


Pressure Suit

by CheshireCity



Series: Leo Rising [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 19-year-old Keith, 21-year-old Shiro, Accidental Voyeurism, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Body Worship, Canon Divergence, Complete, Cuddling, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Fan theory, Fingering, Fluff, Frottage, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Intersex Genitalia, Lap Sex, Leo Rising Series, M/M, Masturbation, Mecha, Mecha Fusion, Mentions of Slavery, Mentions of underage drinking, Mild Dysphoria, Mild Medical Horror, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Penetrative Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosthesis, Protectiveness, Riding, Sex in the Lions, Shared Consciousness, Slow Burn, Temperature Play, Xenobiology, Xenophilia, canon through season one, female-identifying genderfluid Pidge, hand holding, post season one canon, she/her pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 115,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCity/pseuds/CheshireCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Shiro don't have time to be stranded on a foreign planet, not with their friends scattered to unknown places and Zarkon dogging their every move. They especially don't have time to deal with the shared past they Do Not Talk About or the complicated feelings stretching between them. Even more so with the Galra closing in on them, Shiro's PTSD resurging when it's least convenient, and Keith's increased introversion and social withdrawal. But forced together by circumstance the two paladins soon find that they are less alone than they seem and come upon a surprising discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Descent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatemoosey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatemoosey/gifts).



> This is a gift for my beautiful and lovely girlfriend chocolatemoosey in congratulations for finishing college this year! She graduated cum laude with a Bachelors in Literature and I couldn't be more proud.

            The screaming of sirens echoed about the cockpit, the flashing of its lights blurring with the red torrent of the collapsing wormhole outside. With a lurch, the craft jolted forward, suddenly ejected into the oily blackness of space.

            “Shit! Shit! Shit!” Keith swore, pulling on the thrusters desperately. “SHIRO!”

He had seen the Black Lion get sucked into the same direction as he had been pulled, but with his own Lion careening through the air he couldn’t locate his friend. The intercom crackled a moment, a distant voice barely distinct beneath the static and blaring of the cockpit’s sirens. “Shiro, are you there?” he supplicated, feeling the craft vibrate ominously around him.

            “ –EITH?” the other’s voice suddenly burst across the speakers. The Red Lion shuddered, suddenly registering its controls and rocketing backwards.

            “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!” Keith grit out, bracing himself in his seat, the stars outside whirling away as a planet came all too quickly into focus. It filled the viewport, upper layers of the atmosphere blanketing his vision soon after.

            “ –ITH?”

            “Shiro!” he yelled back. “The controls are stuck! I can’t –!” The intercom crackled and the line went silent. The Lion gave a dying whirr, sirens distorting into a horrifying garble before finally cutting out. “Shiro?” Keith whispered, the cabin lights fading around him.

            For a moment the Lion hovered, its systems powering down one by one. Finally the engine stalled in an explosion of eerie noiselessness and then the gravity of the planet kicked in.

            _‘I’m going to crash,’_ Keith realized in the middle of freefall. And then he hit the ground.

* * *

 

            “SHIRO!” Keith screamed, jolting back into consciousness. His head swam at the sudden movement and he groaned, collapsing back into his seat. The cockpit was darkened, the viewport obscured by… something.

            _‘Are those leaves?’_ the teen wondered, peering forward.

            _‘_ “Alright,” he directed himself shakily. “First step: breathe.” He scrutinized the cabin carefully, checking for obvious damages. Finding none, he tried the controls one by one. “Unresponsive,” he concluded. “Great.”

            _‘_ Tugging at his hair fretfully he squinted in the dim light, remembering the rations stored in the cabinets. He’d only accessed them once when Allura had insisted that the pilots all carry emergency provisions “just in case”. He felt guilty that he had complained about it at the time, deeming it “unnecessary”.

            _‘_ “Guess it was a good idea after all,” he admitted aloud. “Now how do I…?”

            _‘_ The Lion was clearly upended, almost completely on its side. The supplies were kept towards the back of the cabin, as well as the entrance to the emergency exit. Keith had never had occasion to use that before, either, and hoped distantly that the door wouldn’t be blocked.

            _‘_ He fumbled with his lap belt, finding himself sliding out of his seat a moment later as it unlatched. Tumbling ungracefully toward the side of the craft, he hit the wall with a bodily _WHUMP_. Wincing, he picked himself up, bracing a hand against the ceiling as he scaled the interior of the cockpit.

            _‘_ Several near-falls later, he made it to the back of the Lion’s head, quickly finding the supply cabinets. Rifling through their contents – largely dehydrated food and medical supplies – he deposited them into an insulated backpack that was heavier than he would have preferred. Located towards the back of the nearly depleted cabinet lay several long sticks hung on cords.

            _‘_ “Glow sticks?” he pondered aloud, reaching for one. Carefully he examined the strange object, twisting at its cap and finding with relief that it flickered to life, blue light emanating steadily from the capsule. “Close enough,” he resolved, stuffing the rest of them into the backpack. “I just hope that they last.”

            _‘_ Holding the light aloft, he crept further into the Lion until the opening of the leg became clearly visible. He lowered himself awkwardly into the space, knees bumping against the metal rungs of the ladder as he crawled slowly backwards. Upon reaching the bottom of the giant foot he found a heavy-looking door. “Wonderful,” he muttered, looking about for a way out. Without much hope, he tried the handle, finding that without power the hatch was sealed shut.

            _‘_ “Bullshit,” he cursed bitterly. “I am not about to die in here.” He had been through too much to have so pitiful an end as to starve to death or perish from the alien conditions of the world outside. “Alright Keith,” he muttered to himself. “Let’s think.”

            _‘_ He tried to bat away the creeping worries about his friends, scattered to God-knows-where by that point. He also tried not to think about the fact that he might be stranded on a foreign planet alone with no way to rendezvous with the other Lions. He refused to be alone again, he just couldn’t bear it. Not without… his thoughts turned dark, fear threatening to paralyze him. The distressed tone of Shiro’s voice echoed back to him, the last sounds he had heard before his impromptu landing. His chest clenched up painfully at the thought, pinpricks of anxiety seizing his throat. He could be anywhere, he could be…

            _‘_ “Not helping,” he chided himself. If he had found his way back to the black paladin once he could do it again. Would do it again, no matter how many times it took.

            _‘_ “Next step,” he redirected himself forcefully, “Evaluate safety.”

            _‘_ Wiggling onto his back he faced the door, unslinging the backpack from his shoulders and searching through the contents in the light of his glow stick. Towards the bottom were several pieces of equipment: a water-purifying canteen, what appeared to be a grappling hook, and an oxygen sensor. With relief he extracted the latter, flicking on the device with his thumb. The meter beeped to life, reading the surrounding space.

            _‘_ “Normal so far,” Keith translated. “At least the airlocks still work.”

            _‘_ He cast a hesitant look at the door. He had no idea what climate awaited him outside but he didn’t have much other choice but to take the chance. Activating his helmet he set the oxygen monitor to recycle. “Here goes nothing,” he murmured, catching sight of the door’s deadened control panel. Bracing his back against the wall he delivered a swift kick to the small screen, splintering it instantly. There was a small whooshing sound, then the release of the hatch, and the door slid open a moment later.

            _‘_ The teen squinted against the light of the sun, pulling himself up through the giant paw and into the apparent daylight outside. The oxygen sensor chirped, detecting the shift in atmosphere. Keith looked to it immediately, anxiously awaiting the verdict. “Oxygen sensed,” he breathed with relief, banishing the glass of his helmet. “But it seems low,” he frowned a moment later, stowing the meter in the backpack once more. “Maybe I’m at a high altitude.”

            _‘_ Dizzy in the defused pinkish glow of the sun he tried to orient himself, making his way around the downed Lion. Around him stood an overgrown tropical forest, thick vines tangling in the limbs of his craft. “Great,” he groaned again. “Now how the hell am I supposed to fix…” he trailed off. The vegetation around him gave way, trees bent and cracked as a swath of jungle flattened out from obvious force. There, nearly a mile off, lay the obvious form of the Black Lion, knelt down into a low crouch. “SHIRO!” he yelled, setting off at a dead sprint.

            _‘_ He reached the other craft a wheezing mess, head screaming in protesting demand of oxygen. Leaning forward he braced himself on his knees, struggling to catch his breath. “Okay, this isn’t good,” he panted aloud, scrabbling at the external hatch. Withdrawing his bayard he destroyed the outer control panel, dispelling the sword a moment later as the door swung free, allowing him to board the craft. “Shiro!” he called, coughing through his words. “Shiro are you alright?”

            _‘_ Concern spurred him on as he pulled himself up the ladder, twisting his body uncomfortably to fit through the collapsed leg. The cockpit came into view, emergency lights strobing soundlessly and filling the cabin with red. “Shiro?” he called again, stomach twisting as the silence stretched on. “Shi –,” he paused, catching the slumped form of his friend in the pilot’s chair.

            _‘_ “Shit,” he whispered, racing forward and grabbing the other by the arms. “Shiro?” he begged, shaking the unconscious man. “Shiro, wake up!” he barked, fighting down the panic blossoming in his chest. “Shiro, come on. You have to wake up.”

            _‘_ The dark haired man lay unresponsive, a trickle of blood coursing from his temple. Keith wiped at it hastily, only for new blood to creep down the smeared skin. He looked around for Shiro’s helmet, finding it resting uselessly at the nose of the cockpit, surrounded by items that had fallen from the cabinets. _‘I hope whatever struck him wasn’t heavy,’_ Keith worried.

            _‘_ “Don’t be…” the teen breathed, shaking himself of the thought. “No, come on,” he urged, as much to himself as to his friend. Heart pounding, he slipped a hand to Shiro’s neck, feeling for a pulse and exhaling in relief as he located it, subdued but certainly there. “Shiro,” he repeated sternly. “Wake up.”

            _‘_ As if by command, the man began to stir, groaning lowly as a heavy hand made its way to his head. Shiro crumpled forward, body tense and sore from the impact, vision swimming as he tried to make sense of his world. “Keith?” he muttered thickly. Then, with more clarity, “Keith! Are you alright?”

            _‘_ The other released a breath, backing away from his friend. “Fine,” he assured briefly, fighting the urge to embrace the other man. “I’m just glad to see that you’re cognizant.”

            _‘_ “What?”

            _‘_ “You got hit in the head,” Keith clarified, crossing his arms over his chest. “Plus we both blacked out when we landed. I don’t know about you but I feel sore as fuck.”

            _‘_ “There’s no time to worry about that,” Shiro frowned, unbuckling himself from his seat and stretching with discomfort. “Where are the others?”

            _‘_ “No idea,” the red paladin returned uncertainly. “I think I saw Pidge and Lance’s Lions come from the ship, too, but I don’t think they came out of the wormhole at the same place.”

            _‘_ “So we’re separated?”

            _‘_ “Seems like,” Keith confirmed.

            _‘_ “I hope they ended up in the same location as one another, same as us,” Shiro mused worriedly, pacing about the cabin. “What about everyone else? Lance? Allura? Coran?”

            _‘_ “Back at the ship, maybe. I didn’t get a chance to see much of anything.”

            _‘_ “I see,” Shiro returned dispiritedly. Fruitlessly he fiddled with the control panel of his craft, finding the system downed. “Is your Lion –?”

            _‘_ “Shot to shit?” the other finished for him. “Yeah; not even my lights work. Plus, Red landed on his side so it’s not like you can do much in there anyway. He’s a mile away, besides.”

            _‘_ “Then we’ll make camp here,” Shiro said decisively. “At least until we can find a way to contact the others or get off this planet. It’s better we stick together in case of an attack: our Lions are too far away from another for comfort so we might as well share this one. It seems like he might be a little more operational anyway.”

            _‘_ Keith nodded wordlessly, trying not to imagine sleeping so near to the other man. They had known each other before the Kerberos mission, as friends, they had said. But that didn’t mean that they hadn’t been close, hadn’t fallen asleep on each other’s shoulders or laps, hadn’t held hands a little too long. But it was a thing they Did Not Talk About, and Keith felt foolish for even thinking of it.

            _‘_ Shiro, completely unaware of his friend’s internal struggle, continued his questioning. “What are the conditions like outside?” he pressed, adjusting his armor.

            _‘_ “Jungle-y,” the red paladin returned thoughtfully, breaking from his previous thoughts. “And the oxygen levels here are pretty low. I near as passed out after running to your location. We won’t be able to do much fighting here, so we’d better keep a low profile and conserve our energy.”

            _‘_ “That said,” Shiro countered, “We should try and find some locals. Maybe they can help us.”

            _‘_ “Or maybe they’re Galra,” Keith argued, bristling at the thought. Knowing how Shiro had been treated was enough to make him guarded, absolute detest souring his palette. Over his dead body would he let Shiro come to harm again. “Or they could be otherwise aggressive,” he added. “We’re better off on our own.”

            _‘_ “Not with two downed ships,” the black paladin refuted. “We have to find a way to fix them, even if it endangers us. We can’t stay landlocked.”

            _‘_ “Well we… no, you’re right,” Keith sighed unhappily. “As much as I don’t like it. Fine, then keep at the ready and be careful. I’m going to store my pack here – it’s pretty humid outside and this armor is already hot. Just find the canteen in your provisions and take that with us. It should make any water we find potable.”

            _‘_ “I suppose it’s a good thing Allura was so intent on stocking the Lions?” Shiro teased, sending his companion a meaningful look. “If I recall you were particularly averse to that.”

            _‘_ “Yeah, yeah,” the teen waved him off sourly. “I just didn’t think it would be necessary. You were right, okay?”

            _‘_ Shiro smiled to himself in triumph but said no more, preparing himself for the journey outside. “Ready?” he asked at length, nodding toward the emergency exit. Keith gathered himself and led the way, hauling the outer hatch back into place in lieu of it actually operating.

            _‘_ “Well at least we don’t have to worry much about anyone stealing them,” he shrugged.

            _‘_ “Unless there’s Quintessence involved,” the taller mused. “Or Balmera crystals, both of which we could use right about now.”

            _‘_ “You don’t suppose there will be any here?” Keith hazarded.

            _‘_ “If the Galra have taken over this planet then there will be one or the other,” Shiro returned flatly. “For once it might be a good thing to run into them.”

            _‘_ “Imagine that,” the red paladin grumbled. “Now… which way?”

* * *

            _‘_ Several hours journey later, the pair found themselves at the outskirts of a small village, hidden by gnarls of vines and oversized plants. Keith peaked out from behind a giant leaf, squinting suspiciously out at the denizens within. They were odd looking in his perspective, a centaur-like race covered in thick brown fur and bioluminescent freckles. Their low slung bodies looked vaguely familiar, wide tails swinging to and fro for balance.

            _‘_ “Are they… otters?” he asked at length.

            _‘_ “I think so,” Shiro hummed quizzically. “That’s a good thing, right? Otters are pretty friendly.”

            _‘_ “Only one way to find out,” Keith shrugged, emerging from the underbrush and striding confidently into the village, hand hovering over his bayard. Instantly, a wave of unease passed over the villagers and they turned in the pair’s direction in unison, humanoid eyes fixated on them. The paladins froze in place, instinctually lowering into a fighting stance.

            _‘_ A moment later and there was a ripple in the crowd, the otters parting as a particularly tall individual came forward, her long hair plaited over a shoulder. Her mien immediately distinguished her as the leader, her features brooking no argument.

            _‘_ “Who are you?” she barked.

            _‘_ Shiro straightened up slowly, hands raised peacefully. Nudging for Keith to follow his lead he addressed the otter. “We mean no harm;” he prefaced cautiously. “My name is Shiro and my companion is Keith. We…” he paused uncertainly, assessing the strangers. “We’re paladins of Voltron,” he admitted. “We fight under the order of Princess Allura of Altea.”

            _‘_ “Altea?” the leader disdainfully laughed. “You lie; Altea has been destroyed for hundreds of years, everyone knows that. You’re saying that there are suddenly survivors now?”

            _‘_ “Yes,” Shiro answered honestly. “The Princess and her consort managed to persist due to cryogenic sleep. I realize that it might seem ridiculous –.”

            _‘_ “Entirely.”

            _‘_ “ –But it is the truth. If we could trouble you –?”

            _‘_ “Don’t.”

            _‘_ Shiro shifted anxiously, shooting Keith a look. The red paladin shrugged uncomfortably, glancing to the alien leader. “Look,” he spoke up brusquely, indignation burning in his gut. “We’d love to get out of your hair but our ships are damaged and we can’t get out of here. The sooner you assist us the sooner we’ll be leaving.”

            _‘_ “ _Keith,”_ the other reprimanded, turning to the woman apologetically. “I’m sorry, he –.”

            _‘_ “Fine. _Please_ help us,” his companion corrected grumpily.

            _‘_ “Your problems are your own,” the leader refused stiffly, the luminescent spots on her cheeks flaring in warning. “Your presence here only serves to endanger my people and I will not be having that. There is no telling what affiliation you have with the Galra but –.”

            _‘_ “The Galra?” Keith interjected, surging with alarm. “They’re here?”

            _‘_ “Of course they’re here, impetuous boy,” the woman condescended. “Where in this galaxy are they not?”

            _‘_ “There are planets yet who haven’t been touched by Zarkon’s rule,” Shiro spoke up quickly. “And as paladins of Voltron we are fighting that stranglehold of power. I promise you we mean no harm.”

            _‘_ “What are two alien _children_ supposed to do against the legions of Zarkon?” the leader sniffed.

            _‘_ “We’ve fought them before,” Keith spoke hotly, instantly defensive. “Just today, in fact. That’s why we need our craft up and working.”

            _‘_ “So you admit that you are wanted by the Galra?”

            _‘_ Shiro groaned lowly beside the other paladin.

            _‘_ “We are enemies of the Galra, yeah,” Keith declared, refusing to back down as Shiro hung his head in defeat. “And we could kick them out of this planet if you’d stop being so –.”

            _‘_ “We would greatly appreciate your assistance,” Shiro cut across. “In return we will do what we can for your planet. We are not at full force, I admit, but we can still help to liberate you from Galra control.”

            _‘_ The woman hesitated, looking distastefully to Keith. At length she turned to the black paladin, fixating on him intently. “The Galra have not yet dominated the entirety of this planet. It is formerly called Z-2-Hydrus, but we refer to it simply as ‘Hydrus’. We are the Lutauri and I am Caudi, the leader of these people. Let’s presume you are telling the truth. The Galra base is heavily guarded and a dock for many ships. I imagine that it is a port for trade, but I cannot be certain. Even if you were to storm the building there are only two of you; you would be slaughtered in an instant. If your ships are of that much use to you then you should spend time repairing them.”

            _‘_ “We don’t have the parts,” Shiro answered patiently. “But the Galra base may hold Quintessence,” he added, turning towards Keith. “At the very least it should have enough tech to reach Allura: if she can’t sense our Lions, then maybe she can receive a distress signal. It’s a shot in the dark but it’s worth a shot.”

            _‘_ “Going into that base would be suicide,” Caudi countered. “If it will get you away from my people then I implore you to seek out the Balmera crystals we have stored not far from here. It cost a lot to trade for them, so do not use them wastefully,” she added tersely. Then, turning to the Lutauri around her, “Uste, fetch the charts.”

            _‘_ The otter in question made a small bow and disappeared into the throng, emerging a minute later with a roll of silicone. Unfurling it, she touched the lit surface, drawing up a digital recreation of the surrounding topography. “We are located here,” she indicated with a soft voice. “And the crystals are hidden in a secret cache here,” she pointed several miles off.

            _‘_ “It’s a series of islands,” Shiro observed.

            _‘_ “Yeah, and our Lions must be somewhere around here,” Keith added, gesturing to another section of the map. “It makes a perfect triangle.”

            _‘_ “So long as we travel in the right direction as straight as possible we shouldn’t get lost,” the black paladin mused. Satisfied, he turned to their unwilling hosts, offering a benevolent smile. “Thank you for your assistance,” he inclined his head respectfully. “We won’t trouble you any farther.”

            _‘_ “See that you don’t.”

            _‘_ “Fucking ru –.”

            _‘_ “Come on, Keith,” Shiro bit across, leading the other paladin by his neck. “Let’s not overstay our welcome.”

* * *

            Keith leaned against the siding of the Black Lion, finally free of his armor and feeling substantially cooler. His hair still stuck wetly to the nape of his neck and the humidity ensured that he was fairly uncomfortable. Shiro seemed to be suffering the same, face flushed from the warmth of the cockpit.

            “Wish the system was up and running,” he uttered with some apology.

            “We should get going, then,” Keith urged, making to stand. “The sooner we get the crystals the sooner we can have cool air.”

            “No,” the black paladin shook his head. “It’s too late in the day and who knows what the indigenous fauna are like. It could be really dangerous, especially with just the two of us. I won’t have you getting hurt.”

            Keith’s heart jumped at the words, a million interpretations flying through his head. _‘He’s just being a good leader,’_ he dissuaded himself. _‘It has nothing to do with what happened before.’_

Not entirely convinced, he settled back down, pulling a logbook towards him. Flipping it open he uncapped the accompanying pen, finding a blank page and scratching out a crude recreation of the map they had been shown.

            “From what we saw, the crystals should be to the north,” he explained, gesturing his leader over to him. Shiro approached, reclining beside the red paladin while remaining oblivious to the affect it seemed to have on his friend. “If we leave in the morning,” Keith continued, hoping the rising blush in his cheeks would be misconstrued for being overheated, “Then we can use the sun to guide us.”

            “Providing it rises in the east same as the Earth’s sun,” Shiro warned. “Regardless, if we keep it in the same portion of the sky we should be alright. The Lutauri suggested that it wouldn’t be very far off and we have no other choice but to trust their word.”

            “And just how trustworthy _is_ their word?” the other argued. “They were anything but friendly.”

            “Neither were _you_ ,” the taller pointed out, brow cocked in annoyance.

            “Well no one’s allowed to talk to you like that.”

            “What?”

            “Nothing,” Keith bit back. “It’s nothing.”

            They sat in tense silence a moment longer, each deliberating over his words. “Look…” Shiro breathed at length. “I know we haven’t had a chance to really talk since all of this started. With the others around it’s been hard to get any one-on-one time –.”

            “Just forget I said anything,” the other cut across hotly. “ _Please._ ”

            “Keith…”

            “I don’t want to talk about it.”

            He could feel where the conversation was drifting and disappointment was sure to follow. Things had changed since Shiro’s year away and he wasn’t foolish enough to think it hadn’t altered who he was as a person. He had grown a haunted sort of look, an unhealthy paleness that made him look tired and tense all the time. Keith wanted nothing more than to soothe him, to run his fingers through his bristly black and white hair like he once did, to brush the backs of their hands together consolingly.

            But they didn’t have anything to begin with. At best a romantic friendship that never got off the ground. But that was when Shiro was happier, more carefree and relaxed. It hadn’t escaped Keith’s attention how he rarely changed out of his armor or how he scarcely seemed to sleep. He was always on edge, even if his personality didn’t allow for it to show through his words or dealings with others. Even in safety, it was clear the paladin’s mind was locked away wrestling with ghosts.

            It manifested in every way.

            In the middle of piloting Shiro would blank out, his intercom quiet all but for the labored sound of his panicked breathing. During training, his gaze far away and glassy, unnoticed by the others. While they were supposed to be relaxing, his hands clenching and unclenching anxiously, knuckles white against his skin.

Then there were the nightmares. With their rooms sharing a common wall there was no way that Keith hadn’t noticed. The muffled cries that must have come during sleep, the sudden yells as Shiro awoke with a start. It made the paladin’s heart ache, but he didn’t know whether he should bring attention to the occurrences or not. He knew Shiro was dealing with his demons and that he needed the space to do so.

            Still, it didn’t stop him from wanting things he shouldn’t. It didn’t erase the heartache he had held in private during the long months alone in the desert. It didn’t undo all the dreams he had had of happier times. Of hypotheticals where Shiro had never left on the mission, where he hadn’t changed. But Keith couldn’t bring himself to be selfish and he knew that the last thing the other man needed was complications. He needed time for himself, time to heal, and Keith couldn’t take that from him. Wouldn’t. Even if it hurt.

            “We should turn in for the night,” he suggested brusquely. “We’ll need our energy, especially with the low oxygen levels. We’ll tire out far more quickly.”

            “Yeah…” Shiro returned, reluctantly withdrawing. His look was quickly masked with a smile. “I’m already worn down from today; it was a bit of a hike to the village and back.”

           Keith nodded without comment, searching out the emergency blankets and arranging them into a little bed. “Night,” he called out, slipping beneath the covers without awaiting a reply. It came a moment later, but the red paladin brushed it off.

            There was more on his mind than just Shiro. Well, perhaps Shiro was implicated, but that too was messy and complicated. Back turned to his teammate he unfurled his left hand, staring at the palm intently in the dying light of his glow stick. The blue light did nothing to dissuade his growing apprehension, the reflection altering the color of his flesh superficially.

            The strange mask of the Druid lingered in his mind, the odd way it had seemed to fight him. Like it wasn’t intent on killing him, merely curious, testing him. He couldn’t fathom why it would act in such a why, toying with him. _‘Like a cat,’_ he thought bitterly.

            But what bothered him most was what the Druid had revealed to him. Their fight had led to his injury, the arcs of lightening finally connecting with his flesh and burning it, the energy of the blast rattling deep into his bones. Gloves seared away and in pain, he had withdrawn to assess the damage, blisters cropping up instantaneously.

            Purple blisters.

            _‘That’s not right,’_ he thought to himself, burying his nose beneath the blankets. _‘That’s not normal. It should have been red, brown even. Like blood. So why…?’_

           An idea floated to the forefront of his mind and he quickly banished it, not wanting to entertain the thought. _‘Ridiculous,’_ he countered. Still, he acknowledged, growing drowsy, there was so little that he knew of himself. There could be a chance… _‘No,’_ he refuted. _‘There’s no way I’m anything but human.’_

            But Zarkon’s praise floated to the surface as sleep came to claim his consciousness.

_“You fight like a Galra soldier.”_


	2. Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely astounded by the massive amount of interest everyone has shown in this fic. Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, and bookmarked this work! I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.   
> <3 Ches
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Mondays and Thursdays, so expect Chapter Three out on August 4th (US Pacific Time).**

            The figures were fuzzy, barely recognizable in the distorted world of the dream. They seemed so tall, the forced perspective disorienting to the dreamer. To the left was a man, knelt on one knee, concern lacing his uncertain features. A woman stood to his right, hands worried before her as she spoke in rushed tones.

            “You can do it,” she encouraged, looking around her anxiously. “Come on, baby.”

            “Mimic Mama,” the man added, voice low and strained.

            The edges of the dream came into focus, revealing a darkened room lit solely by strips of neon blue light. They pulsed red at regular intervals, the distorted whine of a siren sounding in the background. Muffled yelling punctuated the scene, and with each scream the pair grew more visibly scared.

            Fear coursed through the dreamer, rooting him to the spot. He felt like crying.

           Noticing this, the woman bent towards him, petting his hair with a trembling hand. Her voice, though shaky, was soft and familiar. “It’s time to play pretend,” she urged. “It’s like a game, see? Imitate me, alright?” Her form blurred further as she shifted, the result unclear.

            There was a feeling of warmth, a rippling sensation that tingled just beneath the skin, not quite itching. The couple brightened in an instant, relief clear. “That’s it!” the man cheered, drawing nearer, hands clasping over shoulders. “That’s my boy. Now you listen to your Mama, won’t you? Be good for –.”

           He whipped around to attend to a noise behind them, expression hardening. “Go. Now,” he ordered sharply, pushing the other two forward. “There’s no time.”

            “Mama?” the dreamer whimpered, voice too youthful. The lights continued to strobe, the red washing out the remainder of the scene. The siren grew in volume, a deafening screech as a tumbling cockpit came into view. A forested world stretched out below, growing closer and closer until the dreamer’s vision cut to black, pain wracking through his body as he lurched –

            Keith awoke with a start, a strangled cry tearing from his throat, completely unnoticed in his panic. Throwing back the covers he sat shakily in the silence of the Black Lion’s cockpit, listening to his haggard breathing.

_‘Don’t hyperventilate,’_ he thought distantly, inhaling unsteadily through his nose. His lungs ached, not getting enough air in his panic. Determinedly he ignored the discomfort, forcing his breathing into a regular rhythm.

            _‘What the hell was that?’_ he wondered uncomfortably. _‘Who were those people?’_ He shook himself, the cold of the night just barely registering. Sweat-slicked skin quickly began to chill, eliciting a small shiver. Distractedly he picked up one of the discarded blankets, draping it about him like a cape.

            Shiro was still asleep a few paces from him, chest rising and falling steadily as he snored softly. _‘At least you’re sleeping peacefully,’_ Keith considered with some relief.

            He knew it might be creepy, but he needed relief from the final dregs of the dream and didn’t want to disturb the other man. As quietly as he could muster he slunk against the wall nearest to Shiro, drawing comfort from his closeness.

            _‘I’m being childish,’_ he tried to convince himself. _‘It was just a dream. It wasn’t even scary, now that I think about it. I’m getting worked up over nothing.’_

Sure, the last part had been a bit jarring: the crash was not something he wanted to relive, the dawning certainty that he would die. Which he hadn’t, miraculously. _‘The Lions are even stronger than I gave them credit for,’_ he acknowledged, burrowing into the blanket at his shoulders. _‘We’re lucky to have both made it,’_ he added with some consideration. _‘I hope the others are okay. I mean if we are…’_ he shifted anxiously at the thought. There was no telling if the others were safe, particularly Pidge and Hunk, both of whom he’d seen falling out of the castle ship after them.

            _‘They’re tough,’_ he reckoned. _‘They’ll be fine. …I hope.’_

            With frustration he bent his forehead to rest against his knees. _‘Stop worrying,’_ he chided himself unforgivingly. _‘Worrying will get you nowhere and it certainly won’t solve anything.’_

He hated the feeling besides. For someone who had grown accustomed to isolation, concern for other people always made him uncomfortable. It was just easier not to get attached.

            _‘Thanks for ruining_ that _,’_ he grumbled, looking up just enough to catch sight of Shiro’s peaceful form. Worrying was all he had been doing since the other paladin had first disappeared over a year ago. “Lost In Action”, he had been classified. Even back then Keith knew that it was bullshit. There was no way that Shiro could be dead. He wouldn’t allow for it.

            It had been a point of contention at the Galaxy Garrison for him. The incident had been used as a story of warning for the cadets, spoken of as if it were a certainty. “There’s no evidence!” he yelled at his superiors more than once. “There was no investigation! This is bullshit! There’s no –!” But his protests just ended him in suspension until, at last, he was expelled from the Garrison entirely. He had a “discipline issue”, according to his dismissal papers.

            _‘Discipline issues my ass,’_ he thought irately. _‘They were just covering their own incompetencies. I guess Pidge and I share more in common than I thought,”_ he added with some amusement. “ _And now the Garrison must be in an uproar since Shiro returned. Although,’_ he reflected with some bitterness. _‘I think only myself and the others even knew of what happened when he crash landed. Seeing as everyone else could be paid off into silence and we’re not around to raise hell, that was probably covered up, too. Fucking incredible.’_

            It got under his skin that the members of the Kerberos mission would be dismissed so easily. Especially Shiro, he acknowledged. Still, it said little of the support and care of the Garrison if they were so willing to surrender men. _‘It’s a wasteful loss of resources, besides,’_ Keith frowned. _‘If they’re going to bother with the time to train us properly, they should care even a little bit in their investment.’_

            Ultimately he knew it was a moot point. There would always be a need for intergalactic explorers and there would always be a steady supply of hopeful applicants eager to get into the program. Cadets were easy to procure and even easier to replace. In the end all of the Garrison’s cadets and graduates were expendable. It made him sick.

            With a sigh he straightened up, glancing out the front viewport and noting the increasing light outside. It had to be before dawn, the first weak streams of pinkish light painting the jungle. The alien beams fell upon Shiro’s sleeping face, making him appear gentle and ethereal.

            _‘He’s really handsome,’_ Keith admitted to himself. _‘He looks so content like this; it’s nothing like when he’s awake. At least he’s not having nightmares tonight.’_ Gently he reached forward, brushing the white lock of hair from the other’s face. Shiro released a low hum of pleasure, nuzzling slightly into the heap of blankets he was using for a pillow.

            _‘Cute,’_ Keith smiled, calming his hammering heart. If the black paladin had awoken at that moment he wouldn’t have been able to live down the embarrassment. _‘Geez, I’m being so creepy,’_ he sighed, raking a hand through his own hair. _‘This fixation is only getting worse, too. Just my luck to be stranded alone with him.’_

            A small part of him cheered at such a fortune, quickly quashed down. _‘I need to stop it, this isn’t going anywhere. Now that we’re team members it’s even messier. Getting involved is the last thing we need – the last thing the team needs.’_

The same part of his mind reminded him that he didn’t care _that_ much what the team needed or wanted.

            _‘Whatever,’_ he grumbled exasperatedly. _‘So long as we defeat Zarkon, that’s what matters. He has to pay for what he’s done to Shiro. And the galaxy, I guess.’_

            A small noise drew his attention, Shiro frowning against the faint morning light. His eyes fluttered open slowly and, wow, were his eyelashes always that dark and thick? He smiled sleepily up at Keith, completely undeterred by the other’s sudden proximity. Keith’s heart seized in an instant. _‘That’s it,’_ he realized with defeat. _‘I’m never forgetting this moment.’_

            “Keith?” the black paladin muttered thickly. “What are you doing up?”

            “Couldn’t sleep any longer,” the other responded, fighting to keep his voice neutral. “You don’t have to get up, though. You need your rest.”

            “I’ll be fine,” Shiro countered, easing up onto his elbows and stretching out his neck. A series of pops sounded as he moved, leading him to sigh in pleasure. “Ugh, I needed that,” he sighed, stretching further. “Ship floors aren’t the most comfortable to sleep on.”

            Keith nodded, about to comment, the statement suddenly cutting through him. It wasn’t the first time that Shiro had slept on the hard metal floor of a spacecraft. He had been a prisoner, enslaved by Zarkon and the damned Galra and subjected to more inhumanity than Shiro cared to share. The red paladin swallowed his words, upset twisting in his gut. There was nothing of use he could say, not without being pitying. It wasn’t like he could empathize.

            Instead he rose, letting his blanket fall to his feet. “Breakfast?” he asked, eager to distract his friend from what must be unpleasant memories.

            “Please,” Shiro agreed, the smile not quite reaching his eyes.

            Unable to stop himself, Keith rested a hand to the other’s shoulder. “Take it easy,” he intoned, moving quickly away again. Crouching by their packs he sorted through the silvery packets of freeze dried food. Most of it was Altean, which, while palatable, was less than desirable. “Wish we had Earth food,” he spoke aloud, eager to fill the quiet.

            “I miss hamburgers,” Shiro sighed longingly. “And gyudon – beef bowls,” he translated quickly. “Ugh, and curry.”

            “You’ve always loved savory foods, haven’t you?”

            “Guilty.”

            “That’s not all you’re guilty of,” Keith continued knowingly.

            “Oh?”

            “Yeah, Mr. Sweet Tooth.”

            “Hey now,” Shiro protested, growing embarrassed. “Sugar’s just a… a guilty pleasure of mine.”

            “You’re gross.”

            “Just because you can’t stand sweet things –.”

            “Gross,” Keith teased, forgetting himself entirely. Now this felt familiar in a good way, the friendly bickering coming naturally as though all of the past year had never happened. He gasped in surprise as Shiro came up behind him, hooking an arm about his shoulders and pulling him close, ruffling at his hair good naturedly. They froze, as if suddenly remembering themselves, staring wide eyed at one another.

            “Uhm,” Keith coughed, ducking away reluctantly. “So it looks like we have that green goo stuff and bottled water to rehydrate it.”

            “Yeah, cool,” Shiro uttered briskly, taking a step back. They hesitated a moment, neither saying anything.

            “So I’m going to do that.”

            “Good plan.”

            “Yup.”

            “Well I’ll just,” Shiro replied in stilted tones. “Be over here.”

            “Neat.”

            “Mnhmn.”

            Keith groaned internally as he turned back to his task, fetching out the compact dish sets from their backpacks. _‘Amazing Keith,’_ he sighed. _‘Real smooth there.’_

The subsequent meal progressed just as awkwardly, each attempt at conversation quickly and clumsily aborted. Withdrawing near entirely they prepared for the day, setting off into the jungle enveloped in their own thoughts. Speaking seldom they guided one another through the underbrush, casting uncertain glances at the rosy sun, trying to navigate by its astral position.

            Every now and then the land would give way to small inlets and they would kneel beside the streams to collect the water in their canteens, giving it a moment to filter before greedily drinking all they could. Not for the first time Keith regretted his choice of wearing armor – while lightweight and sturdy, it pressed the fabric of his underclothes against his sweat-slicked skin uncomfortably, worsened only by the heat of the day and the humidity of the air.

            “It’s too dangerous to remove it,” Shiro had cautioned, stopping him when he made to discard his vambraces.

            “It’s too damn hot,” Keith challenged, wriggling free of the other’s grip and pawing at the closures.

            “Just a little further,” the other encouraged. When he put a reassuring palm to the red paladin’s shoulder, Keith knew the argument was over.

            “Fine,” he sighed, wanting nothing more than to dunk himself into the bay. Wiping the dampened hair from his brow, he followed after Shiro and fought to keep his complaining to a minimum. Moments later, however, a gurgle from his stomach brought them to another halt, leaving them with the uncertain task of trying to find edible plants.

            “Do you think this is poisonous?” Shiro asked with trepidation, turning a cluster of berries about in his palm. They were a strange bright yellow color and looked remarkably like either a deadly kind of fruit or an incredibly sweet one.

            Keith extracted his mobile hailer, flipping through its screens with his thumb. Coran had seen to it that all of their devices were updated with intergalactic data, including applications for survival on foreign planets.

            “I don’t know,” he frowned, swiping between similar images. “It might be this hallucinogenic one.” Then, with a coy smile, “That might be fun.”

            “ _Keith!_ ”

            “Kidding, kidding,” the younger waved him off. “But really, we should find something else to be safe.”

            Somewhat satiated from their foraging, they continued the few miles left of steady hiking until the trees gave way to pebbly beach, the white sand receding into the surprisingly clear water.

            “It’s kind of beautiful, isn’t it?” Keith commented at last, shielding his face with a hand. The glare from the sand made his eyes water, not helped any by the shimmering surface of the wide river. “Shiro?” he pressed, turning about to find his companion bent over several paces behind him.

            “I’m alright,” he insisted, panting heavily.

            “You don’t look alright,” the red paladin countered dubiously. “You’re really out of breath. You gonna be okay?”

            “Yeah,” Shiro confirmed, rising slowly. “Just give me a minute. This low oxygen thing is no joke.”

            “Yeah…” Keith agreed, growing unsettled.

            _‘He’s just more affected by it because he’s physically bigger,’_ he rationed. _‘I mean I’m fatigued, but… no, it’s just because I’m overall smaller than he is.’_

            “Well, there’s something positive about this, I suppose,” Shiro pressed with a lopsided smile. “If we’re this affected then surely the Galra must be weakened too, right?”

            “Maybe,” the other forced a smile.

            The vague images of his dream surged forward unbidden. The woman, anxious and loving, changing before his eyes from one uncertain form to another. _“Mimic Mama,”_ the man had urged. Keith drove the thoughts from mind. _‘It means nothing,’_ he insisted. _‘It has nothing to do with anything.’_

            But the discomfort only grew as he watched Shiro struggle to catch his breath, clearly fatigued from the conditions. “You’re doing pretty good, aren’t you?” the man praised with surprise.

            “Yeah,” the red paladin repeated, trying to remain present. “But I’m wondering how we should cross over to the next island. Our packs are insulated, but not necessarily water proof. We might dry out in this heat, but I wouldn’t want to risk damaging our equipment.”

            “Darn,” his companion frowned, scanning the beach. Landing upon something he cocked his head, growing quizzical. “You see that?” he asked, nodding to the expanse of water before them.

            “See what?” Keith queried uncertainly. “The river? The other island?”

            “No, no,” Shiro laughed. “The birds. You see them?”

            “Huh? Oh.” Keith hummed, surprised he hadn’t noticed them earlier. They were disturbingly large, about the size of an ostrich, but pitch black, oily feathers and curved beaks looking not unlike giant crows. “Wonder what those are called.”

            “Never mind that,” his friend shrugged off excitedly. “You see that? They can wade across the river. They’re so big that it doesn’t even cover their legs.”

            “So?” the red paladin frowned. “Oh,” he ejected suddenly. “Oh _no_ Shiro come on,” he begged, realization dawning. “They’re wild animals.”

            “I know.”

            “Aren’t you supposed to be the rational one?”

            “I can be rational later.”

            “Don’t be irresponsible now.”

            “It’s worth a try, Keith,” Shiro argued pleasantly. “Come on, maybe they’re friendly.”

            “Or maybe they’re…” the other sighed, watching in defeat as the taller man began cautiously approaching the creatures. “Or maybe they’re giant murder birds. Alright, okay, here goes,” he rallied himself dispiritedly. “If you die on me now Shiro, I’ll kill you,” he called warningly.

            The black paladin laughed, shaking his head. “Just trust me on this.”

            “Paladin senses?”

            “Something like that.”

            “ _Fine_ ,” Keith groaned, smiling despite himself.

            Shiro crept forward, hands aloft and careful not to alarm the giant avians. “Easy there,” he ushered gently, drawing nearer. The nearest bird tossed its head cautiously, turning this way and that to get a better look at the paladin. “There now,” Shiro encouraged, edging closer. The bird made a small snort, calming.

            _‘It’s like a horse,’_ Keith marveled from a distance. It wasn’t the most comforting notion – he’d never been very good with animals in general. Save for cats, who seemed to hold an equal disdain for everyone and everything. Keith decidedly preferred cats to all other beings.

            Shiro continued his advance, palm coming to rest against the bird’s giant black beak. With a slow smile he came to stand before it, stroking gently at its plumage and patting its long neck. “Keith,” he called lowly, eyes alight. “Come over here.”

            _‘When is the last time I saw him this unguarded?’_ the younger wondered nostalgically.

            “I don’t know,” he said aloud. “Animals and I don’t really mix.”

            “Just trust me,” Shiro repeated, beckoning his friend over. With a resigned groan Keith walked over, giving the creature a wider berth than strictly necessary.

            “It’s going to peck me,” he maintained once he was near enough.

            “He’s pretty peaceful, actually.”

            “I don’t want to lose fingers.”

            “You won’t.”

            “I need my fingers, Shiro.”

            “You’ll be fine.”

            “Okay, but I’m holding you liable when this goes sideways.”

            “Just be gentle about it,” Shiro insisted with an amused smile. Keith shot him an exasperated look as though such feats were beyond him. “You’re fine,” the taller persisted, folding one of his hands over Keith’s smaller ones. The teen gasped, afraid to ruin the moment with words. Eyes large, he glanced to Shiro’s reassuring ones, the warmth of their joined hands making his heart flip flop.

            “Here, watch,” Shiro instructed, guiding his friend closer and leading their hands toward the giant bird. He laughed not unkindly as Keith made to shirk away, convinced he would be mauled. “It’s okay,” the older encouraged, and the red paladin wasn’t sure if the words were meant more for him or the avian.

            Finally his fingers made contact, faintly brushing the creature’s sturdy neck. The bird considered him briefly before relaxing against his touch, trilling a strange sort of contented sound. “There, see?” Shiro praised with a grin. “He likes you.”

            “Yeah,” Keith breathed, equal parts terrified and enamored by the look his friend was giving him. “You really think they’ll let us ride them?”

            “Something tells me yes,” the other hummed, stepping away to approach another one of the birds. Repeating his process he gained its trust, gently guiding it back to Keith’s side.

            “You’re kind of incredible, you know,” the red paladin muttered.

            “Not at all,” Shiro refuted, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks. “I’m trusting in them so they’re trusting in me. It’s just mutual.”

            “Not like it’s hard to trust in you.”

            “Ah,” the older began, flattered. “Come on, you first. Let’s see how far this trust will take us.”

_‘Don’t read too far into that statement,’_ Keith reminded himself hastily.

            “Why me?” he asked instead, not caring if it made him seem childish.

            “Because I think I’ll have an easier time and you might need someone to spot you.”

            Keith squinted suspiciously at his friend. “This is just your way of saying I’m short, aren’t you?” he accused.

            “You’re not.”

            “Compared to you?”

            “It’s not that big of a difference.”

            Keith sized him up, the acquisition of a more muscular build making the man seem even larger than he was accustomed to. “Just assist me,” he grumbled, placing unsteady hands to the giant bird’s back. As if trained, the avian dropped to one knee, lowering itself for his convenience.

            “You think they’re used to this?” Shiro pondered with surprise. “It’s not like the Lutauri would really have need to ride them.”

            “Maybe they can understand us?” Keith posited, unnerved. “Uhm… thank you?” he offered, uncertainly. The bird trilled again in response, leaving the paladins to exchange bemused glances.

            “I’m going to take that as an affirmative,” the taller murmured, offering a hand to his friend. Bracing him for support he assisted Keith onto the bird’s back, watching carefully as the teen settled himself amongst the wide feathers.

            “Your turn,” the red paladin laughed nervously, moving his feet experimentally against the creature’s side. It shook its head in indignation, turning its head to glare at its rider. “Uh, sorry?” Keith hazarded, petting the giant head. “Nice… birdie?”

            Shiro pulled up beside him a moment later, safely astride his own bird.

            “Now how the hell did you manage that?” the red paladin frowned.

            “I just asked him politely if he would move,” the other shrugged.

            “You would,” Keith rolled his eyes. “Alright… uhm, could you take us across the river to the next island?” he posed awkwardly. “Please?”

            The pair of birds paused, clicking their beaks experimentally before lurching into action. Both paladins cried out at the sudden movement, alarm quickly melting into laughter as they tried to grow accustomed to the creature’s uneven gait. “I can’t believe this is actually working,” Keith marveled as they began crossing the water.

            “Honestly, me neither,” Shiro grinned, scanning the horizon. “I think that’s the correct island we need,” he assessed. “I’m not really sure what they mean by the cache being ‘hidden’, but surely we can figure it out.”

            With the help of the birds the crossing was brief, and before they knew it both paladins were delivered safely on the opposing shore, the creatures cooing and shaking the water from their feathers. Reenergized by their success they set upon the island scrupulously, knocking on the trunks of the trees and scraping aside branches and vines in case of trap doors. The birds milled around behind them, gnawing unhelpfully on pieces of bark and fallen logs.

            “You don’t suppose _they_ know where the crystals are, do you?” Keith questioned at last. The heat of the sun had only grown more intense throughout the course of the day and, once more suited up in their armor, the two men were uncomfortably sweaty and moist.

            “I…” Shiro trailed off, shooting the pair of birds a questioning look.

            “Worth a shot?”

            “Worth a shot,” the taller agreed. “Excuse me,” he called out, uncannily drawing the creature’s attentions. “Ah… would you happen to know where the Balmera crystals are kept?”

            The pair waited with baited breath as the avians considered the request and warbled softly to one another. “Are they…?” Keith conjectured. “Are they _talking_ to each other?”

            Then the larger of the birds let out a trilling cry and began to mount the other.

            “OH WHOA JESUS, _WOW_ ,” the red paladin reeled, turning promptly on heel. “Okay well _that_ was illuminating. I guess we’re on our own for this one.”

            “UH…” Shiro hummed in distress, following closely after his friend.

            “Great, now we’re going to be on this island forever,” Keith continued, fumbling through the vegetation and coming to rest against a large boulder.

            “Keith?”

            “And you know what the worst part is?” the teen continued.

            “Keith.”

            “We don’t even know if there really _are_ crystals out here.”

            “Keith!”

            “For all we know this was just some ruse to get us lost or trapped or –.”

            “ _Keith!_ ”

            “ _What?_ ”

            “Found them.”

            “What?”

            “The crystals,” Shiro clarified, gesturing somewhere to Keith’s side. “They’re right there.”

            The paladin blinked, pulling away from the boulder and turning to face it. Sure enough, a section of the rock had slid back to reveal a vault-like depression, filled to the brim with glittering crystals. “How the hell –?”

            “There must be a trigger,” Shiro shook his head, examining the small cache. “Maybe you stood on something?”

            “I… think?” Keith considered. “My foot did feel like it sunk a bit, but I figured it was just all this mushy dirt and plant matter. Regardless, now that we’ve found these?”

            “Store what you can in your backpack,” Shiro instructed, moving to do the same. “I have no idea how much of this it will take to power the Lions.”

            “It’s not going to be enough, is it?” his partner asked perceptively.

            “Probably not,” the taller sighed. “We’ll probably have to prioritize which Lion to focus our resources on, at least until we can become airborne again and make an attempt on the Galra’s base.”

            Keith bristled at the words, concern clenching in his throat. “I’m not going to let you take it on alone,” he asserted, gaze hardening.

            “What?”

            “If you’re thinking about going it alone, don’t,” the other clarified. “I won’t let you.”

            “Nothing’s certain as of yet,” Shiro sidestepped. “We’ll divvy up the crystals we can carry and split them between the Lions. We’ll power the first and use it to reach the other one, see what we can do from there.”

            Keith nodded unhappily, entirely unconvinced that his teammate would refrain from taking a dangerous course of action. Certainly Shiro was tactical and level-headed, but he was a leader through and through and that meant protecting his team even when it came at the detriment of himself.

            “I’m full up,” he reported, zipping up his now-bulging backpack. “You?”

            “Same.”

            “We’ll start with the Black Lion,” Keith decided, looking to his leader for confirmation. “We can power my Lion afterwards. I think these crystals have been removed from their Balmera host for a while now,” he added thoughtfully. “And I don’t think we can power them up like Allura can, either.”

            “Right,” Shiro hummed, growing distant. Guilt scrawled across his features obviously, and Keith immediately regretted saying anything. Even with Allura restored to safety, he knew that his friend still blamed himself for her initial capture. Worse, however, was the chance that it reminded Shiro of his own.

            “We should camp here,” he announced, redirecting both their attentions from the uncertain fates of their friends. “If we try to make it back to the Lions now it’ll get dark before we can get there. Besides, there’s plenty of water here and I’m dying for a bath.”

            “Hmn?” Shiro mumbled, visibly dragging himself out of his memories. “Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. We can take turns; I’ll set up the camp in the meanwhile,” he offered, setting to work at once.

            Keith watched him a minute, getting a sense for the space before unclipping his bayard from his backplate and gratefully stripping out of his armor. Starting with his pauldrons, he worked his way down his torso, sighing in relief as first the cuirass and then the belt were removed, allowing him to better breathe. These he set aside with care beside his pack before the promise of cooling off spurred him to carelessness.

            In moments the remainder of his armor lay in a scattered heap, leaving only his bodysuit and dagger behind. The latter he carefully unstrapped from his calf, a modification he had created late one night when sleep had evaded him. Surreptitiously he stowed the sheathed weapon beneath it matching greave, hiding it from sight.

            A moment’s consideration later he peeled back the top of his bodysuit, the sticky air of the jungle hitting his back instantly and, despite the humidity, cooling him. Sighing in relief, Keith rose to stand, turning to find Shiro gazing at him intently.

            “Uh… yes?” he queried, unusually self-conscious.

            “Are you alright?”

            “What?” Keith frowned, trepidation rising. “Why?”

            “There’s something…” Shiro assessed, drawing nearer. Carefully, he placed his hands on the other’s bare shoulders, indicating for him to turn around. Keith shivered as the warmth of Shiro’s hand brushed against the nape of his neck, calloused fingers smoothing over his skin and parting his hair. “There’s a strange mark here,” Shiro identified, gingerly touching the area. “Does it hurt at all?”

            “No,” Keith jumped, anxiety swelling. “Why, what does it look like?”

            “Almost like a bruise,” the black paladin returned. “A really bad one; the flesh is all purpled over here.”

            Ice hit Keith’s stomach and he turned quickly from the other’s grasp. “Must have slept weirdly,” he brushed off shakily.

_‘There’s no way,’_ his mind raced. _‘This can’t be what I think it is.’_

            “You think you got a bruise from _sleeping_?” Shiro frowned, unconvinced.

            “Or from the impact of the crash,” Keith offered instead. “I have been pretty sore ever since and I’m sure you’ve felt similar. Sorry for concerning you,” he placated. “I’ll go take my bath now.”

            Without waiting for Shiro’s response he headed off through the underbrush, making a beeline for the beach. Rapidly he devested himself of the rest of his garments, gasping in surprise as he waded into the shockingly cool water. Wincing, he pressed on until he was submerged to his shoulders, shaking his limbs and willing them not to go numb. Drawing a breath he ducked beneath the surface, instantly relieved as the water cooled his entire body.

            With a gasp, he emerged, shaking the droplets from his hair. His head felt as waterlogged as the rest of him. The last thing he wanted was to worry Shiro, especially if it meant drawing attention to himself. Especially if it meant…

_‘Something’s not right,’_ he allowed himself to recognize. _‘That dream… was it a memory? Somehow it just felt so real. Familiar.’_

            He strained against his waking mind, willing the strangers from the dream to become clearer. It was obvious who they were in relation to the person whose point of view he had seen. _‘My point of view?’_ he wondered skeptically. But if it _was_ a memory then that meant…

_‘Were they my parents?’_

            Keith had always felt guilty for not remembering their faces. Maybe he had more slack when it came to his father – as far as he was aware the man had never been an active part of his life. But his mother? He knew she had raised him until he was at least five or six, after which time she died leaving him to the mercy of the foster system.

_‘Why can’t I remember her?’_ he wondered miserably.

            What impressions of her remained to him were more sensations than images. The tightness of her hugs, the melodic sound of her laughter, the silky feel of her long dark hair against his cheeks. The subtle scent of her – milk and violets – as she sat behind him reading from books he could no longer remember.

            There was something more, long since forgotten and just out of reach.

            Frowning, Keith cooled his face in the water, cupping it in his hands and letting it pour down over his head. The woman from his dreams surged forward once more, melding with the scant recollections of his mother. Suddenly it clicked.

            There, just along her cheekbones were small little triangles of color, a soft glowing blue that he hadn’t made out against the harshness of the neon lights in the dream. But they had been there sure enough, and despite his discordant memory, Keith had never felt more certain that the detail was real.

            “An Altean?” he breathed, peering down at his own image. Gently he touched his own cheeks, just as human and ordinary as he had always remembered. But the river’s surface reflected something more back to him and in horror he withdrew his hands, staring at the expanse from his palms to his elbows. Smoke-like discolorations purpled across his skin, marring his flesh noticeably.

            “What the hell?” he whispered, unnerved. He rubbed at his arms fiercely, dunking them into the river again and again. But the marks remained, darkening if anything.

            He remembered the dream woman once more and the way her form rippled and changed. _‘Alteans can take the form of those around them,’_ he remembered with unease. _‘They shapeshift to blend in with society.’_

_“Mimic Mama,”_ the man’s voice bubbled forward.

            Keith hugged his arms to his chest, overwhelmed and uncertain. _‘I have to keep this a secret,’_ he resolved, heart racing. His gaze caught his reflection, scared and pathetic looking. Splashing the surface angrily, he withdrew from the water, one question prominent in his mind.

            _‘Just what exactly am I?’_


	3. Yearning

            The first greyed rays of Hydrus’ rosy sun streamed in through the canopy, disturbing Keith into wakefulness. He pawed at his eyes, the last dregs of dreamless sleep rapidly ebbing away. The strange light stung his bleary vision, consciousness bringing with it an uncomfortable and building pressure.

            “ _Ow_ ,” he muttered pointedly, discomfort and then pain blossoming low in his gut. It radiated out into his hips, piercing through muscle and bone. “Holy fuck, _ow_ ,” he hissed, curling in on himself instinctually. “Ow, ow, ow, _fuck_ , ow.”

            Shiro groaned and readjusted a meter away and Keith bit his lip, determined not to prematurely waken his friend. Wincing through the pain, he rolled from his side onto his back, hoping the shift in pressure would alleviate the ache in his joints. Arcs of heat coursed through him, spanning from his stomach through his groin. “Okay, seriously,” he panted out a strained whisper, “What the actual fuck?”

            Inhaling deeply, Keith focused on his breathing, forcing each shaky exhale until the pain had dispersed entirely. Slowly, he rose on one elbow, propping up his sore but painless body. Dreading that the spasms would return, he prodded gently at the skin of his abdomen. Feeling nothing unusual, he released a grateful breath and rose to his feet.

            “Okay,” he sighed aloud, cramped but too scared to stretch out the discomfort. “I’ve got to take it easier from now on,” he resolved. He had appeared largely unscathed from the crash, a fact which had not escaped his or Shiro’s attention. Even the black paladin had been wounded, the gash in his temple having since bruised over an ugly yellow-purple. It only made sense that he would pay his dues as well, even if they were delayed some.

            With a yawn, he made his way around the small camp, rummaging through their packs until he found both of their canteens. The heat and humidity had rapidly dehydrated them both, and they found that the water they purified and retrieved ran out very quickly. Draining the old liquid into the vegetation, Keith padded over to the shoreline, squatting in the sand and letting the gentle lap of the water splash over his feet. It was tempting to submerge in the wide river once again: with only his bodysuit and armor available to wear, even the bath he had taken the night before felt for not when he’d had no other choice but to redress in the still damp garments.

            “I feel disgusting,” he grumbled aloud. At least his hair felt a margin cleaner. Ruffling it distractedly, he waited on the canteens to filter their contents, listening for the little chime to confirm that the water was safely drinkable. His lips twisted into a frustrated pout: the humidity seemed to be making everything miserable, his hair obviously fluffier and expansive under his touch.

_‘I must look like a Pomeranian,’_ he thought derisively.

            Uncertainly he turned to his reflection, not really wanting to see what it would show him. With hesitation he peeled back the top of his bodysuit and let it fall to his waist. Sure enough, the smoky tendrils of discoloration had spread once more, ensnaring the rise of his shoulders and the crest of his collarbones. Before long it would progress up his neck. Visible, too, would be the markings soon to come on his hands, the purpling skin inching up the length of his bony forearms.

_‘Is there really any question anymore?’_ his heart fell. _‘One way or another I’m starting to look like a…’_ He couldn’t finish the sentence, not even in thought. The implications were too painful.

            Keith had always felt himself to be on the outside of society. He’d been orphaned at a young age – so young, in fact, that he could no longer recall the faces or names of his parents. His life in the foster system had been no better, being jostled from one family to the next, never really belonging anywhere. He wasn’t truly loved by anyone, nor wanted. He was just… there.

            And at length he was so displaced from familial warmth that he was shipped off to the Galaxy Garrison, if nothing more than to get him out of his foster’s already over-crowded home. By the time he turned eighteen he was too old for the system entirely. Then within months of Shiro’s disappearance he didn’t even have the Garrison to call home anymore. He had nothing.

            It wasn’t that Keith felt lonely or even so much as jaded. His impersonal childhood had left him detached and disenfranchised with other people on the whole, and as such he felt he had nothing to miss of their company. Living alone – even if that meant squatting in an abandoned shack in the middle of the New Mexico desert – suited him just fine and, if anything, better allowed him to complete the tasks he set for himself. Better allowed him the time to search for Shiro.

            Shiro was the one person that mattered to him. The one friend he had, the one individual he held on to. Shiro was kind to him when he didn’t have to be, was patient with him when he didn’t deserve it. Shiro provided him support and guidance when he asked for it, and direction when he needed it most. Shiro was simply a good person – a strong person – and someone that Keith admired greatly.

            Being with Shiro provided a rare sense of security, certainly, but his friendship was also the blossoming beginnings of Keith’s ability to trust in other people. He was someone who seemed to care about him, who made him feel valued and worthwhile. Someone who might stick around. And frankly Keith was just so, so grateful for such a kindness that he couldn’t shut Shiro out or put up the walls he usually reserved for everyone else. Even if their friendship had started off a little forcedly. In his eyes Shiro deserved every ounce of love and kindness in the world and he was determined to supply it even if from a laconic distance.

            And it was fruitless, in a way, trying to displace his own needs on someone else. Shiro had all of the things Keith had ever yearned for, had some sense of security, even after his moms had died in an accident some years prior. Still, Keith never envied him. If anything, he wanted to make sure that Shiro never hurt the way that he did, never felt lost and displaced as was Keith’s usual. What it came down to was the fact that Shiro was, in so many ways, his everything.

            More simply still, Keith loved him.

            It was an unconditional and fledgling emotion that consumed him quickly. No matter how much he avoided thinking about it, Keith knew it was there, and knew that it motivated so much of what he did. He would stop at nothing if it meant Shiro’s safety and happiness. Even if that meant staying away from him altogether.

            The thought ached in his chest and Keith whimpered, feeling cold despite the heated air. The canteens had long since finished filtering, but he ignored them, lost in his own thoughts. He was encroaching on a situation he didn’t want to consider.

He knew that there was more to Shiro’s year away than the man was willing to admit. The fact that he carried the memories with him was evidence enough of that. The obvious episodes of PTSD – the glassiness of his faraway gaze, the tremors in his hands, the sudden freezing when piloting – all indicated to something truly horrible. It was no wonder that Shiro didn’t like talking about it, even if he could only recall so much.

            All that Keith really knew was that Shiro had been hurt in ways that scarred him deeper than the numerous lacerations crossing his skin. That he was hurt because of Zarkon. Was hurt because of the Galra. And perhaps he needed a place to channel his anger, to exert his sense of frustration and helplessness, but Keith hated the Galra more than anything in the galaxy. He wanted to see them brought to their knees; he wanted to see them pay. Moreover he wanted them to disappear, wanted to banish with them all the demons that kept Shiro awake at night, all the dark thoughts that dogged his every step. He knew realistically that he couldn’t undo the damage that had been done, but no price was too great if it meant Shiro could feel safe.

            The purple hue of his skin stared back at him mockingly.

            _‘I can’t be one of them,’_ Keith thought with despair. _‘I don’t want to be a monster. I don’t want to hurt Shiro; I don’t want to scare him. I don’t want him to look at me and see only bad memories and nightmares.’_

He curled inward, still squatting in the cool relief of the river. He would gladly sacrifice his own happiness for Shiro’s comfort, of that he had no doubt.

_‘I’m being selfish,_ ’ he realized bitterly. _‘Whether I want to accept it or not the fact still stands that I’m… that I’m_ changing _and that it will only hurt Shiro to have someone like me on the team. He’s too good to say anything and he’d only try to work around it, even if it just worsened his mental state. He’s too self-sacrificing. I know it’s not my place to decide what’s best for him, but…’_ he sighed in frustration.

            The thoughts had been swimming around his head ceaselessly since he had awoken on the foreign planet and they were beginning to tire him. Make the call for Shiro and he was stripping him of his autonomy. That wasn’t right and it wasn’t respectful. Still, if he didn’t make the choice, he rationed, Shiro would stand to get hurt further, which was the last thing he or the team needed. Not that Keith cared too much about the well-being of the team or anything.

            He cast a look to his murky reflection, the water rippling at his movement and muddying it further. Perhaps there was one thing left to him. Providing he was right. Providing it wasn’t outside of the line of possibility. But if his mother really had been an Altean…

            Keith closed his eyes, steadying his breathing forcibly and driving thought and anxiety from his mind. With purpose, he drew to mind his human appearance, the one he had known all his life. Little by little he replaced the images of the discolored skin with memories of his own, unsure if he was really manifesting anything at all. Unable to bear it any longer, he cracked open an eye, scanning the still bare length of his forearm.

            With a squeak of surprise, he stood, splashing river water everywhere in his haste. It wasn’t perfect, he acknowledged, turning his arms this way and that, but it was an improvement, the tawny hues of his human skin surging forward once more. The tendrils of purple had receded several inches, not banished, but lessened. Bending over the surface he examined his chest and shoulders, finding a similar phenomenon had occurred there, as well.

            “Thank God,” he breathed, shrugging back into his river-dampened bodysuit. The water slogged against his skin but he couldn’t be bothered to notice: he had some semblance of control again, and he could put off the unpalatable task of telling Shiro what was happening to him. He could agonize over the particulars of how he could be nineteen and half Altean another time, he figured.

            “Well,” he laughed, giddy with the turn of good luck. “I think that’s enough existential crisis for at least a few more hours.”

            Unsure of how much time had passed he returned to camp to find Shiro still asleep. Feeling lighter than he had in over a day, he crouched beside their packs, nestling the full canteens carefully beside them.

_‘Better let Shiro be,’_ he considered. _‘He seemed really worn down last night and at least he doesn’t seem to be having any nightmares now. Still…’_ he paused around a protesting gurgle from his stomach. _‘Guess I can wake him once I’m done making whatever I can find for breakfast.’_ He had scarcely realized how little he’d eaten since arriving on the planet and his body was finally starting to complain, hunger building in the form of stomach acid.

_‘If I wait much longer I’ll probably get sick,’_ he frowned, diving into the silvery packages of MREs. Nothing seemed particularly appetizing, but Keith was hardly in the position to complain – food was food, after all, and if it meant getting by, he’d deal with it. Living alone he’d had to follow similar guidelines, eating cans upon cans of beans despite detesting them but having no other choice because they were cheap and nonperishable.

            “Find anything good?” Shiro mumbled to his left.

            Keith jumped, nearly dropping the dehydrated food in his shock. “Christ, Shiro, don’t sneak up on me like that!” he bit out, working to calm his hammering heart. “I thought you were asleep?”

            “No,” the black paladin corrected, brushing away the white of his bangs sleepily. “Just resting. When I saw you return I figured I should get up and help out. I can’t let you do all the cooking.”

            “Right, ‘cooking’,” Keith laughed. “If you can even call this shit ‘food’. You might as well pick at random, we just have to get something in our stomachs. I’m hungry enough to eat just about anything, anyway.”

            Outside of the sparse breakfast he’d prepared the two of them the morning before, the two of them had really only chewed on eatable leaves and fruits and berries their communicators had promised were safe to consume.

            _‘Good thing Coran interfaced our devices to hold intergalactic data,’_ he thought thankfully. Then, with some hope, _‘This planet must be in the castle ship’s database. If it can recognize the plant life indigenous to this area, then surely it must be discoverable.’_

            “Wait a minute,” he said aloud, drawing Shiro’s attention. “I’ve thought of something.”

            He dug through his pack until he located his mobile hailer, flashing it to his companion with excitement. Balancing it in his palm, he thumbed at the screen and let it flicker to life, projecting the time in neon red. He wasn’t exactly certain how Galra tech worked, but if Coran could interface between the communicator and the ship, then surely there would be some sort of backwards compatibility.

            “I was thinking about how we’ve been using these to find food around here,” he prefaced to the curious Shiro. “And how Coran was able to upload all of that data to our devices. That would mean that if we can send data from our hailers through the Galra base’s main terminal, we might be able to project our position into space where Allura can receive it, right? The signature would be distinct, at least,” he added excitedly. “And the castle ship should recognize it from having connected to them previously. There’s no way Allura or Coran could mistake the message as being from anyone else.”

            “That would make sense,” Shiro grinned, fumbling with a package of dehydrated scrambled eggs. “Which makes our handling the base less of a potential headache: if we don’t have to repurpose their technical hardware we have not only a higher chance of success but a greater likelihood of getting in and out unscathed.”

            “So we just connect one of our hailers to the main terminal,” Keith nodded, grabbing the eggs from the other pilot and slicing off the top of the wrapper with his dagger. “Then we just send out a signal, right?”

            “Something like that?” the black paladin smiled ruefully. “Honestly if Pidge were here it would be a lot easier.”

            “And if Hunk were here we’d have palatable food.”

            “Do you miss them?” Shiro asked softly.

            “No.”

            “ _Keith_.”

            The younger sighed, intentionally looking away from his friend. He couldn’t stand the implication of disappointment. “Fine,” he admitted, setting to work. “I miss them. I guess. I’m… I’m pretty worried about them,” he added with a touch more genuineness. “If they were in danger we’d never know it.”

            “All the more reason for us to get off this planet,” Shiro asserted, taking on another package. “Can I borrow that?” he paused, indicating for the dagger.

            Keith hesitated, fingers tightening subconsciously on the hilt. He’d never let anyone hold the weapon before and despite trusting Shiro above all others, he was leery of handing it over so easily. The symbol inlaid in its hilt glinted up at him secretly and he turned it over in his palm, covering it. “It’s fine,” he returned neutrally. “I’ll get it.”

            They ate quickly, equally anxious to get a move on. Shouldering their packs they made their way across the river once more, ferried a little ungracefully by the birds they still had no name for. At the opposing shoreline they lingered, petting the sentient creatures awkwardly.

            “You don’t think they’ll follow us, do you?” Keith questioned uncertainly.

            “Perhaps,” Shiro answered with far less trepidation. “They seem to like us; they might even be helpful again.”

            “They know too much.”

            “What?”

            “It’s uncanny!” Keith protested. The bird to his right side eyed him. “They just… know things. I don’t like it.” The bird in question cawed loudly and dug its beak against the red paladin’s shoulder in indignation. Shiro burst into laughter immediately as his friend yelped, darting away to safety. Catching him in his arms he ruffled his hair, giving him a playful nudge.

            “Don’t insult them!” he chuckled, unaware of the way the breath caught in Keith’s throat. “They won’t be nice to us if we’re not good to them.”

            “Uh, y-yeah,” the younger nodded, collecting himself as he wiggled free of Shiro’s grasp. “Come on, we should head out before I damage our reputation entirely.”

            Shiro stared after him a moment more, uncertain if the heat of the rising sun had finally gotten to him or if he’d once again caught Keith blushing. Smiling secretly to himself he followed the red paladin into the jungle.

 

* * *

 

            By the time the Black Lion crested their vision, both Keith and Shiro were a sweaty, exhausted mess. They discovered much too late that the majority of their hike back was uphill, making the return journey far harder than the original one had been.

            “Shiro,” the younger grimaced, pushing an oversized leaf out of his face for the hundredth time that day. “If I ever say that I like camping, tell me I’m wrong.”

            Shiro laughed in return, wincing immediately as the chuckles turned into a fit of coughing. “I’m fine, I’m fine,” he choked out, raising a hand before his friend had the chance to fret. Keith glared at him suspiciously, waiting out the attack.

            “You’re resting as soon as we get in that damned Lion,” he ordered.

            “That so?”

            “Yes,” Keith scowled. “I can’t have you dying on me here.”

            “I’ll be fine,” Shiro assured not for the first time. “Besides, we’re nearly there.”

            ‘Nearly there’, however, turned into a solid half hour of more uphill climbing, the gigantic Lion never seeming to get any closer as they struggled through the thick underbrush.

            “I hate forced perspective,” the red paladin panted, collapsing against the giant paw the second they drew near. “This is ridiculous,” he continued, plucking at the bodysuit beneath his armor. “We can’t go on like this, it’s too hot.”

            “What choice do we have?” Shiro countered, shaking his head remorsefully. “We have nothing else to change into.”

            “Well we need to be wearing _less_ ,” Keith pressed, trying hard not to envision both Shiro and less clothing at the same time. “We’re constantly running at a deficit when it comes to being hydrated as it is. Even without sweating out most of what we drink, being covered up this much in this kind of climate will only result in heat stroke.”

            “Less clothes mean less protection,” the taller frowned. “I don’t like it either, but I’m not risking severe sunburns. If we can find an alternative, that would be one thing. I don’t suppose the villagers would have anything of use?”

            “Unless you’re planning on sprouting two extra pairs of legs, probably not,” Keith sniffed. “Besides, with that fur of theirs they don’t seem to wear too much, anyway. I doubt they come across humans all too often.” He landed upon the word with some difficulty.

            The differences between them were growing apparent once more. Shiro, in far better physical condition, was once again bent over and struggling to breathe, the depleted oxygen layer overwhelming him even at a standstill. He had admitted at length to feeling lightheaded and apologized almost at once for slowing them down. Keith sighed to himself, grateful not to be suffering but wishing he could shoulder some portion of the discomfort. It was getting harder to convince himself that he was human at all.

            They paused a moment to enjoy the shade the giant Lion provided, a welcome shelter from Hydrus’ bizarre and unforgiving sun. Dumping their bags unceremoniously to the ground they laid down in the relative cool beneath the craft’s belly, spread eagled and facing the sky. Even Keith found it was easier to breathe – something he had read about reducing the strain of gravity on the internal organs floating to mind. He turned to Shiro, examining the profile of his features.

            Anxiety still clung to his brow, a perpetuous state of being save for when he was asleep. Dark grey eyes had long since turned stormy, and despite his silence, Keith could tell that he was thinking intently about something. Probably making plans in his mind, devising strategies. Fretting about their safety, about the safety of their friends. Despite the stress it was bound to provide him, it was good to see Shiro so present and involved. Even if it was unhealthy, meticulously ironing out the details was a habit of his former self from before captivity, and it was consoling to see him in such a familiar state.

            “Hey,” Keith spoke softly, nudging his hand so the back brushed against Shiro’s.

            “Hmn?”

            “This is nice, isn’t it?” the red paladin hedged. “Kind of like being home?”

            “There wasn’t this much grass at home,” Shiro countered, tension waning. “And it was more arid. But… truth be told, I’ve missed these little things.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah… I mean…” the older trailed off, embarrassed. “I’m sure it sounds stupid.”

            Keith smiled, unseen by his companion. “I’ll listen,” he urged.

            “It’s just… I’ve missed how things feel, how things smell,” Shiro began. “Like the grass here and now. The way it feels on my skin, the sort of wet and springy smell of it? Even the way it’s opaque, how the sun just barely filters through it. Little things.”

            “Hunh.”

            “I told you it was stupid!”

            “No,” Keith assured calmly. “It’s not. What else do you miss?”

            Shiro was silent for a moment, contemplative. “I miss reading,” he began. “I miss just curling up somewhere and not thinking about anything else. I miss that smell only books have. You know the one? That sort of pleasant papery musk that just reminds you of warm sweaters and cups of tea which,” he paused laughingly as Keith pulled a face, “I guess doesn’t sound so pleasant right now. But it’s those sorts of things.”

            “So…” the younger hummed. “Experiences?”

            “Yeah,” Shiro nodded. “I miss the familiar. What sunlight - the Earth’s sunlight – feels like when it’s cold, what the stars look like from Albuquerque, how blue the sky is in the day. Clouds.”

            “You know what I miss?” Keith posed.

            “Cats?”

            “Yes,” the younger chuckled. “But I was going to say that fish taco vendor we always used to hit up whenever we snuck out of the Garrison.”

            “Ugh!” Shiro groaned. “Those were the best tacos around, hands down. Of course, you always fed the majority of yours to the strays.”

            “They looked hungry.”

            “And you try to act so indifferent.”

            “I _am_ indifferent.”

            “You could have gotten me in a lot of trouble, you know?” Shiro teased.

            “I know.”

            “Especially when I found out you snuck that cat into your dorm.”

            “Her name was Gumdrop and she was having kittens.”

            “Eight of them, if I recall.”

            “Well I couldn’t very well leave her out on the street!” Keith protested animatedly. “She was underweight as it was. Someone had to help her.”

            Shiro turned to him, a soft look overtaking his expression. Keith froze, suddenly aware of his attentions and fighting down a blush.

            “What?” he asked brusquely, turning back to face the midday sky.

            “Nothing.”

            “Something.”

            “You’re sweet.”

            “What?”

            “I said you’re sweet,” Shiro repeated, undeterred. “No matter how tough or unaffected you make yourself out to be, you’re still a kind person.”

            “I’m _not_ kind.”

            “You nursed that momma cat back to health,” the older countered. “And then bottle fed her kittens for the entire two weeks you were hiding them because she wasn’t strong enough to feed them so regularly. You go out of your way to shoo cats out of the street so they don’t get hurt and you feed them your food whenever they follow you.”

            “I just really love cats, okay?”

            “I know you,” Shiro hummed softly, bumping their hands together. “Don’t think I don’t notice.”

            Keith’s heart leapt uncertainly, fluttering against his ribcage. He risked a sideways glance at the other paladin, finding no trace of deeper meaning there. _‘I think I would just die,’_ he consoled himself, _‘If he knew how I really felt. I don’t want to ruin this friendship. I especially don’t want to push him away.’_

            He sighed, relaxing once more into the jungle grass and twisting a few blades between his fingers. With his other hand he could easily grab Shiro’s own, and he fought the itch to do so. “You know what else I miss?” he continued, if nothing more than to divert attention from his near heart attack.

            “What’s that?”

            “I miss my guitar. It’s been a long time since I’ve gotten a chance to play.”

            Shiro made a small noise of interest, suddenly pleased. “You play so well, too,” he praised, turning back to his friend. “I really enjoyed those videos you sent me when I was away on mission,” he continued, and the smile he gave made Keith’s heart pound all the more. “I used to play them all the time. Of course, we didn’t really have music or anything when we were on board, so it was especially nice. I miss hearing you sing.”

            “Really?” Keith returned, nearly a whisper.

            “Yeah,” Shiro confirmed, offering a small laugh of embarrassment. “To be honest, I’d listen to them whenever I was trying to go to sleep. I guess it kind of reminded me of home; it was soothing because it was something familiar.”

            Keith could have died on the spot. _‘Did he just equate feelings of home to me?’_ his mind cartwheeled. _‘Do I really make him that at ease?’_

“If you really miss it,” he hazarded, worrying his bottom lip a moment. “I could sing for you right now. I mean, if you want. If that would –.”

            “Really?” Shiro brightened. For once the smile seemed to reach his eyes. Keith melted.

            “Yeah,” he promised, mentally perusing his repertoire of lyrics. “So… should I…?” he queried, selecting something suiting.

            It was a song that was several decades old, something he and Shiro had discovered one night in the Garrison when they were browsing the Internet together. It was past two in the morning and neither of them had felt tired despite knowing there would be drills in the morning, but they were having too much fun in each other’s company.

            Being some old love song Shiro had adored it instantly, a not-so-secret romantic himself. It became something he would play in the background of his dorm when they hung out, buried in a myriad of other antiquated if heartfelt tracks. Given Keith’s feelings it felt like a risky choice, but he knew it would make Shiro happy and that wasn’t something he could forego so easily.

            At his friend’s urging he took a steadying breath and began to sing, low and soft, working over the melody. The words came easily to mind and he smiled around them, remembering how he had learned the chords for just such an occasion as he could play for the other paladin.

            He felt transported back in time, back before things were a mess, before the Kerberos mission, when things were simple. When they were just two friends spread out over a single twin bed, close enough to kiss but content enough to hold back. Time wasn’t going anywhere fast. Or so they had thought.

            As the final words escaped his lips he turned to his best friend, finding the other man fast asleep, two fingers having worked their way around Keith’s own and pressing gently into his palm. As he gazed upon Shiro with a chest full of emotions he realized they both were smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's the song? Well, I'll leave that for each of you to decide (though I do have some favorite ideas). On a related note, have you ever heard Keith's voice actor (Steven Yeun) sing? Seriously, check out some clips on YouTube, it's enchanting! (I mean, seriously - listen to his cover of 'Shelter' and try not to imagine Keith serenading Shiro). 
> 
> Additionally, if you happen to read Chocolatemoosey's works and notice similar fanon it's because we are not only girlfriends, but we live together! We share a LOT of headcanons and so our fanon is identical (such as Shiro having two moms, etc.).
> 
> Thanks once again for everyone's support and readership! I hope you are enjoying the journey thus far.  
> <3 Ches
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Mondays and Thursdays, so expect Chapter Four out on Monday, August 8th (US Pacific Time).**


	4. Connection

            Keith pulled himself into the cockpit of the Black Lion, backpack slung over one shoulder. He had consolidated both his and Shiro’s crystals, leaving their essential items outside with the sleeping paladin. Hoisting himself off the ladder, he padded through the quiet space, dome lights flickering to life at his movement. He had never bothered to really learn much about the Lion’s internal workings and he wasn’t entirely certain how to proceed. Bag full of aged Balmera crystals, he searched about for some sort of indicator that he was approaching the main power supply.

            “Does this thing come with an owner’s manual?” he grumbled aloud. “I mean, I doubt it’s got an insurance policy, either.” He peered through the front viewport to where he could see the crumpled from of his own Lion in the distance. “Shame, really.” There were probably more than a few surface abrasions and distantly he wondered how, with the Lions being over 10,000 years old and veterans of several battles, they managed to look so pristine.

            “Don’t tell me they fix themselves?” he wondered with some hope. It was an appealing solution, given their current predicament. If the Lions had self-restorative powers then maybe they would regain charge and spring back to life. What he didn’t know, however, was just how long that kind of process would take, especially since they hadn’t been in their hangars for several days. Keith had never been certain exactly what they ran off of – they had been sealed away underground for those several thousand years, after all – but he had milled about the loading bay on his own a few times before and saw their massive tails plugged into wide sockets.

            “Maybe they run off of the ship’s power supply?” he pondered. “Which would in turn be crystal energy. I wonder how efficient that really is; is there any way to see how charged they actually are?”

            Observantly he walked about the cabin, scanning high and low for an answer. Another step and he heard a low reverberation, a sound he had never stopped to consider before. “It’s hollow,” he hummed, examining the floor to the back of the Lion’s head. A distinct outline of a trap door could be seen if one looked close enough, almost indistinguishable from the geometric tracks of light that filled the cockpit.

            Keith crouched down beside it, running a hand across the metal until he felt a small depression. Hooking his fingers he found a button and, with a low hiss, the trap door engaged and popped up. The red paladin hefted it the rest of the way, peering into the half-light below. A ladder extended directly below the hatch, the floor beneath slatted and see-through. A network of pathways and stairs appeared to stretch across the gigantic belly, the inner workings of the craft protected by thick metal cylinders.

            Keith descended the ladder, jumping the last several rungs and landing with a dull clang on the walkway below. He was instantly thankful for the metal railing to his sides, realizing that the space beneath his feet was so far down that the light of the control room couldn’t reach it.

            A little unsettled he progressed, stopping at each tank to read its label. Or at least, trying to read it. “Freaking Altean,” he cursed, reaching for his hailer and opening the translation extension. Holding the device aloft he let it scan the lettering, watching with satisfaction as the glyphs morphed into discernible words. Working like this, he made his way to the cylindrical unit marked as ‘Power Source’.

            “Bingo,” he cheered, setting on the door. Twisting its handle he slid back the metal paneling, revealing a dimly glowing crystal within. It pulsed weakly with violet light, clearly close to termination.

            Uncertain what more to do, Keith unshouldered his backpack and folded back the flap, revealing the crystals within. These shone faintly with a blue light, the same as he’d witnessed on the Balmera that Allura had restored.

            “So do I just…?” he asked aloud, making a shoving motion with his hands. “Welp.”

            Scooping up a handful of smaller crystals he approached the ship’s main power supply, adjusting until the two were in full contact with another. At once the purple stone flared to life, the engines whirring softly in the cavernous space. A moment later and the activity had subsided, the crystals in Keith’s hands dying to an impassive slate.

            “So it drains the energy,” he assessed, discarding the depleted crystals in exchange for charged ones. “If Allura were here, I’m sure she’d find a way to make these recyclable,” he added with some disappointment. He didn’t hardly think he possessed the spiritual energy to repower the stones himself.

            “Then again,” he reconsidered slowly, working through the remaining half of their collected supply. “Evidence would suggest that I am – somehow, impossibly – partial Altean myself. Perhaps that _is_ a thing I could do.”

            He remembered vaguely both Coran and Allura mentioning a sort of ceremony or ritual that the Altean nobility had practiced when taking from the Balmeras. It was weird to think that he might be part of something, might have some sort of culture to call his own. “I wonder if they’d be willing to teach me,” he considered. “Or if they’d accept me as one of their own. Especially if…” he thought back to the transformation of his flesh and his mood soured. “Especially _since_ I am… well, since I probably am… alien,” he landed on the word clunkily. He still wasn’t prepared to think or speak the truth.

            When he’d reached the halfway point of his pack he ceased his attentions, withdrawing from the compartment to search for some sort of barometer of his success. There, to the right of the door was a small engine gauge, the semi-circle control metering at half charge. He sighed, biting at his lip worriedly.

            Half a charge on either Lion meant that they were limited strictly to flying, the plasma canons and blasters undoubtedly sucking up their fair share of energy. It would mean that an attack on the Galra base would be dangerous if not foolish, and there would be a high risk of the Lions failing altogether, at worst in mid-flight. It certainly meant that they had no hope of piloting their way through space and back to the castle.

            Without some way of contacting Allura it was unlikely that she would find them, even with her abilities. They would be at the mercy of space, floating along until the gravity of some astral body led them to crash once more. Keith wasn’t so sure that they could survive another ordeal such as that. They had been lucky as it was that Hydrus was an oxygen-based planet, even if the level of the gas was significantly lower than what they were accustomed to on Earth.

            Trying not to feel defeated, he made his way out of the control room and back into the excessive warmth of the day. Shiro was beginning to stir, his nap seeming to have restored some of his energy. Keith plopped down in the grass beside him, nudging him into wakefulness with his knee. Filling him in quickly on his progress they sat in silence for several moments, contemplating how they were ever supposed to get back home. Or at least, to relative safety.

            If Keith was being completely honest he was starting to miss the others and the longer they were trapped on Hydrus the more anxious he felt for their wellbeing. He hoped desperately that Pidge and Hunk had wound up on the same planet; he didn’t know what he would have done without Shiro’s companionship and leadership. Probably died or something, likely from smarting off to the head of the Lutauri. His nose wrinkled at the thought of her; Caudi was just as curt and abrasive as he was and that made for an unpleasant relationship.

            “Do you think we should try the village?” he asked reluctantly.

            “How so?”

            “Well, they want us off this rock as much as we want to be gone,” Keith mused. “Maybe they’ve got some sort of idea for us. We can take Kuro over to Red’s position and power him with the remaining crystals. That would allow us both to be airborne at any given time, even if we each will only be operating at half power. Once up and running, we can fly over to the village and see what Caudi and the others have to say. They’re not too far, of course, but I’d rather enjoy the temperature control of the cabin.”

            “Same, honestly,” Shiro returned with a chuckle. “Sure, let’s give it a go. At least they were willing to be cordial the last time. Just…” he cast a weary glance at his friend. “Play nice?”

            “Yeah, yeah,” Keith shrugged him off. “Come on, let’s go.”

            The flight was over almost too quickly, the familiarity of the cockpit strangely consoling to their pilots. With great effort they dismounted, clearly feeling the same.

            Caudi was there to greet them almost instantly, her more humanoid arms crossed before her chest. “You’ve returned,” she said frostily. “Has there been a problem?”

            Shiro – always the diplomat – explained the situation to her as concisely as he could, trying to be mindful of his tone. He could sense that the Lutauri had an emotionally private culture, and too much askance of pity would garner him no respect. Knowing that making demands would be equally ineffective, he opted for the most straight forward retelling.

            “I see your dilemma,” Caudi hummed at last, surprisingly thoughtful.

            _‘I thought for sure she would turn us away first thing,’_ Keith marveled inwardly. _‘I guess she really is motivated to get us out of here.’_

“Unfortunately there is little we can do to aid your vessels,” the otter finished. “We do not know their workings and have little to no experience in power supplies or aeronautical travel. Quite frankly the Galra would be far more informed, but I wouldn’t expect you to come out of a conversation with one alive.”

            Keith winced at the words, ducking his head to fight down his hurt. _‘What does that mean, anyway?’_ he considered, filling with self-loathing. _‘Are Galra all just inherently bad? Am_ I _inherently bad?’_ It was the first time he had mentally made an association between himself and the race and it felt uncomfortable.

            “There is one thing,” a voice spoke up from the gathering crowd. A young Lutauri stepped forward, webbed fingers steepled together shyly. She too was female, a satchel bulging with leaves fastened over one shoulder.

            “What do you mean, Ovo?” The two looked at each other for a quiet moment and then Caudi shook her head in defeat. “You must excuse my sister,” she told the paladins as if they too had heard their conversation.

            “What?” Keith asked eloquently, looking between the two otters. Caudi sighed, giving him a chagrined look.

            “We Lutauri have what is called a telepathic link; it means we can fuse our consciousness and share thoughts and ideas with one another. It is this exact ability that Ovo would like to instruct you in. She has heard of the Lions of Voltron from old texts and she believes that such an exercise would permit you to… fuse? Upgrade? Something of the sort.”

            “Fuse our Lions?” Shiro pondered with interest. “Without the others? You think that’s something we can do?”

            “So what?” Keith retorted. “We’d be just a flying head with one big arm. That hardly sounds like it could get airborne.”

            “Maybe not,” the black paladin countered. “But we hardly know everything our Lions are capable of. Not even the Princess seems to be fully aware of their potential.”

            “I guess that’s true,” Keith hesitated.

            “Besides,” Shiro continued with some excitement, “This may solve the problem of our energy supply. If both Kuro and Red only have half a charge, then combined they may be able to be fully operational. Of course that’s all conjecture, but…” he gave a small shrug. “What do you think?”

            “Well…” the younger shrugged. “I don’t know what other avenue to try so,” he turned to Ovo questioningly, “Will you try and teach us?”

            “Oh may I?” the otter clapped, looking beseechingly to her sister. At Caudi’s nod she released a happy squeak, ushering the two paladins to follow her. They made their way back into the heart of the village, winding around stalls full of pretty glass beads and exotic fruits until they came upon a building overflowing with flowering vines.

            “In here, please,” Ovo encouraged, parting a curtain and allowing them passage.

            The inside of her home was sparse and featured more vegetation than actual furniture. It was beautiful to say the least, if a little dim. Keith immediately noticed how much easier it felt to breathe in the small space. A look to Shiro confirmed that the older had recognized the same.

            “Do most Lutauri homes have a lot of plants?” he asked curiously, rolling the petals of a large red flower between his fingers.

            “Oh yes,” Ovo smiled. “We find we have far fewer headaches with them around.”

            “Probably because they produce more oxygen to breathe,” Keith analyzed, not really certain what to do with himself. “Where should we…?”

            “Right through here, actually,” Ovo chirped, leading them into a side room whose floor was covered in intricate carpets. “If you would please sit down, then we can begin.”

            The two followed her instruction, sitting cross legged and opposite one another as directed. “Okay,” the otter cheered, clasping her hands together sweetly. “Are you ready?”

            “As I’ll ever be,” Keith answered without enthusiasm.

            “Yes,” Shiro said a little louder. “And we thank you for trying to help us.”

            “Well don’t thank me yet,” the other warned. “We still don’t know if this will do the trick or not. Now, focus on your own thoughts and do your best to clear them. Try to think of nothing else but one another. If you succeed, then your thoughts will become one!”

            “So then…” Keith hedged, growing apprehensive. “Shiro will be able to see what I’m thinking?”

            “More or less.”

            “I won’t pry,” Shiro spoke up at once. “I don’t want to impinge on your personal space.”

            “Well,” Ovo giggled uncertainly. “You can’t exactly promise that. Our mental link isn’t a precise science and sometimes we discover things by mistake. It’s the one downside to our ability: there are scarcely any secrets.”

            Keith felt an icy dread beneath his skin, the sudden urge to excuse himself overwhelming. He had barely admitted to himself that he was different, possibly not even human. He wasn’t ready to confirm those beliefs for himself, nonetheless share his suspicions with Shiro. It was just too much too soon.

            “Right,” he said nervously, hoping that the more he focused the less chance his friend had of discovering his secrets. Shiro himself looked a little green, a sign of discomfort that actually felt relieving to see. “So…” he pressed. “What now?”

            “Well, sometimes it helps if you hold hands,” Ovo mentioned thoughtfully. Keith coughed around a blush. “Especially when you’re starting out. Why don’t you give it a shot?”

            The paladins looked to one another awkwardly, hands creeping forward. Hesitatingly, they extended them to one another, gently lacing their fingers together. It was an unnecessary intimacy that was nonetheless familiar to them, a gesture from their initial friendship that they pointedly Did Not Talk About.

            “Excellent!” Ovo trilled. “Now go ahead and try and clear your minds of everything but your ships and each other. If you’re focusing on attuning to one another, the link should be established. I’ll give you the space to practice; holler if you need anything.”

            The pair nodded in understanding and watched her leave, sighing heavily and shooting one another sympathetic looks. “Well,” Shiro encouraged. “Here goes? It doesn’t sound too terribly different from paladin training, after all.”

            Keith had to agree. They had done fairly well as a team drawing their attentions together, save for Pidge, who, in retrospect, had a lot of reason to be upset and distracted. With a steady exhale he let his eyes fall closed, feeling the warmth and the welcoming callous of the other man’s hands on his own.

            _‘Don’t think gay thoughts,’_ was the first helpful thing to come to mind. _‘I mean, fuck. Okay, Keith, focus. Clear your mind, don’t think about Shiro. At least, not like that? Like the last thing I need to focus on is how he smiles or the tightness of his hugs or… shit. Okay, try again. What did I start with last time? Oh, right, the shack._

 _‘I was thinking about what it meant to be alone and trying to compartmentalize my thoughts. Of course it wasn’t much of a home. No, clear your thoughts. I wonder how I was even able to sense the Blue Lion in the first place. I thought only Allura could do that? Maybe since I’m an Alt– because of how I am – I have that sort of sensory perception,’_ he corrected quickly, hoping that Shiro couldn’t yet hear him. Sneaking a look he found the other man in an equal state of loss, brows screwed up in frustration.

            Keith exhaled slowly once more, trying to focus on his breathing. _‘Don’t worry about Shiro seeing inside your head,’_ he tried to instruct himself. _‘If you have to lie to preserve a relationship it’s really not worth having. Even still, this is Shiro… but no, he doesn’t judge like that. But he_ has _been hurt pretty badly. I don’t want to make it worse. If he finds out that I’m…_ when _he finds out… a Galra could probably never be trusted, anyway. Not by the team, not by anyone.’_

He jumped as his hands were given a gentle squeeze. Wincing, he opened his eyes to find Shiro giving him an encouraging smile. His heart began to pound off kilter. “Everything good?” he forced out, mouth dry.

            _‘Did he hear that?’_ he panicked. _‘He doesn’t look mad or disgusted, but…’_

“This is harder than I thought,” Shiro returned, completely unaware of Keith’s inner turmoil. “I think without the other three we have to focus a lot more than usual. It’s a bit hard to think of virtually nothing, isn’t it?”

            “Yeah,” Keith returned noncommittally. “I mean, thinking of Red is kind of simple but clearing my head before that is…” he trailed off pointedly.

            “We can do it,” the other asserted. “Come on, let’s try again.”

            Keith gave a little nod, watching carefully as Shiro returned to their task before attempting it again himself. _‘Alright, I can angst about all this terrible bullshit later. Maybe if I think about Red first that will help,’_ he chastised, drawing to mind the giant mecha. He tried to place himself inside the cockpit, imagined the feel of the thrusters in his hands, the weight of gravity bearing down on him as he launched from a planet’s surface.

            Almost like a projection from his hailer, the figure of the Red Lion came to mind, floating out before him and coming to meet in the space between himself and Shiro, the Black Lion soon joining it. As they collided they fused into a larger craft, the jaw blade held between its maws extended to reflect the sword of the Red Lion. Occupied in such a way, shoulder cannons began to manifest, spouting flames in lieu of the fire beam attack. A moment later and the image disintegrated.

            “Did you just –?”

            “That was –!”

            Shiro and Keith began at once, catching each other’s excitement and laughing.

            “I can’t believe that worked!” Keith enthused. “I didn’t think we could actually manage a fusion without the others. I mean, I don’t know what you’d call that, exactly.”

            “Do you think it can work with the others, too?” Shiro queried. “Can anyone fuse together? How many combinations do you think –?”

            “Probably not,” the younger interjected. “I think you have to be a main component. You’re the head, after all. It would make sense if the Black Lion served as the anchor, so to speak. But yeah, maybe. That could have some tactical advantage, especially given Pidge added that cloaking mechanism to hi – their? Her? – to the Green Lion.”

            “Okay,” Shiro settled, unable to check his smile. “Okay, that was good. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, though. I still couldn’t reach your thoughts and I don’t think you could reach mine. There’s still some barrier of sorts to overcome, mentally, I mean.”

            “Yeah,” the red paladin returned, confidence wavering. “So, more practice?”

            “Definitely.”

            “Oh, how are you two doing?” Ovo spoke up, peeking her head into the round room. “Are you hungry? Do you need anything?”

            “Actually –.”

            “We’re almost there,” Shiro cut across. “We can visualize our objective, but we can’t quite fuse our consciousness. Do you have any suggestions?”

            “Forming a telepathic link takes time, trust, and patience,” the otter answered thoughtfully. She placed a webbed hand to her furry cheek, considering her words. “Young Lutauri usually have a hard time mastering it, so I can only imagine it is a struggle for the two of you what with learning it so late. You may have noticed, but all of us in the village are mentally connected. It can get a bit… busy… having all those foreign thoughts all the time, but it keeps us safe and close knit as a society. Other races don’t seem to appreciate the hive mind very much,” she added with some sadness. “So it’s really exciting that you’re so eager to take a part in our culture!”

            “Thank you for sharing it with us,” Shiro returned diplomatically. “I think it will prove extremely useful to us in the future.”

            “The secret to it is learning to trust yourselves and one another,” Ovo continued. “You need to feel comfortable with your own thoughts and receptive to those of other people. If there’s anything between the two of you – any sort of tension or bad history – then perhaps you should try to talk it out and see if that helps. The more in tune you are with each other as individuals, the stronger your mental connection will be.”

            “So you’re saying,” Keith rephrased. “The better our emotional bond, the better our mental one?”

            “More or less, yes,” the otter answered simply. “Do you think this is an inhibitor for the two of you?”

            The paladins paused, looking to each other uncertainly. “Uh, well…” Shiro began, eyes darting away from Keith’s own. “I’m sure we could stand to talk some things over, same as anybody, I’d imagine.”

            “Then I’ll leave you to it,” Ovo insisted. “If you need anything?”

            “Just holler?” Keith filled in.

            “Exactly! Now if you’ll pardon me, I have some plants to nurse.”

            “How are she and Caudi possibly related?” the red paladin asked as soon as the otter had bustled out of sight. “I mean, one’s a total ice queen and the other?”

            “She is quite sweet,” Shiro concurred. Turning back to his friend he realized their hands were still clasped and uncertainly he gave Keith’s a little squeeze. The younger started, looking quickly between Shiro and their hands.

            “Uhm, sorry, I’ll just –.”

            “Keith.”

            “…Yes?”

            “We have to talk.”

            The red paladin’s heart began doing cartwheels. Usually such a phrase was a death sentence for relationships but weirdly enough it sounded like the beginning of one. “What’s there to talk about?” he asked stubbornly. If they ventured to far down the history of their friendship they’d come across thresholds that couldn’t be crossed twice.

            Their relationship had been unconventional almost from the get go, overly physical and strangely intimate. But they never talked about it, never questioned the cuddling or the hand holding as anything resembling the romantic and so they had maintained their friendship without problem. Except, of course, the fact that Keith at the least thought on it near constantly, feeling like he was left floating in some uncertain purgatory-like state. But he didn’t want to push it, didn’t want to lose what they had that was so precious to him. Didn’t want to lose Shiro.

            “Well,” Shiro began, licking his lips. “We haven’t really sat down and talked, one on one. Not since before I left on mission, anyway.” There was a stiffness about his shoulders that suggested he wasn’t really ready to talk about it, either.

            “I don’t know what to say.”

            “Okay,” the black paladin soothed. “I’ll start. How did you end up in that shack?”

            “I acquired it after being expelled from the Garrison,” Keith answered a bit evasively. “Which was only about a month or two after your team was proclaimed dead.”

            “‘Acquired it’?” Shiro echoed, dubious. “What do you mean by ‘acquired it’?”

            “Well…” the other smirked, sensing he was about to be reprimanded. “It was there and I had no place to go and no one ever came back to it so I just kind of… moved… in?”

            “Keith!”

            “Where else was I supposed to go? I was still eighteen and the shelters around Albuquerque require you to queue every day just to get a bed. Believe me, I gave it a shot. Anywhere else and you have to have money. Which I don’t. Or, didn’t.”

            “Didn’t?”

            “I did find a job of sorts,” Keith continued. “I run packages for a delivery company that pays me for each job. So, I guess you could say formally that I’m a courier.”

            “What do you deliver?”

            “Not sure,” the other admitted freely. “And I don’t ask. It pays and that’s what matters. You’d be surprised how few companies want to hire a Garrison expellee. Especially one that was written up for ‘discipline issues’.”

            “I wish…” Shiro gave a sad sort of smile. “If my moms were still around they would have taken you in,” he said nostalgically. “I wish there was someone that could have been there to help you – you know I would have, right?”

            “Yeah…” Keith returned, flustered. “But you can’t always be there for everyone. Sometimes others have to carry you.”

            “Odd to hear you say that,” the taller noted not unkindly. “With as much as you dislike company. That said,” Shiro scratched at the back of his neck, a nervous tick that Keith had long since been able to identify. Instantly he missed the comfort of the other’s hands. “I get the feeling you were alluding to something else.”

            “I just… I don’t expect you to talk about what happened. You’re not… obligated to or whatever. You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to or… anything before you’re ready. I just want you to know that. And I’m really trying to respect that, but… look,” Keith sighed, shifting uncomfortably as he felt his friend’s eyes upon him. “I want you to know that I don’t expect you to be the same person you were when you left. You don’t… you don’t have to pretend around me, I can see through it. You don’t have to force yourself to be happy.”

            Shiro released a low keening noise, gaze dropping instantly. There was a shift and the tension slackened from his shoulders, his usual positive demeanor replaced by something vacant. “Thank you,” he intoned softly. “It’s… it gets tiring. But…” he sighed, offering a halfhearted smile. “I don’t want to worry anyone. I see what you’re getting at; I always shoulder the weight for others. But I don’t know how to do anything else. I don’t want to drag everyone else down; you all need me and I have to be there for you. My problems… they can wait.”

            “But they shouldn’t have to!” the red paladin protested, seizing at one of Shiro’s hands with his own. He didn’t even care about the possible implications. “Shiro, it’s too much. If you keep pushing on like this without taking the time to sit with what happened it’s only going to hurt you and everyone else more. Don’t think I don’t see what goes on with you. There’s nothing wrong with taking care of your own needs; it isn’t being selfish. Just let me – let _someone_ – carry you, just for a little while. Please.”

            The black paladin stared at him wordlessly, jaw working fruitlessly in the attempt to make words. With a sigh he shook his head, biting at his lip. “I hear you,” he acknowledged at length. “And thank you, as well. That… it really means a lot to me to hear you say those things. I’m not the person you knew me as and I don’t know if I really can pretend to be, either. It’s good to know that you aren’t hoping to see my old self. Frankly… I was worried that you would. This stuff… you’re right, I’m not ready to talk about it. I hardly remember most of it, and that’s probably for the better.

            “I think no matter where I go or how much time passes that these… these _memories_ ,” he phrased bitterly, “Will be with me always. I don’t think there’s any going back to who I used to be, not ever. But as part of that change I learned to rely only on myself. I… I think you can appreciate having to do that?”

            Keith nodded quietly in turn, rubbing his thumb against the back of Shiro’s hand. “Yeah, I can appreciate what that feels like.”

            “So I’m left now not really knowing how to rely on anyone else. It’s… it’s uncomfortable and it feels a lot like not having any control. And that’s something I need to feel right now, like I have some control in my life. I… well…” he aborted the thought quickly. “I don’t think I know how anymore: how to rely on other people and still feel like I’m safe. I have to relearn how. I don’t even know where to start.”

            “That’s what I’m here for,” Keith returned softly. “That’s…” he corrected, lowering his gaze. “That’s what everyone’s here for. I know I’m not the best to be saying this, providing,” he gave a weak laugh. “I know what it’s like not to be able to trust anyone. It’s not for lack of trying, it’s just protecting yourself.

            “But you’re here now, in this moment, with me. Not in the past, not in those memories. You don’t have to protect yourself when you’re with me. I’ve got you, okay? And… I want to be here for you. I want you to know that you can lean on me. I don’t know what all I can do and I don’t know what you need from me. I guess… that’s something we can figure out together, if you’ll let me. And if I’m not the person you want to look to for support, that’s fine too. I just want to make sure that you have everything you need,” he admitted, throat drawing tight. “It’s hard to see you suffer; I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this alone. So please just… let me in? Let someone in?”

            The look in Shiro’s eyes was indiscernible, something floating between melted gratitude and swelling hope. He rose to his knees, dragging Keith forward and holding him in a tight embrace. “Thank you.” His voice was barely a whisper breathed against the shell of the younger’s ear. Keith shivered at the sensation, burying his face against Shiro’s shoulder.

            “Do you think this has helped?” Shiro asked, withdrawing slowly.

            “Do you?”

            “I… I mean, I meant with the Lions,” Shiro admitted with embarrassment. “But, yes, I think it has. I… I don’t know how best to ask you to help me, but I really value your being there. I’ve always valued it,” he added quietly. “Thank you for sticking by my side.”

            “I’ll always be by your side,” Keith whispered in turn. Still warmed by Shiro’s touch he pulled away, ironing his expression into one of determination. “Now,” he asserted, “Let’s go fuse that Lion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? Hopefully the process of shared consciousness is clear enough to understand, but let me know! 
> 
> Fun fact: initially I was going to have this ability lead to feelings of arousal in Shiro and Keith, leading of course, to sexy times. However, I realized that this gimmick was unnecessary to getting them together, plus it made for weird implications for the Lutauri and their culture. This was also before I decided that all of the paladins could fuse one-on-one with Shiro and the Black Lion. Honestly, I'd love to plan out what those fusions would look like! Feel free to share yours! :3  
> <3 Ches
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Mondays and Thursdays, so expect Chapter Five out on Thursday, August 11th (US Pacific Time).**


	5. Fluctuations

            “You know, this seemed so much easier in concept,” Keith grumbled, fighting for control of the Lion as it wobbled in the air. The sky had turned dusky around them, the first pinpricks of starlight visible above the horizon. It had taken them all day to perfect their technique and the gathering night was not about to hinder their progress.

            It seemed that he was in charge of the right side of the fused craft, his controls working only in tandem with Shiro’s own movements and leaving both paladins with the frequent task of righting the vessel. At times the fused Lion would find equilibrium of its own accord, but mainly it left the task to its chagrined copilots.

            “Focus, Keith,” came Shiro’s even reply. Despite his demeanor he sounded close to losing patience, lips thin against the mounting pressure in the cabin.

            The red paladin sighed and tried to clear his mind, attuning to the ship around him. It was different this time, the mental reverberations of not one Lion but two echoing back to him. There was a definite sense of resistance, the foreign intent of the Black Lion proving hard to assuage. Which was saying something, of course, given Red’s own fickle nature. Keith wrinkled his nose in frustration.

            “I don’t think Kuro likes me very much,” he warned, clutching anxiously at a thruster.

            “Just give him some time,” the black paladin urged, patting the control panel affectionately. “He’ll come around to you if you let him.”

            “Well he’s not doing a very expedient job of it.”

            “Don’t be so stubborn.”

            “ _He’s_ stubborn!”

            “Focus!” Shiro scolded once more, shooting his companion an aggrieved look. It was strange being able to see one another directly, the weird shape of the cockpit permitting them to sit side by side, if at a distance of several yards. They both agreed that while it made communication a lot easier, it was significantly harder to pilot.

            They had spent the better part of their afternoon holed up in Ovo’s home, working ardently to fuse their consciousness together. She had come and gone with frequency, placing consoling paws to their shoulders and offering small words of encouragement. By the time she’d entered bearing a steaming tray of scones, Keith was at his absolute limit.

            “This isn’t getting anywhere,” he groaned, withdrawing from Shiro and pulling his knees up to his chin. He had thought that opening up to one another would have been enough to grant them instant success at establishing the telepathic link, but a few more hours of fruitless attempts had steadily quashed that notion.

            “You’re nearly there!” Ovo chittered, extending the tray first to one paladin and then the other. They silently accepted the food with mumbled thanks, each engrossed in their own thoughts.

            “I don’t understand what we’re doing wrong,” Shiro admitted with a frown. He took a sizable bite of the pastry, expression growing weirdly blank.

            “Hell if I know,” Keith hissed, completely missing the change in his friend and digging into the scone. A strange gritty texture filled his palette and he worked his tongue quickly to swallow the rest of it.

            “Uhm…” Shiro began, gaze flitting between the red paladin and their host.

            “Hey Ovo?” Keith spoke up first. “What’s in these?”

_‘Please don’t say bugs please don’t say bugs please don’t say –’_

            “Bugs!” the otter answered brightly. Shiro turned green.

            “God damn incredi –.”

            “Thank you for cooking for us,” the black paladin forced a smile. “You’ve been extremely hospitable.”

            “It’s no big thing,” the Lutauri returned sweetly, unaware of her guest’s suffering looks. “I love guests. Not that we have many. Ever. But someone has to be welcoming around here! I must apologize for Caudi,” she added sincerely. “My sister has always been a bit cautious and protective; they’re wonderful traits but they can make her seem a bit unsympathetic and cold to those that don’t know her.”

            “Sounds familiar,” Shiro teased, shooting his companion a meaningful look. Keith frowned sourly.

            “Uncalled for,” he huffed without sentiment. “Look, I don’t know about you, Shiro, but I’m about maxed out here.”

            “Oh don’t give up!” Ovo chirped with concern. “There’s one more thing I didn’t think to tell you before. Please give it a try?”

            The two paladins exchanged weary glances before sighing and nodding. “Alright,” Shiro answered for them both. “What is it?”

            Moments later and they had managed the connection without it failing shortly thereafter. Yelling their relief, they had set out to the where the Lions were stationed on the outskirts of the village, stumbling through the underbrush as around them the light of afternoon gave way to night.

            Several of the otters had curiously stepped forward, ringing the clearing the two pilots had unintentionally made by the sheer girth of their ships. Holding aloft jars of luminescent petals, the Lutauri watched in amazement as the two Lions rose to attention, crouching onto their paws and unhinging their massive jaws to allow their pilots aboard.

            The two had boarded their separate craft, anxious but filled with determination. Steadying their breathing, they mentally called out to one another, their Lions moving under their will. Keith wasn’t certain exactly what the fusion itself looked like to observers, but apparently it was fascinating enough to warrant a round of applause from the assembled villagers. Task complete, he had opened his eyes to find he was sharing the oversized cockpit with Shiro. They had shared a look at the cheers, ducking their heads with embarrassment while laughing all the same.

            The tingly feeling of success was quickly replaced with anxious chagrin, however, and the two paladins found themselves trying their hardest not to snap at one another. “Cagey fucking otters,” Keith growled, bracing himself in his seat as the Lion shuddered underneath them. “Why couldn’t they have just been straightforward from the get-go?”

            “Don’t worry about it,” Shiro cut across, righting the craft once again. “Just concentrate on your memory.”

            Keith bit back a retort and nodded, trying his best to follow Ovo’s advice.

            “Think about a time you shared together!” she had insisted, clicking her claws together. “If you both remember the same event, then you’ll quickly find yourselves on the same mental wavelength. Just make sure that the event is _really_ memorable for the both of you; if you feel vague about the details, it probably isn’t strong or important enough.”

            The paladins had blushed in tandem, clearly recalling the same memory. They had been just outside the academy, the lights of the parking lot casting haloes in the gathering dark of the Friday night. Hands jammed into their pockets they had walked in silence the whole while, pointedly avoiding the inevitable. It was the night before the launch of the Kerberos mission and neither of them had wanted to talk about it, laughter forced and lips thin. They had stopped at one corner of the football field, Shiro’s hand clasped hesitantly around Keith’s bicep.

            They turned toward one another slowly, gazing into each other’s eyes and searching for answers to unasked questions. Shiro had released a shaky breath, a broad palm reaching up to cup Keith’s cheek, thumb brushing away a wisp of hair. And then, as though everything else in that moment had melted away, their lips were brushing and pressing against one another’s, insistent and soft. Keith wasn’t even sure who had started it, but Shiro was pulling away all too soon, eyes wide and anxious. A rushed farewell later and the man had melted away into the night, leaving Keith breathless and confused.

            It was probably the chief topic of Things They Did Not Talk About.

            Ovo looked at them expectantly, intent on finding a solution.

            “Remember the time the academy hosted the summer festival?” Keith diverted quickly, instantly winning her approval. “We both got really badly sunburned and you won like eight goldfish in that balloon game.”

            _‘I can’t believe that’s what I went with,’_ he groaned internally, white knuckled around the thrusters. _‘Somehow_ that _felt like the safer option? Is there a single moment I’ve spent with Shiro that I haven’t horribly romanticized? Probably not.’_

            The dual engines whined ominously a moment before steadying into an even purr, the craft gaining lift a moment later. _‘Alright,’_ Keith scolded himself, attenuating to his partner once more. _‘Let’s not let Shiro do all the work.’_

            It was a surreal way of piloting, split between focused attention and dazed reverie. He could envision the fair: the brightly painted stalls and the smell of kettle corn and grilled meat. The stick of syrup spilling over his hand from a generously topped funnel cake; Shiro laughing as it got all over them both, staining their clothes even as they tried desperately to wipe it up with flimsy napkins. He hadn’t even wanted the dessert in the first place – he really couldn’t stand sugary food – but Shiro had wanted it and he couldn’t pass up the chance to eat together. They had sat shoulder-to-shoulder as the harshness of the sun beat down on their bare shoulders, their tank tops offering them scant protection from the New Mexico heat.

            Quickly these private thoughts gave way to foreign ones, images of his own face filling his mind. The determined knit of his brows as he made to throw a dart or toss a ring, the curling smirk of his lips as he cracked a joke, the way his nose wrinkled in disdain when they made their way through the livestock pens. The too-honest look of shocked joy as Shiro rubbed the backs of their hands together, fingers twitching forward to imperceptibly lace for the briefest of moments.

            Before he had the time to feel the heat of embarrassment encroach his cheeks Keith was seeing out the front viewport once more, the fused Lion sailing through the air with ease. With a small whoop of victory they turned it through the sky, bursting through clouds with a push of speed, arcing gracefully into a controlled nosedive that grazed the tops of the trees on the islands below. With a roar that reverberated through their chests, the Lion descended to the twisting waterways, paws skimming the surface.

            _‘Where are we –?’_ Keith began, realizing the Lion was only receiving minimal command from the thrusters. He had only think the question for his companion to hear him.

            _‘You know where,’_ Shiro returned in thought, expression intense and full of determination. The Lion surged forward, guided by their intent almost singularly.

            The hills of the islands gave way to connected land mass crested with craggy mountain, fog tangling the forested peaks. The Lion dipped into the dense jungle of the valleys, swerving around the mountainsides as it followed the snaking of a wide river.

            Keith checked the scanner, eyeing the digital readout as a small dot blinked across a three dimensional topographic map. The marker showed them progressing northeast at a steady clip, a large and uncertain mass approaching on the radar. With baited breath he turned to face the viewport, the massive side of the Galra base coming into view. The mist seemed to thin as they edged closer and fought to keep the Lion pressed low to the jungle floor.

            “There it is,” Keith breathed, chest wound tight. Equal shares of anxiety and anticipation gripped him, a heady mixture of adrenaline building in his veins and spurring him on.

            He knew without doubt that he hated the Galra beyond all measure. He would see the base razed to the ground – crashed upon the rocky shore, all traces of alien life obliterated – if it meant Shiro could feel safer even the slightest bit. The promise of seeking that revenge thrilled through him, twitching in his fingers to get going. He would see every last Galra dead if he could. What that implied for himself he could leave for another moment’s speculation.

            “Hold,” Shiro muttered lowly, his own gaze transfixed ahead on the fortress. It was of simple construction, carved into the side of the mountain, a good chunk of what had to be the hangars and loading bays extending out over the frothy ocean below. A good downward attack with the Lion would break it off entirely, drastically inhibiting the base’s functionality. The weakness did not go unnoticed by either paladin.

            “Let’s take it,” Keith urged, drumming on the right hand thrusters. “They won’t be expecting us and it’s getting darker. We’ll have the advantage of –.”

            “No, Keith,” Shiro dissuaded. “There’s too much mountainous terrain here and we’re unfamiliar with it. It would be too easy to crash if we had to make a quick getaway.”

            “Coming from you?” the younger scoffed. “You aced the blind nosedive test! You were the only one of the team that was able to see using your Lion.”

            “Which isn’t exactly impetus to attempt it now that there’s two of us.”

            “ _Okay_ …”

            “We’ll wait until tomorrow,” Shiro commanded. “We’ll need to be fully rested for the mission; it’s been a long day and –.”

            “…And?”

            Silence.

            “Shiro?”

            There was a steady groan as the ship began to list to one side, the world outside tilting dangerously.

            “ _Shiro!_ ”

            “Look,” the other barked out, unmoving.

            Keith shifted hard in his seat, pushing the thrusters to their max to alleviate the strain on the Lion. Out the viewport, far in the distance and above the base hovered a large, dark ship. It pulsed with light once, then twice –

            And then they were falling through the air, a nauseating weightlessness chasing after them as they pulled into a tight and controlled dive, far neater than even Keith and all of his natural prowess could execute. With a rough jolt, the Lion hit the ground, the creaking and crashing of trees following shortly thereafter. Another lurch and they had shuddered to an abrupt halt, the craft half-buried by uprooted vegetation.

            Keith winced around the impact, still jittery as he unclipped himself from the seat. There would be bruising across his abdomen from where the lap belt had cut into him, but he could concern himself with it later. Jelly-legged, he stumbled over towards his copilot, shaking at his shoulders urgently.

            “Shiro?”

            The man stared past him, eyes wide and glassy. His breaths came shallow and fast, chest heaving as though he’d just run a mile. He didn’t even seem to be recognizing Keith’s presence, too lost in his own bad memories to remember reality.

            “Shiro, hey,” the red paladin intoned softly.

            It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Shiro have a panic attack, but it was the first time it had occurred since they had reunited. He only hoped that he could bring his friend out of it the same way.

            “Listen to me,” he began, scared but determined not to let it show. He doubted Shiro would even notice. “Listen to me,” he repeated. “You’re here with me, in this moment, right now. You’re safe. Shiro, you’re safe. You need to breathe. Take a deep breath.”

            The words seemed to filter through the black paladin’s mind on a delay, something getting through at length as he turned to acknowledge the other’s presence. Pupils blown wide, he nodded with effort, sucking in a deep breath and releasing it just as quickly.

            “Like that, again,” Keith urged, smoothing at his still-trembling shoulders. “Now hold it,” he instructed, carefully counting out several seconds. “And release. Okay, another breath.” Patiently, he walked Shiro through the steps, controlling for his breathing until the tension had ebbed from his frame altogether. They sat quietly as Shiro came back to his senses.

            “I’m sorry,” he finally whispered, not quite able to look Keith in the eye.

            “Sorry?” the red paladin echoed in confusion. “For what?”

            “For… for that,” Shiro smiled weakly. “I should be able to handle –.”

            “Bullshit,” Keith cut across. “Shiro, you’ve been through more hell than I know. Don’t you beat yourself up for needing time to heal: you don’t have to apologize for that.”

            “But I _need_ to be able to handle this,” Shiro insisted. “I need to take care of the team – I need to take care of _you_ – so there isn’t any time for this kind of –.”

            “You. Are not. Alone.”

            “I…”

            “What did I say?” Keith pressed. “Back at Ovo’s place? You’ve got to let someone shoulder you, just for a little while. I know it isn’t what you want to hear and it isn’t what is going to put you at ease. But this is the reality of the situation now and you’ve just got to accept it. There’s no shame in having feelings, Shiro, especially not when they’ve come at such a price. Just… what… what happened just now?” he finished softly, crouching down beside his friend.

            Shiro was silent a moment, unbuckling himself and leaning forward against his knees. His prosthetic whirred as he examined its bone white palm, a few flexes of the robotic fingers sending it pulsing faintly with orchid light. Shiro’s lip curled into an imperceptible sneer before he cast off his gaze, instead fidgeting distractedly with the sleeve of his bodysuit. The hem rolled away at his touch, revealing the scarred skin beneath, a jagged network of raised flesh encircling his wrist.

            Keith bristled at the sight.

            He didn’t need Shiro’s explanation to understand what had happened: a manacle had once been set to his wrist, tight enough to rub the skin raw more than once. Shiro probably had a matching scar, once, before the loss of his other arm. The thought made Keith’s blood boil.

            “Hey,” he muttered, trying to keep his anger from corroding his concern. He tugged at Shiro’s prosthetic, freeing the worrying fingers from the damaged area. Shiro started a moment before resuming his anxious motions, squeezing then unfurling his fist compulsively.

            “It was a slaving ship,” he answered at length. “They have a distinct shape, with those two winged sections beneath the hull? That’s where they keep all of the prisoners, where there’s the least ventilation. The structures are detachable from the main ship,” he continued grimly. “The guards tell everyone this when they first arrive; if anyone thinks of committing a riot, then the vessel will disengage the wings and leave those within it to die.”

            Keith dropped his gaze, unsure of what to say. Commenting on the atrocity seemed a joke when Shiro was the one who had lived it firsthand. “What do you think it’s doing here?” he asked instead.

            “It’s either picking up more captives,” the other returned thoughtfully, “Or it’s signaled in. Every Galra base is capable of conducting minor to major ship repairs, so this one should be no exception. Depending on what’s wrong, that ship could be docked for a few days.”

            “What about the… captives?” Keith settled on lightly. “We can free them, right?”

            “No.”

            The red paladin blinked at the intensity of the word. “No?”

            “Just because they’re enslaved doesn’t mean they’re not dangerous,” Shiro answered flatly. “Loosing them on this planet won’t be the end of their problems. Besides, if any of them were recaptured it would mean their certain death. In this case it would be far crueler to interfere than to not.”

            “That can’t be true!” Keith exclaimed hotly. “You’ve lived it! Wouldn’t you have jumped at the first chance to run?”

            “No.”

            “We can’t just turn a blind eye to this!”

            “We have to.”

            “These people are worth saving –”

            “They’re damaged, Keith.”

            “That’s not –”

            “ _I’m_ damaged.”

            “Don’t,” the paladin hissed, alight with anger. “Don’t you fucking say that. Don’t talk about yourself that way.”

            “Keith…”

            “Anyone could be on that vessel! Anyone! What… what about Pidge? What about her family? We can’t just –”

            “They’re not on that ship.”

            “How do you –”

            “ _They’re not on that ship._ ”

            “Even if they’re not –”

            “Keith,” the black paladin barked with finality. “Drop it.” Then, a bit softer, “Please.” He sighed as his friend gave him an incredulous look and sank deeper into his seat, covering the bridge of his scarred nose with a weary hand.

            “Look,” he spoke up, erasing the edge from his voice. “These things take really careful planning. You’re not wrong to want to help but if it’s not done correctly it can cause more harm than good. You and I don’t have a means off this planet, nor do we have a means of contacting anyone else. This planet is still under Galra control. Until we can find a way of liberating it, setting those prisoners free is no different than leading them to slaughter.”

            Keith quieted, dissatisfied but knowing the conversation was over. He could tell that Shiro was only doing what he had to in order to protect himself, emotionally shutting down and compartmentalizing in order to keep from sinking into greater panic. Still, it was unsettling to see him so brusque, so detached and commanding. It didn’t fit his personality, at least, not the one that Keith had once known.

            He dropped his gaze, feeling adrift. Even if Shiro had changed, it didn’t matter. They could always work things out. “Let’s not leave it like this?” he supplicated at length. “I… I don’t like fighting with you. Are we good?”

            Shiro relaxed, adopting a soft smile. Now that was more like him.

“Yeah,” he affirmed. “We’re good. Sorry to worry you. I… things haven’t been all too easy. I try not to let it show… I’m sure you’ve noticed, though.”

            “You’re my best friend, Shiro,” Keith assured, scooting to sit opposite the other man and bracing his back against the left console. “Of course I’ve noticed that things are different. I… I _expect_ that things will be different. And maybe it’s taken a little getting used to for me, but I’m here for you and I want to understand and know this new version of you. I don’t know everything you’ve been through – I don’t _have_ to know – so I don’t know what things are harder for you now. But I want to know how to help you, to know what… what triggers to avoid?”

            “Hah…” Shiro mused, reclining back into his seat. “I’m still figuring those out myself, to be honest. And… I feel bad? Because sometimes I fine with things. Like, I don’t know, certain sounds? Alarms? Sometimes I can hear alarms on deck and it’s fine. It’s just… noise, I guess. But other times I just sort of black out. It gets hard to see, hard to breathe. I get… well… I get _scared_. And I can’t anticipate it, which is the worst part. I don’t know why it bothers me only half the time. I wish it wouldn’t.”

            “I can’t imagine anyone wishes they _did_ feel that way,” Keith pointed out. “But you don’t have to feel guilty over it. What you feel is what you feel, you know? Just because it doesn’t happen every time doesn’t mean it’s no longer valid. …Do you know of anything that always bothers you?”

            “Seeing Galra ships,” Shiro admitted with ease. “I can’t shake the feeling that they were looking for me in particular, that they’ve been hunting me down. That… that things will go back to the way they were?” He shook himself visibly. “I don’t like having my neck or my wrists touched,” he continued. “I don’t like having my skin exposed, even when it’s unbearably hot out like it is on this planet. I don’t like loud and sudden noises, or the screech of metal on metal. The smell of blood.

            “I don’t like sitting still and doing nothing,” he added with a short laugh. “Even in captivity I was always doing something: pushups or curls, anything to keep me fit. I guess it sounds strange, but it’s almost like if I’m not moving I feel like I’m in danger. Like the second I relax I’ll be attacked. I know that’s not my reality anymore, but… I guess the instinct is hard to erase? Besides, working out keeps me from sitting with my thoughts for too long. Although,” he continued, sending a dubious look to one well-muscled bicep, “I think I may have an addiction.”

            “To working out?”

            “To working out,” Shiro nodded with embarrassment.

            “I mean, I’m not…” Keith began, growing flustered. “It’s not… I mean, you look good, right?” he stumbled out. Smooth. “Not that you weren’t fit before, that is.”

            “I worked my ass off to get in shape for the Kerberos mission,” Shiro laughed, uttering a rare swear. “They made me cut way too many calories; I’d rather up the intensity of my workout than to operate at such a high deficit.”

            “Yeah, I remember,” Keith snorted. “You were all but drooling any time I picked up a Snickers or something.”

            “I really missed junk food.”

            “It’s a good thing you’re so fit; your favorite foods are meat and sugar!”

            “Are not!” Shiro protested. “I eat my vegetables. You think Okaa-san would have stood for anything less? She was a stickler when it came to balancing our meals.”

            “So you’ve said,” Keith smiled. “Just uh… know your limits? Don’t push yourself too far with all that working out; injuring yourself won’t make you feel any safer, after all.”

            “You’re right,” Shiro responded ruefully. “I’ll try to bear that in mind.” Then, stretching as he rose, “We should settle down for the night and scrounge up something to eat. We seem…” he peered out the conjoined viewport to the dark mass of tangled tree limbs and vines encroaching the window. “…Well hidden,” he landed on. “So we shouldn’t need to move again, not until morning, at least. We can leave the Lions fused like this in the meanwhile. What’s our current charge?”

            Keith turned around in his seat, searching out the meter projected onto the dash. “Around 75 percent,” he read off. “Meaning both Kuro and Red should be running at…” he calculated quickly, “Around 37 to 38 percent each. Good thing this fusion business really did combine resources as we’d hoped.”

            “Good thing it doesn’t deplete more than the Lions take individually,” Shiro added. “I don’t know what we would have done in that scenario.”

            Keith nodded without comment. They would be lucky to make it off the planet unscathed as it was, and that was with the odds being in their favor. _‘If Allura were here we could just wormhole away, most likely,’_ he recognized resignedly. _‘Unless, of course…’_ He frowned, casting a quick look to his companion. Shiro had preoccupied himself with provisions, muttering unhappily over their choice in selection.

            The red paladin exhaled deeply and quietly, focusing his attention as if he were about to contact Red. Instead, he concentrated on imagining the interior of the castle ship, the way space distorted and erupted into swirling color every time a new pathway was opened. If he really was Altean – which, while still chronologically questionable was far more appealing than his _other_ heritage – then he might be able to do the same things as Allura.

            “Uhm, Keith?” Shiro cut in, breaking his concentration. “Are you feeling okay?”

            “Hmn?” the younger forced a smile, snapping to attention. “Yeah, why?”

            “It’s just that –”

            “Sorry, long day,” Keith interjected. “Just tired.”

_‘Well, there goes that,’_ he inwardly sighed. _‘Must be a princess thing.’_

            “Keith,” Shiro insisted, brows furrowing with worry. He lowered himself quickly to one knee, bending over his friend and clasping a single one of Keith’s hands in his own. The red paladin shivered at the contact, too distracted by their sudden proximity and the soft heat of Shiro’s body so near to his own.

            “Uh... yeah?” he choked out. Following the other’s gaze down to their overlapped palms he fought the urge to recoil in horror. Spilling down the backs of his hands were the same insidious purple markings he had discovered in the river, the smoky outlines creeping across his pale skin like elegant bruises. “Holy…” he whispered, prying his hands away from Shiro’s own.

            “Keith, what’s going on?” the black paladin urged, and damn him it was hard to lie when his eyes were so wide and full of concern.

            Keith fought the urge to pull at the sleeves of his bodysuit. He had managed to abate the spread once before, literally willing the discolorations away. If it had spread to his hands then it meant that his efforts had been for nothing. If anything, the change seemed to have quickened since his tampering.

            “Keith?” Shiro pressed again.

            “I…” the younger made to speak, working his jaw with responses that wouldn’t come to him. Halfway to an answer, he gasped, doubling in on himself as electric pain blossomed through his body. It exploded from his gut, barreling into his hips and radiating through his limbs, a white hot fire alighting his nerve endings and overwhelming his senses.

            Had it really only been that morning that he’d first felt this kind of pain?

            It felt so long ago.

            “I’m fine,” he heard himself grit out.

            Shiro yelled out to him, the comforting warmth of his arms encircling Keith as he collapsed, the last sensation he recognized before the pain eclipsed him and his consciousness fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a fun time joking with my girlfriend (chocolatemoosey) about the possibilities for shared consciousness. I had just come across a post about mental illness and intrusive thoughts on tumblr, and how these thoughts are often misinterpreted by neurotypical individuals as being exclusively dark and tortuous. In reality, intrusive thoughts CAN be self-destructive (hey, walk into traffic!) but on the other hand can just be really bad suggestions like, “What if I scream in the middle of class really loud,” or, “What if I shoved this entire banana into my mouth?”
> 
> That said, we imagine that Shiro has his share of intrusive thoughts – dark and otherwise – and that if he and Keith were constantly able to hear each other’s stream of consciousness while flying they’d never get anything accomplished. Chiefly because Shiro’s thoughts would be a jumble of things like, “What if I flew this Lion straight into the sun?”, having an intense hankering for a hamburger, ambient anxiety about being recaptured by the Galra, and something inane like the chorus of “Time After Time” on repeat.
> 
> And that is why Shiro and Keith can attenuate to each other’s thoughts, but not constantly. You’re welcome for that.  
> <3 Ches 
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Mondays and Thursdays, so expect Chapter Six out on Monday, August 15th (US Pacific Time).**


	6. Metamorphose

            The world swam back into focus, a dim kaleidoscope of color. Keith could hear himself groaning, his voice seeming muffled and miles away. He felt heavy, somehow, like it was hard to breathe. Slowly he began making out the interior of the cockpit, dusty light casting motes in the air as the jungle morning streamed in through the mostly-obscured viewport.

            His stomach ached, feeling tender and most likely bruised. Keith pressed a finger to the spot and winced. Yeah, definitely bruised. He remembered the Lion’s sudden landing and the cut of the seatbelt against his abdomen. Well, he had expected nothing less.

            But there was another ache, deeper in his body and cradled between his hips. They already felt sore; a combination of lying on the metal floor of the cabin and the fact that he was still adorned in his armor being likely culprits. With a hiss, he propped himself up on one elbow, starting when he felt a weight roll down his side. Shiro made a small noise in his sleep, wrapping his prosthetic arm around Keith tighter.

            Keith stared, a rising blush threatening to redden his entire face. _‘Shiro held me until he fell asleep? Did we really sleep like this the whole night?’_ He certainly couldn’t remember how they had gotten themselves into such a situation in the first place. Another lance of pain brought the memories back with clarity.

            _‘That’s right,’_ he frowned. _‘I blacked out. Right after I… after something… happened.’_

Now that was something new. Keith had never passed out before in his life, not for anything. He’d gotten into fist fights and fallen off his racer midflight and had done better. Hell, he’d braved high fevers in the middle of the desert’s extremes on his own and still remained conscious. So to black out now…

            He remembered the electric feel in his veins, the overstimulated sensation screaming through his body, seizing in his head. The pain that had pulsed from his groin, reverberating into his hips and down his legs. The… Keith cocked his head, attenuating to his body. The feeling of blood? He remembered more distantly the feeling that his skin was splitting open, but surely that was just a pain-induced imagining.

            He paused, resting a gentle hand to his abdomen. Still, the sensation had felt real enough and the soreness remaining in his body was enough for concern. _‘I should check this out,’_ he decided, wiggling free of Shiro’s grasp. He regarded the other man regretfully: his embrace had been so warm and protective, and frankly it did things to multiple of Keith’s insides that he’d rather not admit to.

            _‘Maybe I should be ill more often,’_ he joked inwardly.

            Rising to stand he made to stretch, gasping almost instantly at the protestation from his body. It felt like there was a stitch in his gut, like the muscle was in the middle of healing.

_‘That’s not good,’_ he worried. _‘Maybe I injured myself when I passed out? But Shiro was right there and I know that he caught me. That, and I still don’t know what happened in the first place.’_

            He sent a weary glance to his hands. The purple markings had made it to the cup of his palms, blushed violet at the pads. Balling them in frustration, he made his way out the still-fused Lion and into the jungle. It was denser than on the smaller islands, the treetops abuzz with strange fauna that stared at him curiously before progressing on. He spotted what looked like a monkey, its wide golden eyes unnerving as it clung to a branch by its conjoined tails. Then it too was off to another tree, most likely scavenging for food in the bustle of morning.

            “I wonder if there’s any fruit around here,” Keith mused aloud. He’d rather think of anything but his task. Something perfectly inane would do, like what to have for breakfast. As exciting as space exploration was proving to be, he sometimes missed the banality of life on Earth.

            But Shiro was safely asleep back in the ship and if he wanted to find answers he’d rather obtain them without the other’s knowledge or concern. He’d already have enough questions to ward off when the paladin awoke – chiefly just what the hell the markings on his skin were.

            He ducked his head at the thought. So maybe he was an alien after all. It still didn’t seem real, but fine. Sure. Maybe he was Galra. That sat with him less favorably. A few months ago and he frankly wouldn’t have cared. It was weird, sure, but it made no difference to him what he was or what people thought of him for it. But Shiro was different. Shiro was…

            ‘Damaged’, he had said. The memory made him ache. The phrase made it seem like Shiro was broken somehow, maybe beyond repair. Keith couldn’t bear to think like that. Shiro could give up on himself, but he sure as hell wouldn’t.

            Still, Shiro was traumatized and he had to be delicate toward that. He didn’t know much – Shiro never really liked to talk about it, unsurprisingly – but he could tell that the man had been kept in worse conditions than the standard prisoner. A human with nothing to hide and no prior knowledge of alien existence was hardly worth torturing: there was nothing to gain from it. And yet Shiro was covered in scars that he tried desperately to hide, always wearing high necked and long sleeved clothing, always crossing his arms defensively across his chest like he didn’t want to be looked at for too long.

            He danced around the word, but Keith could see it for what it really was: Shiro had been kept as some kind of slave, the horrific marks of ownership still etched against his skin. It made Keith sick to think of, both with disgust and with rage. He didn’t want to consider the implications behind the revelation, and he figured that Shiro would prefer it that way in any case: for him it was an obvious source of shame and embarrassment and Keith didn’t want to beleaguer him further.

            Hell, he didn’t want to create any unpleasant reminders for the black paladin. Unfortunately, he was afraid he was becoming one himself. Admitting to himself that he was Galra – though he felt a spark of hope that he was wrong – was one thing. Confessing it to Shiro was a whole other. He was equal parts afraid that Shiro would reject him and afraid that he wouldn’t, only to suffer the consequences mentally and emotionally.

            “What the hell am I gonna tell him?” he wondered aloud. He didn’t want to lie. Well, he did and he didn’t. Shiro deserved the truth but Keith was also scared. Would being Galra change him as a person? Had it already? He didn’t feel any different, at least not in terms of his personality. “Nope, just as grumpy and acerbic as ever,” he laughed out.

            But there was a change he could feel, and it had led him to seek privacy in the first place. Finding a secluded spot in the shelter of a large boulder he steadied himself, drawing in a deep breath. Something was physically different, altered somehow. He didn’t really want to see or know, but there really wasn’t any other choice.

            _‘Got to face the music,’_ he grimaced, extracting his dagger from its hidden sheath in his greave. Plucking at the fabric of his bodysuit, he pulled the material away from him, digging the tip of the dagger through the thick layer of lycra. It punctured with ease, and he slid it carefully along his midsection, circling his hips until the bodysuit was severed into a distinct top and bottom. He was sick to death of having to strip out of both it and his armor every time he had to take a piss, so the alteration was useful. That aside, he didn’t want to risk being walked in on in the nude.

            Sheathing the blade he dug his fingers into the newly formed waistband, working the material down his thighs. It caught a bit on the tops of his cuiche, the armor jostling as he moved. Steadying himself once more, he pushed back his underwear reaching down to cup himself experimentally. A careful bit of feeling around revealed nothing immediately unusual, the sensation of blood completely unexplained.

            Craning forward, he took a good look at himself and stilled. Cradling himself in a hand he got his first look at the changes in his dick. The cockhead was tinged the same sort of violet as his palms had been, a faint and fleshy lavender composing the rest of his length.

            “Holy shit,” he breathed, not knowing what more to say. “Holy shit.”

            He could tell that his skin was more or less the same everywhere else, the purpling becoming most intense closer to areas of visible vein. The realization took him aback.

           “Don’t tell me…” he frowned, squeezing lightly at himself to get the blood flowing. “Holy shit,” he repeated. “Even my _blood_ has changed color?”

            _‘This is too weird,’_ he finished in thought, gently examining his cock. If it weren’t for the unreality of the situation it might have been erotic – after all, it had been a good long while since he’d gotten off and he’d undergone enough stress to need to unwind. His grip tightened at the notion, thumbing thoughtfully along the underside.

            Shiro _was_ asleep, although he didn’t know for how much longer. “Maybe if I just –” Keith halted, squinting in disbelief as he stroked along his cock. “That feels different,” he muttered, repeating the motion. At regular intervals he could detect a subtle undulation, a ripple in the semi-erect flesh that felt suspiciously like ribbing. “What the actual fuck,” he sighed. “Can this day get any weirder?”

            Apparently, it could.

            Driven by his curiosity, Keith abandoned the notion of getting off in favor of further self-exploration, his fingers hesitantly mapping out his groin. It didn’t take long to find the source of the pain and discomfort. Behind his cock was a gentle rise of flesh, the soft mounds parting to yield to slickened skin. Incredulously he traced the new expanse, listing forward once more until the pads of his fingers found a small bundle of nerves that had him gasping immediately.

            Well that was undoubtedly different.

            “Holy shit,” he echoed. “What the hell is this? What the hell am I? Am I intersex now? Is this a Galra thing? Do all Galra have both? Why do I have both? How the fuck do I suddenly have both? Is this because of my Altean blood? Am I only discovering it now because I’ve been appearing as a human? What the literal fuck is going –?”

            “Keith?” Shiro’s call had him snapping to attention, fumbling with his pants quickly in an effort to maintain decency.

            “Just a minute!” he called breathlessly, hoping he appeared some semblance of casual. He half tripped over himself emerging from behind the boulder, crossing his arms before his chest in lieu of having pockets to jamb his hands into. It was a fitful sort of gesture and he knew Shiro would recognize it, so he tried his best to ward off the suspicious behavior with conversation.

            “Sorry about that,” he replied indifferently. “Had to take a piss. Hope I didn’t wake you?”

           “No,” Shiro returned slowly, eyeing Keith with obvious question. “Uhm…” he paused, scratching at his cheek. “Did you… sleep well?”

            “Yeah,” the red paladin nodded, acutely aware of the way Shiro had been cuddling him. “I mean, I guess. I literally passed out so I’m not sure how much of it was unconsciousness and how much of it was sleep, really.”

            “You had me really concerned,” Shiro began, advancing until they were only a couple paces from one another. He clasped a hand over Keith’s shoulder, eyes full of worry. “What happened, Keith? You seemed like you were in a lot of pain.”

            “I…” Keith stumbled. Shit. He still hadn’t thought of any answers. At least the sudden agony made sense. _‘I was literally forming a second set of genitals. Fucking Christ no wonder it hurt so bad.’_

“Keith,” Shiro pressed. “You can’t tell me it was nothing.”

            “I wasn’t going to.”

            “I _know_ you.”

            “Okay, well…”

            “Please?” the taller supplicated softly. “You talk about needing to rely on one another, especially when times are tough. Put those words into action?”

            “Well, now that my pride’s on the line,” Keith drawled, feeling defeated.

            “I didn’t mean –.”

            “It’s fine, Shiro,” Keith interjected. “Now that I’ve had some time to think about it, I’m guessing the reason I passed out is because I’ve hardly had any sleep these past couple of days. We’ve been going pretty hard, too, what with hiking all day long and training. Plus this heat? I’m probably really dehydrated, too. Even with all the water we collect and try to drink. I’m probably sweating out more than I realize. Plus, we’ve only been eating so much. My body doesn’t really know how to adjust to all these elements.”

            Shiro nodded quietly, contemplating the answer. It was clear he was still thinking about the marks he’d seen on the other’s hands, but he failed to bring it up. “That sounds probable,” he said at length. Keith couldn’t believe he’d caved so easy. “Speaking of which,” Shiro continued, turning from him with an unreadable expression. “We need to figure out breakfast.”

            “There might be some fruits of some kind around here,” Keith added quickly, eager to turn the subject away from anything that might be too revealing. He was still mentally reeling from discovering he had more junk than previously.

            _‘This is so weird,’_ he panicked internally. _‘God, I wish I had someone to talk to about this. I guess I could consult Shiro, but I don’t really want him to know. Plus, that would just bring up the whole Galra thing and I really am not ready to be talking about that. I mean, providing that I even am Galra. It_ is _just a theory and –.”_

“Keith?” Shiro called. The red paladin started, realizing he was being left behind. “What’s on your mind?”

            “I miss Pidge,” Keith answered honestly. “I mean, the others, too,” he amended quickly. “But definitely Pidge.”

            After Pidge had revealed herself to be Katie Holt the two had grown inexplicitly close. Pidge – who couldn’t care less what name she was referred to as – openly classed herself as female-identifying genderfluid, which put Keith immediately at ease.

            “That’s cool,” he had responded as they sat slumped on a couch watching videos projected off their hailers. “I mean, I’m gay as hell, so it’s nice to have someone in The Family, you know?”

            “Oh hey,” Pidge grinned, shooting him a thumbs up. “Me too!”

            Keith wasn’t entirely sure who else knew – as it stood, the other paladins seemed to view Pidge as not only a child but an innocent one incapable of understanding lust or attraction. Which couldn’t be farther from the truth, hilariously enough. Pidge was fifteen, nearly sixteen, and was just as physically motivated as any other sexually inclined teenager. Keith, being an amorous sort of person himself, had delighted at the revelation and the two had become fast friends and secret wingmen.

            “Check out that alien girl over there,” he would inevitably whisper to her on some mission or another. “You like big tits, right?”

            “I love _all_ tits,” Pidge had corrected him with a lopsided grin. “Nice call, by the way, she’s a total babe.”

            Pidge would return the favor, nudging Keith in the ribs whenever she spotted an attractive guy. “Check him out,” she would whisper slyly. “He’s got a nice ass to him, right?”

            “Yeah,” Keith would respond, giving the individual in question a slow once-over. “Although I’m a bit more interested in his –.”

            “Alright, you big gay!” Pidge would tease with a laugh. “I can’t gauge for _that_.”

            In the end Pidge was always able to make Keith smile, even if it was more of a suppressed smirk than anything. She saw through his defenses and bullshit and proved to be a supportive friend. Not to say anything of Shiro, but Keith suddenly missed her ardently.

            Shiro smiled a little at his admission, probably relieved to hear that Keith was intent on being a member of Team Voltron rather than a one man vigilante with a magical space lion. “I miss them, too,” he sighed. “And I sincerely hope that they are safe and doing well. It makes me very anxious to know that we can’t help them right now if they need it. I realize they might be feeling the same, but… I just wish there was some way of getting through to one of them. It would be a huge relief, I think.”

            “I agree,” Keith offered, extracting his hailer and flicking the screen to life. According to the read out, they had been on the planet for four days already, and that – at least according to Earth calculations – it was ten in the morning on a way-too-humid October day.

            _‘I’d be getting ready for Halloween about now,’_ he though nostalgically. _‘Shiro and I always loved Halloween. Though… I wonder if it’s too much for him now?’_ He cast an uncertain look to his teammate, whose back was to him as he rummaged through the foliage. _‘Even still, it would be nice to do the things we used to. Curling up on my dorm bed, drinking hot apple cider, watching shitty old movies. Bingeing on candy, at least for him. And dressing up, I guess. I still have never gotten Shiro into a kigurumi. One day.’_

            The image of the black paladin came to mind, dressed head to foot in an oversized Black Lion kigurumi, complete with markings and glowing tail. _‘Holy shit,’_ he thought to himself. _‘That’s it. We all need to have those. It’ll be like with Lance and the slippers all over again.’_

            “Keith, some advice please?” Shiro called out, cradling a blue fleshy fruit in his palm. Keith approached, opening the plant identification app on his hailer. Running the scanner yielded two similar matches, both edible.

            “Well it’s either sweet and juicy or it’s terribly bitter,” he announced grimly. “I really can’t tell the difference. Hope for the best?”

            “Can we eat the skin?” Shiro asked dubiously.

            “I don’t know,” Keith hazarded. “It looks a bit fuzzy to me.”

            They spent the next half hour in this fashion, foraging for edible plants and doing their best to identify them to mixed results. Collecting their haul, they retreated to the safety of the Lion’s cockpit, sitting in the space between their chairs and taking turns trying the fruits and berries they had found. Often they found themselves chasing the strange flavors with swigs from their canteens, laughing as they watched each other’s reactions and dared one another to try the next thing. It was peaceful, in a way, a lighthearted familiarity that almost made the direness of their situation fade away. But the moment was short lived and soon they found themselves returning to their task, the infiltration of the Galra base looming closer and closer.

            “Should we really do this today?” Keith sighed, trying not to sound childish.

            It wasn’t just that he didn’t want to brave the base: with a slaving ship housed at the dock he didn’t want to run the risk of capture for himself or Shiro. Perhaps he would be spared, given his apparent heritage. But Shiro? He didn’t want to think about it. Having already successfully run away once, Keith could only image Shiro would be treated harshly, if not executed on the spot. It just felt too risky.

            “Yes, Keith,” Shiro responded instantly, void of much emotion. “Best we just go ahead and get this over with.”

            His sentiment was clear enough: he too was dreading the next several hours and, unable to find a way out, had resigned himself to the situation.

            “Let’s check the communication systems,” Keith insisted, settling into his chair and fiddling with the right hand console. It responded slower to him than usual, Kuro’s presence as part of the fused Lion creating some lag. “Just one more time,” he pressed. “Just in case.”

            “Well I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” Shiro caved quickly, taking his seat and mimicking his partner’s motions. “What’s your readout looking like?”

            “Well, there _is_ a signal,” the red paladin frowned. He touched the projection, adjusting the holographic slider to zoom in. “But it looks like it’s fairly weak. I think we’d be able to communicate fine between Lions if we were on opposite sides of this planet, maybe. But much beyond that? I don’t think they could amplify the signal into space, at least not without a complete charge or some more of Pidge’s modifications. We _might_ be able to send one signal out, but I can’t say how far it will reach or how much charge it would drain,” he concluded unhappily. “I don’t know if we should take our chances like that; we need to make sure we’re operating well enough to at least fight defensively.”

            “In other words, the base is our only option,” Shiro surmised grimly. “Our best means off this planet is to reach Allura, and to do that we need a strong amplifier. We’ll stick with your plan: one of us will access the command terminal and attach their hailer to the communications system. We could try using the data from Coran’s original file transfer to contact the castle ship directly, but I think that might be too risky. I don’t want to run the risk of the Galra being able to track the castle’s movements.”

            “So what do we do, exactly?” Keith queried, reclining in his seat. “What exactly does this look like, sending a message?”

            “Simply that, I think,” Shiro shrugged. “I can’t say I understand the fine details – it’s just beyond my knowledge base – but I do know that signals can be projected into space to be picked up by transmission. Granted, this means that any passing ship may receive the message, so we’ll have to be careful what we transmit. We don’t want to create more trouble for ourselves, after all, so it’s best not to look like a desperate or weak target.”

            “So we’re going to send a text message to space.”

            “Not… exactly?”

            “We’re going to go to the Galra base to send the world’s riskiest text and we’re going to copy all of space as the recipients.”

            “No, it’s more like sending a phone call to space; because our hailers carry signatures the transmission will come across as being distinct. So I guess on their end it’s a lot like checking caller ID?”

            “Fucking incredible.”

            “Was the analogy that bad?”

            “No, it made sense. To me, at least,” Keith countered. “It’s just that if you tried to explain that to me a couple months ago I would never have believed I would have ended up in this asinine situation: sending phone calls to an alien princess in a spaceship castle. Incredible. So, what’s our line of action?”

            “The more covert we are, the better,” Shiro began, steepling his fingers in thought. “But that goes without saying. We want to avoid confrontation at all costs –” He sent Keith a wary glance.

            “Best behavior, I promise,” the red paladin sighed. “This won’t be like academy, I promise. No starting fist fights for fun.”

            “You’d better not,” Shiro frowned. “Regardless, we’ll have to be careful and conserve our resources. Once we’re inside, I think we’ll have no other choice but to split up. I don’t like it any, but if we want to be efficient with our time, we’ll have to bear with it. One of us will head to the control room and try to relay the signal to Allura. The other will head down to the mechanics bay and locate the Quintessence. A canister or two should be potent enough to give the Lions a lasting charge. Then we’ll be home free to travel to someplace safer, maybe even find the others.”

            “I don’t like it either,” Keith concurred, “But it sounds solid enough. I imagine you’ve got an idea which of us you’d like for each task?”

            “I do,” Shiro admitted. “I’d like to take on the communications operation, if you don’t mind. This arm of mine should allow me greater mobility in getting through the more secure regions of the base,” he explained, flexing the fingers of the prosthetic and making it glow a faint orchid.

            “That would leave you the task of finding the Quintessence,” he continued. “I can give you approximate directions, but the way should be pretty clearly marked by signage, even if it is in Galran. There’s usually diagrams to accompany them, so you should be fine. That mission will require stealth, and seeing as you’re light on your feet I think it would be better suited to you. Frankly I think I’m a bit… bulky… for that sort of thing.”

            “Do you suppose it’ll be safe to use our hailers to communicate to each other?” Keith fielded. “We’ll need to know if the other is safe and when and where to rendezvous.”

            “We’ll select a place when we get there,” Shiro decided. “And we should go to it as soon as we finish our tasks. Inevitably one of us will get there before the other, so we’ll have to be patient. If the wait seems too long then we can chance a text or two. Just make sure the ringer and vibrate functions are turned off – the last thing we need is to endanger each other.”

            “You know I’m going to be the antsiest son of a bitch if I’m the one to make it back first,” Keith warned. “I mean, I know you’re far from helpless, but…”

            “I’ll be fine,” Shiro assured gently. “I may not have my bayard, but I have this arm and I have plenty of fighting experience. I won’t deny the fact that these missions would be easier if we had remote navigational support, but I think we can manage.”

            “Agreeable enough,” Keith relented. “Just… how do we physically get there?”

            “I’ve been debating this myself,” Shiro hummed. “On one hand, I would suggest walking to the base, but we can’t exactly go through the front gates. Besides, I wouldn’t feel comfortable having the Lions so far away if we need to escape quickly.”

            “If we enter from the back or the side we’ll have to find a way to… uh… park?... to station the Lions on the mountain itself. If… that’s even possible?” Keith puzzled. “That’s leaving a lot to chance, however.”

            “I have one better,” the black paladin countered. “I noticed something when we were scouting; it looked like there was some sort of cave in the cliff face beneath the base, right below where the ship docks are. If we fly low enough we shouldn’t catch attention or show up on their radar – after all, they’re looking for craft above them, not below them. It would be close enough for ease of access and subtle enough not to tip them off to our presence straight away. But that does leave the issue of mobility.”

            “Not necessarily,” Keith countered with excitement. “Remember the emergency equipment Allura had us all carry onboard? One of the things I found was a grappling hook – well, a high tech looking one, anyway.”

            Shiro paled. “Heights aren’t exactly my favorite thing,” he admitted softly.

            “Heights aren’t…?” Keith barked a laugh. “Shiro, you pilot a giant mecha lion through space. You do barrel rolls and nosedives in this thing all the time AND you make it look easy. How could you be afraid of heights?”

            “That’s different,” the other pleaded. “I’m in a cockpit, something that feels solid. Plus, I have some sense of control over the craft. I’m not… suspended in air relying on a rope to bear my weight. Or my footing. That…”

            “Basic must have been a rough time for you, then.”

            “It wasn’t my favorite.”

            “I’d imagine.”

            “Isn’t there another –?”

            “This was your plan, remember?” Keith teased. “What was it that you were telling me earlier? To put my ideas into action?”

            Shiro pulled a face, grumbling under his breath as he buckled into his seat. The Lion sprang to life at his touch, the interior of the cabin beginning to glow in crimson and indigo as the controls began to project in full.

            “You got me there,” Shiro sighed at length, fastening his hands over the thrusters. “But I guess someone’s got to hold me accountable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, I really love Halloween and I really want Voltron kigurumis. Is that really so much to ask?
> 
> I also decided not to have Keith freak out too much about his new junk. Enough to be realistic (I hope), but not enough to devolve into complete dysphoria. There’s enough stories that touch on the feelings of gender dysphoria, I feel, but not so many with acceptances of sex and gender differences. I choose to believe that future Earth is a more progressive place and that there is less belief in a gender binary and less stigma about maleness and femaleness. Given this, I headcanon Keith as being very accepting about differences, even when they occur in himself. I further like to think that befriending Pidge allowed him to feel even more confident in his own body, regardless of how it manifests. 
> 
> Rather, the mild dysphoria that I’m tagging for are for the moments of insecurity he feels about revealing his body to others (ie, wanting to be intimate with Shiro and fearing rejection) and about coming to terms with being Galra and questioning what really defines being human.  
> <3 Ches 
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Mondays and Thursdays, so expect Chapter Seven out on Thursday, August 18th (US Pacific Time).**


	7. Overcome

            The wind buffeted against Keith, splaying the fringe of his bangs before his eyes and stinging at his cheeks. Scaling the cliff side had been considerably easier than he’d anticipated, chiefly due to the fact that the grappling hooks they’d been equipped with had a handy retracting feature capable of bearing significant weight. The ascent was less of a climb, therefore, and more of a flight. Keith, ever the thrill seeker, found the modification not only convenient but relatively fun.

            Shiro glared up at him knowingly from his position hunched over his own knees. “I know we’ll have to get back down eventually,” he grumbled. “But let’s try to never have to use those again. Ever.”

            “It wasn’t so bad!” Keith smirked, carefully eyeing the windows of the base for signs of life.

            “Wasn’t so…?” Shiro sighed, straightening up as his legs returned to him. “If I recall, that’s what you said after we went on that uppy-downy ride at Cliff’s.”

            “The drop tower?” the red paladin chuckled. He recalled their trip fondly: it had been his first real time to an amusement park, after all, and he had been overjoyed to have shared it with Shiro. “Yeah, I believe it’s called Cliff Hanger, ironically enough,” he continued. “That ride’s been there forever. You were throwing up for like an hour.”

            “You only said that it went up and down, that sounded tame enough,” Shiro frowned, adjusting his armor as he pressed against the side of the building. “And 35 miles per hour sounds slow until you experience it as a sheer drop. Especially when you’re over a hundred feet up in the air.”

            “Once again, you’re a pilot?”

            “I don’t like not having control,” Shiro reminded. “Come on, we shouldn’t be chatting. I can see an entrance just north of us, right up those stairs. There’s two guards but they don’t seem very attentive. If we get the drop on them, we should be able to take them out without causing suspicion.”

            “You’re going to have to be more specific,” Keith returned evenly. “Will we be implementing lethal force while on this mission?”

            Shiro was quiet a beat. “Use your best discretion,” he non-answered. “Normally I would suggest taking their armor to use as a disguise, but I find that I have a hard time fitting it over my –”

            “Everything?”

            “Ah… well, I was going to say biceps,” Shiro answered, flustered. “Regardless, we don’t have a place to store our own armor and we can’t afford to lose it at present. I think it will prove a lot quieter than the Galra make, anyway. Keep your bayard at the ready always: if you have to take the time to withdraw it, you’re not prepared enough. Galra guns fire quickly and accurately and the plasma bullets are extremely skin corrosive. Be careful, alright?”

            Keith nodded his understanding, moving to unclip the weapon from the space between his shoulder blades. “This can serve as our rendezvous point,” he asserted, testing the weight of the bayard in his hand. “It’s out of sight of the guards and most of the windows and it’s close enough to the Lions. Or, rather, the jumping off point to reach the Lions.”

            “Agreed,” Shiro affirmed, creeping forward toward the small staircase. “Cover me,” he added with a whisper. Lowering into position he tensed, right arm slightly aloft and whirring to life. Keith held his breath, feeling the heat radiate from the mechanical limb, its orchid hue telltale of its origin.

            With a quick jerk of his fingers, Shiro launched forward, dashing up the stairs and powering toward the first of two guards. The Galra turned too late, a muffled sound of surprise escaping him as the palm of Shiro’s hand met his face harshly. It sizzled with energy, denting the metal of the guard’s helmet as his face crumpled horrifically inwards shortly thereafter.

            The opposing guard faltered, watching the other Galra collapse bodily to the ground. Locking onto Shiro, he raised his gun to fire.

            A moment later he choked out a gasp, weapon clattering to the ground as he looked down in disbelief. Keith glared up at him, driving the blade of his bayard deeper, lodging it between the man’s ribs. The guard rattled out a final breath, coughing blood onto them both, his body growing limp. Keith let him fall, bracing his foot against the still quivering chest as he tugged his sword free, shaking it of blood.

            “Quickly now,” Shiro instructed, bending to touch the fallen guns, discharging a pulse of energy from his arm in order to jam them. “We don’t know how long we have until the next rotation.”

            Steadying themselves they eased through the double doors to the base, covering for one another as they crept down the wide halls, sweeping the area thoroughly. Keith took the rear, feeling paranoid as he continued to check behind them. At a signal from Shiro he froze, pressing himself between two arching support beams, breath trapped in his throat.

            He dared not look to the other paladin as the steady cadence of footfalls drew nearer. Voices followed, a conversational rhythm in Galran that seemed so out of place. He was used to the devices installed in the collar of their armor translating any foreign tongue they encountered, but out of range of the guards the conversation remained obscured. Keith had never truly heard the language spoken before, never really had been able to stop and listen. It was thick sounding, almost Germanic, with a rhythmic sort of cadence. Somehow noticing such a small thing made the alien race seem that much more human.

            Shame burned at his cheeks, followed shortly by anger. He couldn’t afford to think in such a foolish and reckless way. As if he might grow sympathetic one day.

            The voices faded and still Shiro had them hold, his breaths slow and measured as if he were keeping time in his head. When finally he signaled them forward, he began to whisper, low and urgent. “We’ve got another two minutes before the next set of guards walk by. There should be another pair ahead somewhere, and they’ll be twenty or so seconds off from the ones we just saw.”

            “How are we supposed to keep track?” Keith hissed back, taking note of a directional placard and approaching it cautiously.

            “We shouldn’t talk much from here on out,” Shiro ushered quickly. “Wait until a patrol passes and then count to twenty seconds. Keep doing this in sets so you don’t get out of sync. If you get to seven sets – or multiples of seven – then you know you’re going to run into guards again and have to hide. It’s easier than it sounds if you just stay focused. Go as quickly and quietly as you can and restart your count after every guard pair you cross. You should be fine.”

            Keith nodded hurriedly, not entirely certain he was in full understanding. They didn’t have the time to talk much longer before being discovered. “This is where we split up?” he asked instead. It felt like there were worms crawling around inside his chest. He didn’t want the moment to end, didn’t want to watch Shiro walk away from him, see his back one more time. The last time he’d seen it had been as he was leaving for the Kerberos mission, and for a long time a part of him figured it was the last sight of Shiro he’d ever see again. It was hard not to grow anxious of the past repeating itself.

            “Yeah,” Shiro returned curtly. “Keith… be careful.”

            “You too.”

            They lingered a few seconds more, each unsatisfied to simply leave things there. But then Shiro turned and began sprinting down the centermost hall, leaving Keith to follow the one that lead to their right. He cast a quick look to the map and tried to hold the image in his mind, matching the floorplan to the one he was wandering. It had been in Galran as they had conjectured, but the images paired with it made the going easier. He would have to use his hailer if he wanted to see the visual translation, but with guards at their heels, there just wasn’t time. If he was to understand correctly, the mechanic bay was two floors below the loading and unloading docks, just deep enough to lower a craft through the floor and into the garage.

            Darting ahead he tried to follow the winding passages to his destination, mentally trying to orient himself according to the two dimensional map. At length he skid to a stop, all but diving behind a stack of metal crates, heart slamming against his chest. The guards approached without concern, sounding as if they might even be playfully bickering. There was a clinking of metal as they nudged at one another, making passes at each other’s shoulders and sides.

            It reminded Keith instantly of he and Lance.

            The blue paladin always seemed to have a way of grating on his nerves, and it made him loathe to admit that Lance might actually be a decent person. Maybe. Of course, this was all masked by several layers of memes and bravado and he could do without Lance’s tendency to mansplain everything, but buried beneath all the bullshit was someone who could occasionally be charming. At the very least, a legitimate friend.

            _‘I wonder where the hell he’s at,’_ Keith pondered, eyeing the guards as they passed him. It was hard not to fidget, the risk of being caught so incredibly high. The pair marched passed the crates, Keith at their backs. All they need do was to turn around and he would be discovered.

            _‘Lance probably would have blown our cover,’_ he thought without much conviction. Truth be told, he’d much rather Lance were there with him, even for all their disagreements. He was a good teammate in the end, and usually was a little more levelheaded than Keith tended to be. He certainly wasn’t so emotionally motivated when it came to Shiro.

            The guards turned the corner and out of sight and Keith released a steady breath. _‘Shit_ ,’ he realized belatedly. _‘I was supposed to be counting.’_

Figuring at least a minute had passed since the guard’s initial appearance, he started from the fourth set, raking his eyes across the halls as he progressed. From time to time he’d start, biting back a yell as the air would cycle on or a distant door would whoosh shut. The third time he’d had to hide from a set of guards he had almost given himself away, realizing that _something was crawling up his leg_. Panicked, he brushed at his armor, whimpering quietly as his hand met with fur and a soft _whump_ deposited what had to be a rat onto the floor. The blue little creature looked up at him indignantly with its four eyes a moment before scampering off.

            Keith waited out the guards once more before slipping out a side exit to the stairs. He bounded down the concrete steps, hefting himself over the rails and to the next set of stairs effortlessly. Free running to the best of his ability, he descended several floors, pressing himself to the door of the desired exit and quietly working his way back inside.

            _‘What number was I supposed to be on? Fifteen? Yeah, okay: thousand sixteen, thousand seventeen, thousand eighteen, thousand ninet– fuck, which way am I supposed to go now?’_ he thought distractedly. The building had once again split into two distinct pathways, both only marked in Galran lettering. _‘It’s been a long time since I’ve seen a map,’_ he realized with chagrin. _‘It could be either way.’_

            “Oh fuck,” he muttered aloud, the steady pace of footfalls echoing down the halls.

            _‘Which one is that coming from?’_ he froze, uncertain where to turn. He didn’t want to run straight into the guards. He took a step back, edging along a wall. There was a small beeping of recognition and then a gust of air as a door opened up behind him and he jumped, believing himself caught. Turning quickly, he found he had rested his hand against the lock, some sort of scanner that must have recognized pressure or heat. He slipped inside, the door returning to a close just as the helmets of the guard pair emerged from one of the corridors.

            Keith took a moment to breathe. It felt like his heart had been racing the entire time he’d been inside the base and it was finally starting to make him breathless. _‘Okay,’_ he steadied himself. _‘Now all I need to find is…’_

            The room he had found himself was long and dimly lit, featuring several doors that lead out to the main garage. Metal tools hung on racks that lined the walls, large machines perforating the somewhat oily surround, buzzing faintly with energy. And there, in a half opened crate, where canisters upon canisters of Quintessence.

            “Jackpot,” Keith grinned, edging closer. The containers were cool to the touch, the contents within seeming to react as he reached for them, golden liquid swirling near-sentiently as he began to cradle them in the crook of an elbow. He had long since found the paladin armor to be lacking in one thing and it suddenly grieved him: there was no room for storage of any kind.

_‘How the hell am I supposed to carry these?’_ he grumbled. He needed at least one hand to use his bayard, but even fighting that way would hamper him. _‘I miss my belt pouches.’_

Or ‘fanny packs’ as Lance liked to call them.

            _‘Shows him,’_ Keith grumbled to himself. _‘They’d be plenty useful right now.’_

Not knowing what more to do, he held three of the canisters against his side, curling his arm about them to hold them in place. About to turn around, he felt a firm hand clasp over his shoulder. It felt like being submerged in ice.

            “What are we up to, little thief?” the Galra queried, voice thick around the foreign language.

            “We’re going to have to exterminate you,” his partner chimed in excitedly.

            Keith gave in to the pressure, turning around to face the guard. His thoughts were racing faster than he could process. What should he do? What _could_ he do? Did they already have Shiro? Best to assume that they didn’t; at the very least he couldn’t tip them off to his presence. What would Shiro have done in his stead?

            _‘Fight,’_ he answered for himself, letting the Quintessence fall to the ground with a shattering of glass. The guard recoiled from him as shards flew, bits of shrapnel tearing at exposed skin. Keith powered through it, ignoring the sensation of blood beginning to trickle down his hands and cheek, mind intent on one thing only: getting to Shiro.

            He lunged with his bayard, throwing his weight behind the swings and driving the guard back several feet. His companion snapped to attention, powering up her gun as she braced for recoil. Keith spun around to face her, swiping at her legs and forcing her out of her crouch, disrupting her next attack.

            “Idiot!” she crowed, throwing the weapon one handed and clocking Keith in the side of the head. He staggered, dazed, ducking just in time to keep from getting clobbered a second time. The Galra refused to let up, driving him back until a firm pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling apart his arms and wrenching the bayard from his grip. It clattered to the ground uselessly, returning to its inactivated form.

            “Grab it,” the male Galra intoned, nodding at the weapon as Keith struggled in his grasp. The paladin wriggled fiercely, looking for exposed flesh and biting viciously into the bit of hand he found. The guard gasped in surprise, releasing him a moment. Keith made it all of three feet before a swift kick to the ribs left him crumpled and gasping on the ground. He scrabbled as the two drew nearer, the female of the pair examining him with wicked attention.

            Without mercy, she dug at him with her booted foot, turning him onto his back and pressing her weight against his chest. “Who are you?” she asked, voice scratchy.

            “None of your fucking –”

            “Oh, I think it _is_ our business,” the guard interrupted nastily, digging her heel down into his sternum. “You were trying to steal from us, weren’t you? And look at how you’re dressed. Now that’s pretty suspicious, isn’t it, Grum?” she asked, nodding to her companion.

            The man gave a low hum in return, towering over both her and Keith. The paladin squirmed, clawing desperately at her boot in an attempt to relieve the pressure on his lungs. “Fuck off,” he spat, ignoring the laughter that followed. He was already shaking with rage and was all the angrier for knowing it was bound to be mistaken for fear.

            “You want up you piece of shit?” the female guard gloated. “Then perhaps you’d better start begging.”

            “Like _fuck_ I will beg for trash like _you_ ,” Keith snarled, kicking out wildly and driving his knees up to bang against her greaves. It seemed to hurt him far more than it did her, but he repeated the motion anyway, grunting and growling in his effort. He wrapped his hands over her boot, scraping at the metal of the sabaton. Pressing, pressing, until at length the material bent beneath his fingers, crunching inwards.

            The guards recoiled, haughty expressions replaced with fear and curiosity. The female paled, sending a swift kick with her injured foot to Keith’s side. He doubled over from the blow, scrambling to his hands and knees only to be hoisted up by the neck and suspended midair. He growled in the clutches of the male guard, scratching at his exposed hand until blood began to cake beneath his nails. It was dark purple, just as he’d expected.

            “What the fuck is he?” the female guard bit out. “Why does he sound like that? His growls are Galra, but look at him! He’s hideous.”

            Keith stilled, her words processing. He became slowly aware of himself, feral sounds reverberating out his throat, low and animalistic. His mouth still tasted like copper, and a quick swipe with his tongue found his teeth to have sharpened into points. Beneath his hands the guard’s flesh had become perforated, punctured by lengthened nails – no, claws, rather.

            Alarm settling in his gut, he looked up at the helmeted man before him, the fight loosening from his limbs. All of his fears, all his speculations – none of it had meant so much as hearing it from the lips of a Galra. The guard stared back at him, expression unreadable from behind his visor.

            “Call the med bay,” he announced at length. “And get the Druids.”

            Before Keith had the chance to fight once more, a squeezing pressure clamped over his throat and sent him cascading into the darkness of unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

          “Physiologically speaking, he’s – he’s waking up,” a distorted voice began with warning. “Get the injections!”

            Keith groaned, disoriented and unable to see, the world swimming about his head in bright white. Two dark shapes rushed him, the feeling of hands clamping down over his shoulders pushing him back down. The space below him felt cold, uncomfortably so, and he bristled, feeling goosebumps overtake his skin. There was a sting and he turned groggily to watch as a needle pierced the skin of his bicep.

            _‘Stop,’_ he thought in confusion. _‘What are you? Why? Stop…’_

            He whimpered aloud, unable to properly form the words. The effort resulted in a high keening sound.

            The needle was removed, only to be followed by a second, injected just below the first. This time the burn was more intense, a stretching sort of feeling that made Keith want to cry. “Fuck,” he choked out, blinking purposefully to clear his vision.

            There was a man in a white uniform before him, broad arms and unfeeling eyes showing that his time as a doctor had left little mark on his personality as a soldier. He examined him indifferently before turning to the other occupants of the room – the guards from before and two old women shrouded in robes.

            Keith’s stomach dropped at the sight.

            Druids.

            He didn’t know exactly what they were capable of, only that they had been responsible for Shiro returning with a prosthetic arm and, according to the black paladin, had close dealings with Zarkon himself.

            “The Emperor has been notified?” the doctor asked, almost as if for Keith’s own benefit of hearing.

            “Of course,” one of the Druids intoned, toying with the hood of her robes.

            “He’s been looking for this one,” the other continued with a dry laugh.

            “For so very long,” the first concluded.

            “That will be the end of that, then,” the female guard spoke up smugly. “The Emperor can finally let us get back to our damned jobs. Hey, maybe we’ll finally get new command –”

            “Silence, Cora,” the other guard, Grum, cut across.

            “But it’s true, right?” Cora attempted instead, focusing her attentions on the doctor. “This runt really is Galra? Even though he’s so short and weird looking?”

            “Physiologically he has already manifested signs of being Galra, yes,” the man returned impassively. He moved a large hand across Keith’s body, fastening his fingers around one thigh and tugging it aside.

            Keith whimpered at once, fighting to draw his legs closed and realizing, sedated, that he could not. He hadn’t noticed until then that he had been stripped entirely naked. Shame burned up his cheeks, the desire to call out overwhelming. His tongue felt obtuse in his mouth, working to form syllables. “Stop it,” he ordered thickly.

            The doctor tightened his grip, shaking Keith’s leg roughly. “Silence,” he barked, exposing Keith fully. “You see?” he gestured, “He is Galra enough.”

            “So what?” Cora scoffed, crossing her arms before her. “He’s got a dirk and den; you don’t _really_ think we’re the only race in the galaxies with junk like that, do you?”

            The group ruffled noticeably. “Yes, he has a dirk and a _genetic pocket_ ,” the doctor returned with derision.

            The mortification Keith felt amplified and he tried to turn from the scene, unable to do much else. _‘Genetic pocket?’_ he repeated to himself. There was no mistaking what had been referred to.

            It was hard enough trying to get accustomed to the changes in his own body, trying to get used to the fact they wouldn’t be going away, that he’d have to accept them. That he’d have to explain to Shi– to a _partner_ someday, if he was lucky. That he might be rejected for the way his body had become.

            _Genetic pocket._

            How utilitarian and clinical. Like he – _like his body_ – was no longer his own. Like it was a tool fit to serve a function.

            Growing queasy, Keith turned his head from the others, dropping his eyes to the floor. The world took a moment to come back into focus from the lethargic movement. He wanted to run, to cover himself, anything. But it was like being caught in a bad dream: he could feel his limbs but moving them proved impossible. They hadn’t even bothered to strap him to the exam table. Around him, the Galra were still arguing.

            “That still doesn’t mean he’s _that_ boy,” Cora sneered.

            “You know the rumors,” Grum intoned. “That there was some Altean woman –.”

            “Altean!?”

            “It would explain why he looks quite like this.”

            “Those weird marks don’t prove he’s Galra,” Cora refuted.

            “No,” one of the Druids crooned. “But this will.”

            Electric violet light exploded to life, tendrils of current surging forward and ensnaring Keith’s prone form. He gasped out in pain, his nerves feeling as exposed as the rest of him, pushed to the limit and screaming. His skin itched as shivers wracked him, the backs of his eyes feeling like they were being filled with hot lead. Barely able to control his movements, he struggled to look to the Druids. Their hands were conjoined as they chanted low and inaudible words in Galran, horrifying pupil-less eyes locked intently upon him.

            With effort, Keith looked down his bare chest to where his hands lay shaking over the rise of his thighs. His body, an even purple, was completely foreign to him.

_‘So it’s true,’_ he thought distantly. _‘There really is no escaping it now.’_

            The light died just as suddenly and Keith’s body sunk back against the metal table, quaking. “ _Fuck_ ,” he shuddered out, scarcely a whisper above the sudden commotion. The Galra were talking animatedly, but he was too exhausted and sedated to really hear them anymore.

            “It didn’t work?”

            “– looks the same.”

            “A Druid spell –.”

            “– probably a Binding –.”

            “It’ll wear off on its own.”

            Keith could hold consciousness no longer, passing out into a dreamless sleep only rousing to dim wakefulness long enough to gain bits and pieces of what was going on around him. The Galra had argued, clearly unsure what to do with one of their own kind. At some point he had acquired clothes, poor fitting and scratchy – those of a prisoner. When he came to it was on the floor of a cell, an upended dish of some orangish gruel seeping over the edge.

_‘How kind of them,’_ he thought flatly. Carefully, he brought himself to his knees, wondering if there was a part of him remaining that didn’t feel sore. Rubbing feeling back into his hands he began to pace around his cell. Anxiety was hammering in his chest, but his brain was still delayed from the sedatives and thinking through his myriad plans was proving difficult.

            “Okay, first thing,” he said aloud slowly. His throat felt raw from the screaming, his voice scratchy. He paused, looking around for security cameras.

_‘Just because I can’t see one… no, I should assume that I’m being monitored right now. They… they called Zarkon, didn’t they? Is it because I’m a pilot? Do they recognize me as part of Team Voltron? Surely… we haven’t even done that much yet. Not for them to recognize our faces.’_

            He sighed, wincing around the pain in his head. He probably had a necklace of bruises from being picked up by the throat and he attributed the treatment to the intense headache that was building. _‘God damn do I miss aspirin,’_ he lamented, laughing humorlessly at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. _‘Now what?’_

            He came to rest a hand to the bars of the cell. It was clear that it was a simple containment block, something temporary and not made for permanent prisoners. The room around him looked like it was used for storage, several bins and barrels overflowing with ship parts, dehydrated rations, and several stacks of similar looking fabric. Near to the door was a large messy table. Dumped unceremoniously atop the surface Keith could see his armor.

            “You trying to taunt me?” he grumbled aloud. At least he was no longer naked. He had no idea what had become of his bodysuit – probably discarded entirely. On the plus side, it was a nice change to have separate pants.

_‘I probably won’t have time to suit up,’_ he recognized grimly. _‘Once I get out of this cell, I’m going to have to leave some of my armor behind.’_

_‘Now,’_ he continued in thought. _‘How do I get out of here?’_ The construction of the cell looked simple enough, something no more advanced than human design. If he only put the right amount of force to the weaker parts of the door… _‘Well if Shiro could do it,’_ he considered, stomach turning to pure acid.

            Shiro.

            The fogginess from the sedatives cleared entirely, sheer panic replacing it. Shiro could be anywhere. He could be outside the base, waiting at their rendezvous point, his mission long-since accomplished. He would be so concerned. They had said… shit, they had agreed to send a text or two if the wait was too long.

            “Hailer, hailer,” he muttered aloud, scanning the table across the room desperately. “Where the fuck did they put it?”

            Knowing his luck, it had been confiscated entirely. Then again, the guards seemed like they might have been a little dumb… he held onto the hope desperately. He had to reach Shiro, had to let him know that he was okay. If not, then Shiro might do something rash, might endanger himself further. Providing, of course, that he hadn’t already been captured.

            Keith remembered the slaving ship docked just outside and blanched further. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whimpered. It was growing hard to breathe. He made to wipe at his brow fitfully, only to catch sight of his hands, skin returned to human shades but tinted heavily with purple, the beds of his nails hardening and discoloring obviously. The anxiety seemed to triple.

_‘How do I fix this?_ Can _I fix this? Is this permanent? If Shiro sees me like this… fuck, no, I’ve got to get out of here first. I have to make sure he’s okay, no matter the cost. I won’t let him get hurt again, not by anyone. The longer I wait here the more in danger he becomes. He has to be okay, he’s got to… fuck, how do I do this?’_

            Keith took several steps back, sizing up the door. _‘I’m Galra,’_ he reminded himself. _‘Even if I’m way, way smaller than the average one I should still be much stronger than a regular human. Maybe I can… wait…’_

            “That’s it,” he mused aloud. He wasn’t human. At all.

_‘I forgot,’_ Keith nearly smiled. _‘I’m also Altean. That means…’_ He focused his attentions carefully, trying to remember what he had done when he’d first made the purpling marks dissipate. He brought to mind Shiro’s familiar frame, the strength in his torso and muscle to his broad shoulders. His powerful prosthetic arm.

            “That’s it,” he grinned, feeling the physical manifestation of his will. _‘Christ, I didn’t realize how heavy it would feel to be this shredded. Welp,’_ he shrugged, steadying himself. With a burst of speed he charged at the door, lofting the mimic of Shiro’s arm and discharging it into the soft metal hinges. They crumpled immediately, the door wobbling in place and threatening to clatter loudly to the floor. Keith caught it by a bar haphazardly, lowering it to the ground as quickly as he could as his transformation melted away.

            “Not bad for a first try,” he congratulated himself, returning to his normal appearance. Well, save for the bit that was inescapably Galra.

            Keith raced to the far table, pawing through his armor until he came to the right greave, flipping it over and breathing a sigh of relief when he found that his dagger was still secured within, the sheath he had crafted successfully keeping it from being detected. He separated the two pieces, arming himself and suddenly noticing the absence of his bayard. Before he had the chance to look, a trickle of voices came from out the door, growing in volume.

            “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, dropping one of the arm guards in his panic. He pushed the armor over the table frantically, searching for the rest of his belongings. “Bayard, bayard, where the… god _damn_ it, they took it!” he surmised quickly. He slammed the cuirass over his shoulders, securing the familiar weight over his chest. The voices came closer.

            Keith snatched at the folded fabric to the right of the table, throwing what he could of his armor together and forming a hasty bundle. A mountain of papers fell off the desk in his haste, scattering over the floor but exposing a small blue screen in the midst of them. His hailer. A small light flashed on its front – a new message. So Shiro _had_ tried to reach him. He would have to act fast to protect them both then.

            Darting after it quickly, he buried it into the growing collection hugged to his side. Peering out the door’s small window, Keith watched as the shadows of the approaching guards grew. He only had a few seconds. Dagger bared, he took a deep breath, and then the red paladin barreled out into the hall, running for his life.

            _‘Shiro,’_ he thought with mounting dread. _‘You better fucking wait for me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on the placement of the bayards in relation to the armor: I noticed in one episode that Shiro (and the other paladins) have small jet packs on the back of their cuirasses and that they have a distinct V-formation to them. Other than this instance, I feel like we rarely see the paladins from the back (mostly because they’re busy piloting the Lions). I also realized in examining their armor that there is no good place for their bayards. Like that seems like a design flaw, doesn’t it? So in my personal headcanon, the bayards (given their shape) fit into the top section of the jet packs, clipped to the armor and out of sight. (Yes, I realize that the little lights on their cuiches somehow make the bayards materialize but I just couldn't with that. Yeah, I know, me, trying to rationalize things in a show about magical space lions.)
> 
> Hopefully the medical horror wasn’t too much for anyone; I made sure to add a tag for it just in case. Poor Keith was so humiliated!
> 
> Things are really picking up from here: there’s going to be a lot more action, introduction of more characters, and, of course, the beginning of the more explicit scenes! Hope you’re all as excited as I am.  
> <3 Ches 
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Mondays and Thursdays, so expect Chapter Eight out on Monday, August 22nd (US Pacific Time).**


	8. Suspension

            Keith was a nervous, sweaty wreck by the time the ground floor came into view. He had raced nearly the entire way from the holding cell, narrowly missing a couple squads of guards and coming close to alerting several others. The base had sprung to life around him, sirens blaring to signal the breach, emergency lights strobing in the halls.

            Dodging another pair of sentries, Keith made his way to the final stretch of building. He could see the banks of windows lining the way to freedom, the twin moons growing more distinct in the pinkish sky outside. _‘Just a little farther,’_ he encouraged, lungs burning. He hadn’t had the luxury of slowing once the entire ascent through the base, and it hadn’t escaped him that his appearance was even worse than before, the extent of his Galra shift more evident than ever.

            _‘Shiro’s not stupid,_ ’ he acknowledged fretfully. _‘Maybe if I just try and look more human? Please, please, please let this work,’_ he inwardly begged, trying to multitask the transformation with his getaway. The last thing he wanted was to shock and thereby trigger Shiro with his appearance, but he also knew that getting to him was a higher priority. Still running, he tried to remember his time in the river, how the marks had snaked away and receded back up his arms to be replaced with tanned human skin. The exit loomed ahead, the distance closing rapidly. He’d only have one shot.

            _‘Please, please, please,’_ he chanted once more. He was banking on this to work, he _needed_ it to work. Then he was bursting through the final door, stumbling out into the still-too-bright light of sunset. Passing the initial set of guards he descended the stairs, turning the corner to find –

            “Oh thank god,” he breathed in a rush.

            Shiro looked up sharply, concern clear on his features. “Keith!” he exclaimed, running to clasp his arms around the red paladin’s own. “Are you alright? What are you –?”

            “No time to talk now,” Keith interrupted, taking a moment to note the slightly more human skin of his own hands. It would have to do.

            “Are those sirens for you?” the other asked, sounding like he already knew the answer. Keith decided not to respond, searching instead for the rocks they had hidden their grappling hooks behind. Finding them quickly, he passed off one of the devices to Shiro.

            “Come on,” he urged, racing to the cliff’s edge and shoving the hook into the ground. Wedging it deeper with his foot, he pulled out a bit of line, swallowing a breath. Shiro looked like he was going to be ill. “Just don’t think about it.”

            Keith sprinted the last few feet to the edge, launching himself into the air and releasing the trigger on the gun. The cord extended as he plummeted, the sound of the waves crashing on the jagged rocks below filling his ears. He fought to extend his legs, bracing for impact. It was impossible to judge the distance yet to go, the jutting lip of the cave growing closer with dizzying rapidity. Taking a leap of faith, Keith swung himself forward, landing roughly on the rocky ground and turning his shoulder to roll safely forward.

            Disoriented, he stood, depressing another button on the gun so that the arms of the hook far above him would collapse, freeing it from the ground. He gave a small tug to help it release, watching as the silver appendage began to tumble down toward him. As it drew closer, he began the recoil, winding the two pieces of the grappling hook back together.

            Shiro still hadn’t come down.

            Keith waited on the landing impatiently, the sirens from the base above still wailing. They didn’t have much time before someone would discover them. They had to get to the fused Lion and– Keith stilled, feeling guilty.

            What if Shiro was having another panic attack? What if he wasn’t able to move again?

            _‘I shouldn’t have gone first,’_ he berated himself.

            “SHIRO!” he called, hoping to flag the other man’s attention. It seemed to do the trick as a moment later, the form of the black paladin crested the edge. Rappelling down the cliff face, Shiro steadied his descent, letting his sabatons dig against the rock’s surface. Falling pebbles and clouds of dust surrounded him, and by the time he had made it to the outcrop of the cave he was visibly shaking.

            “Please don’t make me do that again,” he begged, retrieving his hook and winding it back into the gun.

            “No promises,” Keith returned grimly, already boarding the Lion’s open mouth. Racing to their seats and half throwing themselves into them, the two pilots began to start up the craft, hands clasped tight over the thrusters. The fused consciousness worked without effort, the Lion springing to life at their touch. It rose, shaking itself, then bounded out the mouth of the cave, soaring across the frothy lap of the ocean and circling high into the sky.

            “Are there any other craft?” Shiro asked, asserting navigational control.

            Keith scanned the skyline, craning around to examine the hangars of the base. “None,” he called back. “They must still think we’re inside.”

            “All the better,” Shiro returned, banking the Lion to the left.

            Keith took over immediately, balancing their movements with input from his own thrusters, keeping them aloft. He thought through his controls carefully, using the psychic link to hear Shiro answer them in his mind. It was weirdly intimate in a way, being so in sync with one another. Keith fought hard to keep such embarrassing thoughts clear of their unspoken conversation.

            _‘Look down there,’_ Shiro directed as they passed through the mountainous jungle.

            _‘The waterfall?’_

_‘Yeah; we’re going to land there.’_

“WHAT?” Keith barked aloud.

“Check the scanner,” Shiro insisted, pulling the ship into a dive. “There’s a hollow space beyond it – it’s a hidden cave.”

            “I mean, I love a good challenge –”

            “We can make it.”

            “You’re even crazier than I am.”

            “Just don’t think about it,” Shiro laughed, throwing Keith’s words back at him. The red paladin fought down the urge to retort, focusing instead on making sure they didn’t crash horrifically to their deaths. He inhaled sharply as the Lion pierced the heavy sheet of water, fighting the urge to screw his eyes shut against the inevitable impact. But it never came, and the Lion sailed forward, decelerating to a stop safely inside the small cave.

            “Made it,” Shiro announced proudly.

            “Did you think we _wouldn’t_?” Keith balked.

            “It was a possibility?” the other shrugged guiltily.

            “THEN WHY DID YOU –?”

            “It was a joke, it was a joke!” Shiro quickly fibbed, complete with nervous laughter. Keith eyed him suspiciously. “What’s our charge looking like?” Shiro redirected.

            Keith winced, acutely aware that if he hadn’t gotten caught they would have well been on their way to space. “Around 63 percent combined,” he answered. “So Kuro and Red are each down to 31 percent charge or so.  We’re really going to have to be careful from here on out. I… I’m sorry I couldn’t get the Quintessence.”

            “Keith…” Shiro hedged, looking sympathetic. “I don’t think things went as well as we hoped – for either of us. Still, we’re lucky to only have had a 15 percent loss to our charge.”

            “I know, and you’re right,” the red paladin sighed. “How… how did your mission go?”

            “I was able to send the transmission,” Shiro returned, smile lopsided. “At least, I think I did. Of course, it’s not like I was able to get an immediate response or anything. I’m not even certain how we’ll know if it worked or not, to be honest.”

            “I guess we’ll have to wait it out,” Keith surmised unhappily. “Maybe once the castle ship is in range Allura will be able to locate us. Providing there isn’t more wrong with our Lions than previously thought. She was able to track Green and Yellow –”

            “Pineapple.”

            “What?”

            “Hunk named his Lion ‘Pineapple’.”

            “What? Alright, okay, so she was able to track Green and _Pineapple_ from galaxies away. I’ve been thinking about it, and it doesn’t make sense why Allura wouldn’t be able to sense us now. Unless, of course, something more _is_ wrong?”

            “I’ve thought about that as well,” Shiro concurred. “I noticed a lot of devices in the communications room of the base. I’m thinking the Galra have some sort of jammer set up so that only other Galra vessels can establish connection.”

            “So our mission was for nothing?”

            “Not necessarily,” Shiro countered. “Because the transmission was sent from inside the base it shouldn’t be jammed, regardless of the source it came from. Technically by hooking up to their command terminal, the signal did come from the base itself.”

            “But because it was by way of your hailer, the transmission should still bear a distinct signature,” Keith surmised, settling into his seat.

            “Correct.”

            “Well,” the red paladin mused. “I’m glad to hear you did so well. Are you… are you certain everything is alright?”

            “I’m more concerned about you,” Shiro dodged immediately. “Keith, what happened? You’re wearing entirely different clothes. And they’re…”

            He didn’t need to finish his thought. Shiro knew above all others that the scratchy black leggings and matching top were those of a Galra slave. There was no point in lying.

            “They captured me,” Keith admitted softly. “I made it to where the Quintessence was stored – some of it, anyway – and there were two guards that apprehended me. They…” he trailed off, unsure how much to divulge.

_‘Should I just go ahead and tell him?’_ he fretted. _‘He’s going to find out at some point, but I’d rather delay that as much as possible. Maybe I can just hide it forever, use my Altean abilities to just remain human,’_ he figured with a manic sense of hope.

            “They?” Shiro prompted, reaching out slowly to put a hand over Keith’s own.

            “They took me to the med bay,” Keith admitted slowly. “And… sedated me.” He decided to leave out the part about being stripped nude. Or the part where he had been put on display in front of strangers. He flushed in indignation at the memory. “I’m fine, though,” he insisted. “Come to think of it, I could understand them for some reason. Even though they took my armor beforehand.”

            “That’s not so strange,” Shiro countered. “Bear in mind that soldiers, captives, and prisoners alike are taken to the med bay – it’s more prudent to be able to understand one another than to not.”

            “So there’s a translation system installed in the room?”

            “To my knowledge, yes, they should all be like that,” the black paladin confirmed. “But, why did they take you there? Were you injured?”

            “No,” Keith stalled, unsure of what to say. “Not really, anyway. One of the guards did handle me roughly and caused me to black out, so I guess they were making sure I resuscitated alright. I don’t know if they were planning on questioning me or not, but they gave me these clothes and threw me in a cell. Most of my armor happened to be in there, along with my hailer. Unfortunately my bayard was put somewhere else and I wasn’t able to retrieve it. I was able to break out from the cell, but I wasn’t able to snag the Quintessence on the way out – there were too many guards on the alert and… well… frankly, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t come after me.”

            “Why shouldn’t I come after you?” Shiro frowned. “I nearly did.”

            “Well,” the other fidgeted. “I just… Shiro… you’ve been through enough, you know? I didn’t want you to get hurt for my sake.”

            “Keith, I wouldn’t just leave you behind,” Shiro returned, a little defensively. “If that means I get hurt in the process, so be it. It’s my decision.”

            “And it’s _mine_ to not want you to get hurt for my sake,” Keith returned firmly. “I couldn’t take feeling responsible for that.”

            “But –”

            “I just want you to be safe.”

            “Keith…” Shiro sighed, running a hand through his hair, white forelock shading his eyes. “Listen, I hear what you’re saying. And… I’m trying to be respectful of your wishes. But please don’t treat me differently from anyone else. I recognize that I need time to work things out. But… I don’t want to be singled out or given special treatment. There _are_ parts of me that are different but it’s not all of me. It’s not who I am as a person. You understand? I’m just doing the same things as I would have always done. I’m still going to protect my team.”

            Keith nodded quietly, feeling a bit guilty. He hadn’t meant to impinge on Shiro’s sense of autonomy, nor had he meant to belittle or pity him. “I understand,” he said, grabbing for the bundle of his armor and pulling it into his lap. “And I’m sorry.”

            “What’s that?” Shiro asked, clearly eager to be off the topic.

            “What I could grab of my armor,” Keith sighed, fishing around in the fabric. “Looks like I only was able to snag my greaves and vambraces. Oh, and one pauldron. Helpful.”

            “What did you wrap it with?”

            “I… don’t know,” Keith frowned, letting the pieces of his armor clatter to the floor as he unfolded the wrappings. His dagger followed suit, having been stashed inside the moment he was free of the base. It became quickly apparent that he had managed to snag another pair of pants as well as what could only be described as a cloth tarp.

            “Neat,” he said.

            Shiro paused before reaching over to grab the leggings. They matched the coarse black pair that Keith wore, those of the prisoner’s attire. “I’ll take these,” he said at length.

            “Really?”

            “Yeah,” Shiro nodded, reinforced with false confidence. “I saw what you did with your bodysuit before – making it into a top and bottoms? It’s kind of tiring having to strip down so frequently; it’s not exactly practical. Besides, these pants are fibrous, kind of like a hard cotton. They should breathe a lot better than lycra.”

            He balled the material in his lap, rubbing at it fitfully. “We should decide what to do about our armor,” he pressed on. Already he was starting to sound a bit breathless. “Even though it’s engineered to be lightweight, it’s still really tiring to wear all of it.”

            “I thought you said we couldn’t afford to remove it?” Keith pointed out. He could see Shiro was on the brink of panic. Perhaps distracting him would help dissuade the oncoming anxiety attack.

            “I did,” Shiro acknowledged. “But our first priority is being able to breathe and be mobile. I noticed that our suspicions were incorrect: apparently the Galra are completely unaffected by the low levels of oxygen. Unfortunately it won’t stall their movements any.”

            Keith started. He hadn’t even noticed. After all, he hadn’t been affected by the low oxygen at all, unlike Shiro who, despite his ridiculous level of physical fitness, was left wheezing and panting after a good hour’s hike. _‘I never noticed,’_ he realized, ‘ _Because I’m Galra, too. It just never affected me. Now it makes sense why.’_

            “But oxygen aside,” Shiro continued. “The heat and the humidity are also working against us. It might not be so bad where we are presently, though,” he added, indicating to the cave around them, at the mouth of which the running flow of the waterfall could be seen. “In fact, it might even prove a little cold come night.”

            “Shouldn’t be long now,” Keith observed, rubbing at an arm. “And you may be on to something about the temperature – we may even need a fire tonight.”

            “Good luck starting one,” Shiro surmised gravely. “The scanners showed some tunnels when we first landed. They may lead out to the jungle where we might find some kindling. That said, this cave may be too damp to actually ignite a fire. We can try, however.”

            The breath was starting to catch in Shiro’s throat, his gaze growing distant. Again and again he thumbed at the fabric of the pants gathered in his lap. Keith rose from his seat to stand closer to the other man, nearly unnoticed until the last minute.

            “R-Right,” Shiro continued, trying to maintain the image of normalcy. “In any event, I think we should minimize some of our armor and store what we can of it in the Lion. Unfortunately, I think the cuirasses should stay. Even though neither of us have our bayards at the present, the cuirasses protect our chests and backs and they have the jetpacks built into them. Come to think of it, we probably could have just used those to scale the cliff face today.”

            “Better we conserve the fuel,” Keith countered, subconsciously putting a hand to the other man’s shoulder. Shiro wasn’t even aware how breathless he was becoming, skin sheeting white.

            “Right, yeah,” he returned distractedly. “In any case, I think I’ll follow your lead and pare down to my vambraces and greaves. The rest will just prove to overheat me, and I’m pretty sure we’re both dehydrated.”

            “Good thing we parked behind a waterfall,” Keith mused. He was pretty sure ‘parked’ was not the correct terminology.

            Shiro whimpered suddenly, a low moan that made Keith instantly miserable. The black paladin curled inward, bracing his arms on his legs, head bowed. Slowly he began to rock, an unsettling sign of distress.

            “Shiro! Shiro, hey man,” Keith intoned, wanting to draw nearer but not wanting to crowd his friend. “You’ve got to breathe, remember? Breathe with me,” he instructed, slowly counting out breaths. Shiro nodded weakly, sucking in each unsteady breath in an attempt to calm himself. This time it seemed to be of no use, the black paladin releasing a small sob, wincing and curling up tighter.

            “Hey now, hey,” Keith tried to keep his voice level. Shiro was still squeezing a fist around the Galra pants, the other repeating its clenching and unclenching motions.

            _‘He’s back in that place,’_ Keith recognized. _‘It’s some sort of reflex, back when he was in the coliseum. Maybe it’s like using a thruster on a ship? He’s trying to feel safe and in control. Somehow I’ve got to help him get there.’_

            Gently, he eased the fabric out of Shiro’s grip, tossing it to the floor where the other man couldn’t see. Taking Shiro’s hand in his own, he slowly began to massage it, working loose the stiff fingers until he was freely able to trace patterns on his open palm.

            “Hey Shiro,” he spoke softly. “Let’s think of something else, huh? Want me to tell you a story about home?” He didn’t await a response. “Remember when we first met? I was fifteen and you were seventeen and it was the summer before you started your senior year. The Garrison assigned you to me because I was a star pilot but also a terrible pupil. They said that they wanted to start you in on the mentor program early, but really they just wanted someone to watch my crazy ass over the break.

            “I was so mean to you, wasn’t I? Remember how I didn’t even call you by your name? I just referred to you as ‘Narc’ for the better part of a year. I was so convinced that you were going to sell me out to Command for selling the other kids Heineken from under my bed. You never did approve of that. You must have lied to cover for me, huh? Sorry I was such a dumb kid.”

            Shiro relaxed a little, a small smile tugging at his lips. Gently, he curled his hand around Keith’s own, offering a little squeeze.

            “You used to follow me everywhere,” Keith continued. “I used to think it was so damn annoying. Like I had a babysitter or something, which, I guess I kind of did. But you even followed me out to the city, even when we weren’t on leave to do so. We’d always hit up that fish taco vendor or go to the movies or something. And then at the academy we’d always walk around the football field because no one was ever out there. Or eat lunch on the roof or spend the lunch hour wandering around in the amphitheater, up on the catwalks. You would always warn me that I’d fall and hurt myself, but you always followed after me anyway.

            “I… I always really appreciated that, you know? You stuck with me, no matter what. And I always expected you to leave. You just… never did. No matter how much hell I raised for you or how annoying I made myself be. Remember that time I got totally wasted and you watched me as I ran around? We hung out at the park and laid in the grass looking at the stars. I think I said a lot of faux philosophical bullshit, but really, I can’t remember,” Keith laughed. “Then I said I was hungry and we walked to the Taco Bell at two in the morning. You were so worried we’d get yelled at by the cops but no one seemed to care what we were doing.

            “When we got back to the academy I decided I wanted to go swimming, I guess, so I took us to the pool. You were trying to hold me back the whole time, and I just took off my jacket so I could get free.”

            “That’s when you saw the golf cart,” Shiro spoke up, calming visibly. “It’s like you completely forgot what we were there for. I couldn’t believe the staff had left the keys in the damn thing. Or that you did donuts all over the parking lot.”

            “I mean, they were kind of asking for it to be stolen.”

            “That’s flawed logic.”

            “I mean, it was fun,” Keith grinned roguishly. “You really should have joined me.”

            “Joined you!?” Shiro exclaimed, completely back to his usual self. “Keith, you crashed the cart three different times and jacked up the bumper. I think it was better for my well-being that I watched from the sidelines.”

            “You forgot the part where I crashed it into the pool.”

            “I did _not_ forget that part.”

            “It’s a good thing I jumped out beforehand?”

            “I’ll say,” Shiro laughed. He squeezed their still-conjoined hands. “Thank you for that, for distracting me? I really needed that. I… I’m trying to work on the ‘apologizing for my feelings’ thing. I think you’ve made your opinions on the matter clear enough.”

            Keith nodded in approval.

            “But I still am a bit embarrassed, if that’s alright to say? I’ve not quite lost it like that in a long while. I… I don’t think you’ve ever seen me get that bad,” Shiro finished quietly.

            “Not really,” Keith admitted. “But that’s not a bad thing, if that makes any sense? Like… it’s okay to feel that way, it’s valid. And, besides, I’d rather you get those feelings out than worry about what I’ll think. I’m here for you, okay?” he ended with an inescapable blush. “So… don’t worry about me. Just do you.”

            “Thanks,” Shiro said again, leaning forward in his seat to wrap Keith in a tight embrace. “Your support means the world to me, you know.”

            “Of course,” the red paladin hummed, nuzzling imperceptibly against Shiro’s shoulder. “You’re my best friend and our leader: someone’s got to take care of you.”

            “I suppose,” Shiro shrugged, pulling away. “Although… I should probably take care of me, too. If you don’t mind, I’d like just a little time to myself. I’ve had a rough few days and I could really stand to unwind.”

            “Yeah, that’s fine,” Keith returned, rising to stand. “I’ll just take a walk or something; see where those alleged tunnels lead to.”

            “Take care,” Shiro called after him, and Keith could feel his eyes on him the entire way out.

            _‘Weird,’_ he thought. _‘He didn’t seem that tense at the end there. He must still be pretty strung out from his panic attack, I guess. Seeing those clothes really got to him; I don’t really have the option to change, so hopefully what I’m wearing doesn’t trigger him any further. That said, I wonder if he’ll wear those pants after all?’_

            At a loss for what more to do, Keith wandered the cave, searching along the darkening walls with a hand. The smoothness of the stone gave way to small fissures, the cracks growing in size until he could make out the first tunnel. The opening was narrow – wide enough for him to squeeze through if he went at it sideways – but he could see that it opened up in the space beyond. Making himself as small as possible he worked his way into the cavern, using the light of his hailer to see.

            Slowly he made his way through the winding passage, careful of his footing. With relief he found that the tunnel did indeed lead out into the jungle, the slope of the mountain forming a sort of path through the underbrush. He could hear the rustling of animals as they swung from the tops of the darkened trees, their calls piercing the night stillness at random intervals. He bristled slightly, growing wary. The fauna of Hydrus had seemed benevolent enough, but they were in the deep jungle now and what lay ahead was uncertain at best.

            Keith reached for his dagger, stilling as he found it to be missing entirely. He hadn’t bothered to put on his armor and his dagger had been left behind with it. “Fuck,” he groaned, scanning the nightscape ahead. There was no sense in chancing it. “Better go back,” he grumbled, turning on heel and making his way back through the tunnel.

            It was harder returning, and Keith discovered that his original trek had him going mainly downhill. “Fantastic,” he grit out as he lost his footing for the millionth time. “Just brilliant.” With effort he made it back to the cave, a bit disgruntled but no worse for wear. “Shiro might be sleeping,” he considered, working his way around the Lion’s giant mouth to the emergency exit at the base of its paw.

            As quietly as he could, he made his way up the metal rungs of the ladder, listening intently for Shiro’s soft snores. Moments from hefting himself into the cabin he froze, a strange sound catching him off guard. It came again, a soft hitch of breath and a low barely-there moan. Keith reddened immediately.

            _‘He couldn’t be…?’_ His thoughts were scarcely coherent. _‘No,’_ he asserted. _‘No way, it’s probably something benign. But… maybe I should… check?’_

            Carefully, he lifted himself just above the emergency hatch, just high enough to see into the shadowed cockpit. Shiro was sitting in his chair, swiveled around to face the back of the cockpit, to face Keith. Clearly he had meant to obscure himself from the wide window of the viewport, but in so doing had unintentionally given Keith a bit of a show.

            He was completely bare, stripped of his armor and bodysuit, the heavily muscled sculpt of his chest heaving around breathy moans. His eyes were closed, brow furrowed in pleasure, his lip worried between his teeth as he fought to contain his voice. He looked absolutely wrecked and completely beautiful.

            Keith nearly whimpered aloud, following the scarred line of Shiro’s body down to his lap. His prosthetic was alight, whirring softly as he pumped at his swollen cock, clearly visible even in the dark of the cabin. As Shiro stroked – punctuated by small gasps and groans – his cock began to twitch, and Keith watched in rapt attention as precum leaked over the tip, spilling over Shiro’s tightly made fist.

            Keith could quite easily imagine what he’d like to do. He’d had the feelings for a while and they weren’t secret to him. He knew just how he’d love to pleasure Shiro, how he’d get between his knees, spread them apart and lathe attention over him. How he’d massage at Shiro’s hips with his hands, using his palms to hold him in place, keep him from thrusting. Not that he’d mind it. Not that he’d mind if Shiro weaved his fingers through his hair, pulled a little, held him close to his cock, pressed into him.

            He could imagine taking Shiro into his mouth, little by little, pulling off slowly to lick and suck at his cockhead. How he’d stroke him one-handed, easing him down to his throat, taking him as far as he was able. Tasting him. Making him shudder and moan and cum, just for him. Swallowing every last bit of him.

            The desire welled in him, and Keith shied away, ducking back into the safety of the emergency shaft. He was shaking, palms slightly sweaty. His cock ached, straining at his pants.

_‘I shouldn’t be getting off to this,’_ he reprimanded himself, embarrassed at his arousal. _‘He didn’t even know I was there, I shouldn’t have been looking.’_ Still, it was tempting to continue watching: he wanted to see how Shiro looked when he came undone.

_‘Jeez, what the hell’s wrong with me?’_ he groaned, making his way back out the Lion, even more bent on being quiet than when he’d first entered. He did _not_ want Shiro catching him. That would be far too awkward for the both of them. And besides, if Shiro needed to get off to relax, then he should be able to do that without being made to feel uncomfortable.

            Keith leaned against the Lion’s paw, cheeks burning fiercely. He couldn’t get the images of Shiro out of his head. He’d had enough dreams of the same, but to see it in person was another thing altogether. If he’d have been a bolder person – and Keith was nothing if not daring – he would have interrupted and offered to help. A part of him wished that he had.

            He moved to sit beside the Lion’s crouched side, reclining against its hind leg. _‘I’ve got to think of something else,_ ’ he told himself without much conviction. _‘Anything else._ ’

            The first thought he had was Shiro above him, driving deep and slow between his – “ _Fuuuck,_ ” he whimpered, squirming as he could feel his cock swell. Deep inside of him another feeling emerged, a foreign sense of emptiness. Like he needed to be filled.

            Keith’s resolve broke in an instant. _‘That’s it,’_ he told himself as his fingers began to creep toward the waist of his pants. _‘Shiro’s going to be the end of me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter come out later in the day than usual, I had a pretty busy day today and was away from my computer until now. 
> 
> Not much to say this time around but what did you all think of that ending? Keith's finally having to come to terms with those sexual and romantic feelings huehuehue. I really enjoyed writing the little bit about their backstory - and there's the golf cart story I promised! 
> 
> And yes, for Shiro's sake, they'll be using their jetpacks in the future.
> 
> I'll be responding to comments tonight for those of you who were curious. I'm currently drafting an even bigger project in relationship to Pressure Suit with my lovely girlfriend ChocolateMoosey, so I'll be making notes about the progress of that as we go along. I hope you enjoyed this installment!  
> <3 Ches 
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Mondays and Thursdays, so expect Chapter Nine out on Thursday, August 25th (US Pacific Time).**


	9. Acknowledged

            _‘Fuck, what am I supposed to say?’_ Keith agonized.

            He’d been staring into the depths of the fire he’d built, wishing for nothing more than to burn away his thoughts. He’d tried to busy himself as he waited for the black paladin to emerge from the Lion and then feigned innocent when he finally did, arranging and lighting the kindling in the dankness of the cave without comment. Thankfully, the other man hadn’t seemed to notice as Keith proved scarcely capable of meeting Shiro’s eye.

_‘I can’t believe I walked in on him,’_ Keith mentally repeated for the hundredth time. _‘But he_ did _ask for privacy – am I just that bad at reading subtext? Christ, I can’t believe… and then I… ugh, I’m such a hot mess.’_

            He shot Shiro a quick glance across the fire. _‘He doesn’t even have a clue, does he? That’s almost worse. I don’t want him to feel violated or anything. Not that I watched for very long, but still I should have said something or left sooner or Not Done That. So what now? Do I say something or not?_

_‘If I don’t admit to seeing him, I’m a complete creep. I probably am anyway because I… well… but if I do say something, then it’ll mortify the hell out of him. Shiro’s a pretty reserved and private person. It’s not like this is Lance or something. That guy would probably laugh it off or brag or something. The idiot. But with Shiro…’_

            Keith made an audible groan, catching his companion’s attention.

            “Keith? Are you alright?” Shiro frowned, turning his body toward him. “You’ve seemed pretty keyed up. You said before one of the guards made you black out,” he pressed, a strange edge to his voice that bordered on spite. “Were you injured from that?”

            “I…” Keith faltered. He could take the easy way out, he really could, but his scant remnants of a conscious wouldn’t quite let him. “I think the guard might have bruised my neck up a bit,” he began, licking at his lips. His mind was racing and he still wasn’t sure what to say. “But I’m fine, overall. It could have been a lot worse.”

            “That doesn’t mean it’s fine at all,” Shiro countered, brow laced with concern. “Just because it could have been worse doesn’t mean it wasn’t –.”

            “Really, it’s alright.”

            “ _Keith_.”

            “Not a big deal.”

            “You don’t have to minimize what –.”

            “I saw you.”

            “– happened to you and… what?” Shiro trailed off. He blinked around the words as Keith cast aside his glance, fiddling with his hands. There was a stretch of heart racing silence, neither paladin quite sure how to proceed. “What?” Shiro asked again.

            “I… I saw you,” Keith admitted fitfully. “Earlier. In the Lion.”

            “Oh.”

            “Yeah…”

            “That’s…”

            “I thought I should say something,” Keith continued. Maybe it was a mistake after all. “Just thought I should be honest with you. I… uhm… yeah. Didn’t… want to be creepy about it is all. Sorry for uhm… intruding.”

            Shiro was bright pink, eyes manically wide. His lips were drawn into a straight line, as if capable of holding back the embarrassment by sheer force of will alone. “That’s, well, thank you,” he stumbled out in staccato bursts. “Sorry for –.”

            “No, no!” Keith cut across. “I’m sorry! I was the one who, well, I should have understood what you were implying –.”

            “I didn’t know how to say –?”

            “That’s okay!”

            “Yeah.”

            “Yeah…”

            They lapsed back into an awkward silence. It was Shiro’s turn to fidget. “Uhm… that probably seemed pretty left field. To see, I mean. Or…” he sighed deeply. “Given everything that’s happened today that probably came across as an odd… reaction? Choice?”

            “To… get off…?”

            “Well… yes….” Shiro’s blush deepened. “It’s kind of a coping mechanism,” he explained, voice strained. “For stress? It’s a good way to wind down because it releases a lot of dopamine and endorphins into the body. It forces you to relax because it lowers your blood pressure. Not to mention, it allows you to sleep better and – if it wasn’t for the lack of oxygen around here tiring me out during the day so much, you’d find I’m more or less a functional insomniac. I just… my head is really full right now and I just needed to be able to sleep. Sorry you ended up… seeing… that.”

            _‘That is perfectly okay,’_ Keith fought from saying aloud. _‘No,’_ he instantly chided himself. _‘No, it’s not.’_

            “It’s fine,” he opted for neutrally. “I mean, it’s not weird to me either way and it makes sense besides. So, uhm… did it… work?”

            “That remains to be seen,” Shiro resolved, settling down beside the fire and making to sleep. Keith just nodded after him, eager to be done with their embarrassing conversation. The fire had waned as they spoke – now just a dwindling pile of lit ash – and Keith scooted his body closer to it, wishing they had blankets at the very least.

            The cave itself was far from comfortable, the broken rock of the floor jabbing into his back at awkward angles. He and Shiro had spent every night thus far on Hydrus sleeping in the blackened cockpit of the Lions, and the metal floor had been equally unforgiving. They’d awoken every time with aching joints, almost worse for wear than when they’d laid down in the first place. The cave, they had rationed, couldn’t be too much worse.

            Keith was beginning to second guess that opinion.

            With a groan, he rolled to his side, readjusting when an obnoxiously large pebble jutted against his shoulder. Across the makeshift fire pit Keith could see Shiro’s sleeping form and the sight filled him with some relief.

            _‘I guess it worked,’_ he mused to himself.

            Shiro had changed into the clothes Keith had found at the base and, judging by how he had reacted to them in the first place, Keith was surprised to see that Shiro had adopted them at all. He chose to say nothing of it, and it seemed that Shiro was thankful for this intentional oversight.

_‘It’s good to see him at rest,_ ’ Keith thought appreciatively. _‘It’s good to see him so unbothered; he’s going to get wrinkles one day if he keeps furrowing his brow so much. As for me, I have_ got _to finally get some good sleep,’_ he added without much hope. He had been hardly sleeping at all since arriving on Hydrus, although, if he was being quite honest, the insomnia was a preexisting condition.

            It just seemed that his sleeplessness was worsening over the past few days, no doubt a complication of stress. _‘Maybe I’m just making up for Shiro,’_ he joked. Shiro slept even less than he did, at least, it certainly had seemed to be when they were aboard the Castle of Lions. Shiro was hardly ever seen out of his armor, constantly busying himself in some way, whether it was assisting Allura with battle strategies, training against robotic sentries, or just doing an insane amount of push-ups in his room.

_‘Come to think of it,’_ Keith frowned. _‘I think this ‘trip’ is the first time I’ve seen him sleep since he’s come back – being unconscious doesn’t count. Maybe that’s part of why he’s been sleeping so much now? His body probably needs to catch up. And now that it’s gotten so much harder for him to breathe and move around… I must look superhuman in comparison. Although, I guess… inhuman is close enough?’_

            He let the words sit on his tongue, weighing how they felt. It was still strange to think of himself as apart from his friends, but it was beginning to cause him less anxiety. Allura and Coran weren’t human, after all, and the other paladins had taken to them immediately. _‘I_ am _half Altean,’_ he rationed. _‘Or, at least some part if I can alter my form. The Druids seemed to think so as well, so it’s unlikely that I’m anything else. Like some other kind of shapeshifting alien, I guess? No, Altean works just fine for me. And they look really human, besides. That’s kind of… nice, I guess. Comforting? It doesn’t feel as weird.’_

            He subconsciously raked his eyes across his skin, thankful that so little of it was exposed even after the change into the prisoner’s gear. He would have to come clean to Shiro, the sooner the better. There was no reversing whatever change was taking place and even Zarkon’s Druids seemed incapable of forcing him into one form or another for very long.

_‘What did they say?’_ he frowned, trying hard to remember. _‘Something about a binding spell? But then they also said it was Druid-made. Why would a Druid want to put a spell on me? That’s pretty weird, isn’t it? But then they also said that it would wear off, so… maybe I have even less time than I think before I look Galra.’_

            He whimpered at the thought. It felt like he was being prematurely pushed down a road he didn’t want to follow. Like there was no escape, no way around or out of it. Keith was never really a big one for needing control, but it scared him to feel like he had no other options. _‘The sooner the better,’_ he repeated to himself.

            Across the way, Shiro began to twitch, a low sound emanating from where he lay. A moment later, his body was rising in quick jerks, the moans becoming more insistent and distraught.

            “Shit,” Keith muttered aloud, scrabbling up from his spot on the ground and carefully approaching his friend. He didn’t want to startle him any further, but he needed to rouse him from his nightmare. At least, that’s what Keith told himself. It hurt far too much to hear Shiro so distressed. “Hey there,” he whispered lowly. “Hey, Shiro,” he tried again, a little louder. The cave picked up his voice and distorted it, echoing down its cavernous depths.

            _‘Too creepy,’_ Keith resolved, cautiously kneeling beside Shiro’s still-quaking form. _‘Guess I’ll try to shake him a bit.’_

“Hey there,” he repeated, placing a hand to one large shoulder, pushing lightly. Shiro made a noise of protest, shirking away. “No you don’t,” Keith sighed, pressing harder. “Shiro, hey, Shiro, wake u-AUGH WHOA!”

            Keith scrabbled backwards quickly as a white hot blur shot passed his head. Ducking, he narrowly avoided the activated energy of Shiro’s prosthetic arm, the Galra technology pulsing with orchid-white light. There was a terrifying hardness in Shiro’s eyes, a sort of outright loathing that Keith had never seen. But it melted away quickly to be replaced with shock and worry, the arm fizzling out to an inert solid form as Shiro began to apologize.

            “Keith! Keith – oh my God, are you okay? I could have hurt you! What was – !?”

            “You were having a nightmare,” the red paladin returned, a little shaken. Almost reluctantly, he returned to where he’d been kneeling by Shiro’s side. The other man nodded, dropping his gaze.

            “Sorry,” he repeated, tone strained. “I… I thought you were someone else.”

            Keith frowned. _‘Who could he have been expecting?’_

“But please,” Shiro continued, powering through the unasked question. “Don’t worry about it; I was just caught off-guard. I didn’t mean to react so harshly. I’m really sorry, Keith, I really could have injured you.”

            “It’s fine,” Keith tripped out, still stuck on his previous thought. “No, no, it’s not. You’re hiding your feelings again and you don’t need to be doing that.”

            “I…” the black paladin hedged, guilt mixing with something unreadable and cautious. “I’m sorry, Keith. It’s a hard habit to break,” he offered diplomatically. “I’ll try –.”

            “You can try by just being outright,” Keith cut across impatiently. “Even your words are really stiff and guarded. Just talk to me about what you’re feeling so maybe it doesn’t weigh so heavy on you. You need sleep, you know.”

            “Coming from you?” Shiro quirked a brow. Keith didn’t feel like indulging him.

            “How many times do we have to go over this?”

            “It’s not that easy, Keith.”

            “I’m not saying that it is!”

            “You have to give me time.”

            “You have to give it a try!”

            “I _am_ trying.”

            “Well then –!”

            “What? Try harder?”

            “No. I just –!”

            “What, then?” Shiro shot back in frustration. He was only a foot away from Keith, who, despite kneeling on the ground, was still glaring up at him defiantly. “What do you want from me, Keith?” Shiro pressed, lips thin. “What is it you think I’m supposed to be doing?”

            “I just want you to stop being so fucking difficult!” Keith burst out, trying not to feel insulted. “I’m trying to help you, damn it, so let me!”

            “I’m not something you can fix!”

            “I’m not – you – FUCK, Shiro!” Keith spat out, swiping at his eyes. They were stinging horribly from the threat of oncoming tears. Keith hated when he cried, especially when he was angry. It made him feel like a petulant child, like suddenly anything he had to say was no longer legitimate or valid. Shiro noticed the change and began to let up immediately. It only made Keith angrier.

            “I’m _not_ trying to fix you!” he returned irately. “You don’t _need_ ‘fixing’ – you’ve been through trauma, you’re not ‘broken’. There’s nothing wrong with you but you keep it all to yourself even though you’ve got everyone around you to listen or help or TRY to do SOMETHING – fuck knows what! I don’t know what! I don’t know how to help or what to do, damn it, but I’m trying really fucking hard because that’s what you need and that’s what you deserve and you’re not even taking the time that you need to care for yourself and it just fucking kills me because –!”

            “Why?” Shiro broke in, voice quiet.

            “Because, you ass!” Keith swore. The tears felt immanent. “I –!”

            And then there was nothing more to say as Keith closed the distance between them, lips pressing desperately against Shiro’s own. He hadn’t even stopped to think it through, heart slamming against his chest violently.

            _‘I’m kissing Shiro,’_ he thought distantly. _‘I’m kissing... ’_

“Fuck! Oh fuck!” he pulled away abruptly, remembering himself. Shiro was staring at him wide eyed, reaction completely obscured by shock. The uncertainly just made Keith’s chest squeeze tighter. Had Shiro been kissing back? He couldn’t remember and it probably didn’t matter. “Shit, fuck, wow,” he choked out, pushing back and onto his feet. Fitfully, he walked in circles around the fireplace, Shiro still sitting dazed on the ground.

            “Shiro, wow, uhm, shit,” Keith continued to mutter. The tears were definitely flowing now, leaking down the corners of his eyes soundlessly. He felt like falling to his knees and curling into a tiny ball. Sure, he had wanted to kiss Shiro, genuinely wanted to. And it wasn’t the first time, either. _‘Or the last,’_ he thought miserably. He just hadn’t intended things to happen so suddenly or with such bad timing.

            “ _Fuck_!”

            “Keith?”

            “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean –!”

            “Keith,” Shiro’s voice came again, closer than before.

            “I’ll just leave you a –.”

            “Keith, come here,” Shiro supplicated, making Keith jump despite the gentle way he placed his hands over the red paladin’s shoulders. “Hey,” he continued soothingly, turning him about in his grasp so they could face one another. Keith looked pointedly at the ground, shame intensified by the fact that he had been caught crying. With too light a touch, Shiro reached out to him, cupping a heated cheek in a palm and thumbing away a trail of tears. Keith whimpered, fighting the urge to nuzzle against the comfort found there.

            “What?” he asked simply, searching Shiro’s face for a hint of an answer.

            “You don’t…” Shiro began, licking his lips as if in nervousness. “You don’t have to apologize. For kissing me. I… it’s… alright.”

            “No, it’s not,” Keith returned distressfully. “It’s really not.”

            “Why?” Shiro cocked his head, tensing slightly. “Do you not… like me? Or… ?”

            “It’s not –!” Keith rushed, drawing short. “It’s not that. I… I’m just not being truthful with you, not completely. And I shouldn’t have kissed you because I haven’t even been forthcoming and fuck me I’m such a goddamn hypocrite, alright? I’m getting on you for not sharing the shit you’re going through and all the while I’m just… fucking… _lying_.”

            “Keith?” Shiro urged softly. “It’s alright; I won’t be mad. If it’s bothering you that badly it must be something serious. I’ll listen.”

            Keith shot him a rueful smile. “I feel like our positions have been reversed suddenly.”

            “I…” Shiro exhaled slowly, nodding. “I suppose you’re right. And I think I can kind of appreciate now what you’ve been telling me. I… I hope that I’ve not made you feel like you’ve had to keep this to yourself? Because you were trying so hard to focus on me, I mean.”

            “I…” Keith hesitated.

            Shiro wilted immediately.

            “No, stop that,” Keith frowned, batting at a broad shoulder. “I’m not trying to make you feel bad; I don’t really know how to answer your question is all. I’ve not wanted to tell you about this so… I haven’t. But… I don’t have any other option now so I… I guess I might as well. Even though… I’m… I’m really scared to.”

            “Look, Keith,” Shiro insisted, placing his hands atop the other’s shoulders and drawing them near chest-to-chest. “You aren’t obligated to share anything you’re not ready to. Take all the time you need, okay? I’ll be here to listen –.”

            “I know,” Keith cut across. His eyes were starting to water again, the ground between them blurring out. “I hear you and, and that’s sweet, Shiro. I appreciate what you’re saying. But it’s not something that can wait anymore. I… I know you have your questions. You’re too smart to not have come to some conclusions on your own. I’m… kind of surprised you’ve not said much about it.”

            Shiro made a small noise in his throat, looking aside. “Is this…?” he began, licking at his lips. “Is this about those marks?”

            Keith nodded wordlessly.

            “I’ve never seen anything like them before,” Shiro continued. “At first I thought they were really bad bruises, but then they started migrating. And… even changing location completely. I… I don’t want to make assumptions, Keith.”

            “Go ahead.”

            “No,” Shiro countered. “We’ve been traveling in space for months now; it could be literally anything. I just want to make sure you haven’t caught something dangerous.”

            “But you still have an idea as to what it is?” Keith refuted.

            “I…”

            “Well?”

            “Yes,” Shiro relented. “But I didn’t want to scare you or… make you uncomfortable. I trust you to come to me – to come to anybody – if you’re hurt or sick but you haven’t so I just sort of figured you knew what was going on and weren’t comfortable enough to mention it.”

            “So,” Keith pressed, sounding listless. “Your conclusions?”

            “Keith…” Shiro’s voice had grown strained, determined not to make the first call. He ducked his head, shaking it slowly. “Are you…?”

            “Just say it,” the red paladin returned flatly. “I think it’s pretty obvious to the both of us by now that I’m Galra.”

            Shiro didn’t move, gaze falling to somewhere beyond Keith’s shoulder. So he had figured it out after all. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked at length. Keith gave an indignant snort.

            “Sure, that sounds like a great move,” he balked. “Hey guys, by the way, those monsters we’re fighting? Yeah, I’m one, too. That’s bound to go over well.”

            “You’re not a monster.”

            “You don’t have to lie.”

            “I’m not lying,” Shiro frowned. He reached for Keith’s hands, separating them gently where one was rubbing fitfully at the back of the other, trying to smudge away the purple blemishes. “I’m not lying,” Shiro repeated. “Even if you’re Gal –”

            “I am,” Keith interjected bitterly. “There was more I didn’t tell you. When I was captured today, I was taken to see a doctor or… something. And there were Druids there, too.”

            Shiro tensed noticeably, his gaze frantically raking over his companion’s form as though he’d suddenly find something drastically changed.

            “They did some sort of spell or something,” Keith continued. “And I became totally Galra. It didn’t last, though. They said there was some sort of ‘binding spell’ on me, something made by another Druid. I don’t know what all that means but they figure the reason I can look human or… hide it, I guess… is because there’s also Altean in me.”

            “Altean?” Shiro frowned, snapping to attention. “Keith, the Alteans – save for Allura and Coran – died out over ten thousand years ago. There’s no way –.”

            “Isn’t there?”

            “You can’t mean –?”

            “I don’t know,” Keith shrugged.

            Shiro shook his head slowly. “You’re saying _you’re_ over ten thousand years old?”

            “I don’t know,” Keith repeated. Then, with a somewhat manic laugh, “How crazy would that be?

            “Completely,” Shiro responded in disbelief. “So part Galra and part Altean?”

            “Yeah,” Keith shrugged. “Something like that. Who knows what else, if anything. At that rate I… I really doubt I’m human at all.”

            “That doesn’t make you less of a person.”

            Keith froze, expression faltering. “Doesn’t it?” he asked softly. “I mean, sure the Altean part but… _Galra_ , Shiro. Did you ever meet a single one that wasn’t a total bastard? If I’m one of them then what does that make me?”

            “Keith,” Shiro said in seriousness, clasping tighter at the other paladin’s shoulders and catching his eye. “It doesn’t matter what you are, especially not to me. If anyone takes issue with it, that’s their problem and they’re not giving you a fair chance. It’s your choices that decide who you are, not anything else. You’re not predestined to be a certain way because of what you’re born as.”

            “It’s not that simple!” Keith protested, and damn it, he could feel the tears coursing down his cheeks once more. This time he did nothing to stem them. “I don’t want to hurt anybody! I don’t want to hurt _you_.”

            “You won’t hurt –.”

            “Bullshit!” Keith exclaimed. “Bullshit, Shiro. I don’t have to lift a finger to hurt you. This isn’t about physical pain. This is about you needing the space to heal – you can’t have that around me if I’m like this! How are you supposed to feel safe with me around you? Even if you trust me, I’ll still look like a monster. You were so startled when I woke you up just now you nearly took my damn head off – and that’s when I’m looking human.”

            “I’m sorry,” Shiro winced. “I don’t want you to have to fear for your own –.”

            “It’s not me that I’m worried for!” Keith cried, “It’s _you_ , alright? I don’t know how much longer I have before I look completely Galra and I don’t know if I can even go back to looking like how I usually do. I might look Galra forever, Shiro. I just don’t know. But I don’t want to make things worse for you. I don’t want to give you reason to be scared or hurt. You don’t need to shelf your feelings and problems any more than you already do. I don’t want you to do that for anyone, especially not for my sake. What I’m going through is shitty, but it bothers me the most because it only stands to hurt you further.

            “I… I care about you, alright?” Keith choked out. He could feel the color rise to his cheeks. “And I want the best for you, even if… even if that isn’t me. That’s why I had no business kissing you, even if I really… well… I don’t want to be selfish about this. How I feel is nothing compared to what you need, what’s healthiest for you. And… no matter how much I want… something… with you… I won’t accept it at the cost of your well-being. I’d only want something based on honesty and trust and… I don’t know, open communication? Feelings of safety? It’s not like I just… like the _idea_ of you, you know. Or the idea of being with you. You deserve the best and I don’t think I can provide or measure up to that.”

            “Keith…” Shiro breathed. His grip had relaxed considerably, one hand trailing down to wrap around Keith’s waist, the other cradling his cheek. The red paladin hitched a breath, fighting the desire to lean in and kiss the other man. Shiro’s gaze softened, noticing the imperceptible shift in body language.

            “Keith, you’ve been my best friend for years now,” he began. “Even if we did meet in an unconventional way,” he added with a small laugh. “But I’d like to think that I know you better than most others. You don’t let people in very much, and I understand that it’s scary for you. You’ve been alone for so long, been shuffled around between foster families and potential friends. I know it’s hard for you to get close to people because so many of them have abandoned you. But I won’t do that. Ever. I’m not going to leave you behind, Galra or not.

            “I can come to terms with that part of you. That… that it _is_ a part of you, who you are. But I fail to believe that it defines you, either. I think in some ways I can understand that fear, that it will change you,” he continued, stroking Keith’s cheek with the thumb of his prosthetic for emphasis. “I don’t mind it because in a way it feels like we’re more connected. Like this is something we both share, in a way, like there’s a part of us that we alone can understand. It’s just that, too – not feeling so alone anymore. I refuse to fear you, Keith, because I know you and I know this. And these things we’ve been given, these Galra parts of ourselves? There’s nothing to say we can’t use them to protect. If nothing else,” his voice wavered, “I don’t have to worry so much about hurting you.

            “And what you want, what you’ve explained? You’re not alone in it. That’s the kind of relationship I’m looking for at this point in my life. Something mature and adult. Equal. If that’s really the sort of thing you want, and the sort of things you fear, then I don’t think you can go into it selfishly. You’re not a selfish person, Keith. I know that for fact. You worry enough about me as it is – I don’t want you to sacrifice your own happiness. But I get what you’re saying, too. It’s… it’s not unreasonable to fear that I’ll be triggered at some point. I… I probably will. But that doesn’t undermine everything. That doesn’t mean you’re bad for me.

            “I want you there, Keith. But I want you to be happy and to feel secure. If you don’t feel this is right, then I won’t force it. I won’t lie, there would be a lot to work through and it’d take time and patience. There would be a lot to get used to but I… I think we could work through it. I’d want to work through it. With you.”

            Keith stared up at Shiro, peering deep into the apprehensive gray of his eyes. “Are you…?” he breathed. He could still feel Shiro’s arm wrapped around his waist, the way they were nearly pressed hip-to-hip and chest-to-chest. Shiro was warm and comforting. Something simultaneously familiar and foreign. He wanted to reacquaint himself more fully. “Are you asking me out?” Keith asked finally.

            Shiro offered a hesitant smile, giving a single nod of affirmation. “I’ve felt this way for a while,” he admitted. “You’ve always been a close friend to me, Keith, but… you’ve… been dear to me as well. You’re what kept me sane when I was captured. The thought of getting back to you? Of… of seeing you smile again? Of holding your hand? Feeling you fall asleep against me? All of those things that we did before I left and just… never talked about.”

            “Like when you kissed me?” Keith asked.

            “Yeah, like that.”

            “Do you want to do it now?”

            “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

            Keith smiled, leaning up on his tiptoes to angle their lips together. “Thought you’d never ask,” he hummed, melting against Shiro’s embrace and the fervor of their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I was late to the upload! My apologies for this - I didn't hand off the chapter to my beta reader in an expedient manner to contend with her work schedule, so the chapter was delayed until today as I wanted to make sure it was thoroughly proof read before I uploaded.
> 
> So, what did you guys think? Lots of dialogue this chapter! Was Keith's big reveal everything you had hoped it would be? I know a lot of you were very anxious about how both Shiro and Keith would deal with the news of Keith being Galra, especially as it was growing harder and harder to conceal. What about their first kiss? Shiro and Keith are so awkward, but they both understand the importance of communication. One thing's for certain - moving forward their relationship should be a lot more interesting, if you feel me. :3  
> <3 Ches 
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Mondays and Thursdays, so expect Chapter Ten out on Monday, August 29th (US Pacific Time).**


	10. Hailed

            Keith awoke feeling more refreshed than he’d remembered being in months. The events of the night before were still playing on repeat in his mind, the stress blurring out to the more pleasant parts. Those he lingered over: the slow kisses, the warmth of Shiro’s embrace. The feeling of Shiro’s muscular arms encircling his waist. That was something Keith could stand to get used to.

            It was no wonder he’d slept so well, either, what with Shiro’s prosthetic hugged tight against Keith’s sternum, their bodies cradled back-to-chest. Keith smiled sleepily, enjoying the closeness in private. Shiro was still asleep behind him, breath tickling the back of Keith’s neck with every soft exhale.

            They hadn’t had sex, but the topic was skirted around, teased about between deepening kisses. Emboldened by their newfound intimacy, Shiro had whispered to him if Keith had liked what he’d seen. Keith had shivered against the thought, gripping tight to the front of Shiro’s shirt and dragging him down into another kiss. He knew immediately that Shiro was referring to having been walked in on.

            “Y-Yeah,” he admitted with a wavering breath. Distantly he realized that it was a sort of display he might see again, this time without having to turn away or feel guilty for watching. That Shiro might _want_ him to watch. A jolt of arousal shot straight through him.

            Shiro had said nothing more on the matter, but the hint of a self-satisfactory smile clung to his lips. Keith was quick to chase it away with more kisses.

            He still couldn’t get over it. Boyfriend. Takashi Shirogane was his _boyfriend_. It was surreal.

            It wasn’t like his past self wouldn’t have jumped at the opportunity, he just never foresaw it coming to fruition. To his knowledge Shiro had never had a partner before, nor had experienced any interest in having one. He’d just never gotten all that close to anyone, save for Keith. It just made it beyond flattering and beyond expectation that Shiro would choose him.

            Keith released a contented sigh, tracing along the lines of Shiro’s prosthetic arm with a finger. It saddened him to think that Shiro saw the limb as something apart from himself, as something shameful that he couldn’t really hide. Keith had noticed the way Shiro’s eyes would dart away whenever he caught anyone looking at it; even if it was Galra-made Keith wanted Shiro to feel comfortable in his own skin. Maybe _because_ it was Galra-made.

            He still couldn’t believe how accepting Shiro had been about his being alien. Part Galra, no less. Not that Shiro wasn’t generally accepting, but he had been through enough to warrant a wary reaction. At least he acknowledged that things wouldn’t be perfect between them – at least not at first – and that they’d have some kinks to work out in their relationship. That put Keith at considerable ease; if Shiro anticipated that he would be triggered at some point and still chose to be with him then he could honor that decision and just focus on supporting Shiro as best he could. He no longer had to carry the burden of feeling toxic for Shiro.

            Keith twisted in the other’s grasp, pressing a kiss to the bicep that was still flesh and blood. This seemed to rouse Shiro from what remained of his shallow sleep and he smiled blearily at Keith, a heart melting lopsided grin. Keith returned the look, repositioning entirely so they lay face-to-face.

            “Morning,” he mumbled, pressing their foreheads together affectionately.

            “Morning,” Shiro replied. It was incredible how unconcerned he sounded despite their situation. It was like something switched inside of him after he first kissed Keith that brought him an indescribable type of calm.

            Keith gave a soft laugh of sheer contentedness, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Shiro hummed in appreciation, leaning in to steal another, embracing Keith and holding him close. The red paladin broke away, far more flushed than he’d care to admit and far more emotive than usual. Being laconic and laid back was usually his thing – save, of course for those moments of intense annoyance or anger, most of which seemed to be aimed at Lance. Being so forthright with his emotions usually was a source of embarrassment for him, but around Shiro it seemed natural.

            “You have such a nice laugh,” Shiro hummed, letting Keith rest a hand to his cheek.

            “What?”

            “It’s really cute,” Shiro insisted. “I just never thought it was appropriate to say.”

            Keith shook his head, flattered, but not knowing what to say. With a light touch he traced the outline of Shiro’s visible scar, watching the other’s reaction carefully. As he anticipated Shiro looked away, staring at the dirt floor beneath them.

            “Do you hate it?” Keith asked softly.

            “The scar?”

            “Yeah. Does it… bother you?”

            “It’s pretty ugly, isn’t it?”

            “I think it’s pretty handsome on you, to be honest,” Keith admitted. He could hear the double meaning in his boyfriend’s words but veered around it. “Very roguish.”

            “Roguish?” Shiro snorted. “That hardly sounds like me.”

            “I don’t know,” Keith teased, kissing the bridge of Shiro’s scarred nose. “You got pretty cocky last night.”

            Shiro flushed instantly, shaking his head. “Sorry about that; I don’t know what I was thinking.”

            “You don’t have to apologize,” Keith smirked. “I liked it, you know. Feel free to be as cocky as you like.”

            Shiro raised an eyebrow, weighing his words. “If you say so,” he exhaled at last. “Regardless of that,” he redirected, placing a final kiss to Keith’s forehead, “We need to be getting up and assessing our situation.” With a squeeze around Keith’s waist, Shiro brought himself to a stand, stretching in place before pacing about their little camp.

            They had brought out some of their supplies, arranged in such a way that they could be grabbed quickly if need be. Shiro reached for what he supposed could be considered a breakfast bar and made toward the still-fused Lion. “I’m going to check the scanners,” he informed Keith, the tenseness creeping back into his shoulders. “I don’t know how soon we’ll need to relocate.”

            Keith nodded his understanding, wondering if he should even attempt to make breakfast: if they had to move it would probably have to be done quickly and he didn’t want to impede them any. With how wonderfully the last few hours had progressed it was hard to bring himself back to reality. He didn’t want to worry about the Galra anymore, or hiding, at least not until they had reunited with their team. Frankly, he just wanted to lock himself away with Shiro for a while and enjoy the honeymoon phase of their relationship to its fullest.

            Still, rejoining the rest of Team Voltron was a top priority and he worried near constantly about his friends. Of course, he’d be reluctant to call them his friends so plainly when asked, but his teammates mattered to him and he’d do anything to protect them. “They’d better be safe,” he muttered. He didn’t want to consider the possibilities.

            Pidge would be alright, he convinced himself. She was small and agile and a better fighter than given credit for. Her shortness came in handy as it allowed her fast reflexes and good defense. Besides, she had singlehandedly repossessed control of the Castle of Lions when it was under siege _and_ had managed to slice off Sendak’s arm. She was as savage in battle as she was in conversation. Not to mention her incredible intellect that seemed to allow her to invent and engineer just about anything.

            Keith toyed at an ear distractedly. It felt sore, like he’d slept with it pressed against a rock, which he probably had. “She’ll be fine,” he encouraged himself. “We’ll see her soon.” He couldn’t bear the thought of losing someone who had become so close a friend.

            Hunk and Lance’s safety worried him as well. He knew for a fact that Hunk’s Lion – had he really named it Pineapple? – had tumbled out of the castle ship and through the wormhole. Where he ended up was anyone’s guess, but he hoped Allura would have better luck locating the yellow paladin than she seemed to have finding he and Shiro.

            But Hunk was good natured and nonconfrontational and that was bound to go in his favor. If anyone was going to make friends with a planet’s locals, it was probably Hunk. That aside, he was a natural born cook and, given the ingredients, could come up with just about anything that looked gourmet. Keith still wasn’t sure how Hunk had managed to make Coran’s disastrous meals into palatable food. For that reason alone, he should have no problem surviving wherever he crash landed.

            Lance, however… well for starters, Keith wasn’t even sure that the Blue Lion had penetrated the wormhole at all. For all he knew, Lance was safe in the castle ship enjoying his dumb face masks and cozy slippers or whatever. He was probably the most likely to be safe out of anyone. And yet… Keith bit his lip, trying to prevent himself from falling prey to catastrophic thoughts. “I’m definitely gonna see him again,” he resolved. “And he’ll probably be just as annoying as ever.”

            Truth be told, he kind of missed that annoyance. Kind of a lot.

            Keith sighed, sitting anxiously by the deadened fire pit, poking at the ashes with a toe. It dirtied his skin instantly, and he wiped it on the cave floor, only worsening his condition. “Man, I miss showers,” he grumbled, trying to redirect his thoughts. He shot an uncertain look towards the mouth of the cave where the waterfall cascaded. His bath in the river hadn’t even been very long ago, but with the way their days seemed to drag on, it felt like a lot longer.

            “Hope we don’t have to move,” he mused aloud. “This might be as good a place as any to get cleaned up.” He itched to head to the water, but knew waiting on Shiro’s response took precedence.

            “He’s been a while now,” he frowned, rising from his seat and tugging on his boots. They didn’t fit as well as he’d like, but he’d have to suffice seeing as he couldn’t locate his sabatons during his escape. He made his way to the Lion, taking the front entrance and climbing up to the cockpit. Shiro was sitting at his side of the cabin, fiddling with the dash controls.

            “Hey,” Keith called softly, not wanting to startle the other.

            “Sorry,” Shiro muttered immediately. “You’re probably wondering what’s going on. I’m kind of wondering that, too.”

            “How do you mean?” Keith cocked his head, taking the seat opposite Shiro.

            “I mean, our scanners are clear, more or less,” the black paladin prefaced. “We’ve not been discovered, which of course is a good thing. But there are signatures of Galra craft flying above us. The weird thing is they don’t seem to be looking for anything. They’re just using normal flight patterns that indicate they’re patrolling borders.”

            “I guess that’s lucky.”

            “Lucky, sure,” Shiro shook his head. “But strange, don’t you think? They captured you, Keith. And you escaped. Not to mention, I may have been spotted on their security records, which they’re bound to view if for no other reason than to try and track you down. One way or another, the Galra should be very concerned about our infiltration and be trying to find us. It just doesn’t make sense that they’re not doing so.”

            “Maybe they just gave up on it, seeing as we didn’t manage to get away with anything?”

            “No,” Shiro countered immediately. “That’s not the Galra way. They live by their motto, ‘ _vrepit sa_ ’: victory or death. There is no in between for them – they either complete their objectives or they’re done away with, providing they don’t take care of it themselves first. Not following through on this would be like signing a death warrant. That’s why it doesn’t make sense.”

            Keith straightened in his seat, eyes narrowing. He knew better than to second guess Shiro’s intuition – he had been kept in Galra captivity for over a year, after all, and he would know better than anyone just how the Galra were prone to act. “What are they playing at?” he hissed, setting to the scanners as if it would garner him any further information. “What would make them not care so suddenly?”

            “I don’t know,” Shiro murmured, hands slack on the controls and expression a mile away. For a moment it looked like he remembered something, before shaking himself and pursing his lips. “It’s not the first strange thing to happen, is it?”

            “You’re going to have to be more specific,” Keith snorted. “I don’t think anything the last few months has been ‘normal’.”

            “When we were fighting Zarkon,” Shiro pressed. “And the shield suddenly went down, do you remember that?”

            “Well, yeah,” Keith shrugged. “It could have been a mechanical error or something. A lucky chance? Maybe something overheated or it went into maintenance mode?” He trailed off, noticing Shiro’s drawn expression.

            Keith barked an incredulous laugh. “You think it was deliberate?” He froze at Shiro’s non-response. “You really do,” he wondered. “That some Galra soldier or something just… let us go? But why? What aim would they have?”

            “Maybe they’re just playing with their food,” Shiro said at last with bitterness.

            “That’s sick,” Keith growled. “Who do you think would do that? They’d have to have fairly high authority to access the shut off, wouldn’t they? I can’t imagine some low ranking soldier would do it; they’d have too much to lose. So who?”

            “We should make it a point to find out,” Shiro returned evenly. “Until then we should –”

            The pair froze suddenly as the sound of ringing reverberated about the cockpit. The interior flashed in crimson and indigo, the purple light overtaking the left hand side of the viewport. The ringing continued persistently, and, still startled, Shiro and Keith turned to one another.

            “Is that your hailer?” Keith blinked.

            “I think it is.”

            “You have hands free calling in this thing?”

            “I…?”

            “Are you gonna answer it?”

            “Should I?”

            “ _Yes_!”

            “Okay, here goes,” Shiro muttered, reaching up to the projection and hitting a section that mirrored the accept button on his hailer. The space before him crackled a moment, as if with static, then a screen emerged, revealing a blurry brown image. There was the sound of shifting, and then the caller sat back, their hair no longer obscuring the camera.

            “PIDGE?” Keith exclaimed at once, stumbling out of his seat.

            “Keith?” she returned in confusion, looking between the two paladins. “How the hell are you both in a Lion? Are there two seats? What did you do?”

            “Never mind that!” Keith returned impatiently.

            “Scientific minds want to know.”

            “Pidge,” Shiro cut in. “Where are you? Are you safe?”

            “Alright, down to business it is,” the green paladin returned in a teasing tone. “But yeah, I’m fine. Pretty great, actually.”

            “Great?” Keith balked, peering over at the projection. Shiro sighed and swiped his hand across it, sending it to enlarge over the center portion of the viewport.

            Pidge appeared as if she were somewhere thrown between a jungle and a redwood forest, thick vines wrapping themselves along the coniferous trees. Wide petaled flowers carpeted the forest floor, twining with springy moss and redwood needles. By the unusual amount of frizziness to Pidge’s hair, the place had to be humid. She wiped at a damp brow as if to confirm this.

            “Yup, I’m peachy,” she beamed mischievously. “I mean, it’s muggy as fuck around –.”

            “ _Pidge_ ,” Shiro frowned. He had given up on checking Keith’s frequent foul language, but it certainly didn’t stop him from sending looks of consternation to the other paladins.

            “Sorry _dad_ ,” the brunette huffed good naturedly. “It’s _gosh darn muggy_ around here.” There was a tinkling sound of laughter that followed, setting both Keith and Shiro on immediate edge.

            “Is someone else there?” Shiro asked with concern.

            “Huh?” Pidge smiled. “Oh, yeah.” Then, to someone out of sight, “Come’ere.”

            A small and waifish girl appeared from the sideline, giggling and bearing a large leaf full of what could only presumed to be fruits. She knelt gracefully by Pidge’s side, batting her golden eyes at the paladin as she picked almost anxiously at her hair, which appeared to be composed of soft white yarrow flowers.

            “Who’s _that_?” Keith balked.

            “A friend.”

            Another girl came to Pidge’s other side, this one with purpling lilac petals spilling over her shoulder. She, too, sat by the green paladin’s side, handing over her canteen.

            “And who’s _that_?” Keith exclaimed.

            “Another friend.”

            “Are there any other ‘friends’ we should know about?” Keith cocked a brow expectantly.

            “Not that you _want_ to know about,” Pidge replied, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

            “ _Pidge_ ,” Shiro groaned, sounding utterly embarrassed.

            Keith just shook his head, offering a begrudging smile. “Nice,” he praised, giving her a small thumbs-up. “Well that explains why you’re doing so well.”

            “Pidge is _fifteen_ ,” Shiro protested beside him.

            “Almost sixteen,” the other two responded in unison. Pidge laughed.

            “But to answer your questions, I’m doing just fine here. The planet I landed on is called O’shetal and as I presume you can see, its people are friendly. Really hospitable, actually. After I crashed here, they helped me out of the Lion and took me to their city. It’s pretty amazing, actually, and their medicine here is outstanding. You wouldn’t even know I broke my leg!”

            “ _What?_ ” Shiro yelped in alarm. “Are you alright?”

            “I’m fine,” Pidge flapped a hand. “I mean, still healing, technically. So I’m not allowed to do too much – doctor’s orders.”

            “Don’t tell me,” Keith deadpanned, gesturing at the two O’shetal beside her. “One of them is –?”

            “Millie is one of the best doctors this region has ever seen,” Pidge praised, wrapping an arm around the white flowered girl’s shoulders. “I’ve been taken excellent care of.”

            “I’m sure you have,” Keith smirked. Shiro punched him in the arm.

            “Well, needless to say, I’m safe,” Pidge assured them. “This planet’s actually pretty interesting; apparently they were one of the first to be taken over by the Galra Empire after Zarkon’s rise to power, but the Galra have more or less left it alone ever since. Don’t be alarmed, but there’s actually Galra here. Just… kind of hanging out, I guess.”

            “What?” It was Keith’s turn to sound alarmed. “How is that by any means ‘safe’?”

            “It’s not like how you think,” Pidge hummed thoughtfully. “Inga would know best; how would you say it, babe?” she asked affectionately, turning to the lilac-haired girl.

            “Well,” her companion began thoughtfully. “According to history, O’shetal was originally a part of the Voltron Alliance and was in peaceful trade negotiations with other planets, including Gall, home of the Galra.”

            “Wait, Voltron?” Shiro exclaimed. “You know about Voltron?”

            “Oh, of course,” Inga nodded seriously, clasping her twiggy hands together. “O’shetal was home to two former paladins of Voltron; it’s only natural that we should know of it. Dear Pidge has told Millie and I that you are all the presiding paladins?”

            “Yes, that’s true,” Keith acknowledged simply. “But what about the Galra?”

            “During the beginning of Zarkon’s ascendency, the Galra were disorganized,” Inga began, interest sparking in her pupil-less grey eyes. “It was bound to happen after a large scale government shake up, but there weren’t many protocols in action back then. When the Galra came for our planet, they recognized our many resources and made to colonize it. Yet at that time they were still mindful of over-harvesting, and so they pulled back in favor of finding other planets to victimize.

            “The Galra soldiers that remained ended up settling here and marrying into our people. It was more peaceful than you might conceive; from what my forbearers have told me, the first Galra settlers were relatively peaceful, if a bit at a loss about our culture. There are still many Galra and half-Galra here today, and they are just as O’shetal as the rest of us. Their kittens are brought up same as the rest of us, and we as a whole oppose the Empire.”

            “Did she say ‘kittens’?” Keith echoed. The others ignored him.

            “That doesn’t, of course,” Inga continued passionately, “Prevent officials still within the Galra military from coming to check in on our planet from time to time, but I can assure you that should they arrive, we will _all_ conceal sweet Pidge and her Lion. But there is little cause for concern; it’s been at least a decade since the last officials came to see us.”

            “That’s a hard concept to embrace,” Shiro returned wearily. “But if Pidge trusts in you, I suppose we will, as well.”

            Inga made a gracious bow of her head, little petals cascading around her shoulders. “Your trust is appreciated, Paladin,” she intoned, giving a sweet smile. “And it is an honor to meet with you all.”

            “Well, this certainly isn’t all of us,” Shiro mused, turning back to Pidge. “How did you reach us? Have you had any contact with the others?”

            “Unfortunately, no,” the green paladin sighed in frustration. “I only just managed to get a hold of the two of you. I’m going to take a guess from how you’re talking that no one else is there with you?”

            “No,” Keith confirmed. “Just Shiro and I. We were lucky that we ended up in the same place; it’s not exactly safe here.”

            “How is that?” Pidge frowned with concern. “It’s the Galra, right? They have to be at your location.”

            “Lucky guess?”

            “No, lucky translation, more like,” Pidge explained. “I managed to receive your distress call. My hailer was able to recognize Shiro’s IP and flagged it. Weird thing is, the message was run through Galra coding. It wasn’t too terrible to decode, but it took some time. What exactly happened?”

            “We ran the call through a Galra terminal,” Shiro spoke up.

            “Come again?” the brunette coughed.

            “There’s a base here, not too far from our current location,” Shiro continued, undeterred. “Our Lions were short on power to begin with, so we were sitting ducks. The people of this planet – the Lutauri of Hydrus – told us about a cache of Balmera crystals, but that only got us so far. The Lions – or, _Lion_ as you see it now – charged only part of the way, so due to emergency measures –.”

            “And a lot of talking,” Keith cut in.

            “– And a lot of talking, we managed to fuse them. It’s saving energy in the long run by combining resources, but it’s still not enough to properly engage in battle. We can’t get off this planet without assistance and so we decided to risk taking the base.”

            “Just the two of you?” Pidge blinked. “Taking on an entire base?”

            “It’s not so crazy,” Shiro minimized. “We were even less prepared when we went to take the Red Lion from Sendak’s ship.”

            “That’s reassuring,” Keith grumbled.

            “In any event, our attempts were… less than perfect,” Shiro settled on the word awkwardly.

            “So it went to total shit?” Pidge hummed.

            “It went to total shit,” Keith confirmed. “But Shiro was able to connect his hailer to the main terminal and send out a distress signal, which was half of our intention, anyway. So I guess it wasn’t a total failure if it reached you. How did you manage to call us, though?”

            “The usual hacker bullshit,” Pidge smiled proudly. “I just traced the origin of the signal and paired it with Shiro’s number. Being able to focus on the correct sector of the galaxy really helped it to go through. I thought for a second that it wouldn’t.”

            “We weren’t entirely certain whether we should pick up,” Shiro admitted.

            “Huh?” Pidge recoiled in mock disdain. “Don’t you have caller ID?”

            “I…?”

            “I’m fucking with you, Shiro, none of us have that,” the green paladin laughed. “It’s something I’m working on, however. And speaking of things that I’m working on!” she continued brightly. “All of this sitting around has given me plenty of time to tweak with Green’s programming. Thankfully she wasn’t damaged much –.”

            “‘She’?” Keith laughed. “Since when was Green a ‘she’?”

            “None of them have manes,” Shiro announced with sudden surprise.

            “Green can be whatever gender she wants to be,” Pidge returned with chagrin. “And the gender binary doesn’t exist in space. In ANY CASE I have been doing some maintenance and I decided to mess with her cloaking ability. It’s not as long lasting as I’d prefer it to be, so I tried to improve upon it.”

            “And?” Shiro pressed hopefully.

            “Who do you think Pidge is?” Keith teased. “Of course she did it.”

            “Yup, and it’s comin’ right atcha,” the green paladin confirmed, leaning forward to tap at the screen. There was a moment before a chime was heard on Shiro and Keith’s end, a file transfer requesting access. “Just unzip the file and follow the install instructions,” Pidge rattled off. “I tried to make them as user-friendly as possible –.”

            “It’s okay, you can say ‘idiot-proof’,” Keith smirked.

            “– as ‘idiot-proof’ as possible,” Pidge laughed. “I know you aren’t all crazy hacker-programmers like me. There should be a couple warning messages that crop up about needing administrative approval to proceed and that ‘it’s potential harmful to your system’ but that’s bull, so just ignore them and hit accept.”

            “And once it’s installed?” Shiro inquired, following her instructions.

            “It will integrate with the system and install its own set of drivers. You won’t have to tamper with it on the ‘front end’. You can just let it do its thing, but it doesn’t execute on a batch process, either: you should get a new command menu on your dash that allows you to activate and deactivate it at will. The program takes up a bit of memory but virtually no battery – so to speak – so running it shouldn’t put much strain on your Lions – er, _Lion_ – at all. Given that you’re fused or whatever, it will likely install on both simultaneously. You should know that I’ve extended the execution length considerably – the coverage should last you for about thirty minutes.”

            “Thirty _minutes_!” Keith choked. “Pidge, that would have to mean you managed to increase the duration by about _six thousand percent_. That’s insane!”

            “Turns out that having Galra around can be a good thing,” Pidge shrugged with a pleased laugh. “I was able to better examine the tech that they still have here; a lot works on sustained energy release as most of their weapons and gear are plasma-based. Figuring out how they maintain that intense of a task for such a continuous length of time allowed me to realize what I was doing wrong in my own coding.”

            “That’s incredible,” Keith shook his head. “You’re incredible.”

            “Thanks,” Pidge gave a wink. “Best part is, you can use it multiple times,” she explained. “Just give it some time between uses so it doesn’t over log your memory. You don’t want to cause any freezes or crashes, so just be sensible about it. You may want to test it out before putting it into actual use, though, so feel free to play around while it’s safe. Better to have a feel for it first, you know?”

            “Definitely,” Shiro nodded.

            “This is great,” Keith grinned, growing excited. “If we can install this on all five of our Lions we’ll have a significantly easier time in battle. Hell, strategy can improve exponentially! Of course, now all we need to do is locate the others. Have you had any leads?”

            “None like yours,” Pidge snorted. “As ballsy a move as that was. But I also haven’t heard in from Allura and the ship, which is pretty odd, I think. Allura is supposed to have mystical powers that can ‘sense the Lions wherever they may be’,” she assessed, adopting a terrible attempt at the princess’ accent. “Because they’re tied to her life force or whatever. You know, magic stuff. And I’m kinda out of my depth about that.”

            “I was thinking about that too,” Keith added. “We’re both on planets that are – in some way or another – actively a part of the Galra Empire, right?”

            “Unfortunately that is correct,” Inga spoke up. “Although O’shetal is hardly monitored, we still have several Galra bases across our planet; while they are rarely occupied, there are those of us who are hired to maintain them.”

            “That’s interesting,” Keith nodded. “Are they active bases? By that I mean, do they have running equipment?”

            “You mean like barriers?” Pidge queried.

            “There _are_ computers that run on their own,” Millie interjected thoughtfully. “I see them all the time because I run a clinic out of a part of one of the nearest bases. There are few running parts of the base – the cameras and lights are all powered off, along with the temperature regulation, which is a shame, because we could really stand to have some ‘air conditioning’ as Miss Pidge calls it. In fact, all of the power in the building is routed just to those terminals, so whatever they’re doing, it must be important.”

            “I think I know what,” Shiro hummed. “When I connected my hailer to the central hub, I was able to see several devices in the same room. I think it’s some sort of communications disrupter that only interfaces with other Galra craft.”

            “So like an intranet that blocks out all other access?” Pidge mused. “That’s interesting. So, by proxy, if those computers were disrupted, then the blackout would fail?”

            “That’s my thinking, yes,” Shiro concurred. “Keith and I realized that while we could send the distress signal directly from the Lions, it would probably be too weak to even reach space. But that doesn’t make sense, judging by what we’ve proven these Lions capable of. I’m guessing the reason for that is that the Galra have employed some sort of jammer that affects any tech that isn’t their own.”

            “So, it’s looking pretty clear to me,” Pidge said decisively. “Option one is to hack into the terminals and shut off the jammer manually. Option two is to copy distinct Galra signatures and run a dummy program on our own devices, that way they register as being Galra-made.”

            “So why not just lift one?” Keith shrugged. “That would cut all the work entirely.”

            “Lift?” Shiro echoed.

            “He means stealing a hailer off a guard or something,” Pidge returned impatiently. “And no, that’s probably a horrible idea. At least with the dummy program we wouldn’t have to contend with any of the blocks that their hailers are probably equipped with.”

            “Blocks?” Keith frowned.

            “Restricted usage,” Pidge clarified. “If you think of it metaphorically, the Galra Empire is a big corporation and all its soldiers are employees. Nobody gives out a company phone that has free range to do anything. There’s always something: certain passcodes to put in, things you’re not allowed to browse for, or the inability to purchase from the app store, for example. You really think it’d be any different from how Zarkon would run things? Those hailers probably have all sorts of restrictions, so don’t even waste your time trying to jack one.”

            “So what can be accomplished more readily?” Shiro queried. “Hacking or modifying?”

            “Depends on what the coding looks like,” the green paladin shrugged. “There’s no way of knowing until I try to get in there and read it. It’s not like the galaxy all runs on C++ or Python, you know – there’s a whole slew of new coding languages I’ve never seen before and they take some time to figure out.”

            “So until then we’re sitting ducks,” Keith surmised unhappily. “I mean, not to rush you or anything, Pidge, but how long do you gather that’ll take?”

            “Maybe not as long as you think,” she returned, chewing at a lip. “The distress signal you put out actually did two things: for starters, it gave me a rough idea of where you guys are located, thus allowing me to call you. Secondly, it gave me access to the base’s main terminal and I was able to hack into it.”

            “What?” Shiro jumped. “Why didn’t you say so first thing? That’s wonderful, Pidge!”

            “Because it doesn’t give me a whole lot, at least not right now,” the brunette explained. “Mostly just a bunch of boring files and spreadsheets about wages and vessel departures.”

            “Oh, dock their pay,” Keith grinned. Shiro had to forcibly stop himself from rolling his eyes.

            “Can’t,” Pidge countered. “You ever work with file transfers and word processors before?”

            “Have I?” Keith shrugged. “I feel like you’re making it sound a lot more complicated than it actually is.”

            “I’m trying to give you an example,” the other sighed dramatically. “Okay, so like for school, right? Have you ever had someone e-mail you or message you a Word document, like an essay or something?”

            “Yeah, what of it?”

            “Well when you open it, you can’t always edit it, right?” Pidge nodded. “It’s in read-only mode; that means unless the permissions are changed, you can’t do anything other than look at it. Of course, in that example, all you have to do is hit a button at the top of the program to change into editing mode.”

            “So it’s like that, then?” Keith surmised. “You can only look at their computers but you can’t interact with them?”

            “Exactly,” the other finished flatly. “At least for now. I’m trying to find a way to gain remote access, but I’ll need time. How long do you think you can wait?”

            The other paladins exchanged glances uncertain of what to say. “As long as we have to, I suppose,” Shiro answered warily. Keith remained silent.

            “That’s not very definitive, my dude,” Pidge twisted her lips. “I need a better idea of what I’m working with here; obviously I’ll go as quickly as I can but I can be a little perfectionistic about getting all the details right. I don’t want to put you guys in further danger, but I also want to be certain my work will succeed.”

            “Still, that’s really hard to say,” Shiro shook his head. “We’re safe for now, although we don’t know why. The base caught on to our presence, so by all means they should be trying to hunt us down, at just about any cost.”

            “Count your blessings?”

            “That’s what Keith said.”

            “Huh, no surprise,” Pidge shrugged. She swung to the side, looking passed Shiro to his companion. “Hey Keith, you okay there, buddy? You’ve been super quiet all of a sudden.”

            Keith flinched, looking between Pidge and Shiro with discomfort. “I just remembered something,” he answered very quietly. “Something I overheard. We’re going to have to move fast on this, as fast as we can.”

            “Why?” Shiro frowned, hand instantly to Keith’s shoulder.

            “Because,” the red paladin smiled grimly. “Zarkon is on his way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to my girlfriend chocolatemoosey for the creation of O'shetal and the way its people look.
> 
> A MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has been reading and supporting this story. I just checked the statistics page (as opposed to the story's page) for the first time the other day and was BLOWN AWAY. First of all, I failed to realize that private bookmarks were a thing, so I had 14 more than I anticipated. And then. Subscriptions.
> 
> I have never had a story get a total of five subscriptions before. It just doesn't really happen for me. Maybe that's because I usually write one shots, I'm not sure. But. Oh my gosh, you guys. Last I checked I was sitting at 147. I almost cried, no lie. I just walked around my house for an hour laughing in happy disbelief. 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you SO much for your support. I have scarcely been happier.
> 
> And now, a note: my Shiro is gay demisexual with an open mind to polyamory, providing he can form a close, emotional attachment to said persons. Obviously Shiro is very emotionally bonded to Keith, and so he does feel sexual attraction and desire towards him. He is fine with masturbation and mostly uses it as a tool to unwind and to sleep. He is also solely attracted to male identifying people. I hope that my representation of this orientation is lifelike – I have based a lot of the manifestation of his orientation on the way my girlfriend experiences demisexuality. Obviously there is a lot of variation in how individuals experience their own sexuality so I hope that this is a positive reflection of the orientation. More information about demisexuality can be found at demisexuality.org.
> 
> That said, I might as well divulge my other headcanons for the remaining paladins! 
> 
> Keith is just straight-up gay and has always known it. When playing make believe games in grade school he was the prince that demanded he had another prince for a spouse. He did not give a single fuck. He is fairly amorous when given the chance, and is a fairly sexual person overall. He’s open to polyamory and would have no trouble keeping multiple relationships balanced and equal. He’s got a lot of love to give. That said, he’s still a virgin and has held off for Shiro because he’s a secret romantic. 
> 
> Pidge is a female-identifying genderfluid person who doesn’t care what pronouns are used. She likes making up ridiculous pronouns as well and responds equally to he, she, and they. She is a lesbian. 
> 
> Hunk is your standard straight. He’s very romantic and a little shy. He’s going to make a wonderful husband one day. Probably to Shay.
> 
> Lance is either bisexual or pansexual but is in denial about it. He’s slowly coming around to the realization that he likes guys, too, and is learning how to accept himself. He doesn’t know very much about sexualities or genders but is trying to learn for the sake of himself and his friends.
> 
> In short, all are valid and all are friends!
> 
> <3 Ches
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Mondays and Thursdays, so expect Chapter Eleven out on Thursday, September 1st (US Pacific Time).**


	11. Ignite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys, the wait is up! Here's the first sexually NSFW chapter! Hope you enjoy~

            “Keith, my buddy, my guy,” Pidge balked immediately, placing a hand to her head. “How do you just _forget_ something like that?”

            “Are you sure?” Shiro asked, oddly calm.

            “Yes, I’m sure,” Keith answered softly. Then, more tersely at Pidge, “And because I was captured at the time and _drugged_. My memory isn’t terrible, but it’s not the clearest either.”

            “Why is Zarkon bothering with some podunk little planet?” the green paladin frowned, examining her hailer. “When I triangulated your location I was able to tell that it’s pretty small, smaller than Earth, even, and if you know anything about the solar system –.”

            “Yeah, Earth’s tiny as shit,” Keith cut in impatiently.

            “How small?” Shiro asked with natural curiosity. “On a range of Venus to Pluto?”

            “Pluto isn’t even a planet!” Keith snarked.

            “Traitor!” Pidge gasped. “You take that back!”

            “Oh _my god_ ,” Keith groaned. “Can we focus here?”

            “Say Pluto’s a planet,” Pidge insisted.

            “Seriously?”

            “Say it,” she needled, sing song.

            “Keith, just go ahead and –.”

            “You’re BOTH ridiculous!” Keith snapped. “Okay, fine, Pluto’s a planet. Happy?”

            “Ha ha Keith, you’re an idiot,” Pidge snickered into a hand. “Pluto’s been a _dwarf planet_ for like over a hundred years. And they let you fly into space.”

            “I SWEAR TO –.”

            “Alright, alright,” Shiro defused quickly, extending a hand to both of the paladins. “Let’s move on, we’ve got a job to do.”

            “By the way, Hydrus is a little smaller than Mars,” Pidge informed. “So about half the diameter of Earth. Regardless, it would be extremely unimpressive for someone like Zarkon – the guy’s kind of a showy bastard when it comes to having the biggest and baddest of everything.”

            “Well, when you put it like that…” Keith mused.

            “No, she’s right,” Shiro nodded. “Entirely right. Go on.”

            “Well it just doesn’t make sense that the _Emperor himself_ would bother to visit, does it?” Pidge shrugged. “I mean, send some grunt to do that, right? Even if Hydrus had like the rarest material in the known galaxy, what would be important enough for Zarkon himself to want to come and get it? It’s not like the planet hasn’t already been captured, so why the trouble?”

            “There must be something he wants,” Keith confirmed, growing sick. What had been said, back at the med bay? The Druids had seemed so self-satisfied, snickering amongst themselves.

            _“He’s been looking for this one,”_ the first had said.

            _“For so very long,”_ the other concluded.

            _‘Could they have meant me?’_ Keith wondered not for the first time. _‘I still don’t understand. They mentioned nothing about my being a paladin; why did it seem like their interest was tied to my being Galra?’_

            “Maybe he’s trying to get Red,” he suggested instead. Pidge, after all, still didn’t know about him. He’d have to confer with Shiro later. Inwardly, he wondered if it was a good choice to make.

            “I mean, makes sense,” Pidge motioned him to continue. “But why that conclusion?”

            “I was captured, like I said,” Keith explained. “So they would have seen my armor at the time. Seeing as each of us are conveniently color-coded, it would kind of tip them off about which paladin I am.”

            “I was going to point that out,” Pidge frowned. “Neither of you are wearing all your armor. What’s with the new digs?”

            “Adapting,” Shiro answered shortly.

            “It’s hard to breathe around here,” Keith filled in quickly, fidgeting. He didn’t want Shiro to think to long about the clothes they wore and what they signified. “Lower levels of oxygen than we’re accustomed to, and it’s hot, besides. Traveling in all that armor on top of the bodysuit is taxing. We figure it’s better to pare down than to take our chances with passing out.”

            “Huh, makes sense,” Pidge shrugged. Then, with a look, “Hey, are your ears okay?”

            “What?”

            “You keep tugging at them,” Pidge said, motioning to her own. “They hurt or something?”

            “A little, yeah,” Keith shrugged off. “I probably just slept weird; last night we slept on a cave floor – not the most comfy.”

            “Oh, Keith,” Shiro worried, reaching out and gently brushing away Keith’s hair to touch at the sides his face. Pidge cocked a curious brow.

            “Uhm, what?” the red paladin squeaked out, looking daggers at Pidge as she made a few obscene gestures that Shiro couldn’t see. The girls at her sides stifled their laughter.

            “They’re bright red,” Shiro answered, carefully touching at the skin of his ears. “And they’re burning hot.”

            “Probably just sunburned,” Keith returned as neutrally as he could muster. “It’s not a big deal, guys; we kind of have bigger issues right now.”

            “Boring,” Pidge teased, straightening up as Shiro turned back to face her, hooking hers arms around both Inga and Millie. “But you’re right,” she continued, sparing a quick smirk at Keith. “If we’ve got Zarkon on our ass then we’re going to have to be efficient and careful.”

            “We don’t even know if Allura received our signal or not,” Shiro sighed, bracing an arm against the wall of the cockpit.

           “From what you’ve told me you’d have no way of knowing, either,” Pidge crinkled her nose. “That’s no good. I mean, I guess she could try and find you like I did and place a call, but…”

            “But that requires a different sort of technological knowledge than she has,” Keith filled in for her.

            “Allura and Coran are both great at ships and large crafts and power supply,” the green paladin shrugged. “And I’m better with little things, like hailers and computers and small bots like Rover. I still miss that little guy,” she ended sadly.

            “So it’s not likely that Allura will think in the same vein,” Shiro concluded, gnawing at a lip. “Should we try to send another signal?”

            “You mean going back into the base you were caught at to do the exact same damn thing?” Pidge exclaimed. “That’s so reckless, I’m almost impressed.”

            “Thank… you…?”

            “What other choice do we have?” Keith broke in, a little defensive. “It’s not like you’ve been able to reach her, either. Or Lance. Or Hunk, for that matter.”

            “Here’s the rub, though,” Shiro continued, accustomed to the outburst. “If we make another run on the base too soon then we won’t know if Allura received the first transmission or not. We could be going in there and endangering ourselves for no reason at all. But if we wait too long –.”

            “Then Zarkon will be there, right,” Pidge groaned. “Great. Well that’s the last thing anyone needs.”

            “What’s worse,” Shiro grimaced, “Is that we’re still running too low on power to separate the Lions. Actually –,” he cut off, turning to Keith. “What are we running at now?”

            “We’re already at an eight percent loss from just last night,” Keith answered with derision. “We’re running at 58 percent total, and thereby at 29 percent per Lion. Judging from how the reading went before, we’re at a steady decline of 15 percent loss of energy per day.” Frantically he ran the calculations in his head, dread pitting in his stomach. “This is already the fifth day we’ve been on this planet. If another five go by, we’ll lose all power completely. We have to get off this planet before that time is up or we’re as good as dead.”

            “If we do much more than fly and evade then we can expect that loss to increase,” Shiro finished quietly. “We can’t afford to fight, not with our Lions, anyway. That energy has to be conserved solely for defense and stealth; we can’t dip below a 15 percent daily deficit.”

            “Well, no stress,” Pidge laughed, full of stress. “I mean, Zarkon’s bound to arrive before then, right?”

            “Not helping,” Keith groaned, pacing over to his seat and slumping into it. Shiro sighed and followed suit, arms dangling listlessly along the slope of the rests.

            “So,” he voiced concernedly, “Do we attack the base or not?”

            “A second attempt would be really risky,” Pidge hazarded, once again flipping through her hailer, Millie and Inga peering over her shoulders with interest.

            “What more choice have they got, love?” the doctor asked softly, looking with concern between the green paladin and the two on the line. “Better to try and fail than to do nothing and die, isn’t it?”

            “Your girlfriend is right,” Keith pointed out. Millie blushed at once, her hair taking on a more noticeable bloom. “Waiting it out is next to doing nothing, and that doesn’t sit right with me at all.”

            “Patience yields focus,” Shiro countered. “If we rush into this, it’s the same as going in blind. I don’t disagree that we need to act quickly, but we still have to be methodical about this.”

            Keith exhaled lowly, giving a begrudging nod. “Okay,” he assented. “So where’s our happy medium?”

            “Here, how about this?” Pidge cut in. “You guys need to get the hell out of dodge and I need time to work on hacking or modding, whatever works the easiest. Give me until the end of the day and I’ll give you my best tomorrow. That should allow enough leeway for Allura without thoroughly risking running into Zarkon. Sound agreeable?”

            “Sure,” Keith concurred immediately. He knew of the two of them, Pidge was the more analytical and level-headed, so he trusted her judgements without thought.

            Shiro looked between his companions and shrugged, “If that works for the both of you, it’s fine with me. Keith and I will use the down time to test the cloaking device; it should also give it enough cool down time to be ready by morning. We’ll talk to you then?”

            “Sure thing, Shiro,” Pidge nodded. “Take care you guys, and be careful!”

            Giving their promises and waving goodbye, Shiro cut the feed, exhaling heavily and slumping back against his seat. “This has been a long day and I doubt it’s even noon yet,” he laughed dryly. “So, any idea how to blow the next several hours?”

            Keith smirked at the phrasing, gracefully rising from his chair to approach his boyfriend, who seemed to be just realizing what was said.

            “Look, Keith, I –,” Shiro started, embarrassed.

            “Shiro, you know me,” the red paladin laughed, leaning in to nuzzle against Shiro. “I can and will take everything out of context.”

            “I think I’ve begun to notice one of your favorite subjects,” the other mumbled.

            “Mn, what’s that?” Keith hummed, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s lips. “You?”

            “Me?”

            “I’d definitely say you’re my favorite,” Keith teased. “In case you haven’t noticed.”

            “You’re still incorrigible,” Shiro shook his head, cradling his boyfriend’s cheek in a cupped palm. “I never thought your one track mind could get much worse.”

            “Takashi Shirogane, are you calling me a flirt?”

            Shiro paused around a deepening blush, eyes cast to the side almost shyly. “You can say it, you know,” he said softly, looking back up to where Keith stood. “My name? My _real_ name? I don’t mind if you use it. Rather, I’d really like it if you did.”

          Keith brightened, turning his face to press a kiss to the inside of Shiro’s palm. “Better make it special, then,” he hummed. “Or I won’t get to see you get all flustered like this very often.”

            “Oh, I think I fluster easily enough,” Shiro countered. “As well you know.”

            “That’s different,” the red paladin discounted.

            “How so?”

            “Because other things just make you embarrassed. This is something that makes you happy,” Keith returned easily. “And I want to always know that I can make you happy.”

            Shiro shook his head, leading Keith down for a kiss. “ _You_ make me happy,” he intoned softly. “You alone are enough.”

            Keith melted immediately, snaking his arms around Shiro’s shoulders as he surrendered to the kiss. Shiro’s lips were chapped from the blistering sun but the world outside was far beyond Keith’s attention, his world narrowing in on the space between he and Shiro. To Keith it was just the two of them, close but not close enough. Never close enough. He wanted more but he didn’t want to push too fast.

            He could feel Shiro smile against his lips, laughing between their kisses. Keith couldn’t help but warm to the core, a pleasant tingling coursing through his veins. He’d kissed people before, sure, maybe even more talented people than Shiro, but none of it had ever felt so electric and _good_. He pulled back curiously, looking his partner in the eyes.

           “What’s so funny?” he hummed, taking the moment to map out Shiro’s face. His skin was flawless as always, his brows thick and jawline strong. His eyes looked lighter than they had in some time, for once unburdened with stress and crippling anxieties. It was strange to see him without eyeliner, something that had been a constant for as long as Keith had known him. The dynamic markings had always made Shiro look so handsome, but Keith thought he was handsome regardless.

            Shiro chuckled again, smile lifting to one side. There was a small flash of teeth, white but inexact. His lips had cracked in places where they had grown too dry, but Keith didn’t mind it in the slightest, didn’t even feel it. He’d kiss Shiro to the end of time if he was allowed. Overwhelmed with affection he leaned in and stole one more kiss before demanding an answer.

            “Well?” he prodded gently. “You gonna tell me or what?”

            “It’s nothing,” Shiro smiled, and when he did the apples of his cheeks grew a pleasant pink.

            _‘How is he so perfect?’_ Keith wondered. He could feel his heart churning in his breast and he was almost implausibly sure that Shiro could hear it, too.

            “I’m just really lucky to be with you,” Shiro confessed.

            “ _You’re_ lucky?” Keith gave an incredulous bark. “How can that be? You’re the ace pilot, the golden child of the Garrison. Everyone loved you there, even if you didn’t realize it. That aside, you’re so kind and patient and… and wonderful…” he trailed off, growing embarrassed. “I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

            Shiro shook his head a moment before bracing their foreheads together. He stared up into Keith’s eyes, his own softening. “ _I’m_ the one that’s lucky,” he insisted.

            “Even if we were thrown together because I was too much of a handful for anyone else?” Keith couldn’t help but smirk.

            “Especially because of that,” Shiro laughed in turn. “But I do mean it, Keith. You’re one of the best things to ever happen to me, and I feel really privileged to be with you. You’re a good balance for me, you know? You got me to loosen up, to learn how to have fun. To take risks sometimes, even if they are a bit stupid.”

            “Those are the best kind,” Keith nodded sagely.

            “Sometimes, yeah,” Shiro returned too honestly. “But you know, spending all that time with you made me a better person. Even if… maybe I did lie and cover for you more than I ought to have.”

            “Why did you do it?” Keith queried. “I’ve always wondered; I used to be such a dick to you, but you… well… we’ve been over this,” he flushed. “Too afraid you’d earn the nickname?”

            “What, ‘Narc’?” Shiro chuckled. “No.”

            “And here I thought my reverse psychology would work,” Keith sighed. “I figured if I called you that preventatively it would annoy you so much that you’d either never tell on me so as not to substantiate the nickname or, conversely, be so annoyed with me that you _did_ tell on me and then you’d leave.”

            “Did you want me to leave?”

            “No,” the red paladin returned quickly. “I didn’t, but… I didn’t expect you to stay, either. I just don’t trust people to do that. I thought if I got through it from the start it…” he shifted a little, looking away. “Well that it wouldn’t hurt as bad when you eventually did leave.”

            “I wouldn’t leave you, Keith,” Shiro assured, drawing back his attention. “Not then and not now. You’ve always been really dear to me.”

            “Always?” Keith grinned. “How long is ‘always’?”

            “Since not long after we met,” the black paladin conceded.

            “Was there something that happened?” Keith prodded. “Some crystallizing event when you knew? Because as for me, I always thought you were… uh…” he tripped uncharacteristically around his words, unsure which to go for. He wanted to be sincere, but it was far easier to be sexy. He tried his best regardless. “Well I knew you were well liked and you were nice to me despite my actions towards you. So it was hard not to be interested in you.”

            “And what were you really going to say?” Shiro hummed with amusement.

            “That I always thought you were sexy as hell and that anyone would be lucky to be with you?” Keith laughed guiltily. “But when I started to know you as a person, I really… uhm… fell for you… so…”

            Shiro’s smile warmed as he drew Keith closer to him, stealing a kiss and savoring it. “That sounds more like you,” he teased.

            “Is it bad?”

            “No,” Shiro assured. “It’s just very ‘Keith’, and I happen to like that. As for your question, well… there _was_ a moment when I started to realize how I felt. It wasn’t very long after we met and you were trying to get under my skin.”

            “I was testing your limits.”

            “They were tested all right,” Shiro snorted. “But you managed to evade me for a while and I got really worried about you. I was scared something might have happened, but then you showed up after a while, completely drunk. I mean, surprisingly coherent and capable of walking – mostly – but definitely drunk. And I didn’t know what to do because I didn’t want you to get in trouble, so I took you back to my dorm because I didn’t have the key to yours and you didn’t remember where it was. I sat you down on the couch and gave you some water and made sure you drank it all, and you just leaned against my shoulder and we watched some horrible comedy sketch together. I don’t even recall what it was about because I was so distracted by having you so near to me.”

            “I don’t even remember this,” Keith confessed. “What ended up happening?”

            “I’m not surprised,” Shiro shrugged, unbothered. “And you fell asleep on me, but I was afraid to move you lest I wake you. I’d already put a blanket around you because you said you felt chilled, so you looked really comfortable.”

            “So what did you do?” Keith laughed, nuzzling their noses together.

            “I let you sleep,” Shiro returned frankly. “I might have readjusted so I could put my arm around you, if that’s not creepy to say?”

            “I don’t think so, no.”

            “That’s a relief,” the black paladin sighed. “I just remember lying there and thinking how right it all felt, how you fit so wonderfully in my arms and were so at peace at my side. I mean, I knew you were drunk but there was a part of me that felt like it was something I could really get used to, you know? Being there for you, someone to come back to. And I knew from the things you’d say that you needed it, but… I don’t know… I didn’t want to presume so much.”

            “You liked me this long and you only thought to ask me out _now_?” Keith pointed out with amusement.

            “You know, Matt tried really hard to fix that,” the other said. The look of pain was brief, the good memories overtaking the bad. “He wanted to be my wingman so bad, and he would tease me about liking you all the time.”

            “Really?” Keith perked up. Since the Kerberos mission Shiro scarcely talked about Matt Holt and it was encouraging to hear him do so without trepidation.

            “Yeah, he was always on my case,” Shiro recalled. “Tried to get me to buy you flowers and take you on dates and everything.”

            “But wait,” Keith frowned. “You did get me flowers, didn’t you? What happened there?”

            “I got nervous.”

            “That is… you’re precious, you know that?” Keith laughed. “That’s really cute. Also, those flowers were really pretty. What were they, roses?”

            “Camellias, actually,” Shiro returned, ducking his head slightly. “White and red ones, to be exact.”

            Keith cocked his head, sensing there was more. “Alright, I know you, you big secret nerd. What’s up? They meant something, didn’t they?”

            “This isn’t even a literary thing, it’s a cultural thing,” Shiro smiled softly. “My mother, the one I referred to as Okaa-san? She was taught hanakotoba by my grandmother when she was young; it’s this process by which flowers are given secret meanings. When I was a kid, she’d always make a game out of it and see if I could remember what different flowers meant. I never memorized as many as she did, but I guess some of them kind of stuck.”

            “That’s really sweet,” Keith murmured, sparking anew. He wished he had the foresight to have appreciated the gesture at the time; it wasn’t like he had anything to share of his own culture in return. “So the camellias?”

            “The white ones are for longing,” Shiro answered, somehow still embarrassed. “And, well, the red ones are for… romantic interest.”

            “The way red roses are?” Keith picked up quickly.

            _‘Falling in love. They mean falling in love,’_ he realized. His heart was doing backflips.

            “Yes, like that,” Shiro accepted with relief. “And I really felt what they meant,” he continued. “I still do.”

            Keith made a soft sound, closing the distance between them. He supplicated Shiro’s lips with his own, pulling him in for round after round of kisses. It took nothing to get back into the swing of things, fingers winding tightly around the front of Shiro’s clothes, lips yielding easily to a slip of tongue. Keith wanted more, but the cramping in his muscles begged otherwise. Reluctantly, Keith withdrew a little with a wince, stretching his body.

“Are you sore?” Shiro asked at once, placing a hand to his boyfriend’s hip.

            “Yeah, just a little,” Keith admitted with a guilty grin. “Bending over like this gets a little tiring after a bit – not that it isn’t worth it.”

            Shiro laughed, guiding the red paladin forward slightly until their knees bumped together. “Do you want to stop here?” he asked, watching Keith’s expression carefully.

            “No,” Keith returned immediately. “Unless… do you?”

            “No,” Shiro smiled, giving the other’s pants a small tug. “Come here?”

            “If by here you mean your lap?”

            “You feel too far away,” Shiro admitted. “I want to hold you.”

            It was Keith’s turn to blush, and he could feel the heat permeate his face. Shiro gave a soft laugh, watching with more wonderment than felt was due. “What?” Keith asked, growing self-conscious.

            Shiro shook his head, guiding Keith forward until he straddled the black paladin’s lap, arms wrapping around his neck for support. “Nothing, really,” Shiro hummed, placing a kiss to the exposed bit of collarbone peeking out from the hem of Keith’s shirt. “You just turn purple when you blush; it’s really cute.”

            “Is it?” Keith mumbled, testing his weight against Shiro’s lap. He could comfortably rest against the paladin’s thighs, their chests pressed together intimately.

            “I think so,” Shiro affirmed, moving his hands to brace against his boyfriend’s lower back, holding him in place. Keith shivered at the motion; somehow managing to feel more protected and wanted than he had at any other point in his life.

            “Never let me go?” he asked breathlessly, pressing a row of kisses to Shiro’s jaw. He knew it wasn’t a practical thing to ask, not of anyone, especially not of Shiro. It wasn’t like he’d ever try to guilt Shiro into staying with him or likewise bar him from exiting their relationship, but he needed the reassurance and he could worry about the semantics later.

            Shiro studied him, his embrace tightening imperceptibly. As if understanding without words, he drew Keith closer, pressing a kiss to his sternum. He could hear the unsteady beating of Keith’s heart, hastened all the further by his actions. “I promise,” he ushered softly. “You won’t be alone again; I’ll stick by you, Keith, for as long as you want me.”

            “I’ll always want you,” Keith returned, and Shiro’s smile broadened, capturing his boyfriend in another kiss. He pressed lightly against Keith’s back, urging him even closer, their kisses growing wetter and more desperate. Once more Keith found his fingers wound tight in the front of Shiro’s shirt, melding his body to Shiro’s own eagerly.

            The black paladin pulled away briefly, “Can I?” he asked ambiguously, and Keith just nodded his approval, not even certain of what he was agreeing to. It didn’t hardly matter, anyway: if it was Shiro and it meant more of him, more of _this,_ then he was free to do as he pleased. Besides, Keith knew that Shiro would instantly back down the second he changed his mind – there was absolutely no doubt of that.

            With a moan Keith didn’t quite recognize as his own, he felt Shiro’s hands begin to wander, trailing up the length of his thigh and tentatively cupping over the swell of his ass. Keith shivered against the foreign touch, nuzzling his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck.

            “Is this alright?” Shiro asked softly.

            “Y-Yeah,” Keith whimpered out, not even thinking as he rolled his body between Shiro’s hands, admiring the way they felt against him. Already his hand was unclenching, releasing Shiro’s shirt in favor of roaming across the broad planes of his chest.

            Shiro offered a low hum of pleasure, one hand running up Keith’s spine, the other pulling him closer by the waist only to dip back down to explore his sensitive thighs. Keith gasped, rolling his hips forward as if the motion would bring him more pleasure. And it did, a sweet sort of friction he wasn’t expecting that had Shiro blushing the darkest red he’d ever seen.

            “Shit, Keith, I’m sorry,” he stumbled out, too suddenly to check his swear.

            “Why?” Keith’s grin spread slowly, predatory in fashion. He gave another experimental roll of his hips, grinding down against the swell of Shiro’s cock.

            Shiro made a half-strangled sound, clearly torn between pleasure and decency. The first was winning by a long shot. “More?” he asked, as much a question as it was begging.

            “Yes, please,” Keith purred. Something nagged at the back of his mind, but he pushed it aside. He leaned back in Shiro’s lap, hitching his hips closer so they ground together with ease. Shiro watched his every move with growing hunger, the desire seeping through him. Eagerly, he caught Keith back up in his arms, folding him close.

            “Eager?” Keith teased, barring a response with a deepening kiss. Shiro moaned around it, cradling Keith’s head between his hands, the metallic one warm against his already heated skin. Keith nuzzled against it anyway, kissing against the wrist despite knowing Shiro could only feel so much of it.

            “So…” Shiro hedged once they had room to breathe. “What would you like to do?” He sighed at himself, shaking his head. “Let me rephrase that; what do you feel comfortable with doing? What are you interested in?”

            Keith stalled a moment, too crass an answer already on his tongue. What he wanted was anything Shiro was comfortable with doing. He had spent enough time harboring feelings for the other paladin that nothing seemed like it would be too much – but that didn’t mean that Shiro felt the same.

            It didn’t keep him from contemplating what sex with Shiro would be like, though. It was all too easy to imagine a myriad of depraved things, mainly because he’d considered them in private before. But things were different now in ways he hadn’t anticipated.

_‘He’d see too much of my skin if I stripped down,’_ he realized with frustration. _‘I know he said he doesn’t care, but I do. Even if I’ll end up looking totally Galra it doesn’t mean that I want him to see what the rest of me looks like, all mottled and barely human. Not to mention…’_

            His stomach curled into knots, the nagging thought finally surfacing: not even his dick looked human any more, to say nothing of the – den, the guard had called it? – nestled just beyond. Keith could be indifferent all he wanted about it but he couldn’t readily anticipate that any partner of his would be equally unflappable.

_‘How the hell did I forget?’_ he wondered despairingly. _‘What if he doesn’t like it? What if this part of me doesn’t turn him on?’_

            “Keith?” Shiro nudged. “Everything alright? You’re blushing all the way up to your ears.”

            “Sorry,” the red paladin excused quickly. He needed more time to sort out his feelings, but he still wanted whatever intimacy Shiro was comfortable with. “I was just thinking,” he continued, willing away the upsetting thoughts and letting his voice grow sultry. “About how best I could pleasure you,” he finished, watching with satisfaction as a look of sheer want flooded Shiro’s features.

            “O-Oh?” he tried to hum neutrally. “That so?”

            “Mnhmn,” Keith pressed with a purposeful cant of his hips. “So I was thinking… maybe I could use my mouth?”

            Shiro swallowed hard, hazed over expression clearing a moment later. “Wait, but what about you? I’m not going to just ignore your needs.”

            “I’ll be fine,” Keith promised. Inwardly he wondered what Shiro would have had in mind, but pushed that away, as well. Anything Shiro could give would be worth it, and so he could wait. He was already running the risk of rushing things as it stood.

            Shiro released a small sound at another roll of Keith’s hips, their cocks all but finding friction against one another. “‘Fine’, huh?” Shiro repeated doubtfully. With a shrug he let the matter slide, looking to Keith for further direction. “You’re certain?”

            “Yeah,” Keith nodded, pressing a row of kisses along the column of Shiro’s neck. “I just want to focus on you, if that’s okay.”

            “Yeah,” Shiro returned raggedly. “More than fine. Uhm. How would you like to…?”

            With a final kiss, Keith climbed backwards off of Shiro’s lap, landing in a neat crouch before him. With as much gentleness as he could muster, he ran his hands along Shiro’s thighs, eliciting anticipatory shivers from his boyfriend. Confidently Keith parted them, slipping himself into the space between Shiro’s legs, taking a moment every now and then to kiss along the interior seam of his pants. When not even Keith could take the teasing anymore he began to reach for Shiro’s waistband, only to be stopped short by the other.

            “Is this going too fast?” the paladin asked concernedly, placing a hand to Keith’s own.

            Keith paused between Shiro’s bent knees, unmoving. “Is this something that you want?” he queried.

            “Yes,” the black paladin admitted softly.

            “Then this is fine,” Keith assured.

            “But what about you? What do you want?” Shiro pressed, unconvinced.

            “This,” Keith answered. It wasn’t a lie. Sure, he had other ideas in mind but he didn’t mind saving them for later, either.

            “Are you certain?” Shiro pressed.

            “Definitely,” Keith nodded insistently.

            “Keith, you know you don’t have to –.”

            “Shiro, it’s _fine_ ,” Keith assured with a wicked grin. “I want to suck your cock.”

            Shiro released a small gasp at that, melting into his seat – which seemed more like a throne to Keith as he sat on his knees – and allowing Keith access to him freely. The red paladin made quick work of his pants, having learned the construction of the prisoner’s garb first hand. With a gasp that mirrored Shiro’s own, Keith pulled him free, hot and stiff in his hand.

            Keith had never touched anyone else before, but he knew what he liked – and what he thought he’d like – and started from there, slowly stroking Shiro in measured motions. “You’re already stirred up,” he muttered softly, swiping a thumb across the leaking tip. Shiro keened at the gesture, fingers fighting for something to hold onto that wasn’t Keith.

            “So desperate already?” the red paladin teased, inching closer. He could feel his heart racing, pounding through the veins of his neck. His breath was hitching, lips parting. He held Shiro in his hands, leaning in to offer up a first tentative lick. The taste of his skin was different but not unpleasant, and with growing confidence Keith trailed his tongue along the shaft to the tip.

            Shiro gasped at once, biting down on a lip to keep from crying out further. Keith repeated the motion, painting broad stripes with his tongue along Shiro’s cock. Eyes trained on his boyfriend, he began to experiment, lingering over every inch of him until he had begun to find what Shiro seemed to like best.

            Save for the part that it was his, Shiro’s dick seemed fairly average, but it was thicker than Keith had expected and he found very quickly that it filled his mouth with ease. It was hard not to imagine it filling other parts of himself, and he was glad that it hadn’t been like the dicks he’d seen in porn, no matter how promising they had looked at the time: Shiro was enough of a challenge as it was.

            He discovered soon after that he couldn’t fit Shiro entirely into his mouth, inexpert as he was at giving head. Experimentally, he encircled Shiro’s base with a hand, making small stroking motions as he sucked over the tip and shaft. This saw an immediate shift in Shiro’s behavior, his head tilting back, soft pants coming from his open lips.

            Keith pulled away just long enough to drink in the sight of him: Takashi Shirogane coming undone at his touch. He felt electrified. “Do you like it?” he asked, surprised at how self-assured he was beginning to feel. Shiro’s eyes fluttered open to lock onto his, a melted smile appearing soon after.

            “You’re doing amazing, Keith,” he assured, extending an arm to cup the red paladin’s cheek in a palm. He let it remain as Keith returned to his cock, stroking gently at the ball of Keith’s jaw where his muscles were beginning to fatigue.

_‘ I fucking love this,’_ Keith whimpered around Shiro’s cockhead, the reverberations of the moan immediately coursing through the black paladin and making him twitch in Keith’s grasp. _‘God, I’m such a slut for this, for him,’_ he thought, the words coursing through him and pooling hotly between his legs. _‘I really fucking care for him, I think I lo –’_ He chased the thought with another moan, lathing over Shiro’s cock. _‘I didn’t know it could feel this good on my knees.’_

            Shiro was quivering beneath him, one hand intermittently massaging Keith’s jaw, the other one set loosely atop his head, stroking the disheveled plum-black locks. Keith smirked as he pressed rows of lingering kisses along Shiro’s shaft. He hadn’t even truly begun to work him yet. With teasing slowness, he descended on Shiro’s cockhead, inching him down until his lips met the tight ring of his fingers. The black paladin released a ragged groan, fingers seizing and trying desperately not to grab at Keith’s hair. Sensing the danger of doing so, his hand flew to his face, the ridge of his knuckles pressed against his mouth as if to stifle the lewd sounds he was surely making.

_‘Oh, I’m going to hear you,’_ Keith thought wickedly, watching Shiro closely around a mouthful of cock. _‘I’m going to make you cum for me and I’m going to hear you moan.’_

            Determined, he began working Shiro over in earnest, increasing his tempo as he grew more confident, Shiro’s whimpers washing over him in praise. Bobbing his head, he took more and more of Shiro’s length, relaxing his throat and pushing him back as far as he dared. Shiro choked around moans, fighting the desire to buck his hips. He looked so gorgeous coming undone, and it only made Keith want to push him farther.

            Shiro broke eye contact with him a moment, darting ahead to the still unobscured viewport and coloring instantly. “Sh-shit,” he slurred, bracing a hand to Keith’s shoulder to suggest he let up while reaching forward to paw at the controls of the dash. Keith knew without looking that he was trying to engage the cloaking shield, and his desire only grew. If they were undeniably in private, Shiro would have no need to hold back.

            Rather than following his boyfriend’s suggestion, Keith sunk himself as deep onto Shiro’s cock as he could manage, moaning at the slick slide of him entering his throat. Shiro tried to stifle his moan and failed spectacularly, half gasping at being engulfed so suddenly. Body half cradled over Keith’s own, he tried to still himself, letting Keith take charge.

            Sensing their power shift, Keith bobbed once more on his cock, pulling away long enough to press against his boyfriend’s shoulders and send him collapsing back into his seat. Shiro followed the unspoken command without question, collapsing into the chair shakily.

            “Are you gonna cum for me?” Keith purred, leaving a hand behind to pump him.

            Shiro reddened, nodding wordlessly as his restraint gave out and his hips began to jolt forward in time with Keith’s movements. “Please?” he begged in a whisper. His hand was still at Keith’s jaw, now cupped tenderly and thumbing over his cheek. Keith’s will to keep teasing broke at once, and with a moan he nodded his understanding.

            Swirling his tongue over the head of Shiro’s dick, he pumped the rest of him with his hand, building Shiro up until at last, with a strangled cry he crashed once more, overflowing Keith’s hand and filling his mouth. Keith swallowed thickly, unsure of his thoughts on the taste, but at a dazed look from Shiro, he licked up what remained on his hand, savoring every bit of him.

            “Thank you,” Shiro breathed at length, pulling Keith up to sit in his lap. “That was – you are… _so_ very sexy, you know that?”

            “What? No,” Keith protested, torn between pride and embarrassment. Heat rising to his cheeks, he rested his head against Shiro’s shoulder, lacing an arm around his neck. “Thank you,” he accepted in quieter tones. “And thank you for doing that, with me,” he continued, unusually flustered for someone who was just deep throating their boyfriend a few moments before.

            “Any time you wish,” Shiro promised without shame. “I – you – thank you,” he laughed softly. “You’re really very talented at that.”

            “Well, I mean, I’d never done it before, so…”

            “I’m positive no one would have known,” Shiro assured him, wrapping his leaden arms loosely around Keith’s frame. “You really spoiled me.”

            “You deserve to be spoiled,” Keith shrugged. “You’re wonderful.”

            “Well _you_ deserved to be paid back,” Shiro insisted, pressing a kiss to the crown of Keith’s head. “So don’t let me forget, okay?”

            Keith flushed, burying himself closer against his boyfriend’s chest, nodding his understanding. “Is this okay?” he asked after a moment of quiet. “Cuddling like this?”

            “Of course it’s okay,” Shiro blinked, taken aback. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

            “I don’t know,” Keith muttered, embarrassed to have asked at all. “It’s just… I mean… we _are_ dating,” he resolved ambiguously.

            “Keith, let me be really explicit with you,” the black paladin intoned seriously. Keith’s heart skipped a beat uncertainly.

            “Yes?”

            “Cuddling after sex is something I both really want and really need. If it’s something you don’t like I can make an excep –.”

            “No,” Keith cut in quickly. “No, I… I really, _really_ like this,” he assured. “It feels really nice, really… uhm… romantic,” he finished abashedly.

            Shiro was always the one to make the romantic gestures, regardless of context, and Keith had always teased him and called him gross for it. In truth, the small overtures sent his heart skipping wildly and he would sit and replay them over and over, grinning dumbly all the while. If anyone was into romance, it was Keith.

            Shiro smiled broadly, not bothering to tease his boyfriend with the knowledge, and peppering kisses into his hair. It was all over the place thanks to their lovemaking, and with a warm laugh Shiro began to try and pat it back down into place.

            “What did I say earlier?” he hummed, nuzzling his nose against Keith’s ear. “About staying by your side?”

            “You promised that you’d stay,” Keith murmured, feeling himself grow tired. He could feel Shiro’s breath ghost his ear, the sheer proximity of him warming the red paladin considerably. Without shame he took one of Shiro’s hands – the prosthetic, as it were – and laced their fingers together back-to-palm, wrapping Shiro’s embrace tighter around him.

            “I will, yes,” Shiro continued, and Keith could almost hear his infectious smile. “I’m not about to abandon you – not now, not ever. I promise I won’t leave you behind.”

            Keith whimpered, touched, and curled tighter against his boyfriend’s chest. “Thank you,” he breathed against Shiro’s neck, placing a small kiss to the jointure of his shoulder. Others had made the same promise but had always ended up leaving, and yet, when Shiro said it, Keith knew it to be true. His heart swelled with adoration.

_“I’m not about to abandon you.”_

_‘Good,’_ Keith thought, on the precipice of dozing off. _‘Because I think I’ve finally found a place to call home.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Our first full on sex scene! What did you guys think!? Hopefully it was worth the wait and the build-up. Obviously there will be more sex scenes to come and I can promise you won’t have to wait too terribly long for the next one, either. 
> 
> Lots of things going on with Pressure Suit lately – I’ve been working ardently with my girlfriend, Chocolatemoosey (whom this fic was originally for), and we’ve got quite the surprise in store! I can’t say too much about it now, but I can guarantee that any and all loose ends will be tied up… you just may need to read a little more to get there!  
> <3 Ches 
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Mondays and Thursdays, so expect Chapter Twelve out on Monday, September 5th (US Pacific Time).**


	12. Reassurance

            Keith still couldn’t quite believe that he’d had sex with Shiro. Just the night prior they had become boyfriends, and yet it didn’t seem like too much for him. They had been friends for years and that closeness seemed like an adequate precursor to finally admitting that they were dating. It was just sort of one of those things.

            _‘You know, if you think about it,’_ Keith mused to himself, _‘We’ve probably been dating for a lot longer than a day.’_ Something about the flowers and the gifts and the totally-not-dates they had that involved sharing milkshakes and fries and going to the movies together seemed to suggest as much. Keith sniffed a laugh. _‘We’re both such oblivious idiots, aren’t we?’_

They had spent the rest of their afternoon doing nothing much at all, just sort of lazing around and enjoying one another’s company. It was strange, what with the Galra on their proverbial doorstep and the imminent threat of being permanently stranded on Hydrus looming over their heads, but somehow the reprieve was completely satisfying.

            They had taken turns washing off in the river beyond the cave, finding a path by which they could easily scale down behind the crash of the waterfall to the more docile waters below. It was frigid in contrast to the heat of the day, almost painfully so, and – despite their desires to just take a minute to soak – they had been extremely quick about washing off.

            “Make sure you’re completely dry,” Shiro had warned him, taking the spare bit of cape-like fabric and ruffling it over Keith’s hair. “Neither of us can afford getting sick.”

            “ _Shiro!”_ he had protested, not doing much to stop his boyfriend. “I’ll be fine; it’s hot as hell outside, all I have to do is stand out there for like two minutes and I’ll be bone dry.”

            Shiro sent him an uncertain frown, kissing him on the forehead. “I’m not taking any chances,” was all he had said. So Keith just nodded and let Shiro bathe after him, setting about fixing a meal for the both of them with the meager remains of Altean freeze dry goods they had to their names.

            When Shiro had returned, however, he was still shirtless and glistening wet, beads of water clinging to the rippling expanse of his chest. “Well shit,” Keith stumbled aloud, making the other paladin flustered and confused.

            “Ah, yes?” he laughed, scratching at the back of his neck.

            “It’s like,” Keith phrased, taking longer than needed to dry his boyfriend off. “It’s like, I know that you’re really handsome, but then I see you like this and it’s like… _wow_. You know?”

            “No,” Shiro protested with a shy smile. “I don’t think I do, but thank you anyway.”

            “Mnhmn,” Keith hummed, fighting to keep his hands to himself. As far as he was concerned his sexual drive was near constant, and honeymoon phase of their relationship or not, he didn’t want to push Shiro too far too fast or to give him the impression he was only in it for the sex. Still, it didn’t make it any easier to keep from running his hands all over Shiro’s toned body.

            It also didn’t stop him from wanting to crawl into Shiro’s lap later on after they had finished eating or later still when they were running vitals on the Lions. Keith doubted he had ever actually felt so horny in his life; it was like after their initial venture into intimacy something within him had been unleashed and he just needed more and soon.

            _‘I’m going to go out of my fucking mind,’_ he thought with flat assuredness.

            It wasn’t as if he was the only one affected: Shiro, too, seemed to linger around him more often. He had grown more physical than Keith had remembered him being previously – or, maybe, he had just begun to realize how physical they tended to be with one another. Still, Shiro let his hands rest against him, molding over his shoulder or knee or hand, offering small and affectionate squeezes. He had even pulled Keith to him by the waist, holding him close as he teased him about some inane thing that was said.

            Keith’s favorite, of course, had been when Shiro had let slip a pet name, the words sounding completely natural on his tongue: “Hey, babe, can you check the power source for me? I want to make sure the gauge down there matches the numbers on our readout.”

            Keith had frozen, what felt like a swarm of butterflies erupting in his chest. “Y-Yeah,” he returned with a dazed smile, “Sure thing.”

            _‘If we get to be this cuddly after every time we have sex, I’m going to have to blow him more often,’_ he smirked to himself. Not that having sex with Shiro was by any means a chore, it just meant he had more excuse to do so more often.

            Keith was equal parts excited and anxious for Shiro to “get him back” as he had promised. The thought of Shiro’s hand smoothing over his cock was enough to make him hard, and it was difficult not to wonder about what other acts might feel like. After all he had “options” now, and so when he felt the burning desire to be filled arise time and again, he began to wonder just how and where that urge could be satisfied. He hadn’t done much personal exploring since he had originally discovered his… whatever it was.

_‘Well,_ ’ he figured, at a loss. _‘If the Galra refer to their own junk that way, I might as well, too. So… it’s a ‘den’, I guess.”_

            It certainly beat the alternative term he had overheard.

_‘But what would it feel like to have my den touched?’_ he couldn’t help but wonder. The thought alone made him squirm, legs rubbing together needily. It was evening and they had settled down to sleep already, Shiro at his back. They had been cuddling until discomfort led them to roll into different positions. He _could_ check it out, technically…

            He had never been with anyone save for Shiro, so he was unfamiliar with what to expect. He had learned a bit in health class – providing that what the Galra had was equivalent to what humans had – but frankly, like in most of his other classes, he had screwed off enough to scarcely get by. He knew, of course, from casual conversation around campus that there were three main options: fingering, eating, and fucking. Imagining Shiro in any of those situations… Keith could feel himself getting wet from the insinuation alone.

            But of course, any of those options actually hinged on Shiro being interested in participating, and he still didn’t know about Keith’s change in genitalia. _‘What if he doesn’t like it?’_ he agonized once again. _‘What do I even say? What do I tell him? I mean, I really want to keep having sex with him – have_ more _sex with him – and I really, really want to get fucked by him but lord what am I supposed to say? Somehow I feel like being Galra is one thing and this is a total other. What if I don’t turn him on anymore? I know this relationship isn’t just about sex, but it’s a really great part of it and I’d rather not lose that.’_ He rolled onto his side restlessly, any remaining trace of sleepiness eviscerated by his anxious thoughts.

            _‘That’s it, isn’t it?’_ Keith groaned inwardly. _‘I’m apparently not sleeping tonight.’_ With a woeful sigh, he carefully extricated himself from Shiro’s grasp, thankful not to have awoken the other paladin. He wasn’t even certain what he wanted to do but he preferred not to get Shiro worried or involved unnecessarily.

            Picking up his hailer, he padded towards the back of the cave, finding the crevice that lead to the tunnels and sitting at its entrance. It was far enough away to be private, but not so far that he couldn’t come running to Shiro’s side should he need him.

            Out of nervous habit alone he activated his device, hissing an instant later when the glare of the screen and its projection burned into his corneas. Fiddling with the settings, he adjusted the brightness, flipping through the screens with lackluster attention. It wasn’t quite like having a cell phone back on Earth, where he could download a preposterous number of apps and games to his mobile. The hailer was somewhat limiting, meant as a phone and an encyclopedia of sorts almost exclusively.

            “I bet it doesn’t even have Snake,” he grumbled aloud.

            He returned to the home screen, considering his options. He could always experiment on his own – he had the privacy to do so and ample time on his hands. It certainly wasn’t a bad option, nor was it an unpleasant one. He _had_ just been lamenting how horny he was becoming. Still, the uncertain feeling surrounding his den made him hesitant. “I’d be way too distracted,” he assessed. “At least right now.”

            He could always try to assuage his worries by conducting research. If the hailer had resources on edible plants on remote and tiny planets like Hydrus, surely it had some anatomical information on a race as widespread and well known as the Galra. Certainly he could obtain some useful knowledge about himself from that alone. But even if he felt completely comfortable with his own body, no amount of learning would prepare him for the inevitable talk he’d have to have with Shiro.

            His thumb hovered over the call button, mind made up. If there was anyone he could count on for emotional support, it was Pidge. She was rational, besides, and never held her proverbial punches when it came to telling him he was building up situations unnecessarily in his own head. He was grateful that by receiving Pidge’s transmission, Shiro had been able to pass on to him a means of contacting her.

            “Hope I’m not bothering her,” he mumbled as he tapped the screen, sucking in a breath as the hailer made a series of rings. Moments later and it had run its course, disconnecting automatically when the call was not received. Keith’s heart sank. “Shitty thing doesn’t even have voice mail,” he huffed in frustration, trying not to feel as defeated as he did. He cast the hailer aside, drawing his knees up to his chin.

            “I am so going to overanalyze this entire situation,” he stated flatly. “Because that is what I always do and I’m out of control and can’t stop myself.” With a groan, he buried his forehead in his knees, just trying to focus on his breathing.

_‘Last thing I need to do is panic,’_ he thought mindfully. _‘Besides, I’m used to doing most things on my own – I can handle myself and I can handle this.’_

            Keith took a steadying breath, exhaling slowly as he tried to piece his thoughts together. He was almost positive that Shiro would stay with him no matter what. Of course, that loyalty could also come at the cost of his own comfort or happiness, and that did nothing to assuage Keith’s worries.

_‘The bottom line is that he cares for me and feels a deep emotional attachment to me,’_ he reminded himself. _‘I can say for a fact that he wouldn’t want to be in a relationship with me if he felt otherwise. And I mean, I guess it wouldn’t be the end of the world if we weren’t one hundred percent sexually compatible. It would be great if we were, but that’s not the crux of our relationship and… well, there’re options there, too, right? It wouldn’t mean we couldn’t have sex at all, it’d just be… different, I guess?’_

            He wasn’t entirely certain he was properly convincing himself.

_‘Okay, but what if this is a done deal for him? Like… something he really can’t deal with. Do we just not have sex at all? Could I do that? I mean, realistically, that’d be really hard for me and I don’t want him to feel insufficient at all because I’m in this for Shiro and who he is as a person and what that means to me. Still, though, I have to be straight up and admit that I’m a really flirty and physical person and it’s hard to think of not having sex with someone I’m really into. This has to be fair to the both of us, something we can both agree with and feel comfortable with.’_

            He could already hear Pidge’s voice in his head, monotone and brooking no argument, “Well have you _talked_ to him?” She’d probably be doing that thing with her face, eyebrows raised expectantly and mouth set in an unimpressed pout. Keith had to laugh at that despite his worry. Even when she wasn’t right there with him, Pidge could still manage to cheer him up.

            He fiddled with his hailer again, turning it between his palms. A second later and it was buzzing to life, screen flaring and ringtone jarring and echoing in the expanse of the cave. “SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!” Keith whispered harshly, fumbling for the accept button. Eyes wide, he answered the call, waiting for the other’s video feed to come through.

            “Keith?” Pidge chuckled, adjusting her display. She was somewhere dimly lit, her face brighter than the space around her. He could scarcely see her eyes with the glare from the screen, a mirror of himself shining in the reflection of her glasses. “You okay, buddy? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Then, considerably more serious, “It’s the middle of the night; _is_ everything okay? Are you alright? Is Shiro –?”

            “Yeah, yeah, we’re fine, we’re both fine,” Keith quickly assured her. “Sorry to bother you so late.”

            “No problem, man,” Pidge shrugged, suppressing a yawn. “Still, you look terrified.”

            “I wasn’t expecting you to call me back.”

            “Who’d you think was hailing you, Zarkon?” the green paladin snorted. “Just dropping by to say a casual hello?”

            “Ha ha, very funny,” Keith rolled his eyes. “I was just kinda lost in thought and the ringer was loud and I’m in a cave so it was REALLY loud and I didn’t want to wake Shiro and… ugh.”

            “One of those days, huh?” the brunette hummed knowingly. “Alright, so what are you agonizing about today? Er, tonight?”

            “I…” Keith paused, exhaling in a puff of breath. “I have to tell you something, Pidge. It’s… not easy to say.”

            “You’re pregnant?”

            “PIDGE! Could you be serious for like one minute?”

            “Sorry, sorry,” the other snickered, throwing up her hands in defense. “I mean, but that would be kinda cute, right?”

            “That doesn’t even make sense,” Keith frowned. “Men can’t have ba –.”

            “See you’re doing that thing again,” Pidge cut in. “That thing where you’re wrong.”

            “Alright, okay, you’re right,” Keith relented. “But the thing is, you need the backstory in order to help me and it’s just… really…” he broke off, anxiety ramping up and making him jittery. “I’m just really ashamed, okay? So… please just… hear me out?”

            Pidge nodded at once, all joking set aside. “You know you can tell me anything, Keith,” she assured. “I’ll help you as best I can, even if the best I can do is just listen to what you have to say. I mean, I’d tell you that you don’t have to say anything until or if you’re ready, but I get the feeling you’d just like this done and over with?”

            “Please.”

            “Suits me fine,” the younger shrugged. “You know I won’t judge you.”

            “I don’t know…” Keith hedged, brows knitting fretfully. “This is… kind of a big deal. Like… I don’t expect anyone to want to be friends with me after this kind of big deal. I wouldn’t blame anyone, either. I probably wouldn’t want to be friends with me, if I’m being honest. And –”

            “Keith,” Pidge cut across, stern but gentle. “You’re stalling.”

            “I know,” the red paladin returned miserably. “Like I said, it’s hard.”

            “It can’t be that bad,” Pidge promised. “I mean, the worst I could think of is like, killing somebody? Maybe? But I’m sure we could just talk it out.”

            “That…” Keith frowned. “You know, I should be concerned you’re that chill about murder, but oddly enough, it puts me at ease.”

            “See?” the green paladin brightened. “Nothing to be worried about, then!”

            “Alright, fine,” Keith sighed. “I… well… I’m not… I found out recently that I’m… I’m not human. At all.”

            “Nifty.”

            “No, Pidge, it’s not,” he countered with aimless frustration. “It’s not because I’m a fucking Galra.”

            They were both quiet a moment, Keith staring hard at the ground and trying not to cry while Pidge just observed him soundlessly, weighing her words. She sighed after a moment, shaking her head. Looking almost guilty she leaned forward, getting close to the screen.

            “Keith,” she began. Keith cut her off.

            “Please don’t try and be nice about it,” he bit out. “Just say whatever you feel.”

            “I wasn’t going to.”

            “Alright, then… can we still be friends? Or…?” Keith swallowed hard.

            “Keith,” Pidge tried again. “The truth is, I already knew.”

            “What?” Keith turned sharply back to his hailer, staring her hard in the eyes. “What do you mean? How could you know something like that?”

            “Well, three different ways,” Pidge began, licking at her lips. “One just confirmed the others. Remember when we first found the Castle of Lions?” she posed.

            “Yeah?” Keith returned, confused. “What of it?”

            “Remember how it scanned all of us before granting us entry?”

            “Yeah, I guess it did do that.”

            “Well I got to looking through those scans later on,” Pidge explained. “And I found that yours looked different than the rest of us. I didn’t really know what it meant but no one else seemed to notice or care, so I didn’t say anything at the time. It was pretty clear to me from that point on that you weren’t human.”

            “I still don’t understand,” Keith sighed, fighting to relax. Was it just apparent that he didn’t fit in? The thought made his skin prickle. _‘This is like being a little kid all over again,’_ he thought privately. He had always been the odd man out.

            “The scans weren’t just… I don’t know, like a bouncer for the castle or something,” Pidge clarified. “They did more than just see who was at the front door. They had thermal sensors, too – did you not realize that you naturally run really hot?”

            “I mean, I guess,” Keith shrugged noncommittally. “My fosters were always really concerned because they thought I was always really feverish. Got me out of a lot of school,” he added with a chuckle. “But there’s variation between people in average body temperature.”

            “Not this much,” Pidge countered. “We might as well have scanned a cat you run that much higher than the rest of us. That’s not…” she paused, careful of her phrasing, “It made it fairly unlikely that you were human. That aside, you’ve been in the healing pods before.”

            “So?”

            “So, those are extremely high tech, way more than what we were used to on Earth. It could run gene sequencing in a matter of minutes. Now, I’m no geneticist, but I could see that the data transmitted from you was objectively different than the rest of us. Different like how Allura and Coran are different. Still, it wasn’t enough to go off of, so I didn’t say anything. Besides, I figured if you knew something and weren’t ready to say that I’d respect that and not put you in a situation where you felt uncomfortable.”

            “Well… thanks,” Keith sighed, slumping forward. “You said there were three ways you knew – what’s the third? What cinched it for you?”

            “I made a lot of headway in decrypting the files from the Hydrus base,” Pidge hazarded. Keith tensed again at once. Noticing his body language, the green paladin dropped her gaze, seeming almost embarrassed. “You said you were captured, but you never mentioned anything about being… examined.”

            “They recorded that?” Keith hissed. “What was it? Video? Audio?”

            “Just notes,” Pidge assured him quickly. “Detailed enough to get a full picture, but… Keith, I’m so sorry, that must have been horrible.”

            “It… yeah,” he gave in. As humiliating as the experience had been, it felt like a relief that he wasn’t the only one to know. “It was pretty bad. They didn’t do anything…” he paused, searching for the right words. “It was all pretty strictly medical, even if the bedside manner was shitty and their sensibility for ethical treatment had flown out the window.”

            Keith hiccupped a laugh, almost manic with a feeling he couldn’t place. He hadn’t really wanted to think too much about what had happened back at the med bay – he could worry about the potential trauma sometime later when it was more convenient to try and manage. Pidge, meanwhile, looked close to growling with protective disgust.

            “Keith, that’s… ugh,” she huffed angrily. “It’s pointless for me to go on about how fucked up that is; you lived it and no one would understand it better than you. Still, I’m pissed. Just…” she sighed pointedly, refocusing herself. “The notes said for sure that you were Galra and that they brought the Druids in and everything. Even that Zarkon was notified, which, frankly, is still pretty weird to me.”

            “Same here,” Keith shook his head, eager to get off the subject. “Were the doctor’s notes any clearer about what the Druids discovered?”

            “Not really,” Pidge returned apologetically. “At least, not in a way that I understood. From what I could surmise, they tried to reveal your Galra form and failed to hold it because a preexisting spell was counteracting it. Now, providing magic isn’t complete bullshit, that means that whatever ‘Binding Spell’ was in place initially prevents you from changing shape by force. It was recorded that it would have to denature on its own, and that it was unclear what the original length of the spell was – apparently they come in increments of coverage.”

            “Pidge, how is magic ‘bullshit’?” Keith couldn’t help but to query. “Need I remind you of the magical space lions?”

            “Magic,” Pidge responded firmly, “Is just science we don’t understand yet. Check any history text, you’ll see. Now this ‘Binding Spell’ makes it sound like your human appearance was locked in place, so to speak, which means someone deliberately went through the pains of making you appear human. How they did that is anyone’s guess, but –.”

            “It’s because I’m not full Galra,” Keith interjected with surprise. “Did the notes mention anything about that? That I’m likely – no, that I _am_ – somehow – part Altean?”

            “They did, but I just figured that was ridiculous conjecture,” Pidge returned disbelievingly. “You didn’t have Quintessence around to keep you alive or youthful, so –.”

            “Neither did Coran or Allura,” Keith pointed out. “They had really good cryopods. I mean, somehow I am part Altean and somehow I did get to Earth – what if that’s how?”

            “So you’re saying you took the world’s longest nap?” Pidge cocked a brow.

            “Maybe? I don’t know. It’s a possibility, right?” Keith said excitedly. “If I’m Altean, then I must have figured out how to mimic a human appearance,” he continued.

            “Then someone was around to lock that into place with a ‘Binding Spell’,” Pidge finished, heavily accenting her air quotations. “So who would that be? A Druid? Wouldn’t you remember something about that?”

            “Not if I was a baby or something,” Keith challenged. “I don’t even know if this theory holds water, but my bet would be on my mother. I can just barely remember her, so I know she was there. I think… maybe she was my Altean parent? I certainly don’t remember her being… purple,” he landed on the word uncertainly.

            “So your dad’s a furry?”

            “PIDGE.”

            “Sorry, couldn’t resist,” the green paladin chuckled. “Regardless of how it happened, the Galra Empire still know what you are now – both parts of you. And I’m sure it didn’t escape their notice that you’re a paladin, to boot. You’re in a pretty dangerous situation, Keith. I don’t want to rush you on this because it is still your business, but… does Shiro… know?”

            “That I’m Galra?” Keith sighed. “Yeah, I told him the other night.”

            “And?”

            “And – for whatever reason – he’s okay with it,” Keith admitted, unable to fight the blush that rose to his cheeks. “I mean… he’s uhm… dating me now, so…”

            “Oh hell yeah!” Pidge exclaimed a little too loudly. She ducked a second later, covering her mouth with a snicker. “Shit, shit, sorry,” she laughed. “Go get ‘em, though! Did you finally confess to him or what?”

            “I sort of just kissed him?” Keith smiled awkwardly. “Wasn’t my smoothest move, but I guess it was effective.”

            “So did he fall for you immediately?”

            “Well, I apologized right after,” Keith admitted. “And then I told him I was Galra and he was still on board, so we kissed more and long story short we’re boyfriends now and things have been great on that front.”

            “How great?” Pidge teased knowingly. “You get any of that –” she cut off, making an obscene gesture with a hand.

            Keith just laughed. “Actually…”

            “No!” Pidge gasped, delighted. “Really? That soon?”

            “Don’t kinkshame me,” Keith snorted.

            “I’m not! I’m excited for you!” Pidge batted at him through the screen. “So? How was it?”

            “Well we haven’t…” Keith faltered. “We’ve not like _done it_ -done it yet.”

            “I mean, I’d imagine,” Pidge snorted. “It’d be pretty fucking miserable if you didn’t have lube and plus I doubt you’re carrying any condoms on you and –”

            “Okay, all valid and true and everything,” Keith interjected impatiently. “But, uh, I’m Galra so it’s a little different than –”

            “Oh yeah,” Pidge hummed with a brisk nod. “Forgot about that aspect of it. Saw in the doctor’s charts. You’ve got multiple parts now; that’s pretty cool. Xenobiology is fascinating. Still: condoms and lube.”

            “Yeah, yeah,” Keith muttered, growing flustered. “But… about that…” he trailed off. “I figured you’d be the best person to go to. I mean, for multiple reasons, but also because you’re pretty much the most knowledgeable about gender as far as our group goes.”

            “I’d like to think I’m the most knowledgeable in general,” Pidge teased. “I mean, I _am_ a child genius and all that, right?”

            “Smart ass,” Keith scowled good-naturedly. “But, I’m just… well, I don’t know how to bring it up to Shiro? I mean I’m not expecting anything out of him or anything but it’s going to come up one way or another and… well… I would really like to have that kind of sex with him,” he continued around a blush. “I just… I know he’s onboard with the Galra thing but he doesn’t know what all that means. At least… I don’t think he does?”

            “Shiro was in Galra captivity for a year,” Pidge pointed out. “He may know more than you give him credit for.”

            “But he’s amnesic,” Keith countered.

            “Okay, good point,” Pidge sighed. “Still, there may be some things he remembers that he hasn’t thought were necessary to share. I mean, maybe he remembers what he ate all that time – I’m guessing protein bars and steroids by the looks of him – but that information probably isn’t that pertinent to anything we’ve come across, you know? He just wouldn’t have had a reason to share it. I can’t really think of a time when knowing what the Galra were packin’ was integral to our strategy sessions.”

            “I… hmn,” Keith relented. “That’s fair; good point. But… I don’t know, let’s say he _doesn’t_ know – what if he’s not into… well… what I have? I mean, objectively I know if it’s not going to work it’s not going to work but this relationship is really new and it makes me really damn happy, Pidge. I just… I guess I’m being selfish about it. I just… I don’t want to lose this, lose him, you know?”

            “Well,” Pidge returned thoughtfully. “Have you talked to him about it?”

            “God damn it,” Keith swore, unable to keep from smiling. “How did I know you would say that? Exactly that, too!”

            “Well did you listen to my advice?” Pidge cocked a brow.

            “…No.”

            “Maybe you should try to?”

            “Yeah, yeah, I know,” Keith sighed. “But seriously, Pidge. What if it’s a deal breaker for him? I mean… I just… he means so much to me. I’d… I’d do anything to see him happy.”

            “Just don’t do it at the cost of your own happiness,” Pidge returned seriously. “Relationships are a balancing act: you both need to be happy and you both need to have your needs met. The only way to accomplish that is by being open and honest with each other about all things. If there’s something that comes up that you can’t negotiate or talk out then… well…” she winced, shrugging. “Unfortunately, that may not be the best match, you know? But those sticking points are also what makes a relationship stronger – if you can find a way to move passed them together, then you’ll not only grow closer together but you’ll emotionally grow as a couple. If Shiro’s decided to date you, then I can tell right off the bat that this is a serious relationship you’ve entered into. This is just one of the first hurdles – as scary as it is, you’ve got nothing to lose.”

            “Except maybe the relationship itself?” Keith laughed humorlessly.

            “Well… yes, technically,” Pidge acknowledged. “But would you really want to be in a relationship where you both weren’t happy? Is that really a relationship worth holding on to?”

            “No,” Keith answered knowingly. He still felt miserable.

            “I know it isn’t exactly what you wanted to hear,” Pidge said gently, “But it’s important that you hear it. I only want the best for you – for both of you. It’s a great first step that Shiro knows that you’re Galra and accepts you for it. But you need to take a chance on this, too, now, especially if you want to go farther with him sexually. You may have been friends for years, but this is a different ballgame – you’ve got a whole other kind of trust to build. That means you can’t just sit idly by and hope for the best – you owe it to yourself and to him to figure out how compatible you really are and to start making those stronger bonds.”

            Pidge sighed, offering a soft smile. “Here’s the thing, Keith: you and Shiro have been grossly and obviously madly in love with each other since pretty much forever. You really respect one another and you’re good at being open. Honestly… I can’t predict what he’ll say or think, but I really think you’ll be okay. I really think you’ll work something out. Just… try and be open to whatever it is, okay? Shiro’s the last person who would ever reject you.”

            Keith collapsed with relief, feeling the tenseness of his muscles flow away. “You honestly think so?” he queried softly. “You’ve got a good eye for these things, you know.”

            “Thanks,” Pidge hummed. “But yeah, I really do think so,” she confirmed, unable to stifle a yawn.

            “Shit, I’m sorry,” Keith frowned, making to check the time but realizing it was sort of a moot point in space. “I’ve kept you up for a long time and it’s late.”

            “Worth it,” Pidge shrugged, smiling sleepily. “I always have time for you.”

            “You’re pretty amazing, you know?”

            “I know,” Pidge teased. “But seriously, Keith, try not to agonize about it too much. I know this relationship means the world to you, and I’m sure it means just as much to Shiro. Between the two of you, you’ll figure something out, I’m sure of it.”

            “I’ll do my best.”

            “Sometimes, that’s all you can do.”

            “You get some sleep, now,” Keith encouraged, waving her off. “I’ve kept you up late enough. And uhm, if you wouldn’t mind…?”

            “Don’t tell anyone else that you’re a big purple space kitty?” Pidge snickered. “Yeah, I can manage that. You get some sleep yourself, you insomniac. I’ll be checking in on you guys later.”

            “Thanks, Pidge. Love you.”

            “Yeah, yeah, Brother Number Two,” she returned smilingly. “Love you, too, now rest.” With that she bid him off and the call ended. Keith stretched in place, realizing that his feet had long since gone numb. With a wince, he shook them out, hobbling a few paces before the sensation returned and he could safely walk back to camp.

            Despite the ashy remains of the fire, the area was lighter than he had left it, weak light trickling in from behind the rush of the waterfall at the cave’s mouth, defusing softly. Keith yawned, curling back up beside Shiro, reveling in his warmth and closeness. His talk with Pidge had been grounding – not entirely comforting, but he had a clearer sense of purpose.

_“I only want the best for you – for both of you,”_ she had said. Keith nodded to himself, letting sleep claim him as his anxieties finally began to ebb away.

_‘Yeah,’_ he resolved. _‘No matter what, that’s what’s most important.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter didn’t prove to be too boring as it was very talk-heavy! I was looking at my notes for the story and realized that Keith needed to sit with his new relationship and his feelings a little longer before things could naturally progress, and I really wanted Pidge to be a part of that growth. I really wanted to convey that Keith is trying to do the right thing but that he’s hesitant and flawed just like anyone else. Now that Keith knows what to prioritize in his relationship he’ll be able to move forward in a more adult way, and that means more juicy bits ahead!  
> <3 Ches 
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Mondays and Thursdays, so expect Chapter Thirteen out on Thursday, September 8th (US Pacific Time).**


	13. Extricate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a forewarning - I used bits of Galran that I've created into a semi-functional language. Translations will be in the end notes. :3

            With a groggy moan Keith awoke, the light inside the cave far too bright for his liking. As the world began to swim into focus the pounding in his head grew more noticeable, a vicelike grip wrapping a band around his temple.

            “What kind of migraine bullshit is this?” he grumbled, bracing a hand to his forehead as he got to his feet. Shiro made a sympathetic chuckle from beside the fire pit, apparently done preparing their morning meal.

            “You okay, babe?” he asked, rubbing at a shoulder as Keith took a seat beside him. Keith whimpered at the touch, surrendering to it instantly.

            “No,” he returned, his sigh turning from chagrined to grateful as Shiro made to rub along the stiff column of his neck. “I feel like I’m hungover or something. There’s just all this pressure in my head. Fucking hell could I use some aspirin right now.”

            “Unfortunately, I don’t think we have anything like that,” Shiro hummed. “It seems like the Alteans just used the healing pods to fix everything; if they have any pharmaceuticals, it’s beyond me, but there isn’t anything in the Lion’s first aid kits that looks like it’d fit the bill.”

            “That’s alright,” Keith grimaced. “Honestly, I’ve suffered worse.”

            “I think I may have been witness to that once or twice,” Shiro sniffed a laugh. “At least you’re not throwing up?”

            “True,” Keith acknowledged. “I don’t think I’m getting sick, at least. Can the Galra even get sick?” he added skeptically.

            “I would presume so,” Shiro mused in turn. “Though I don’t recall ever seeing it.”

            “They’re kind of unforgiving on the whole,” Keith shrugged. “They probably just kill their sick for being too weak and dishonorable or some bullshit like that.”

            “Speaking of the Galra,” Shiro frowned, eyeing his boyfriend with concern. “We’re supposed to be facing them again today. Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

            “I’ll make do,” Keith nodded firmly. He regretted the decision almost instantly, masking his pain with a smile. “I don’t feel sluggish or anything; it’s just a bad headache. I can think just fine, besides.”

            “I trust you,” was all Shiro said. “I got a call in from Pidge this morning while you were still asleep,” he went on. “She said that the hacking went well, so we’re going to use that angle. We’ll be heading back to the base today; once inside we’ll need to connect her to the terminal by way of our hailer. Both of us have access to her now, so either of us can safely execute this step. The other will keep watch and we’ll transmit another distress signal. Pidge should be able to have remote access of the base and disable any cameras or doors as need be. Still, we’ll have to be on guard at all times: we’ll be taking a gamble here.”

            “Understood,” Keith nodded curtly. They spent a few more minutes finishing up their breakfasts and hashing over the details, bodies stiff and words abrupt.

            _‘We’re both really nervous,’_ Keith acknowledged as the fused Lion emerged from the cave and began to weave through the mountains, skimming the treetops near soundlessly. _‘I’d hate to see the statistics for our chances here today,’_ he continued, somewhat mindless as they retraced their steps to the base. _‘We still don’t know why they never came after us and Shiro’s right – it’s probably not a good thing they didn’t. We have no idea what they’re playing at.’_

            They landed with ease in the crags of the base once more, shielded thanks to Pidge’s interference, and all too aware of how paired down their armor was. After some urging from Keith, Shiro suited up, looking unhappy at the disparity between them. “Let me take point,” he insisted, sizing up the sheer cliff face that stood between them and their target. “I have more armor so I can better withstand a frontal assault.”

            “You still have a better working concept of how the bases are organized,” Keith pointed out without argument. “And if our first plan is to establish communications, then you know that route a thousand times better than me. I only managed to get caught in some dinky storage area full of Quintessence: I still don’t know where the main supply is.”

            “That might come in handy yet,” Shiro returned with forced optimism. “If the first stage of our plan goes well then we can consider making a run for the Quintessence or Balmera crystals stored here. If we can buy ourselves more time in the Lions then we should take it. Especially if it will restore our chances to fight. But… trying to reach the castle comes first.”

            In agreement, they launched off the side of the cliff, letting the propulsion of their jet packs carry them the rest of the way to the base. It was a risky use of resources, but Shiro was determined not to use the grappling hooks again and Keith didn’t feel like fighting him on it.

_‘Good thing these packs don’t leave a vapor trail,’_ Keith thought in gratitude as they once more took out the guards. He frowned, straightening as his victim crumpled unceremoniously to the ground.

            “That was strange, right?” he muttered aloud, shaking his hand free of purple blood. “If they went over the footage then they should know how we got in before; shouldn’t the security have been better this time around?”

            Shiro bit a lip worriedly, shaking his head, “There’s no time to worry about that just now. Maybe Pidge had something to do with it; we’re going to have to act as quickly as possible in order to pull this off. Are you ready?”

            Keith nodded his assent, holding his dagger aloft as they entered the base and wishing desperately that he had his bayard once more. He could only imagine how Shiro felt, but at least the black paladin had an uncertain history duking it out with his magically gained prosthetic arm. He’d seen the thing punch straight through a drone before, with no hesitation from Shiro’s end. It was uncanny to say the least, as if for a moment Shiro had become someone else entirely.

_‘Well, that should be of benefit to us now, I guess,’_ he considered anxiously.

            They progressed quickly through the winding hallways, following Shiro’s lead and ducking out of sight whenever a pair of sentries marched by. The Galra seemed a lot less jovial then they had been when Keith first encountered them, their conversations limited and eyes darting. Or, at least he assumed they did, based on the fact they had no visible iris or pupil.

_‘So unsettling,’_ he grimaced to himself. _‘I suppose I should get used to it, though – my eyes will probably look the same, soon enough.’_ He didn’t have much time to dwell on it as Shiro was giving them the go ahead once more.

            Keith covered the rear with mounting worry. Things were going well, completely without a hitch. Too well. It didn’t sit right with him. By all means, their last visit should have ramped up security entirely. Even if the Galra of Hydrus didn’t have the resources to expend to increase their ranks, there should have been greater defenses along the perimeter. Keith failed to chalk it up to bad management.

            “Shiro?” he hissed, remembering something. “What happened to the slaving ship that was here before? I don’t remember seeing it when we came in.”

            “It must have left already,” Shiro whispered in turn. “It was too big to load in the hangars so it must have moved on.”

            Keith frowned. That didn’t make sense to him, either. If the vessel had been there at the time of their first break in, then it would have quickly become common knowledge that there were two more alien beings to collect and imprison. Granted, he wasn’t sure what his own status was like after having been revealed as Galra, but… He sent a curious look to Shiro’s back, watching the expert way he maneuvered through the base.

            It was clear just from watching him that Shiro was an experienced fighter, someone strong who knew how to survive. When Team Voltron had come across other captives of the Empire, they had referred to him by a name. “Champion”, was it? Even Sendak had reportedly referred to him that way. There had been a note of respect there, from prisoner and Galra alike. So why wouldn’t they want to recapture Shiro and throw him back into the arena?

            Keith darkened, thinking through the possibilities. _‘What do they have planned for Shiro? What does_ Zarkon _have planned for him? Enough to where he wouldn’t take the ‘Champion’ back and try to restore him to his former glory?’_

He doubted very much that the Galra had the intention of killing Shiro if they could avoid it. His being leader of the Paladins of Voltron made that increasingly difficult for them, Keith imagined, but there was still very little consolation in the fact that the Galra were trying to delay his end. It still said nothing of what they _did_ intend for him, and if Zarkon was involved, he didn’t have a good feeling about it.

            Keith was jolted out of his thoughts a moment later when Shiro nudged at his arm, nodding for the red paladin to follow him down a narrow corridor. Anxiously, they raced along it, the passageway offering no protection if they were to be spotted. Shiro pulled them short beside a large door, back pressed tight to the wall, arm at the ready.

            “Now what?” Keith whispered urgently, sending nervous looks down either end of the hall.

            “We wait,” Shiro grimaced. “Someone has to open the door first; we take them out as quietly as we can and then head inside.”

            “That doesn’t…” Keith cut off with a frown. He had gotten around the base without trouble the last time, after all. “Oh!” he exclaimed softly, the pieces clicking together. He’d had no prior trouble because he was Galra – when he had entered the storage area before, it was because his hand had hit the wall behind him, triggering the door to unlock.

            _‘It was a scanner,’_ he realized belatedly. _‘Even if it didn’t know my fingerprints or what I looked like, it still somehow recognized that I was Galra.’_

            “Guard me,” he said abruptly, approaching the broad door and locating the scanner to the left of it.

            “Keith?” Shiro asked warily. “What are you –?”

            “I’m Galra, remember?” Keith offered a rueful smile as the doors whooshed open. “Just figured it would save us a bit.”

            “No kidding,” Shiro sighed in relief, entering the room as soon as they ascertained they were alone. “Can you jam the doors, too?” he asked, racing over to the terminal and searching about for the proper ports. Cords and cables zigzagged the floor, making it difficult to walk without tripping. Keith picked his way carefully over to Shiro, shaking his head.

            “No, that’s a Pidge-specific job,” he gave a strained laugh. “Unless they’re operating the switches remotely, I don’t think any Galra has the ability to make the doors stop working. I don’t see a lock on them at all, actually.”

            “Probably for the sake of situations like these,” Shiro muttered, selecting a thin cord from a tangled bundle. “The Galra would rather lose soldiers than be defeated, so it only makes sense. Come over here?” he finished in question. Keith nodded, crouching beside him and taking the offered cable.

            “You focus on making the connection,” Shiro instructed hurriedly. “I’ll guard.”

            Keith sighed and assented, knowing there was no use in wasting time arguing. Besides, it was the smarter plan even if he didn’t like it – Shiro’s full set of armor versus his haphazard arrangement would better serve as cover between the two of them. “Be careful,” was all he said as he extracted his hailer and began the hookup.

            “I will, Keith, just –.”

            There was a rush of air and the sound of armor falling into step.

            “Freeze!” came the order.

           Keith felt ice drop deep into his gut, anxious spikes coursing through his blood. Hesitantly, he turned around, Shiro standing before the both of them, back to him. His arm was already burning with orchid energy, distorting the air around it as he held it aloft. The guards hesitated a moment, sizing them up.

            “It’s the Champion,” one stated flatly, shaking the muzzle of their blaster at Shiro.

            “ _Mit vrepmyza?”_ another echoed in Galran.

            “It’s him all right,” a third confirmed. “Who’s the runt?”

            “He’s Galra.”

            _‘Fuck,’_ Keith grit his teeth as a round of incredulous jeers circulated the guards.

            “ _He’s_ the one we’re looking for?” another spoke up.

            “Take them to the cells,” the first, the obvious leader, ordered. The other Galra offered a militaristic affirmative, stances lowering in unison as they raised their weapons to fire. “Come with us peaceably,” the leader offered. “Or be subjugated by force, your choice. We cannot guarantee your safety if you resist us.”

            “I’ll take my chances,” Shiro sneered. He tensed, his only warning of attack, and then he was charging forward, all but beheading the nearest guard with a swipe of his arm. “KEITH!” he called, not bothering to turn to his companion. “DO IT! NOW!”

            The red paladin tore himself away forcibly, heart pounding in his throat. He would follow any order of Shiro’s, blindly even, but he had never been one for what felt like sitting idly by. He could care less about his own safety and wellbeing so long as those he cared for were safe. He grit himself against the feeling, fumbling with the cord until it fit snugly inside his hailer.

            “Come on, come on,” he urged impatiently. “Interface already!” The screens of the terminal above him flickered slowly, a progress bar spanning the monitor. There were a series of crashes behind him and a bark of a laugh that was distinctly Shiro’s.

            “DEVICE RECOGNIZED,” his hailer translated as the terminal reeled off the line in Galran.

            “Finally!” he snapped, punching the call button before it could be accessed.

            “SYNC DEVICE?” the two machines asked in tandem.

            “YES, come ON,” Keith snarled, watching as another progress bar inched across the screen. He shot a hurried look over a shoulder: two guards were on the ground, one bleeding steadily into the cables, some of which were beginning to short and spark. Shiro was bounding backwards out of the way of another Galra, expertly dodging each swing of their sword. Keith recognized the soldier quickly as the Captain of the Guard; something – most likely Shiro – had sliced through their gun, leaving it behind in two smoldering pieces. Somewhere beyond a siren was wailing, aware of their presence – one of the guards had broken free of the pack and had alerted the others.

            “Hold still you imbecile!” the captain roared, changing their strike pattern just enough to knick Shiro’s cheek. The paladin huffed a laugh, blood already coursing from his wound but seemingly unnoticed.

            “What’s the matter?” he taunted, almost haughty. “ _Mehka ys de, da yllsar!_ ”

            The guard recoiled in surprise, attacks growing more harried a moment later. “ _Da sprogga Galran?_ ” they queried, struggling as Shiro blocked another blow.

            _“Zah,”_ Shiro returned, sending a burst of energy from his arm and down the length of the captain’s sword. It burned the other’s hands, causing him to hiss and growl in pain. Shiro watched a moment, smearing the blood across his face as he wiped distractedly at a cheek, his eyes trained all the while on his opponent. “ _Zah, xen has am,”_ he answered almost neutrally.

            The captain sneered, bloodied hands dripping around the hilt of his sword as they charged Shiro once more. “ _Myn za, d’Gal!”_ they snarled, the violence of their battle drowning out as the sound of dialing reverberated around them.

            Stunned, Keith tore himself from the scene, trying to focus on his task. _‘Shiro knows Galran?’_ he capitulated over and over. The shock soured in his mind, already weary from his headache and worsened by the scream of the alarm. _‘Since when?’_ he tried to parse out. _‘How long has he…?’_

            “Keith?”

            Pidge’s voice filled the room, her image following soon after. “Keith are you – holy shit!” she swore, watching in horror as she watched the fight play out over the red paladin’s shoulder.

            “Pidge, focus!” Keith snapped, feeling far too confused himself to follow suit. “They were expecting us – they didn’t bother attacking until we got in here, it had to be a trap.”

            “Reinforcements are on their way,” Pidge announced grimly, typing frantically at the screen.

            “You’re in?” Keith asked tensely, sparing a look to the still-open door.

            “Monitoring,” Pidge shook her head. “I need a moment now that we’re connected –.”

            “We don’t _have_ a moment!”

            “Patient!” Pidge snapped, not even bothering to spare him a glance.

            “I hear footsteps,” Keith announced, fighting to keep from abandoning his post.

            “Already?” Pidge froze, looking up in alarm.

            “Keep going!”

            “I am!”

            The sirens seemed to crescendo, the clash of metal on metal in the background distorting eerily in the cacophony of sound. Somewhere there were footfalls, then the discharge of blasters and the singe and hiss of plasma bullets entering the cabin. Keith’s vision swam, the vicelike feeling around his head swelling to an unbearable high. Already crouched, he began to sag forward, the world around him growing muted and blurry. He could barely feel his own hands grasping at his head – everything was lancing white hot, intense, virtually unbearable.

            “-EITH?” someone was calling to him and he couldn’t figure out who. He tried to look, first to the monitor, which was a blur of neon light, and then back to where Shiro had been a moment prior, the outlines of several figures prominent but unrecognizable.

            “Shiro?” he stumbled out. He couldn’t even hear his own words. The grip around his head tightened and seized and he cried out, feeling like something would rupture.

            _‘Am I having an aneurism?’_ he wondered fearfully. _‘A stroke? Am I dying? What…?’_ he surrendered his thoughts in lieu of swearing, a heavy stream of garbled and pained words that he couldn’t even detect.

            “-EITH!”

            The voice was screaming again. Keith felt like throwing up. He whimpered, curling in on himself, hands fastened tight around his skull. He was distantly aware of the blood that was beginning to seep through his fingers, the sticky matting of his hair as the sounds around him began to ebb and flow, a tidal wave of noise that only served to disorient him further.

            “KEITH!”

            This time the voice was distinct. The world was becoming more recognizable again.

            “Shiro?” he heard himself hoarsely say, and he looked up in time to see the black paladin stumble and fall to one knee.

            Shiro yelled out in pain, clutching at his shoulder with his free hand, his prosthetic drooping too limply at his side. Something dark was trickling down the front of Shiro’s cuirass, flowing between the jointure of it and his pauldron. Blood. He’d been hit.

            “SHIRO!” Keith screamed, scrabbling to stand. The pain and the dizziness had subsided in an instant, his senses almost hyper-focused.

            “STAY AT YOUR POST,” Shiro barked in turn, all but snarling at his attackers. The new group of guards pressed into the room in a line, blasters trained on the black paladin. Shiro wavered in place, panting heavily, eyes blown wide.

            _‘This isn’t good,’_ Keith recognized. _‘He’s going back to that place, he’s having another attack.’_

            Shiro shook himself, obviously dazed, staggering to stand but dropping into a fighting stance anyway. The first guard rushed him, and he narrowly missed them, forced to side step to avoid being struck in the chest. Reflexively, Shiro spun back around, dropping an elbow into his attacker’s back and sending them clattering to the ground. They hissed, making to take out his ankle, but Shiro already had the next guard to contend with, his movements just beyond reach but visibly slowing.

            “Keith,” Pidge cut in importantly. He didn’t bother to look at her. “The distress signal went through, just go for it!”

            Abandoning his hailer beside the terminal, Keith leapt into action, aiming for the first downed guard and driving his knee between the other’s shoulder blades. The guard struggled, sensing his danger, but Keith was quicker, dashing his dagger across their throat and leaving them to their fate. He swung the blade about in hand expertly, sizing up the next Galra to rush him. Shiro was still preoccupied with another soldier, just beyond reach.

            “I don’t have time for you!” the red paladin snarled, barely dodging the barrage of bullets aimed at him and hissing when he felt one or two singe his flesh. He charged the guard, who braced and prepared to fire. The blaster began to glow an ominous white-purple, ready to discharge. With only seconds to spare, Keith flung himself at the ground, sliding feet first passed the sentry. He bunched himself into a crouch, swinging around to deliver a swift kick to the back of the Galra’s legs, making them stumble forward and lose balance.

            Keith advanced, making to finish them when he heard a groan and a crumple of limbs. Whirling around he saw Shiro fall back to his knees, expression completely vacant. Blood had coated the better half of his cuirass, the exertion of his fighting pushing more from his wound and leaving thick rivulets against the white armor.

            His opponent laughed, raising the butt of his blaster with certainty above Shiro’s head. A moment later he was reeling, gun dropped with a clatter as he clawed at his face, Keith’s dagger buried beneath his jaw. Keith cut upwards mercilessly, twisting the handle and feeling resistance as the blade dug its way through the roof of the soldier’s mouth. The guard seized, frothy blood bubbling over his lips and leaking from his wound, then he shuttered and collapsed heavily forward. Keith let him fall, ripping the blade free and turning to Shiro’s side.

            The remaining two Galra rushed him, far taller and stronger than Keith. He was outmatched. Growling in frustration, he allowed them to draw close, darting just passed them the second they came nearer. They swung around to follow him, firing round after inexhaustible round at his heels, trying to keep in pursuit. Keith let them draw near once more, panting heavily as they approached.

            _‘It’s just as I thought,’_ Keith affirmed as the firing stopped long enough for the guards to approach. _‘For whatever reason, they’ve been ordered not to kill us.’_

            The guards approached and Keith smirked, dashing passed them again. _‘They’re slower and are trying not to kill me, even though that would be easier,’_ he realized, gasping as a plasma bullet nearly pierced his knee. _‘I can use that against them; tire them out and herd them away from Shiro.’_ He spared a look to where the black paladin still knelt, the door just beyond him.

            _‘Please work,’_ he begged inwardly, working his way back towards the terminal.

            “PIDGE?” he called out. If he didn’t act quickly, he’d be trapped.

            “I’VE GOT IT!” she yelled urgently. “GO!”

            “SHIRO!” Keith screamed out in turn. “SHIRO GET OUT OF HERE! GO!”

            The black paladin looked up in a daze, taking stock of their situation distantly. Something seemed to click and he rose, much more steadily than he had moments prior.

            “GO!” Keith yelled again.      

            Shiro lunged forward suddenly, prosthetic glowing brighter than Keith had ever seen it. “NOW!” he ordered, and Keith instinctively ducked, reaching for his hailer and ripping it free of the cords. The energy emission exploded above him, capturing the two guards in its blast and knocking them forward with agonizing screams. Keith wasted no time pushing passed them, bolting towards Shiro and the exit. They had no sooner tumbled from the room than the door slammed shut behind them, the sound of grinding metal indicating it was locked.

            “Keep going!” Pidge encouraged, still streaming from Keith’s hailer. He nodded, pushing at Shiro’s shoulders and urging him forward. The black paladin came more fully to his senses, taking point once more and retracing their steps. Doors opened and crashed closed around them, Pidge working fervently to grant them passage. The sirens of the base were omnipresent, drowning out the yells of the soldiers and the discharge of their weapons.

            Just beyond a second siren was beginning to wail, setting Shiro’s shoulders into a stiff line. He paled through a grimace. “They know we’re escaping,” he spat out. “They’re loading the hangars, we’ll have company.”

            Keith growled in retort as they made it to the final door and barreled out into the light of day. Without recourse, they raced to the edge of the cliff and cast themselves over the edge. Keith sucked in a breath, his gut tingling at the sensation of free falling, his mind a screaming blank. Then the jet packs kicked in and they rocketed downwards into the shallow cave below.

            Without wasting time for comment, Shiro and Keith clambered into the fused Lion, slamming themselves into their seats and gripping white knuckled at the thrusters. “Ready?” Shiro asked pointlessly, bracing himself in his seat as his fingers danced over the controls.

            Keith scarcely had time to nod as they exploded out of the cave, climbing quickly into the air. Already five cruisers were awaiting them, hovering in formation just beyond the base. “Shit!” Keith swore, feeling his partner’s intention and yanking back the thrusters in tandem. They fell backwards rapidly, the Lion twisting its body around in midair as they reoriented themselves away from the coast.

            “Try not to take fire!” Shiro yelled as streams of red spiraled behind them.

            “Working on it!” Keith returned, trying to multi-task piloting with working the additional controls.

            “Is the cloaking device charged?” Shiro queried, leading them in tight hairpin turns around the mountains. One of the Galra vessels collided with a reverberating boom, exploding a moment later.

            “Almost!” Keith called back. “Just a few minutes more and we can shake them!”

            “Let’s hope for the best,” Shiro responded, executing a feint and letting two of their pursuers fly directly into one another. “Two left!” he cheered as the two craft careened sideways and into the jungle below, a column of fire erupting in their wake.

            “They’re gaining,” Keith noted in warning. “Maybe we should try Red’s attack?”

            “The fire?” Shiro countered. “No. Put everything we have into powering that cloaking shield; we have no chance in an offensive fight right now.”

            The first of the remaining cruisers fell in line beside them, swerving in place as it tried to keep pace. As though twitching suddenly, it skipped to the side, ramming against the fused Lion’s shoulder. The pilots braced against the jarring impact, righting themselves in unison. “Hold out!” Shiro ordered, preparing for a second attack.

            “Don’t have to,” Keith grinned, slamming his palm against the screen and activating the cloak. There was a slight vibration and the craft to their side hesitated, no longer certain it would meet solid metal if it tried to ram them again.

            “GO FOR IT!” Pidge, nearly forgotten, yelled from the hailer, and the paladins threw themselves against the thrusters, rocketing ahead and leaving the Galra in the dust. Almost at once the cabin lights began to sound, the interior flashing scarlet and indigo.

            “What’s that?” Shiro asked, not really wanting an answer.

            “Huge amount of energy loss,” Keith winced. “We should land soon.” The scenery below them was rushing by in a dizzying whirl of color as they progressed over land at a terrifying rate. The Galra already had to be an hour’s flight behind them, providing they went at average speed.

            “Here,” Shiro warned, decelerating quickly and pulling the Lion into a controlled nosedive. The Lion roared in protest, righting itself and preparing to land, meeting the sodden earth with tremoring steps. With an irritated mechanical chuff the Lion slowed to a stop, crouching down among the foliage and resting its massive head upon its front paws.

            The cabin continued to alarm and Keith deactivated it, still shaking with adrenaline. “Even though we didn’t fight, our evasive tactics put a strain on the Lion,” he explained. “From what I understand, we’ve lost almost one full day’s charge.”

            “Guys, I’m so sorry,” Pidge whispered from the hailer, and Keith flicked the screen so she would appear projected across the viewport. “The cloaking device should never have consumed that much energy.”

            “Don’t apologize, Katie,” Shiro returned gently, reverting back to her real name. “If it wasn’t for that coding we probably wouldn’t have made it out of that situation.”

            “I don’t think that was the culprit, besides,” Keith countered. “We’ve used the cloaking shield twice before and didn’t experience this kind of loss; it had to be from gunning the engine so hard so fast. Without a place to dock and charge the Lions, we’ve been running them near constantly, so it’s not a surprise we experienced a sudden drop like this. Still, this isn’t good: we’ve just shaved off another day we had to get off this rock.”

            “What happened at the base?” Shiro shook his head, looking to Pidge. “I was a bit… distracted… at the time.”

            “The signal got out,” the brunette sighed with some relief. “So as hellish as that situation got, you accomplished your mission. Congrats, guys.”

            The red and black paladins sunk into their seats in relief, laughing in soft hysterics. “So now what?” Keith exhaled, raking a hand through his hair. Despite the blood still matted within it, it seemed… fluffier? Disoriented, he extracted his hand, smoothing over the sides of his head until he met a foreign triangle of flesh.

            “I was wondering when you’d discover those,” Shiro commented lightly. He cradled his chin in a palm, watching as Keith carefully examined himself.

            “Are these… ears?” he wondered aloud. “They’re huge!”

            “They look like cat ears,” Pidge added hesitantly. “They’re pretty cute?”

            “I…” Keith sighed, too tired to care too much. He sent a weary glance to Shiro, who seemed to be measuring his reaction more than anything.

            _‘They’re more concerned with how I feel about it,’_ he realized with some relief. _‘What it looks like isn’t even a consideration for them.’_

            “If you were wondering why everything hurt so bad, that’s why,” Pidge explained after a beat. “I kind of saw the whole thing – it was kinda grizzly. But the end result is nice.”

            “Thanks, Pidge,” Keith laughed vacantly. He could feel his ear tips twitch slightly, instantly winning an intrigued sound from Shiro and a coo of delight from Pidge. “I…” Keith paused again, slowly shaking his head. “This is going to take some getting used to. Look; Shiro still needs medical attention, even if he stopped bleeding. We’ll get back to you later, okay?”

            The green paladin nodded her assent and they disconnected, sitting in stunned silence. It was hardly noon and a lot had already happened. “Okay big guy,” Keith exhaled lowly, dragging himself from his seat. “Let’s get you patched up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was this a fun chapter? A lot went down in a short amount of time! Also, we had a little sampling of the Galran language, which is a personal pet project of mine. Here’s the translations:
> 
> Spoken by a guard: “Mit vrepmyza?” --> “The Champion?”; “vrepmyza” combines the words “vrepit”, meaning both victory and/or death and “myza”, coming from the word “myzal”, meaning “strong” OR the verb “myzen”, meaning, “to kill”.
> 
> Spoken by Shiro: “Mehka ys de, da yllsar!” --> “Come at me, fucker!”; “mehka” being the conjugated form of the verb “mehken” (“to come”) put in the “you-form” so it translates as “you come”. “Fucker” here is more literally “you fucker”, because the pronoun “da” (“you”) is present in this structure.
> 
> Spoken by captain: “Da sprogga Galran?” --> “You speak Galran?”; again with verb conjugation in the “you-form”, thus making the verb “sproggen” (“to speak/to say”) into “you speak/you say”.
> 
> Spoken by Shiro: “Zah, xen has am.” --> “Yes, that is so.”
> 
> Spoken by captain: “Myn za, d’Gal!” --> “Go die, not-Galra!”; this one is a little trickier because it’s not a smooth translation. “Gal” means “of Gall”, the home planet of the Galra race. The “d’” before it is a negative, making “d’Gal” mean, “not of Gall” or “not Galra”. This is a derogatory term for someone outside the race and is used to signify otherness.
> 
> Mind you, there is no official dictionary of Galran – this is all my creation based on the canonical line of “vrepit sa”, which I then ascribed a translation to. This said, I have a two-way dictionary of over 160 words, so I have some freedom in sentence creation. If anyone is interested in using my Galran language in any sort of fanwork feel free, but please do credit me. I’d be very flattered if anyone was interested in doing so!
> 
> So why did Keith’s ears manifest now? Stress. Basically, he was so keyed up and in such a fight-or-flight situation that his Galra blood took over and that showed in the form of his ears transforming. Needless to say, the Binding Spell is denaturing much faster than it previously was and Keith will be fully Galra in appearance before long.
> 
> And for those of you wondering why Shiro didn't just open the door himself, it's because we don't yet have canonical proof that he can do so. He can supply power to Galra tech, but we don't know how much or how little he can interface with it. Keith, however, has been shown to be open a Galra door before, lending into the Galra!Keith fan theory. :3
> 
> As always, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and I look forward to talking to those of you who choose to comment below!  
> <3 Ches 
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Mondays and Thursdays, so expect Chapter Fourteen out on Monday, September 12th (US Pacific Time).**


	14. Nurturance

            “There, that should about do it,” Keith sighed in relief. His hands were bloody, as were the litany of gauze strips around him, but Shiro’s wounds were clean and stitched closed. It had been a nerve wracking experience to say the least.

            Adrenaline dwindling, Shiro had grown pained and disoriented, the blood loss finally getting to him. Keith had already been beside him, fiddling with the first aid kit and arranging the supplies to fit their needs. Shiro had let out a small moan, crumpling under his own weight. Keith caught him, just holding him for a moment and stroking his hair. Shiro wrapped his uninjured arm tightly about Keith’s waist, face buried in the crook of the other’s neck.

            “I could have lost you today,” he murmured.

            “Me?” Keith sniffed, pulling away slightly. “I only have a few minor burns. I could have lost _you_.”

            Shiro just nodded wordlessly, burrowing closer. “Thank you,” he returned, his voice muffled. He pressed a kiss to Keith’s collarbone, pulling back to look his boyfriend in the eyes. “You saved my life, you know?”

            “I don’t think it was the first time,” Keith pointed out. “And I highly doubt it’ll be the last, what with all this ‘Paladins of Voltron’ stuff.”

            “Yeah, I suppose so,” Shiro laughed, wincing almost immediately when the action made his muscles ache.

            “You okay?” Keith frowned, separating them both.

            “Not sure,” Shiro answered with honesty. “All the action kept me from going straight into shock; I’m not entirely positive what damage I actually sustained.” He looked down the front of him where blood had caked over the white shell of his cuirass. “I’m guessing it’s worse than I thought,” he added with a grimace.

            “Let me help you out of that,” Keith intoned, already making for the fastenings of Shiro’s armor. With careful movements they worked the pieces free, setting them aside with considerably less care. When Shiro was down to his clothes, Keith began to better examine him, wincing at what he saw. The better part of the black paladin’s shirt was dampened, dark stains blossoming out across his shoulder and around his waist. Even lower down around his thighs pock marks of blood marred the fabric.

            Even more gingerly than before, Keith helped Shiro out of his clothing, leaving him all but naked save for his underwear. Keith blushed immediately. Sure, he had been intimate with Shiro and yes, he had been pretty familiar with his cock, but he had never seen Shiro so near to undress and there was something strangely flustering about seeing him in such a state. But Shiro needed medical care and such thoughts were hardly time appropriate so Keith did his best to squash them down until he could better assess the situation.

            For starters, there was the wound in Shiro’s shoulder. From first blush it was hard to tell just how deep it ran, but clearly it affected his mobility the farther removed he was from his adrenaline rush. Chances were he had been exacerbating it horribly, but they hadn’t really had much other choice if they both wanted to escape alive. With gentle hands Keith looked at the back of Shiro’s shoulder. The bullet hadn’t pierced through, but there was a circular bruise where the exit wound would have been.

_‘I wish I could better sanitize,’_ Keith thought in frustration. He’d done what he could to wash off his hands, but he’d have to rely on the gloves in the first aid kit and just hope he hadn’t contaminated anything already. The last thing either of them needed was for Shiro to develop an infection. The thought filled him with dread.

            Pulling on the gloves, Keith continued his appraisal, checking every inch of skin for cuts or bruises. There were several of the latter, mostly places where the armor had redirected bullets, the impact still smacking Shiro in the chest or back. Keith recalled seeing plenty of molten and dirtied areas of Shiro’s cuirass, and he assumed that they would align perfectly with the little rosettes of yellow-purple.

            As his clothing had forewarned there were more lacerations to Shiro’s sides and thighs. Being no expert, Keith couldn’t determine how he had acquired each wound – from the captain’s sword or from passing bullets – as both options relied on a plasma-based technology. He wasn’t sure how the Galra had managed it, either: energy weapons hot enough to burn the skin, yet never seemed to cauterize it, leaving their victims to bleed out.

            With the lightest touch he could manage, Keith began to clean the wounds, wiping away the dried blood to the best of his ability and making sure more didn’t bubble forward. With trepidation, he looked to Shiro, who seemed to be forcibly containing signs of discomfort.

            “I don’t entirely know what I’m doing,” Keith admitted worriedly. “I mean, my Garrison training was one thing, but they only taught us what to do for manmade accidents. I have no idea if I should treat these like burns or bullet wounds.”

            “Use your best judgement,” Shiro returned stiffly. “At the very least, I don’t think there are any residual bullets; the way Galra tech works, the projectiles seem to disintegrate upon contact. Am I still bleeding?”

            “No,” Keith affirmed. “But you’ve lost a lot already; kind of amazing you haven’t passed out or… well…”

            “Died?” Shiro finished for him. “If these were regular gunshot wounds I think I would have,” he hummed, seemingly unconcerned. “Other than my shoulder, the other cuts and things should be shallow,” he continued, looking to Keith for confirmation. “They don’t hurt as badly, at least.”

            “That’s what it looks like, yeah,” Keith nodded. “Your shoulder’s the one I’m the most worried about,” he added honestly. “I think the rest might be able to just be taped up with some gauze.”

            Following suit, he began patching up the minor cuts, worrying intensely about how to approach Shiro’s shoulder. Before long it was time to come to some conclusion and Keith still hadn’t made up his mind.

            “I think I’m going to try and stitch it closed,” he said at length, mouth pressed into a thin line. Shiro just nodded.

            “If that’s what you think is best.”

            “I don’t know what’s best,” Keith reminded him. “This is just a big open wound and I don’t want it to get infected. I’ll… I’ll try to wash it to the best of my ability,” he began, uncertain as he reached for more gauze and a bottle of purified water. “The blisters from your burn seem like they’re to the outside of the wound, so I don’t have to worry about accidentally popping them. Still… I… it’ll hurt like a bitch,” he resolved unhappily.

            “I anticipated as much,” Shiro smiled forcibly. “Please, just do it.”

            Keith nodded his understanding, working as efficiently as he could. The Galaxy Garrison had courses about emergency first aid and he had practiced stitching before, but that had been on shallower wounds that hadn’t also had burn damage. His heart broke at every strangled whimper from Shiro, trying to work as quickly as possible without affecting the quality of the stitching. “Sorry, I’m sorry,” he kept mumbling over and over.

           He knew that the depth of Shiro’s wound meant that he should have had stitches for multiple layers of flesh, but Keith didn’t want to cause him greater injury than good and didn’t have anything that wouldn’t require surgery to undo. _‘I don’t even know what dissolvable stitches look like, I just know that they’re a thing,’_ he realized. Still, his work would have to do, at least until Shiro could get to somewhere with more expert care.

            Shiro had bled during the procedure, the light jostling enough to make him bleed anew, and Keith had had a hell of a time getting it to stop, as light of a flow as it was. He looked around them at the mess he had made, packs of dirtied gauze everywhere and shook his head.

            “How’re you feeling?” he asked, knowing the answer couldn’t be positive.

            “In pain,” Shiro grit out. He looked to the nearly depleted first aid kit forlornly. “There really isn’t any aspirin or anything, is there?” he asked with a vague hint of hope. “I didn’t just miss it when I looked before?”

            “Unfortunately, no,” Keith sighed, shifting through the contents once more as if a solution would magically appear. “I mean, some of this stuff might have pain relieving qualities to them, but I wouldn’t know: it’s all Altean and there isn’t much description or instruction on the packaging.”

            “That’s alright,” Shiro returned bravely. “I’ll be fine.”

            “Will you?” Keith cocked his head, brow furrowed.

            “You’ve done everything you can do, babe,” Shiro hummed in return, eyelids growing heavy. “Do you think it’s safe for me to sleep?”

            “I…” Keith sighed, shrugging. “I think so? I mean, I don’t think you’re in danger anymore, and your wounds are all covered, so… I think it’ll be okay. I’m going to watch over you, just in case, though. Just a fair warning.”

            “Sure,” Shiro laughed softly. “That’ll work. Lay with me?”

            Keith blushed and nodded his assent. He had already peeled off his gloves, lumping them with the dirtied supplies to be burned later. Unsure what more to do, he stripped out of what remains of his armor there were and located the large cape-like piece of fabric. It wasn’t the cleanest substitute blanket he had, but it was the only one at his disposal, and so he brought it over to Shiro’s side regardless.

            Carefully, he helped Shiro down to the floor of the cockpit, the black paladin hissing as he tried to lay flat. Unable to do so without further pain, he rolled to his uninjured side, using his arm to prop up his head. “I miss pillows,” he groaned, trying to get comfortable.

            “I miss pretty much everything,” Keith laughed, settling opposite his boyfriend so they lay chest-to-chest. He wished Shiro could cuddle him, but he didn’t want Shiro to overexert himself, either. “Like beds,” he continued, scooting as close as he could.

            He missed sharing a bed with Shiro, a sort of privilege he had held when they were both back at the Garrison. They had contended it was alright due to being best friends as they had a history of crashing at one another’s dorms overnight. Granted, the cuddling had been a nice addition; even if they did laugh it off as a necessity due to the fact the mattresses weren’t even a standard full size. Keith wondered what it would be like to do the same, just with the caveat of Shiro being his boyfriend and the cuddles being intentional. It sounded pleasant.

            Already Shiro was drifting to sleep, his breaths even and deep. Keith snuggled farther beneath the makeshift covers, wrinkling his nose as the fibrous fabric scratched at his face. It smelled musty, besides, but it was what they had so it would have to do. He sighed, bracing his head with an arm while the other lay limply against Shiro’s chest. He wished he could enjoy the moment more fully – that it a more comfortable arrangement to begin with – and that he felt safe enough to sleep. He hadn’t realized just how exhausted he had become, and with Shiro warming beside him it was hard not to feel a bit cozy despite everything.

            He thought to call Pidge, but knew the conversation would be too noisy. He would text her, had that even been an option. The closest they had was when they had sent the distress signals to Allura, but with the jammer in place he couldn’t even ping her. He sighed, trying to think of a way to keep himself busy enough to prevent dozing off.

            Quietly he fiddled with his hailer, turning the screen down as dim as it could go (which wasn’t dim enough) and began to read up on plants indigenous to Hydrus. It wasn’t the most fascinating read, but he was determined to find something that might help reduce Shiro’s pain. Or, at the worst, prevent infection from becoming an issue.

            Most of the entries were vague, likely due to the fact that only so much was known about Hydrus as a whole what with it being a small planet in a likely unremarkable sector of the galaxy. Every few pages would grant him a chuckle, the side effects ranging anywhere from “innocuous orange freckles on the tongue and mouth region” to “death”.

            When he had exhausted the most helpful looking resources for Hydrus, he decided to look up what was registered as indigenous to the planet Gall. Home of the Galra, there was a large chance the Empire’s colonization had led to invasive species taking over foreign planets. If the vegetation of Hydrus was weird, what was documented on Gall was even weirder.

            Many of the plants seemed grass like, those that weren’t appeared near bodies of water and were either fungal, bioluminescent, or both. What wasn’t grassland or wetland appeared to either be city or mountainous tundra, in which only scrub grass and a few types of wildflowers seemed to grow.

            More interesting were the array of edible plants that seemed to populate the planet. Keith didn’t know what the Galra ate, but it seemed that most leafy vegetation and flowers were listed as consumable, the remainder of the category taken up by sweet fruits. Never the one for sweet things, Keith was still intrigued by an entry titled “guamnop”, and for all he could tell the small yellow and blue fruit tasted like a mixture of chocolate and citrus.

            His stomach gave a painful lurch. It was their sixth day of being separated from the Castle of Lions and Team Voltron as a whole, and Keith still hadn’t grown accustomed to only having two meals a day. He hadn’t been getting enough food lately and had failed to let Shiro know, either. There was no hiding the fact that Shiro was substantially larger than him, both in height and muscle mass, and therefore would need more sustenance to keep going. Keith meanwhile was content with making do, but he could tell that the hunger was beginning to slow him down. His body needed nutrition as much as it needed sleep, and it was getting little of either.

            It was the sixth day being stranded and they had used up an entire day’s charge of the Lions just in the day’s escape. In three days’ time they would lose power altogether and be completely incapable of either offense or defense. What was worse, Zarkon was on his way, so it wasn’t likely that he and Shiro could just settle down among the Lutauri for the rest of their lives and just… hang out, he guessed.

            _‘I don’t want to die,’_ he thought miserably. _‘I don’t know what the Galra would do to us, but it can’t be anything good. If it comes to that then I think I’ll…_ ’ he didn’t bother to finish the sentiment, reaching for the dagger that he kept tucked behind his back whenever he was out of armor. It shone a bit more dully than usual, not having been cared for after being used so frequently.

            It was the one thing that he had to his name, the one thing that his real family had left him. It had sat in the hands of the children’s home until he came of age and was no longer eligible for the foster system. It hadn’t felt very special then: he’d wanted a picture, a memento, something. Not an old wrapped up knife.

            He had removed the wrappings on the hilt for the first time when he sat in his shack after being expelled from the Garrison. It had been windy that day, the dust kicking up so hard that it was hard to fly on his cruiser. So he’d stayed indoors, feeling useless and not knowing what to do with himself if he wasn’t actively searching for Shiro. He had laid down on his bed – well, it wasn’t _really_ his bed if he was squatting there – feeling beneath the lumpy pillow for the comforting solidness of his dagger. He’d pulled it out, staring at it for several moments before working on the wrappings.

            He figured they were there to hold the damn thing together, as old as it looked. The wrap job was tight and expertly done, so the previous owner – one of his parents, he supposed – had been careful to do the job properly. He left the grip for last, working over the hilt and what appeared to be the hand guard, but he never got that far.

            “So that’s what they were trying to hide,” he had murmured to himself, thumbing over the glowing insignia. It was an odd shape, wavy like the number three with the pattern growing thicker towards the bottom. He turned the dagger about, trying to figure out how to properly orient the white symbol. No matter what he did he couldn’t make sense of it, nor did it look any more or less recognizable.

            “Why hide this?” he had wondered. People didn’t hide things without a reason. Somehow he felt that the unnatural glow the sigil put off wasn’t enough to warrant covering it up. He wound the coverings back over the dagger, deciding to deal with it another day. Since then he had kept the dagger close to him, wary to lend it to anyone else, even for a moment. Not even Shiro had been permitted free access to the blade.

_‘I don’t suppose it matters now,’_ he considered, sparing a look to his sleeping boyfriend. _‘He already knows I’m Galra and I’m sure that this dagger is somehow related to that fact. Maybe…’_ he thought with some hope. _‘Maybe this could lead me to my family? Providing they’re still alive, of course.’_

            It was uplifting to think that he might still have living relatives somewhere, even if they were Galra. Keith had been accustomed to being an orphan for so long that it was disorienting to think of himself of anything but alone. Not to mention, if he _did_ have family among the Galra, then it might bode better for his and Shiro’s potential capture. Surely if it came to that, then someone might try and claim him as family?

            Keith sighed, shaking his head. It was nothing more than ridiculous fancy: whether he had family or not was of little consequence when Zarkon was the one personally concerned. He would rather remove himself from the equation than submit to a fate such as that.

_‘Would the others try to find us?’_ he wondered darkly. After all, he had been prepared to leave Allura behind when it looked like the more logical option. _‘Maybe that’s just the Galra side of me,’_ he winced. It certainly sounded like their ideology in retrospect: act to the benefit of many rather than the few. Objectively he knew it would be in the best interest of Team Voltron to just abandon he and Shiro should they be captured.

            He thought of Pidge, and how angry she would be if she knew he had terminated the situation on his own. _‘She’d never forgive me,’_ he thought with some comfort. Hunk would likely cry, which always managed to be endearing rather than annoying. He was extremely open when it came to his feelings and it made everyone to feel cared for, even Keith, despite his usual trepidation. Lance… Keith sighed.

            For some reason or another he knew Lance would be devastated if he were to die. Lance always talked big and acted like Keith was the most annoying and terrible person in all of space, but he was a big team player and cared a lot for those he considered friends. As problematic and obnoxious as Lance made himself out to be, Keith had to admit he appreciated being viewed as important and worthy of protecting. It was “too nice”.

_‘Alright, well,’_ he decided instead. _‘I guess I’ll just have to deal with the consequences of capture should it come to that. I don’t understand it, but those idiots will try and rescue us.’_

            He looked anxiously to Shiro, still bare chested and patched over with gauze. _‘Providing there’s still an ‘us’ to rescue,’_ he considered. ‘ _If Shiro can’t get genuine medical aid, he probably will get infected and… maybe the Lutauri could help. I can’t just see him suffer.’_

            He second guessed himself a moment later. _‘I look nearly completely Galra now,’_ he realized. _‘Not all of my skin has turned yet but it’s getting there and my eyes still look human – last I knew – but there’s really no mistaking how I appear now. Would they even listen to what I had to say? What if they refuse to help us now?’_

            He shook himself with irritation. It didn’t matter, he would try anyway. With as early a start as they had gotten on their day, Keith could tell that noon was fast approaching. They’d have to move fast if there was to be any remaining chance of getting away with the Lions. With insistent hands he gently shook Shiro back to consciousness, quickly relaying his idea.

            “They were helpful enough last time,” Shiro nodded in approval. “At least, Ovo was. I still don’t think Caudi’s very pleased to have us around, but at least we share a common goal with her about wanting to leave.”

            “Do you think they’ll have any other ideas about that?” Keith asked, folding away their blanket and clambering to the front of the cockpit.

            “What? About getting us home?” Shiro followed, easing into his clothes slowly. Carefully he situated himself into his seat.

            “If you can call space our home now,” Keith grumbled.

            “Well for now it is,” Shiro returned, shrugging with his uninjured shoulder. “As is the Castle of Lions. We have a family there and we have a job to do, right?”

            Keith flushed, looking away. It was one thing to think of the team as a family but another to hear someone else vocalize it. It felt an awful lot like wish fulfillment. He nodded sharply, fixing on the world beyond their viewport. Despite the walls of the Lion he could hear the distant call of birds and the strange monkey-like creatures he had seen only two mornings ago. Concentrating intently, he felt a weird sensation atop his head, the flicking of tiny muscles.

            “That’s really cute, you know,” Shiro commented softly, watching him from his seat.

            Keith frowned a moment, trying to understand his meaning. His ears. “Oh,” he muttered at length. “Really? I mean…” he trailed off, unsure of what to say. He hadn’t even seen what his own looked like, and he knew each Galra had ears unique to them. Whether it was due to regional differences or chance, he wasn’t quite sure.

_‘I should probably take a selfie or something,’_ he sighed inwardly. _‘Good thing Pidge hasn’t figured out how to engineer snapchat on our hailers yet, or I’d probably have a hundred messages from Lance alone.’_

            “How _do_ they look?” Keith queried, unable to check his curiosity. “Pidge said they looked like cat ears?”

            “She’s not wrong,” Shiro assented, studying him a moment. “They are fairly triangular with rounded points; the outer edge is more curved than the inner one. They’re fairly large, too, but I’m sure you’ve noticed that for yourself already. They look incredibly soft.”

            Keith hummed, reaching up tentatively to stroke at an ear. The skin was a little thicker than a cat’s ear, but just as velvety. It was weird to feel the short lavender fur, the sensation surreal yet oddly pleasing as little shivers coursed down his neck. “I guess they’re not so bad,” Keith said at length. He remembered how Pidge and Shiro had both waited to say anything about them until they had ascertained that everyone was safe. He smiled a little, thankful for the lack of reaction. “You don’t mind them?” he asked for clarification.

            “Not at all,” Shiro smiled. “They uh… they’re pretty cute on you, as I’ve said. So no, I don’t mind them at all.”

            “You know,” Keith mentioned quietly. “It’s not the only thing that’s Galra about me.” He didn’t really know if it was the right time to bring things up but if they were going to talk about how he had changed then they might as well talk about everything. Keith could feel his heart begin to pick up pace, his blood thudding in his veins uncomfortably. He snuck a glance at his partner.

            “How do you mean?” Shiro’s voice was soft, his expression patient.

            “I mean…” Keith steeled himself. “I mean that there’ve been other changes about me. Physical changes. I’m… I’m definitely not human anymore.”

            “You know I don’t mind that,” Shiro reminded him gently. “What you look like has nothing to do with who you are as a person – that’s who I fell for, not your body.”

            Keith flushed scarlet, unable to meet the sweetness in Shiro’s eyes. “Jeez… thank you,” he worked out. “But it’s more than that, Shiro. It’s… I just thought I should be straight up with you. Before we get into this thing too far. Because if you want to back out then now is the best time. Before I… before I get any more attached.”

            “Keith?” Shiro was frowning now, his body turned toward his boyfriend in concern.

            “It’s my, uh…” Keith fidgeted a bit. “Well it’s my junk. It’s… different.”

            “Yes…?”

            “Yeah. Uh. Well. I kinda have… both… now?” the red paladin hinted.

_‘God Pidge would kill me for that kind of explanation.’_

            “I have multiple uh… parts… now,” he attempted to clarify. “I guess that’s just how the Galra are built. Or… maybe it’s an Altean thing? I don’t know. Maybe it only happens if you’ve got mixed blood like I do. I just know that I… well… there’s… it’s different.”

            “I don’t think I understand,” Shiro returned hesitantly. “What about that would make me want to break up with you?”

            Keith stared, taken aback. “Well, uh…” he stammered, unsure what to say. He thought the news would be a deal breaker for sure. “I don’t want to be presumptuous or anything but I kind of got the impression you were only into guys? I thought… well if we… ever got there… I wasn’t sure you’d be into me anymore if I wasn’t… if I didn’t… ugh. If I didn’t have the parts you were expecting? I mean, I _do_ have those parts I just have… more.”

            “Keith…” Shiro began, an amused sort of smile overtaking his features. “I don’t know how it is for other people, so I can’t speak for them. But for me, I’m attracted to _you_ and I don’t really care what that means about how you look or what you have. I would have to agree with your guess that I’m really only into guys but, Keith, you _are_ a guy, regardless of what organs you have. And you know, exceptions can happen, besides, so even if you weren’t a guy I doubt it would really matter all that much to me. I’m into _you_ , and, well, you know what that means for me.”

            “That you wouldn’t be into me unless you really, really cared about me and felt close to me?” Keith reeled off with a shy smile. It still was beyond flattering to think.

            “Exactly,” Shiro returned warmly. He motioned Keith over with a nod of his head. Keith approached him, careful not to touch his injuries, and stepped close to Shiro between his legs. Shiro leaned forward, holding Keith in a one-armed hug, pressing his cheek against the red paladin’s chest. “I can hear your heartbeat,” he said softly.

            “Well it,” Keith stammered, growing embarrassed. “It kind of beats for you, so…”

            Shiro pulled away, expression torn between tenderness and amusement. “And you get on _me_ for being romantic?”

            “You are romantic!” Keith protested, face growing hot. “That is literally a part of your personality: romantic.”

            “Mnhmn,” Shiro cocked a brow. “And how many times have you called me gross for that?”

            “You know it’s only because I’m flustered!”

            “I know,” Shiro laughed, reaching up to cup Keith’s cheek in a palm. His boyfriend calmed immediately, nuzzling against the touch. “It was sweet, Keith,” he assured, leading Keith down towards him. They gazed at each other a moment, kissing the next, lips melding together perfectly. Keith wasn’t ready to stop when Shiro finally pulled away, pressing a final kiss to the tip of his nose.

            “You know,” the red paladin admitted, still hovering above his boyfriend. “If you weren’t so horribly injured I’d ask you for sex.”

            It was Shiro’s turn to blush, a lopsided smile on his face. “Well if I wasn’t so horribly injured, I would say ‘yes’,” he returned. He rested a hand to Keith’s hip in promise and Keith had to fight the urge to roll against it. “I really want to be close to you right now,” Shiro continued, burrowing his face against Keith’s sternum and kissing absently over his stomach.

            “After everything that happened today? I was really scared,” Shiro admitted. “For the both of us; for you, mainly. I just keep thinking about how badly things could have gone. That I could have lost you. I just lo –,” he paused, eyes widening where Keith couldn’t see them. “I-I care about you too much for that,” he finished instead, but his grip on Keith had grown tighter, more protective. “So you’re not the only one who wants that right now. I just… I want to feel you in my arms, you know?” he murmured. Keith pet his hair consolingly, holding him close. “I just want to feel that you’re here with me in this moment.”

            “I am here,” Keith promised, leaning forward to pepper Shiro’s hair with kisses. He pulled away enough to capture Shiro’s strong jaw in a hand, tilting it up to meet him as he kissed him deeply. “I will always be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I had in my timeline for the story that Keith and Shiro hook up around now, but I realized that would be a Bad Idea based on Shiro's level of injury. At least they finally have everything out on the table now! I know a lot of you were looking forward to them having this conversation, so I hope it was conveyed satisfactorily!  
> <3 Ches 
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Mondays and Thursdays, so expect Chapter Fifteen out on Thursday, September 15th (US Pacific Time).**


	15. Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> Hey everyone! You may be wondering what is going on: I received some helpful critique on the original version of Chapter 15 (Gathered) and decided that it would be best to rewrite the chapter entirely. I was originally intending to post this rewritten version on Monday to follow the usual posting schedule, but I found that I needed a little more time to finish it. Sorry for the delay as a result! Posting will continue as normal from this point forward.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read that version, however, this is going to be the 'canonical' sequencing of events moving forward. As such, I implore you to please read this Chapter 15 (Kindness) as it will be VERY different from the Chapter 15 (Gathered) that you read originally. Conveniently for you readers I already had written Chapters 16 and 17 and was able to Frankenstein them with the rewrite of the new Chapter 15 (Kindness) to get the result you see now. This means very little rereading on your part! 
> 
> Thanks to Janna for the helpful input! I hope this version of Chapter 15 successfully covers those areas of improvement we talked about! <3

            The sun had reached its zenith by the time the fused Lion touched down on the outskirts of the Lutauri village. It had already been a long day but desperation had forced them to return. Keith didn’t exactly relish the idea of seeing the otter’s leader again: Caudi had wanted them gone the second they had arrived and she wasn’t bound to be pleased to see them again so soon. Still, Shiro needed healing and they didn’t know who else to turn to.

            Keith knew he was probably blowing the entire situation out of proportion, but he just couldn’t help it: he was anxious by nature when it came to the wellbeing of other people, particularly Shiro. It was that same high strung energy that had propelled his year long quest to locate his missing friend, which was about the same time when his rampant insomnia had begun. He hadn’t been getting much sleep lately, either, and he knew that it was only fueling his current worries.

            Still, Shiro looked far paler than he felt comfortable with. The other paladin had assured him that he was fine, and there really was nothing more Keith could do on the matter. The bleeding had stopped and the wounds were stitched up as best as his inexpert hands could muster. Shiro seemed to pilot unhindered, only wincing occasionally when pulling on the thrusters jostled his shoulder. He stood up and carefully stretched, looking to Keith expectantly.

            “Ready to go?”

            “Yeah,” the red paladin nodded, standing himself. “Let’s see if we can find you some medical care.”

            “You’re fussing,” Shiro insisted as they stepped through the Lion’s mouth. “See? I’m moving around just fine, thanks to your intervention. I’m just a bit sore. Drained, I’ll admit,” he admitted sheepishly. “But I’d imagine you are, too.”

            “A bit, yeah,” Keith assented. “But I’m not severely injured. You can’t just walk this one off, you know. If you get an infection that could turn to sepsis and then your body will slowly shut down until you just die.”

            “I think you’re catastrophizing a bit,” Shiro cocked a brow as he lead them through the underbrush, holding drooping tree boughs aloft so Keith could pass. “But I will agree with you that an infection would be a problem.”

            Keith smiled to himself, feeling as if he’d won some sort of small victory. “Maybe Ovo can help us,” he mused. “I got the feeling she was the doctor around here. She certainly had enough plants and things; they might be medicinal.”

            “Perhaps,” Shiro shrugged, wincing the second he did so. “Regardless, I guess we’ll find out real soon,” he concluded, nodding to the break in the trees where the village could be seen beyond. Keith darted ahead the final stretch, popping out from behind a large, flowering plant. The town was in an absolute uproar, the streets thronged with otters of every size, low slung bodies swinging with cadence as they all seemed to scurry to the same location.

            “What’s going on here?” Keith frowned, descending into the town and following the flow of Lutauri.

            “No idea,” Shiro shook his head warily, weaving through the crowd with some difficulty. He squinted ahead to where there was a break in the bystanders towards the center of the village square where a few distinct figures were gathered. “Is that…?” he trailed off. “Come on,” he encouraged the next moment, grabbing Keith’s hand without a second thought and leading them through the throng. The two paladins wormed their way forward, finally bursting into the open space, a little breathless, Shiro bending down over his knees.

            In the center stood Allura, little flowers woven into her hair and an ornate crown of seashells, muted glass, and pearls nestled around her head. Caudi was speaking to her in soft tones and was dressed in similar fashion, a tasseled blanket draped over her back like a cape. Lance and Hunk stood to the sides of their princess, looking relaxed and completely unharmed. They, too, had been adorned with small trinkets, crowns of tropical flowers setting loosely atop their hair.

            “Allura!” Shiro cried out, drawing the group’s attention.

            “Shiro?” the princess returned in happy disbelief, rushing over to them and placing her hands over the paladin’s biceps. “And…” she frowned, turning to Keith. She looked instantly guarded, not immediately recognizing the red paladin without his armor.

            “Keith?” Lance supplied for her, stepping hesitantly forward. He looked more concerned than Keith had ever seen him; hand outstretched a moment before hastily dropping it. “That you, buddy?”

            “Yeah,” the red paladin muttered, shame creeping into his gut. “Let’s not talk about _this_ right now. Please?”

            Lance nodded quietly, Hunk gathered to his side.

            “Whoa, guys,” the yellow paladin gasped, going in for one of his trademark bear hugs before noting their state and hanging back. “You don’t look so good. What happened?”

            “Well, we’ve been here nearly a week,” Keith returned sourly. “And the Lutauri haven’t been our only company.”

            “You mean the Galra,” Allura filled in with a worried sigh. “When we found out that both you and the Empire were on this planet we became highly worried. Not, of course, that we weren’t worried before. Are you both alright?”

            “About that…” Keith hedged, glancing to his boyfriend. “Long story short, we came under fire today and Shiro got hit. I sewed him up as best I could but I don’t think it’ll be enough. He really should get professional attention.”

            “You had a run-in with the Galra?” Lance cut in concernedly, glance lingering over Keith’s changed form. The red paladin shifted uncomfortably in place. Lance wasn’t the only one who was staring now, the Lutauri crowded around them bristling as they caught attention of the Galra amongst them, shared consciousness passing like ripples among the assembled.

            “Yeah,” Keith answered brusquely. “Can we move? We don’t have much time and Shiro’s going to get medical assistance whether he wants it or not. Since you guys are here, the castle must be near, right?”

            “Yeah,” Hunk affirmed, jerking his head skywards. “Coran’s parked behind one of the moons, so it’s a short flight.”

            “Great, let’s go,” Keith returned impatiently.

            “Keith?” Allura frowned a moment, placing a gentle hand to his shoulder. “What do you mean we don’t have much time? A quick pop in one of the healing pods and Shiro should be just fine… is there something you’re not saying?”

            “It’s not about me,” Shiro cut in, lowering his voice so only the princess and other paladins could hear. “It’s not the place to talk about it; I don’t want to worry anyone here.”

            “Shiro?” Lance urged. “Jesus, you’re not dying or anything, are you?”

            “No, no,” Shiro shook his head, nearly losing balance from the motion. Keith made a soft keen of worry, pressing nearer to his side. “It’s fine,” Shiro brushed off quickly, turning back to his teammates. “It’s about the Galra – there’s a base here and, long story short, they discovered that we were here and alerted Zarkon to our presence,” he paused around the ensuing chorus of swears. “We don’t know how much longer we’ve got before he shows up here,” he pressed, “And that spells trouble for this planet. It’s a good thing you arrived when you did or it would have just been Keith and I stranded here against the fleet.”

            “Stranded?” Hunk queried.

            “Yeah,” Keith nodded quickly. “Talk later? The sooner we get back to the castle, the sooner we can help Shiro and the sooner we can get to Pidge – we’re going to need to form Voltron if we want to spare this place from becoming a wasteland. I can’t imagine the Galra will stop until they find us and this village is one of the first places they’re bound to visit.”

            “Pidge?” Allura brightened with relief. “You’ve had contact with her? Is she alright?”

            “Yeah, she should be fine,” Keith assured. “I guess she broke her leg but she found a doctor that was able to heal it up in record time.”

            “Oh goodness!” the princess exclaimed. “So do you know where she is?”

            “Some planet called O’shetal,” Keith answered offhandedly. Allura paled.

            “I know where that planet is located,” she answered hesitantly, “So it should be no problem trying to find her.”

            “That’s wonderful,” Keith breathed in genuine relief. “I mean, she seemed safe, but…”

            “It’s okay, Keith,” Hunk smiled warmly. “You don’t have to pretend like we’re not friends.” Keith soured.

            “Well, to the Lions, then?” Allura suggested. “I wouldn’t want to dally any longer.” The others nodded their agreement, breaking up to head in opposite directions of the village. Keith walked as quickly as he could, stopping every few yards to check over his shoulder that Shiro was still there. The other paladin followed with a grimace, the wear of the day beginning to slow him down.

            “It’s alright, it’s alright,” he continued to try and pacify his boyfriend. By the time they reached the opening mouth of their combined Lion, Shiro was nearly out of breath. “Good thing the castle’s close,” he muttered, sliding into his seat and powering up the craft. Keith just shook his head quietly as the Lion ascended, tearing through the atmosphere in mere minutes to yield to the dizzying expanse of space.

            _‘We’ve got a lot to tell the others, huh?’_ Keith directed his thoughts to his partner.

            _‘Worried they’ll hear us over the comms?’_ Shiro queried in turn.

            _‘Yeah; I mean, the news about Zarkon has got to have them all worried. We didn’t even get to the part where he’s after me for some reason.’_

_‘Do you not think it’s because of being the Red Paladin?’_ Shiro frowned visibly. _‘I figured he was just after the Lions?’_

_‘I don’t really know anymore,’_ Keith admitted. _‘I just feel really unsettled about it. I don’t really understand what’s going on – did you happen to overhear anything when we were there?’_

_‘You mean in Galran?’_ Shiro clarified.

            _‘Yeah,’_ Keith nodded. _’You kind of surprised me back there. I had no idea you could understand it. Or speak it, for that matter.’_

_‘I didn’t either,’_ Shiro admitted. _‘I must have learned when I was in captivity. It just suddenly came back to me; there was enough noise in there to confuse the translation devices so I could actually hear them speak it in places. But no, I didn’t hear anything pertinent.’_

_‘That’s a shame,’_ Keith sighed, helping to round the soft blue moon to where the castle was stationed. It came into sight soon after, the hexagonal spread of the particle barrier surrounding the craft only to dissipate a moment later as the Lions came into view. Keith braced himself against the deceleration as they approached the hangar, following in single file after Hunk and Lance.

            “Should we disassemble the Lions?” he asked aloud, giving a dubious look to the loading bay. “Can we even fit like this?”

            “The Black Lion’s docking station should be large enough,” Shiro assured him, guiding them towards the back of the hangar to where his craft was usually stationed. The Lion took control as it approached, repositioning itself so it faced forward, ready to launch the next time they deployed. Keith and Shiro disembarked, checking out the park job.

            “Okay,” Shiro laughed. “So maybe that was a tighter fit than I anticipated.”

            “Next time we separate first,” Keith concurred, leading the way down the concourse to where the other paladins and Allura were gathering. “You think it’ll still charge okay?” he asked after a moment, noting his own empty bay opposite Pidge’s.

            “I’d imagine,” Shiro mused, slowing behind him. His words were becoming labored. “It’s eyes were glowing so it looked like –.”

            “Shiro?” Keith whirled around in alarm, finding the other paladin bent forward, bracing himself on his knees. He offered a weak smile, waving him off.

            “Sorry, just give me a moment,” he apologized as his teammates drew nearer. “I’m still fine.”

            “Dude, you don’t look fine,” Hunk countered, coming up behind Keith so he could get a better look at his friend. Lance stood at his side, gnawing on a lip worriedly.

            “Can you even stand on your own right now?” he asked skeptically.

            “I…” Shiro trailed off, not bothering to lie. “I’ve been a bit weaker since I stood up again. Not sure why.”

            “I don’t think pulling G’s helped you any, man,” Hunk returned. “In your state it’s kind of a wonder you didn’t just pass out. Are you lightheaded?”

            “I mean, a little,” Shiro non-answered.

            “Shiro…” Keith frowned, bracing a hand to his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You’re shaking.”

            “Hey, Shiro?” Lance called knowingly. “What’s your vision looking like? It’s pretty dark, right?”

            Shiro smiled ruefully, nodding a moment before wincing immediately.

            “Yeah, thought so,” Lance sighed. “Don’t make yourself any dizzier. Hey guys, we should lay him back down so he doesn’t –.”

            Shiro stiffened a moment before slumping forward, boneless. With a trio of curses, Hunk rushed forward, catching the majority of Shiro’s weight. Keith rushed to his side instantly, touching lightly across Shiro’s neck and brow.

            “His skin’s so clammy,” he murmured worriedly, looking between his friends.

            “He’s passed out,” Lance asserted. “I thought he was about to, based on how he was looking. It’s not fun.”

            “You’re really calm about this,” Hunk noted, working with Keith to collect Shiro’s unconscious body and cradle him into his arms. “Why are you so calm about this?”

            “Because I’ve been in a similar situation before, right?” Lance pointed out, pausing to offer a gentle pat to Shiro’s slouched shoulder. “When I got caught in that blast when Sendak came to take the castle? I was in and out of consciousness a _lot_. I’m pretty familiar with the feeling. That’s how I know Shiro’ll be fine.”

            “Yeah,” Hunk frowned, shifting Shiro’s body more comfortably. “We never really talk about that too much, do we?”

            “Nope,” Lance smiled a bit manically. “That’s because I almost died and I have yet to come to grips with my own mortality.”

            “What, that death is inevitable?” Keith shrugged indifferently.

            “Yeah, that,” Lance cringed. “And I don’t like having panic attacks. Oh look I’m changing the subject: here comes Allura!”

            The princess approached, looking around in alarm, eyes widening as she landed upon Shiro’s limp form braced in Hunk’s arms. “What happened?” she cried, rushing forward to dab a hand across the black paladin’s brow.

            “Well, he was walking and then he just –,” Lance explained, smacking his open palms against one another for emphasis.

            “I think he was running on adrenaline, mostly,” Keith fretted. “Guess that finally ran out.”

            “Hey, don’t worry about it,” the blue paladin returned kindly. “It’s nothing the healing pods can’t handle; we’ll make sure he’s taken care of.”

            Keith nodded quietly, feeling a small measure of anxiety ease from his shoulders. “Alright,” he agreed, leading the way out of the loading bay and into the interior of the castle. It was a short way to the healing chamber, the majority of the castle outfitted with elevator-like platforms that Keith couldn’t puzzle out the engineering of.

            The healing pods rose in unison as Allura fiddled with the control station, all empty for the moment. It was somewhat of an odd sight: if they hadn’t been injured in battle then they had been cut or bruised up in training, usually against the Gladiator when they took it on too high of a setting. As such, the pods were usually occupied by at least one person, even if only for a little while.

            Keith stepped forward, pausing Hunk long enough to retrieve Shiro’s hailer from his person. “We’ll be needing this,” he said by way of explanation. “Here, let me assist you with the doors.” After a moment of tapping at the control panel on the pod’s curved face the door whooshed open, the space within emitting a soft glow as it activated. Keith helped guide Shiro into it with Hunk’s help, Shiro’s body relaxing into a natural standing position seemingly of its own accord once inside.

            “I’ll never get used to that,” Hunk mumbled, stepping back to let the red paladin make the final adjustments.

            “You seem to really know what you’re doing there,” Lance noted, stepping in beside him.

            “Are you saying you don’t?” Keith cocked a brow.

            “I mean, they don’t exactly come with instruction manuals,” Lance shrugged. “I’ve only cleaned them and besides Coran told me that they’re pretty intuitive to use.”

            “You should make an effort to learn about them, then,” Keith frowned, turning away from the pod and crossing his arms. “ _Before_ an incident arises, that is.”

            “Yeah, you got me there,” Lance returned sheepishly, scratching at his neck. “So, uh, how _did_ you get so good with these things?”

            “Someone had to watch you while you were recovering,” Keith returned stiffly. Lance made a small sound, pulling away with shock.

            “You mean _you_ –?” he cut himself off, shaking himself forcibly. “Thanks for the help,” he said instead, turning to Hunk. “Good thing you’re so crazy strong.”

            “Yeah, it’s nothing,” the other shrugged off. “So hey, if everything’s good here, I’m gonna jet. I figure I’m most useful doing my engineering stuff; I thought I’d service the Lions and make sure everything’s up to par before we get involved in any fighting. If you guys crashed,” he continued nodding between Keith and Shiro, “Then we really need to make sure that there haven’t been any unforeseen damages.”

            Keith winced on instinct, remembering the numerous warnings all of the recruits had received about thorough craft servicing. There had been a handful of incidents with fires and disintegrations upon launch that had taken the lives of several graduates, all which could have been avoided if the shuttles had been given more observant maintenance.

            “Thanks for checking up on things,” he offered, fiddling with Shiro’s hailer and going through its file history. “There’s something more you could do for us, actually,” he continued, handing the device off to Hunk.

            “What’s this?” Allura chimed in, coming to look over the yellow paladin’s shoulder.

            “Pidge was able to send us a copy of her cloaking device,” Keith explained  a bit excitedly. “But get this – she’s made it last even longer. As in _six thousand percent_ longer.”

            “Six _thousand_?” Lance stuttered, speaking up once more. “She could only go for twenty seconds last I knew. That’s like what, 120,000 seconds, divided by 60 seconds to form a minute. Like what, two _thousand_ minutes? Which would be like –.”

            “Yeah, I’m just gonna stop you right there,” Keith sighed. “It’s thirty minutes. _Anyway_. I get the feeling that any of us can upload the file now, which would mean we could all use the cloaking ability. Say we utilize it in shifts? That’s going to give us a serious tactical advantage.”

            “You think we could use it all at once?” Hunk suggested. “Like as Voltron, I mean? I wonder if the time duration stacks? That’d be pretty awesome.”

            “No clue until we try it,” Keith shrugged. “Pidge sent the file to Shiro’s hailer, so it’s here in his download history. I figure if you just sync his hailer to the main control panels then you can upload the file. It installed automatically for us, at least.”

            “That’s fantastic!” Hunk cheered, pocketing the device. “Well, as much as I want to get filled in on what you two have been up to, I think I better go get to work. Catch up later?”

            “Agreed,” Keith nodded.

            “I must say I’m very curious about that information myself,” Allura cut in as the yellow paladin made to exit. “It seems like there is a lot going on that will be crucial to our future mission.”

            “I know that you’re interested, and I agree that it’s important to know,” Keith hedged. “But can we wait until Shiro’s recovered first? I think it’ll be easier if everyone can be in on the conversation.”

            “I suppose you’ve got a point,” Allura sighed. “Pidge should be present, too; I’ll get to work getting to her location. Although…” she hesitated, looking between the remaining paladins. “I am a bit worried about traveling there.”

            “Why’s that?” Lance frowned.

            “That’s right,” Keith bit his lip. “Pidge and her girlfriends told us that the place used to be occupied by the Galra and some of them just married into the culture. She said that there’s still cruisers that come by to check the place out, even if it is really rarely.”

            “Wait a minute,” Lance interjected, looking almost offended. “Pidge has _girlfriends_? As in multiple? As in any!?”

            “Not important right now,” Keith rolled his eyes.

            “There is a good reason for the Galra’s presence,” Allura explained, ignoring Lance’s little noises of protest. “O’shetal is a part of the Vol solar system, the same system that houses Gal, the home planet of the Galra. The Galra have control over the entire system, and therefore it is extremely dangerous. This was so before I went to sleep and I hardly imagine it’s any different now; if anything, it should be much worse.”

            “Great,” Lance groaned. “So we’re practically walking into a trap. Or, er, flying into?”

            “I’m not sure if I would go quite that far,” Allura hesitated. “But yes, it will be quite dangerous. I can’t promise that we’ll escape without a fight.”

            “Well,” Keith sighed. “How long do you suppose it’ll take to reach O’shetal? If there is going to be fighting then we need to give Hunk enough time allowance to put us in a favorable position. It’s not like we’ll be able to form Voltron until Pidge is back with us, after all.”

            “I reckon it will take us a little less than a day?” Allura returned, tapping a finger to her chin thoughtfully. “It was late afternoon when we arrived on Hydrus, so it must be nearing the evening now… I suspect we’ll reach O’shetal by noon tomorrow?”

            “Hopefully that’s all we’ll need, then,” Keith responded uncertainly.

            “Hopefully, yes,” Allura concurred turning from her paladins and lingering a moment in the doorway. “Make sure to rest up: we’ve got some intense battles ahead of us. Now, I’m going to head upstairs before Coran starts wondering what’s taking us all so long.”

            Lance and Keith waved her off, unsure what to do with themselves. Keith sent a glance to Shiro’s pod, still unable to fully quell his anxieties. Not knowing what else to do, he sat cross legged beside the unit, resting his back against the side.

            “Hey man,” Lance intoned, drawing the red paladin’s attentions. “Come on, you heard Allura, we should go and rest up.”

            “I’m not tired,” Keith brushed him off.

            “I doubt that,” Lance cocked a brow. “You look like shit.”

            “Gee, thanks.”

            “I don’t mean that as an insult,” the other huffed. “I’m just saying you need to take care of yourself, especially while you have the chance to do so safely.”

            “I get what you’re saying,” Keith returned hesitantly, shooting a glance to the healing pod where Shiro stood motionless.

            “But you don’t want to leave Shiro alone,” Lance finished. “He’ll be fine. It’s not like you guys all hung around while I was healing, did you?”

            “No,” Keith fibbed immediately. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

            Lance stared at him hard, uncertain of the other paladin’s tone. “Well if you say so,” he prefaced. “But that all the more shows that he’ll be okay on his own.”

            “I just don’t want him to wake up alone,” Keith frowned. “He was really out of it by the time he got here and I don’t know if he’ll even remember arriving by the time he comes to. I just…” he trailed off, remembering the fear that had enveloped him every time he’d watched Shiro fall to his own horrible memories. It made him feel so helpless, even as he guided Shiro back to normal breaths. He just wished he could take all of the dark thoughts and trauma away, but he knew Shiro wouldn’t be the same person without them and it wouldn’t be right even if he had the power to do so. Still, it hurt like hell to see him suffer.

            Lance looked down a moment, contemplative. “Mind if I sit with you?” he asked, gesturing to the floor. Keith cocked his head, somewhat surprised, but gave his consent. Lance settled across from him, leaning against the neighboring pod. “You’re afraid he’ll panic if he wakes up alone?” he filled in.

            “Yeah,” Keith returned softly. “I mean, I know this place doesn’t look like the Galra ships do, but… I just don’t want that to even be a passing thought for him, you know?”

            “Yeah,” Lance nodded, folding his legs up before him and resting his arms across his knees. “Shiro doesn’t deserve to feel that way, no one really does.” They sat in silence a moment longer before Lance spoke up again. “Uhm, so I know it’s not really any of my business but… you guys seem… close? Like, a lot closer than you were before. Is… something going on?”

            “Why, do you think it’s weird?” Keith couldn’t help but bite back. He was accustomed to Lance’s toxic concepts of masculinity and he knew that extended to his aggressively “no homo” attitude. He couldn’t help that it pissed him off, especially seeing as he was openly gay and knew that Lance was aware of the fact. He couldn’t help but feel attacked by the insinuation.

            Lance recoiled a bit, sensing the hostility of the other’s words. “Hey…” he returned quietly, raising his palms in surrender. “I’m… I’m not trying to be a dick here. I know I say and do things that really bother you and I know you won’t believe me but I’m trying to learn not to. I’m not trying to pick a fight here.”

            Keith looked at him hard, trying to judge his sincerity. Finding no hint of artifice he relaxed into a sigh. “Alright,” he relented. “Yeah, Shiro and I are dating.”

            “How long?” Lance returned with genuine curiosity. “I mean, you guys acted like you were married from day one, so it’s kinda hard to tell.”

            “Since a few days ago. And we did _not_ ,” Keith protested, flushing purple despite himself. Lance made a soft noise, an indiscernible look crossing his features. Keith lowered his gaze, suddenly self-conscious. “Sorry, it must be weird to look at.”

            “No,” Lance countered with a small shrug. “I mean, yeah, it’s different, but it’s not weird. It’s just kind of interesting, I guess. How… how _are_ you doing, Keith?”

            “Me?”

            “Yeah,” Lance pressed. “You’ve been intent on everyone’s wellbeing but your own – don’t think I haven’t noticed. Why don’t you want to talk about it?”

            “What’s there to talk about?”

            Lance made a noise of exasperation, gesturing to all of Keith. “Look, I’m not gonna try and force you to talk about stuff you’re not ready to, but how about addressing what’s in front of us? You shut down any talk about this Galra stuff in no time flat and there’s no way you’re just completely chill about it. You can talk about how you’re feeling, you know,” he continued gently. “You don’t always have to put yourself on the back burner.”

            “I…” Keith frowned, uncertain what to say. “It’s just not that import– .”

            “Bullshit,” Lance frowned. “Look if it matters to you, then it matters, period. No one gets to say that what you feel isn’t important or valid.”

            Keith ducked his head quietly, giving a small nod of understanding. “Maybe that’s because I’m scared to talk about it,” he answered softly.

            “Scared?” Lance repeated, void of teasing or malice. “Why?”

            “Because I don’t feel like everyone’s being straightforward with their reactions. About my clearly being Galra, I mean.”

            “How’s that?” Lance prodded gently. “I mean, yeah, we were surprised when we realized it was you but everyone took it really well, I thought.”

            “I guess,” Keith sighed fitfully. “At least, that’s what it seemed like. I don’t want to second guess anyone or anything. It’s just… I was watching everyone’s reactions really closely and no one seemed… I don’t know… like they had any particularly strong responses. It’s not like there was any way to predict that this was going to happen, so why did everyone just kind of gloss over it? It just makes me feel really uneasy. Does that make any sense?” Keith shook his head, scuffing an oversized boot uncertainly. “It’s not like I’m looking for things to go wrong; it just feels to me like people are holding back for my sake. I just kind of anticipated a comment or two, you know?”

            “Would you rather that everyone panicked?” Lance hummed curiously. “I mean, this is pretty favorable, right?”

            “Yes?” Keith groaned. “Maybe. But… I’d rather just hear the truth of what people thought, even if it’s not pleasant. I just want everyone to be straightforward with me.”

            “Well,” Lance shrugged. “I can’t vouch for everyone, but I’m being straightforward with you.”

            “Thanks,” Keith smiled faintly. “You don’t seem to mind?”

            “I don’t,” Lance returned evenly. “You’re still you, right?”

            “But I’m Galra,” Keith frowned. “That means something, doesn’t it? I mean… I still remember what everyone’s said all along. Shiro’s called the Galra ‘monsters’ more times than I can count, and while he’s convinced me that he doesn’t mind the fact that I’m Galra, that doesn’t mean the same for everyone else. Allura, for instance, loves referring to them as ‘vile creatures’, so… how can I just accept at face value that she or anyone else is really okay with my being like this?”

            “I can’t blame you for feeling that way,” Lance conceded. “Like I said, I can’t speak for anyone else. What do _you_ think about it?”

            “About what?”

            “Being Galra,” Lance clarified, leaning in towards Keith. “You seem pretty… I wouldn’t say upset exactly?”

            “Disgusted?” the red paladin sniffed. “Because that would be it. It’s not like I’m concerned you guys will accuse me of switching sides for being Galra; rather, I’m worried that being Galra will make me a different person. Or less of one, maybe. And trust me, after what they did to Shiro I’m one of the most repulsed by them as a whole. I don’t want to be like this. I don’t want to have anything to do with them; I hate them. So what does that say about me?”

            Lance dropped his gaze, smiling sadly to himself. With a small shake of his head, he turned back to Keith, expression kind. “Don’t do this to yourself, man, it isn’t worth it,” he said softly.

            Keith cocked his head, relaxing under his friend’s change of body language. “Do what?” he asked, calming.

            “The comparing thing,” Lance explained. “Wondering how you can be any different from what you’re related to. It’s not worth your time and it’s not worth the stress.”

            “But what if I’m not any different?” Keith voiced.

            “Listen…” Lance exhaled slowly. “I’m not going to bullshit you, okay? There are going to be things that are the same, and there are definitely going to be differences. And the choices you make are going to define those differences. I get what you’re saying, you know? I get those fears. In a way, you’re kind of lucky, because you’re just looking at the Galra as this collective whole – you don’t have any one person you’re afraid of being just like.”

            “I mean, that’s true,” Keith admitted, “And it’s like, I realize it’s not right or fair of me to just generalize about the Galra as a whole. That’s… fucked up… it’s just hard to look at them as our enemies but also as people?”

            “You’re compartmentalizing,” Lance nodded. “It’s your way of coping with the fact that we have to fight them. Well… kill them, that’s the word that never gets used around here. This is some crazy intergalactic war that we’ve stumbled into and no one wants to admit that what we really are are elite soldiers. It’s uncomfortable, so we just talk around it and use nicer sounding words to dress it up as something all cool and valiant. And I mean, I guess we’ve got to because we’re fighting for something really important, right? I’m not saying that it’s right or wrong, I think it’s just what your brain is doing to try and deal.”

            “I guess that makes sense,” Keith looked away. “But… just a minute ago you made that disparity? That I don’t have any one person I’m trying not to turn out like? That made it sound like maybe you did?”

            “Yeah,” the blue paladin conceded frankly. “My birth father. I don’t even call him my ‘dad’: that’s reserved for someone who deserves it. I’m totally NC with him – no contact. I mean, it doesn’t stop him from trying to reach out and contact me, which is creepy, but thankfully he can’t do too much because he’s in jail. Turned out to be a real loser; he used to rough up my mom really bad, but I don’t remember hardly any of it because I was really little at the time.

            “But… it doesn’t even matter that I don’t even know the guy, you know? Because it’s still terrifying to think that maybe I’ll be just the same, or worse, somehow. Like… maybe by being his kid that it’s somehow inevitable that I’m going to turn out that way, too, and – even worse – that I won’t even notice that that’s who I am or who I’ve become. And like, I know I do and say things that aren’t right and that just really scares me. Because it makes me think that maybe it’s already happened, that I’m already a completely scummy person. And I’m honestly working really hard to try and change that about myself but it’s just so… I don’t know, overwhelming? ‘Cause it’s really easy to feel like you’re getting nowhere with it. So… I know it’s not exactly the same, but I get what you mean when this being Galra stuff scares you. When you say that you think it’ll change you as a person.”

            “So… it won’t?” Keith asked tentatively.

            “Well, yes and no,” Lance admitted. “But just because it changes you doesn’t mean it’s for the worst. For me? I had to learn to accept that there were things that my birth father and I have in common, things I can’t do anything about. Maybe we both tend to be a bit clumsy or I have some of his expressions – that’s just genetics. _That_ is inevitable. But the other stuff? The stuff that you’re concerned about and that does matter? That’s up to you.

            “And maybe my birth dad and I have similar tendencies, lean towards the same behaviors. It still doesn’t matter. Because the difference is that I care about being a better person than he could ever hope to be, and I want to do that for myself and for those I care about. I’m not about to repeat his mistakes. Those are _my_ actions, _my_ choices. And maybe in some cases my fuck ups, too. But they’re still mine. And I guess for me that means having to be a little more conscious about the actions I do take, because I do have to watch myself, learn when to rein myself in or make a different choice. And that’s kind of tiring, but it’s worth it, you know? And I’m still learning, I’m still trying.

            “I just… it took me a lot of therapy to get to this point, I’m not gonna lie. It took a long time. And I know I’m not where I want to be just yet but I have to accept that it’s a process, too, and that it’s going to take a lot of patience. I just want to save you all of that – you don’t have to beat yourself up over the things you can’t change. Just because you’re related to someone or something you want nothing to do with doesn’t mean you’re predestined to be just like them. And being related doesn’t mean that you inherently agree with that person’s thoughts or actions. You can just be you, same as anyone else. Just… be aware of the things that can be similar and if you can’t live with them, don’t ever give up on changing that in yourself. You’ve always got control, Keith. Even when you feel like you don’t. That’s a promise.”

            Keith bit at his lip, tiding back his feelings. “You kind of hit on everything I’ve been feeling, you know?” he tremored out a laugh.

            “You gonna be okay?” Lance asked gently.

            “Yeah,” Keith sucked in a breath. “I just… uhm… thank you, Lance. That… I really needed that. And… thanks for sharing with me. Opening up like that? You really didn’t have to.”

            “Course I did,” Lance smiled lopsidedly. “You needed me; I wasn’t going to just leave you to your thoughts. You’re my teammate and… well, I’d like to think that we’re friends?”

            “Yeah,” Keith smiled tentatively. “You’re my friend. Even if you really are too kind to me sometimes.”

            “See, now I _know_ you’re upset,” Lance chuckled. “You uh…?” he hedged, holding out his arms. Keith hesitated, reaching towards him a moment before thinking the better of it. “You sure?” Lance insisted, arms still wide. “I won’t judge you.”

            Keith lowered his gaze, scooting over to the other’s side and burying himself in Lance’s embrace. “I don’t get you,” he murmured against the blue paladin’s shoulder.

            Lance smiled, offering a tight squeeze. He could feel Keith trembling in his arms. “Hey… are you okay?” he made to pull back, but Keith held him fast, refusing to let Lance get a good look at him. “Are you crying?”

            “Don’t be ridiculous,” Keith non-answered in whisper.

            “Alright,” Lance returned knowingly, relaxing into the hug. “We can stay here as long as you need.” Keith nodded wordlessly against the crook of his neck, arms clasping tight as the stress of the past few days finally took their toll. They remained like that for several minutes before Lance patted Keith on the shoulder, indicating that they should part. “Hey, how you doing?” he intoned gently.

            “Better,” Keith admitted truthfully, scrubbing the heel of his palm across his cheeks. “Sorry about that.”

            “Hey man, remember what I said, okay?” Lance returned seriously. “You don’t have to apologize for having feelings. You’ve had a long day and I bet you’re starving. It’s not like the ship’s food is all that great, but I imagine it’s better than the MREs you’ve had to eat or whatever else you guys managed to scrounge up on that planet. How about I grab us some dinner? You can stay here with Shiro if you want.”

            “I’d love that,” Keith answered gratefully. He sent an anxious glance to Shiro’s pod. The black paladin stood placidly behind the glass of the healing pod, eyes closed and lips relaxed into a content expression.

            “It’s the most at peace I’ve seen him, I think,” Lance noted, rising from his seat and stretching in place.

            “Yeah,” the red paladin assented. “Though he’s been getting better lately.”

            “Thanks to you, I’m sure,” Lance teased, looking away before Keith could see his expression. “Let me go grab that food, yeah?”

            He left without further commentary, leaving Keith alone with his thoughts. It took less time than Keith anticipated for Lance to return, though, carrying far more than just food. Balancing his load precariously, the blue paladin reached for the lights, dimming them until the room gained a cozy atmosphere.

            “What all is that?” Keith peered through the low light as Lance drew nearer.

            “Dinner, for one,” the blue paladin answered, offering him a tupperware.

            Keith took it quietly, removing the lid and inhaling happily. “This isn’t Coran’s food, is it?” he surmised.

            “No,” Lance laughed. “Hunk took a break to whip this up. He figured all of us could use the morale boost. Nothing like freshly made food, huh?”

            “That’s for sure,” Keith smiled, digging into his share. “What’s all that?” he questioned, pointing to the indiscernible pile of fabric behind Lance with his fork.

            “Oh, uh,” the blue paladin hesitated looking a bit sheepish. “I brought you some blankets and things. I figured if you really wanted to be here for when Shiro woke up then you should be comfortable. Get some good rest, you know?”

            Keith stared down at his dinner, embarrassed and trying not to show it. “You didn’t have to,” he muttered. It wasn’t that Lance was ever outright mean to him, but he hadn’t exactly gone out of his way for him before, either.

            “Yeah, uh,” Lance stammered, in the middle of arranging the blankets and cushions into a makeshift bed. “I mean, it’s nothing, really. Just got them out of the linen closet.”

            “Still,” Keith made a low noise of appreciation, “That was really nice of you.”

            “Well, you need your rest, Keith.”

            “What about you?” the red paladin hesitated. “You’ve got to be tired, too.”

            “Yeah, and I’ll get my sleep,” Lance promised. “But first I want to make sure you settle down.”

            “I don’t need a babysitter,” Keith scowled halfheartedly, finishing his meal and setting the container aside. He edged over to the temporary bed, sliding under the covers and reveling in the plush feel of them. It certainly beat sleeping on the floor of the Lions – or worse, on the floor of a cave.

            “I’m not babysitting you,” Lance assured him, weighing his words a moment. “I just figured… you might be lonely?”

            “Lonely?” Keith echoed, scooting farther beneath the blankets. He hadn’t realized how tired he really was, or how sore his body felt. It was no mattress, but he still felt like he was sinking into a cloud. “Why do you think I’d be lonely?”

            “Well… ” Lance looked away. “Because Shiro’s healing right now and you guys are really close and all. Well, boyfriends, I guess. I just figured after everything you might want some company. You’ve been through a lot too, I’m betting and I don’t want you to feel scared, either. So… I thought… I’d just sit here, with you. Until you fall asleep. So… so you’re not alone.”

            Keith blinked in surprise, shaking his head with a small smile as he snuggled deeper into the bed. “You’re really too kind to me,” he muttered.

            “So you’ve said,” Lance smiled, resting against the side of the healing pod. “Careful, it might just become a thing.”

            “Yeah, yeah,” Keith chuckled, drifting to sleep in moments. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? This is our longest chapter yet, so hopefully that helped to make up for the confusion and the missed upload day. ;A;
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading, commenting, bookmarking, subscribing, and leaving kudos: you guys really make my day!
> 
> <3 Ches 
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Mondays and Thursdays, so expect Chapter Sixteen out on Monday, September 26th (US Pacific Time).**


	16. Unconditional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next major NSFW chapter! Hope you enjoy~

            Morning in space was a surreal experience: waking to find the world just as dark and anonymous as before sleeping. Keith had grown accustomed to the familiar warmth of a sun rising at the start of each day, even if Hydrus had proven to be hotter than his preference. For a moment he was confused, thinking he had awoken in the middle of the night despite feeling fully rested. He was still in the healing chamber, the lights as dim as Lance had left them.

            “Morning,” a voice called to him softly. Keith smiled, immediately recognizing the voice as Shiro’s and the weight on his head as his fingers twirling through Keith’s hair. He shot up at once, relief filling every ounce of his being. Shiro laughed in surprise at his sudden reaction, bracing hands on either of Keith’s shoulders and pulling him in gently for a kiss.

            “You’re okay,” Keith breathed as they parted, cradling his nose against Shiro’s, their foreheads resting together.

            “I should hope so,” the black paladin chuckled, “Or else I need to get myself back into that pod. What about you? Have you been in one?”

            “Me?” Keith returned, pulling away in bafflement. “Why?”

            “It’s not as though we’ve had an easy time on Hydrus,” Shiro pointed out. “We were both running on fumes as it was.”

            “I wasn’t the one who sustained major injuries,” Keith countered. “I don’t think my handful of scrapes and bruises warrant time in the healing pod. Besides, I think what I really needed was some good sleep.”

            “ _Did_ you sleep well?” Shiro queried, placing a palm to his boyfriend’s check. Keith smiled and turned against it, pressing a quick kiss to the heel.

            “Surprisingly, yeah,” he confirmed. “Lance realized that I wasn’t gonna leave you, so he brought this stuff out for me. It’s more comfortable than it might look.”

            “Lance did?” Shiro quirked a brow. “Now _that_ is surprising.”

            “Yeah, I thought so, too,” Keith dropped his gaze. “We actually talked for a change. Like, more than civilly. He was really straightforward with me and… I think it really helped a lot. With all the things I’ve been feeling? I mean, it’s not like it doesn’t mean anything coming from you, but…”

            “But I’m your boyfriend and you expect me to support you no matter what?” Shiro filled in. “Because at this point I’m biased?”

            “Well… yeah,” Keith assented a bit guiltily. “It was just good to hear that at least one other person felt the same way and was willing to hear me out, you know?”

            “I would imagine,” Shiro hummed, encouraging Keith over to him to lean against his now healed shoulder. He thought a moment, tangling his fingers in the other’s hair once more. “What did you talk about, if you don’t mind my asking?”

            “About this whole being Galra thing,” Keith sighed. “And how I hate it. And that…” he hesitated a moment, suddenly self-conscious. “And that I was really scared that it made me less of a person, or… I don’t know… evil, somehow? Just… rotten, I guess?”

            “Keith…” Shiro returned, sounding pained.

            “I know, I know,” the red paladin cut in quickly. “But like I said, Lance helped me see past that. It was just good to feel validated like that. You know, by another person, I mean. Speaking of people,” he pressed, eager to get off the topic, “Do you know if anyone else is up?”

            “Not to my knowledge,” Shiro answered, momentarily letting the conversation slip. “I came to probably a half hour ago by now? I checked the time on the control panel in here and it was about five o’clock then. I can’t imagine anyone else is awake; after all, we’re usually the early risers out of everyone.”

            “Save for Allura, maybe,” Keith countered.

            “Yeah, but having opened a wormhole to get to us and another to get to Pidge, I really doubt it,” Shiro shrugged. “She’s got to be pretty exhausted.”

            “Good point,” Keith nodded. “Only other person I could think of is Hunk; he went off to work on the Lions after we got you in that pod, so he might have pulled an all-nighter. He’s the one that has your hailer, by the way – he needed Pidge’s program off your download folder.”

            “I was wondering about that.”

            “Yeah, sorry,” Keith laughed. “Figured you weren’t using it and all.”

            “Not hardly,” Shiro smiled. “Thanks for getting me aid: I needed it more than I realized.”

            “I think the part where you passed out was a crucial indicator,” Keith scoffed.

            “Yeah…” Shiro returned guiltily. “Probably.”

            “And you kept saying that you were fine!”

            “I don’t think you’re really one to talk, Keith,” Shiro jabbed lightly. “You do the exact same thing.”

            “Alright, yeah,” the red paladin smiled ruefully. “You’ve got me there.”

            “Well, that said, I think I’ve still got a lot of dried blood on me,” Shiro sighed, picking at his clothes. “And I would love to change out of these.”

            Keith winced, nodding in understanding. With as strong as Shiro’s PTSD episodes tended to be, it was impressive that he had coped so well with being back in the slave garments. “Yeah, agreed,” he said, feeling a bit grimy in his own. “I think a shower is in order? I’ve been missing them something fierce besides: dunking ourselves in rivers and waterfalls just hasn’t been cutting it, frankly.”

            “Ugh, yes,” Shiro groaned. “Same. Hit up our rooms and meet back at the showers?”

            Keith flushed a moment at the thought. The showers the paladins used were communal – not unlike at the Garrison dorms – separated by a handful of walls to make wide cubicles. The door had a lock, but that said all the paladins save for Pidge had showered together at some point. Still, that had been before Shiro and Keith were dating and something just felt inherently different about the proposition.

            “Keith?” Shiro urged, noting his boyfriend’s flustered state. “Was that the wrong thing to say? Is that… inappropriate, or…?”

            “No,” Keith resolved quickly. “It’s fine with me,” he concluded, leaning in to steal a kiss. Then, in a teasing whisper, “Why, are you insinuating something, Mr. Shirogane?”

            “Ah,” Shiro returned eloquently. Keith just laughed, getting up and padding quietly to his room. It was a welcoming sight after nearly a week away despite housing next to none of his possessions. He wasn’t accustomed to having much, besides, but it still surprised him how the alien room had already come to feel like home.

            Eagerly, he shed out of what remained of his armor, tucking his dagger beneath his pillow where it usually resided while he slept. Rooting around in his sparse closet he located the clothes he had arrived in, reveling in the familiar comfort of his jacket. It had gotten faded and worn from hard living in the desert, but he wouldn’t be parted from it if he could help it. Besides, Shiro had always seemed to like it.

            Minutes later, he met his boyfriend outside the showers, arms bundled with clothes. Shiro looked a bit shamefaced, sending uncertain looks to Keith. “You’re sure this is okay?” he questioned again.

            “Yes, Shiro,” Keith replied teasingly. “Really, though,” he continued with more seriousness. “I don’t mind it.”

            Shiro just nodded once, holding the door open for them. They undressed a bit shyly in the locker area, stowing their clean clothes into the metal boxes. “What should we do with these?” Keith asked, holding aloft the dirtied slave clothes with distaste. “Is it even worth it to launder them?”

            “I’d just throw them in the trash,” Shiro made a face. “Have them incinerated.”

            “Maybe Hunk and Pidge can use them as rags for work?”

            “I suppose,” Shiro shrugged, returning to the door to lock it so they had their privacy.

            Neither of them looked at one another for very long, pointedly avoiding letting their gaze wander. It wasn’t like they’d never seen each other naked before, given the showers they had taken after training or a strenuous day in the Lions. Still… Shiro turned to enter the showers and Keith spared a look, admiring the toned lines of his boyfriend’s body and the taut curvature of his ass. He grinned privately, stepping to the stall opposite Shiro’s that was divided by a wall.

            He groaned gratefully a moment later as the water – constantly kept warm by some matter of Altean engineering – poured over him, highlighting every strain and bunch in his muscles. Carefully he worked his hands over the areas, feeling the tension begin to ebb.

            “Damn, this feels amazing,” he breathed appreciatively, earning a hum of agreement from Shiro.

            “Definitely beats the waterfall.”

            “Well it’s warm, for starters,” Keith laughed, beginning to scrub his body down. Already the dirt and grime were beginning to fall away, washing down the drain in muddied colors. They both bathed in quiet contemplation a moment before Keith spoke up again. “Where do we begin with the others?”

            “Well, they know about Zarkon, and I’d reckon that’s the most important right now,” Shiro answered. “And we’re on our way to find Pidge so we can form Voltron; the rest can just fall into place, I suppose.”

            “They’ll want to know about the Lion,” Keith reminded him, reaching for the shampoo.

            “That’s true,” Shiro hummed. “We’ll have to explain about that. I imagine the others will want to try their hand at fusing, too. It could really come in handy.”

            “We didn’t really say anything about the base, either, did we?” Keith frowned, rubbing carefully at his scalp. It was significantly harder with his ears in the way, the fluffy appendages lying flat on instinct to try and shield from the water.

            “I mentioned it _existed_ ,” Shiro hedged. “But definitely not that we went there. Twice.”

            “I wouldn’t think they’ll be all too happy to hear about that,” Keith sighed. “Or that my bayard and the rest of my armor is still there. Allura had to have noticed; I’m not looking forward to being scolded by her.”

            “She can’t hardly scold you for being captured,” Shiro said, audibly frowning. “You don’t give her enough credit.”

            “I guess not,” Keith relented, rinsing the last of the suds from his hair. His ears twitched in protest as if trying to shake off the offending drops. Finished, Keith turned off the water and toweled himself off, starting with his hair and ears and rubbing at them gently. It was surreal to have to account for them, often forgetting about their presence until they reacted to some sound or another. He found, too, that they often betrayed his emotions: he could swear they must have been drooping during the entire conversation with Lance.

            He could hear Shiro shuffling around on the other side of the wall, also finished with his shower. “I’m not looking forward to going back there,” the black paladin sighed, resuming their conversation. “To the base, I mean. They’ve got to be expecting us after what we’ve already pulled.”

            “At least we’ll have the others for backup,” Keith offered. “They can keep the fleets occupied until we’re able to rendezvous. After all, Hunk’s got his heavy armor and Pidge can disappear and Lance can… uh, well, he’ll be alright, too.”

            “Blue has that ice… ray? Is that what it’s called? The little _phwoosh_ ,” Shiro sounded out, making his boyfriend laugh.

            “Sure, ice ray, that’ll work,” he agreed, securing the towel around his waist. “I mean, I guess all of us will be able to go invisible soon though, huh? If they use that tactically they might be able to do some significant damage between the three of them.”

            “We’ll have to strategize once we pick up Pidge,” Shiro said by way of agreement. “Hey,” he continued, stepping out from around the wall. “Do you have a comb over on your side? I could really stand to brush out my hair.”

            Keith couldn’t help but stare. Shiro – his boyfriend – practically naked save for the pants he had worked on at some point during their interchange, well-muscled chest still glistening from his shower, hair dampened and loose across his brow. Combined with his gentle expression and the jagged outlines of his scars he looked positively charming.

            “Uh… hi,” Keith mumbled out with a smile.

            “What?” Shiro blinked.

            “I, uhm, comb, right,” the red paladin returned in staccato, fumbling around his stall while trying not to take his eyes off his boyfriend. Shiro noticed at once, ducking his head and blushing.

            “Sorry,” he said at once, confusing Keith.

            “Sorry?”

            “It can’t be all that nice to look at.”

            “What?” Keith responded in disbelief. “Exactly what part of you isn’t nice to look at?”

            Shiro blushed deeper. “Well, the scars and all. There’s so many of them and they’re really…” he dropped his gaze, clearly ashamed. “I’ll always carry that year with me, you know? No matter how long it’s been, there’s reminders all over me. There’s really no escaping who I was or what happened.”

            “Shiro…” Keith frowned, abandoning his half-hearted search and approaching the other man. Gently he reached up, lacing his arms around Shiro’s neck and pulling him down so their foreheads were braced together. “For one, I don’t think they’re repellant. To be honest, I think they’re quite charming. I told you that much before, remember?”

            “I remember,” Shiro returned softly.

            “I know it’s your body and you see it a different way,” Keith continued, “But I think you need to try and forgive yourself for the things you had to do. Maybe those scars are reminders to you, but they don’t have to be about the bad parts. They can be your proof, you know? That you can survive anything and that what you went through was real, that your experiences are valid.”

            Shiro looked up at that, searching Keith’s expression intently. “That’s something that’s really hard for me,” he admitted, wrapping his arms about Keith’s waist and drawing him closer. “Sometimes I think that maybe things weren’t so bad or that if I had been stronger then things wouldn’t have turned out quite the way they had. Sometimes… I feel like I don’t really have the right to complain about it, because in the end I made it while so many others died, and in horrible ways.”

            “That doesn’t mean that what you went through was anything less,” Keith countered. “It doesn’t negate your experiences. These scars… you may hate them but they can also ground you, help remind you that you’re entitled to all of your feelings. That… that you’re safe now.”

            Shiro smiled, leaning forward to kiss Keith tenderly. “Thank you,” he intoned. “I always feel safe around you, you know? I know you’ve got my back.”

            “Well good,” Keith responded between kisses, “Because that’s exactly how I feel around you.” Their conversation quickly devolved into a string of deepening kisses, Keith melting under each one as Shiro’s tongue began to map his mouth, lathing over his own tongue and sucking lightly against it. He kissed back with fervor, pressing himself up against Shiro’s body and holding onto him desperately.

            Shiro’s grip on him tightened, the arms at his waist unfurling to explore Keith’s lithe body. With one hand he traced the length of his spine, leaving pleasurable tingles in his wake. The coolness of the metal gave way quickly to a gentle warmth, the alien tech appearing to activate in the presence of a Galra. Shiro shied away a moment, clearly afraid of hurting Keith, but, hand positioned by the red paladin’s shoulder, Keith cupped it in his own and kissed Shiro’s open palm.

            “I’m not afraid,” he breathed, fitting the mechanical hand against a cheek. Slowly, he brought it down to his neck, letting it rest a moment as he locked eyes with Shiro. “I know you won’t hurt me. That’s what being in a relationship is about right? Allowing yourself to be vulnerable but trusting your partner not to hurt you. Well I trust you, Shiro,” he concluded, bringing the metal hand lower to rest over his heart. “I trust you completely.”

            “And I trust you,” Shiro returned without hesitation, turning his hand to intertwine his fingers with Keith’s own. Already the nails had deepened to a dark plum, his transformation nearing completion. Keith didn’t miss the insinuation.

            “Thank you,” he whispered, fitting himself against Shiro’s frame and kissing him once more. He could feel Shiro smiling against his lips, one hand still pressed over his heart, the other cradling his face. Once more their attentions grew passionate, soft moans interspersed among needy touches. Keith was the first to break away, a steady ache overtaking him.

            “I want to be close to you,” he panted, breathless.

            “I want to be close to you, too,” Shiro agreed at once, sending a furtive look to the shower door. Keith followed his gaze knowingly.

            “Think the others will be up any time soon?” he asked anxiously.

            “It should still be early,” Shiro calculated quickly. “I locked the door, besides.”

            “Good enough for me,” Keith grinned, pulling his boyfriend into another round of hot kisses. The towel around his waist was beginning to grow uncomfortable, loosening as he began to grow hard. He whined at the friction of the fabric, breaking from his kiss to nuzzle against the black paladin’s shoulder.

            “What would you like me to do?” Shiro asked, taking the other’s chin in a hand and turning his face toward him.

            Keith flushed at Shiro’s earnest intensity, determined not to look away. “Will you touch me?” he asked quietly.

            “How?” Shiro returned at once, still holding Keith’s gaze. “What would you like me to do specifically? I don’t want to do anything you don’t like.”

            “Will you…” Keith bit off, embarrassed by his own request. For being someone so flirtatious it felt ridiculous that asking favors of others would be so flustering. “Will you stroke me off? I really want to feel your hands on me.”

            “Yeah,” Shiro assented, leaving a kiss to the jointure of Keith’s shoulder and making him bare his neck with a shiver. “Just tell me if there’s anything you don’t like,” he instructed.

            “Okay,” Keith agreed complacently. Something nagged at the back of his mind, making him hesitate. “Shiro?” he voiced tentatively. The other man pulled away to look him in the eyes. “I, uhm,” Keith hedged, fighting the urge to drop his gaze. “I know you said you don’t mind about my… well, my junk,” he continued, flushing purple. “But… I’m still… kind of scared about it? Maybe scared isn’t the right word. Embarrassed? It’s just really different and… I just… I don’t want you to be repelled by me.”

            “Keith,” Shiro returned seriously. “I could never be repelled by you. As I’ve said before, I don’t mind whatever setup you have; I still… my feelings are the same no matter what. Would it make you feel more at ease if I didn’t look?”

            Keith considered the words, nodding slowly. Shiro kissed his forehead, leading him towards one of the walls and turning him gently around so Keith’s back curved against his chest. Keith shivered beneath him, instinctively bracing his arms against the wall. Shiro bit back a groan, overtaken by the erotic scene. “Is this okay?” he asked, hands settling across Keith’s hips.

            “Yeah,” the other breathed. “Please?”

            “Can I?” Shiro asked, hooking a finger around the towel at the other’s waist. Keith nodded enthusiastically, reaching down to unwind the fabric from his hips and letting it fall a moment later to their feet. This time Shiro couldn’t suppress his moan, his boyfriend completely naked before him.

            “Stunning,” he praised, running the breadth of his palm along Keith’s side.

            “What?” the red paladin returned shyly, arching against the sensation of Shiro’s hand all the while.

            “You,” Shiro began, bending forward to place a kiss to Keith’s spine. “Are completely stunning,” he finished, punctuating each word with a kiss until he had reached the other’s hairline.

            “You romantic,” Keith scolded, twisting around just the same to steal a kiss. He captured Shiro’s roaming hand with his own, pulling it across his body and down to the valley of his hips. Shiro hummed in amusement, moving of his own accord as he traced patterns across his boyfriend’s thighs.

            “A little less preamble, then?” he laughed softly, dipping closer and closer between Keith’s legs.

            “Please?” Keith begged, rolling his hips back against Shiro’s own. Shiro groaned at the sudden friction, reaching with his other hand to brace him there, earning a surprised moan from Keith. Shiro raised a brow, noting the reaction for later: perhaps Keith enjoyed being manhandled a bit.

            All the same, he released him a moment later, roving up Keith’s side to the sculpt of his chest to find purchase on a tautening nipple. Keith whimpered, unfamiliar with the sensation of having them played with, keening against the pressure curiously.

            “Feel good?” Shiro asked, uncertain.

            “Y-Yeah,” Keith stammered out, breath hitching unexpectedly at each small roll of the other’s fingers.

            “Should I keep going?”

            “Yeah,” Keith repeated, excited to feel more.

            Shiro smiled, kissing at the jointure of Keith’s neck, repeating whichever motions seemed to garner the biggest reactions until Keith was moaning steadily. Encouraged, Shiro continued his motions, reaching forward with his robotic hand and gently securing it around his boyfriend’s straining cock. Keith choked back a gasp, hips snapping forward at the sudden friction.

            “Eager?” Shiro teased, dragging his loose fist slowly along Keith’s shaft. Keith nodded earnestly, writhing against the dual sensations as he leaned more heavily against the wall. Shiro continued at a leisurely pace, thumbing across the tip and spreading precum along Keith’s length. Keith slickened quickly, already aroused by what Shiro was doing to his nipples.

            Keith closed his eyes, overwrought with pleasure. Shiro’s prosthetic – warmed by his presence alone – felt amazing wrapped around his cock, the faint vibration of current pulsing through the limb down to the ends of the metal fingertips. He could feel the gentle buzz as Shiro worked over him, trailing his fingers from head to base.

            As Shiro changed tactics, Keith began to feel awash with something new. The weight of Shiro against him, his vulnerable position against the wall, the soft puff of Shiro’s breath against his neck interspersed with the occasional kiss or soft word of encouragement: all of it was building within him, lighting his nerves and making him giddy with pleasure. But there was something else, something foreign, a primal sort of ache that he had never felt before. Even as Shiro’s attentions to his cock spurred him on, he couldn’t shake the building desire within him.

            He needed to be filled.

            Every dip of Shiro’s hand, every time he inched around the base, Keith couldn’t bite back his whimpers, the promise of further attentions tempting him. He had never taken the time to explore his den, hadn’t really had the opportunity with everything that had happened to them recently. He had been curious, of course, had daydreamed about Shiro touching him there, with his fingers, his mouth – Keith would take anything.

            He yearned to know what it would feel like to truly be filled, to have Shiro’s cock seated deeply within him. It wasn’t so hard to imagine presently, what with Shiro’s hips seated just above his own. Naked before him, Keith could readily envision Shiro easing into him, having Keith take every last inch of him. He whimpered at the thought, feeling himself grow wetter from the fantasy. He could feel his den pulsing with want and, shy as he was to ask, he knew what he needed.

            “Shiro?” the request came out as more of a whine.

            “Mnhmn?” the black paladin murmured against his ear, the tempo on Keith’s cock growing.

            “Would you… would you do something for me?” Keith stumbled out.

            “Anything,” Shiro replied at once, kissing at his neck fondly.

            “Would you finger me?” Keith asked in a broken whisper. “I just… I really want to feel you… inside me. Please?”

            Shiro released a deep groan, and Keith could feel the rise of him harden behind him. Shiro released him and spun him around, pressing Keith as gently as he could manage against the wall and bracing an arm over Keith’s head. Eyes full of lust, he kissed Keith deeply, lovingly smoothing over his thighs once more and offering the occasional stroke along his cock.

            “You’re sure?” he checked, look intense.

            “Yes,” Keith returned, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks and knowing he must be bright purple. “Please?” he begged again. He parted his legs invitingly, allowing Shiro access to him. Shiro pressed close along his frame, kissing him once more as he began to explore Keith’s body.

            Trailing a finger along Keith’s cock he descended between his legs, using his palm to smooth over the soft skin there. Keith bucked into the sensation, the warmth of the prosthetic making him shiver. Slowly Shiro ground the palm over him, making his boyfriend gasp and shake. He could feel the soft rise between the cleft of Keith’s folds, the swell of his clit aching to be touched. With another kiss, Shiro indulged him, seeking out the small undulation of nerves.

            Keith cried out the moment it was touched, the sound hitching into sweet moans as Shiro began to rub small circles over it. “Whatever you’re doing,” Keith panted out, “Don’t stop.”

            “I don’t know,” Shiro teased, making no effort to move away. “I thought you wanted a little more than just this.”

            Keith shot him a petulant look, leaning forward to capture him in another kiss. Shiro hummed against his lips, tongue darting forward to lathe over Keith’s own. Keith whimpered against the taste of him, the sensation of Shiro’s tongue on him twining with the stroking between his legs and making it easy to imagine Shiro lapping at his clit, the images only serving to spur him on.

            “Damn babe,” Shiro moaned appreciatively, letting his fingers wander further back to stroke Keith more fully. “You’re soaked.”

            Keith flushed a moment later, only just realizing the slickened sounds coming from his own body. Shiro toyed with him for emphasis, and Keith could feel and hear himself grow wetter from the touch.

            “F- _Fuck_ ,” he gasped out, back arching off the wall. He could feel Shiro’s fingers growing closer, dipping every time they passed over his opening. He keened as they passed over him again, and Shiro got the message quickly.

            “You want it?” he asked, voice sincere yet husky.

            “Please,” Keith moaned, scarcely able to take the teasing. Shiro leaned forward, foreheads resting together, watching Keith’s expression melt into inescapable pleasure as he eased a finger forward, gently crooking it through the tightened ring of muscle. It slid in with ease, slickened from Keith’s arousal, the digit coursing further inside him until Shiro’s palm rested flat against his folds. Experimentally, Keith shifted forward, rocking his hips down and feeling the press of Shiro’s finger within him.

            “How does it feel?” Shiro queried, beginning to pump slowly in and out of Keith. The red paladin gasped, fighting to keep the motions of his hips in tandem with Shiro’s own and finding he had a hard time keeping track.

            “Amazing,” he breathed at last, inhaling sharply as Shiro crooked the finger forward and brushed over something sensitive within him.

            “Like that?” Shiro asked, repeating the motion. Keith could only nod ecstatically, curling against Shiro’s chest, fingers clamped desperately across his biceps.

            “More?” Keith begged, feeling his body start to shake. “How many do you have in?”

            “Just the one,” Shiro confirmed. “I didn’t want to push you too fast.”

            “Another?” Keith asked, willing his body to relax long enough for Shiro to meet his request. The second finger stretched him more fully, the slight burn failing to override the feelings of satiation as Shiro sunk into him.

            The same currents from the prosthetic he had felt around his cock tremored deep inside him, the warmth of the metal hand pushing him to his limit. Skillfully, Shiro found the sensitive area within him, stroking firm circles against it and edging him closer. Keith felt himself trembling, on the precipice of release, but Shiro was already pulling away, a knowing smirk splayed across his lips. Keith whined in retort.

            “Patient,” Shiro chided him, returning to thrusting his fingers. “You deserve to feel good, Keith, so don’t think I’m going to let you cum right away.”

            Keith flushed as Shiro continued to lathe love and attention over him, sometimes withdrawing entirely to stroke at his cock or toy with his clit, whispering sweet words to him and peppering his hair and his neck with gentle kisses. Keith could feel himself melting, his legs beginning to fatigue from the strain of supporting himself. He clung to Shiro desperately, burying his face against the crook of his neck and whimpering into his collarbone. Shiro just held him tighter, edging him closer and closer to release. It wasn’t long before Keith couldn’t take it anymore.

            “Please,” he panted out, fearing for the half-moons he had to be digging into Shiro’s back.

            “Please what?” the black paladin returned, undeterred.

            “Please make me cum,” Keith begged, writhing in his boyfriend’s grasp needily. “Please, I need it, please let me cum.”

            Shiro nuzzled against the top of Keith’s head, smiling into his scalp. “Very good,” he praised huskily, once more finding the place within Keith that made him weak and fingering him in earnest. “You’re so good, Keith,” he continued, urging him on, “Cum for me.”

            Keith needed little encouragement more before his body obeyed, feeling himself tighten around Shiro’s fingers as hot cum splashed across his abdomen. Trembling through the rest of his orgasm, he collapsed, head a fuzzy, pleasant buzz.

            Shiro was withdrawing from him, gently leading him back into the shower and helping him to kneel on the floor. With loving care he began to bathe him, detaching the shower head to carefully rinse the suds from his hair and body. When he was done, Keith was beginning to feel a little more stable on his feet, if sedated. He compliantly let Shiro towel him off, smiling all the while and sneaking in a spare kiss when he could. Shiro returned them all with equal affection, pulling Keith back into the locker area so they could change.

            Keith worked himself into his clothes, laughing as he stumbled over his pants a few times before getting it right. His legs were starting to feel a bit less like jelly, but he was still exhausted from the exertion. Finishing up, he folded himself against Shiro’s chest, sighing contentedly as the strong arms encircled his waist.

            “Thank you,” he murmured, nuzzling against the other’s pecs.

            “Of course,” Shiro returned, and Keith could hear his smile. “Was it alright?”

            “Amazing,” Keith corrected, smiling himself. “That was… wow. Feel free to do that anytime, okay?”

            Shiro laughed, flustered by the compliment. “No problem, Keith,” he promised. “I, uh, I really enjoyed that, too. Thank you, as well.”

            “For what?” Keith hummed, pulling back enough to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

            “For trusting me, for feeling comfortable with letting me do that for you,” Shiro clarified, looking more tender than Keith had ever seen him. “I’m just really honored that you chose me to share this with. I’m a really lucky guy, you know?”

            “Jeez,” Keith flushed happily, hiding his grin against Shiro’s chest. “Who else would I share that with?” he mumbled. “You’re my boyfriend, after all.”

            “That doesn’t mean you’re obligated to do anything with me,” Shiro responded at once. “So the fact that you wanted to is something I really cherish.”

            “Well,” Keith began, looking back to Shiro with bright purple cheeks, “You’re the one I always imagined doing this stuff with, so… thank you. Can we… like, go lay down or something?” he added with a shy laugh. “I’m really tired.”

            “Of course,” Shiro answered fondly. “I really wanted to cuddle with you, besides. Would you mind coming to my room? I thought we might lie down together until the others get up for breakfast. It’s still really early so we should have a while yet. We can sleep if you want.”

            “Sounds fantastic,” Keith hummed happily, fumbling with the lock on the door. Shiro just laughed and opened it for him, leading him out into the hallway, their fingers interlaced and palms pressed as tightly together as their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So Keith and Shiro finally have a chance to feel safe AND have time to themselves. These poor guys really needed the break!
> 
> I hope you all had as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it - NSFW scenes are always so exciting! Next chapter should be a pretty even mix of character building/relationships and plot. Also, look forward to the triumphant return of Pidge!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!  
> <3 Ches 
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Mondays and Thursdays, so expect Chapter Seventeen out on Thursday, September 29th (US Pacific Time).**


	17. Quietude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, you may be wondering what's going on with Pressure Suit! 
> 
> First off, let me say that there's nothing to worry about and I'm really sorry for not making the last few posting days. I feel really bad! Life just kind of got in the way and I also had a spell of feeling under the weather, all of which made it hard to write. 
> 
> Now you may also be confused because this chapter is being posted on a Friday. I'm actually switching to updating on a weekly basis rather than a twice weekly basis because I'm going to need more time to write the next several chapters. Chapters will now be posted on Fridays, so you guys still have something to look forward to at the close of the week (I hope)! I will be modifying the dates in my author's notes to reflect this so there's as little confusion as possible. 
> 
> Posting should now continue in regular intervals. For real. Honest. ^^;;;
> 
> Thanks again for everyone who has stuck with this story - I really appreciate each and every one of you!  
> <3 Ches

            Keith snuggled against his boyfriend’s chest, pulling the comforter more tightly across them. Shiro was propped up against the headboard, one hand cradled behind his head, the other tangled in Keith’s unruly mop of hair. They had been like that for the better part of twenty minutes, coming down from their sex high and enjoying the closeness of one another’s company.

            “This feels familiar, doesn’t it?” Keith mused aloud at length.

            “Sharing a bed like this?” Shiro returned with a shy smile. “It’s like back at the Garrison, isn’t it?”

            “Yeah,” the red paladin nodded. “We’d always end up like this, wouldn’t we? Usually because I had crashed at your room or something. And it was always such a tight fit, too – I don’t think they gave us anything bigger than a twin size mattress, it was ridiculous.”

            “I’m not entirely sure how we managed that,” Shiro laughed, thinking back. “How we were able to feel comfortable is anyone’s guess.”

            “Well,” Keith pointed out, tapping a finger to his boyfriend’s chest, “You were considerably less buff at the time. Not that you weren’t in great shape anyway; you just weren’t completely shredded like you are now.”

            Shiro made an embarrassed chuckle, ducking his head. “So you would tell me,” he recalled. “Especially when I was getting in shape to be applicable for the Kerberos mission.”

            “Hey, you have to give me some points for flirting,” Keith smirked, burrowing closer.

            “Keith,” Shiro returned in exasperation. “With the way you used to talk to me it was hard to tell what was flirting and what was –.”

            “Utter bullshit?” the red paladin filled in. “Yeah, I know. That was deliberate. If you didn’t know when I was being sincere or not you couldn’t possibly reject me, right? It just felt easier that way.”

            “I would never reject you,” Shiro responded seriously, hand descending to cup gently around Keith’s shoulder.

            “Well I know that _now_ ,” Keith answered with some embarrassment. “You really are such a romantic, you know.”

            “Does it bother you?”

            “No,” Keith smiled. “You just fluster me. You’ve always been able to do that, mainly when you’re so sincere and earnest. It always made it hard to just laugh you off.”

            “Well I’m glad that some things haven’t changed,” Shiro said wistfully.

            “Yeah…” Keith lapsed into silence, considering the weight of the words.

            A lot had changed for them in the course of a year and it was dizzying at times to try and reconcile the sudden differences. Shiro had left Earth an astronaut and come back a soldier. He had grown stronger, both mentally and physically, and carried a certain melancholic and haunted look that rarely seemed to shake. He had a hard time sleeping and he obsessively was on the move, organizing the team or doing pushups just to pass the time. He was generally fitful and anxious and Keith hadn’t known what to do with him.

            He had started by sitting beside Shiro at night, trying to help him feel at ease enough to sleep. This had led to them digging through the linen closet, unearthing the same gaudy blue blanket that currently covered them. This they had used to help fashion a makeshift bed for Keith, as he would inevitably pass out at some point during his vigil only to wake in the morning hardly able to walk from the stiffness in his joints. Still, he hadn’t known what to do for the nightmares and his company only eased Shiro’s anxieties so much. He wanted to help, but he was out of his depth.

            When they had free time between missions, meals, and training, Keith would slip off to the castle’s library, digging through the books for anything that might relate to trauma or the PTSD he knew Shiro must have. The texts were all in Altean, of course, so it was tedious work using his hailer as a translator, slowly scanning over the pages line by line to read the foreign characters. But his efforts had paid off and slowly he gained the tools he needed to try and help Shiro to the best of his ability.

            Still, Keith had had a hard time reconciling between the Shiro he knew and the Shiro that was at his side. They were the same person, and yet they were distinctly different from one another. Before Kerberos, Shiro had been a bit easy to push around, too sweet for his own good, and determined to do things by the book. He was earnest and kind and far too forgiving. And to some extent, Shiro could still be such a way. But he had been hardened by his experiences, too: was a bit slower to trust, was willing to make sacrifices or play a little dirty if it came at the benefit of his team.

            And it had made Keith feel truly confused, because while he was overjoyed and grateful to have Shiro back, to know that he was safe and alive and well, he also felt an intense sense of loss. The sensation had made him angry: why feel in mourning when he should be feeling happy? But he had felt both of those contradictory emotions in tandem and he had to slowly come to accept that while Shiro was still fundamentally the same person, he was changed and so the Shiro that Keith had known first had, in his own way, died. That reality scared him.

_‘What about me?’_ he couldn’t help but wonder. _‘Have I become someone different? Has my previous self ‘died’, too? Was it my_ human _self?’_ Keith spared a glance to Shiro, finding him also caught up in his own private thoughts.

            “Shiro?” he hedged, drawing the other’s attention. “Do you think…” he trailed off, trying to formulate his words. He felt like no matter how he phrased them they would sound stupid. “Am I losing the person I used to be?” he settled on at last.

            Shiro cocked his head, carefully contemplating the question. “How do you mean?” he prodded gently.

            “Like…” Keith frowned, searching for an explanation. “I know I’m different from how I was in the Garrison. I made a lot of bad choices back then, made a lot of stupid decisions – most of which you saw or covered for.”

            Shiro produced a small laugh.

            “But,” Keith continued thoughtfully, “I think I was also a lot more easy going, too. I mean, still snarky and all and I know I was really guarded and defensive but I feel like now I’ve seen enough that I just… I’m not as casual about things? I’m not as relaxed? But that’s not the least of it, either. I know I’m probably overthinking it because that’s kinda what I do best but I just can’t help but feel that I’m not the person I was any longer and I’m scared of who I might be becoming. Especially if…” he sighed, gesturing with some frustration to the tent of his ears, “Especially if the person I’m becoming is inevitably Galra.”

            Shiro quieted a moment, processing his boyfriend’s words. “I think,” he began, licking at his lips. “I think that you’re becoming a little more self-aware, and that makes sense, right, because you’re getting older. It isn’t all that fun but it’s imperative to growing as a person. And I think… maybe that’s all this is? Change is scary, there’s no doubt about that. But people aren’t static – at least, they shouldn’t be. If you’re not constantly evolving and changing as a person you’re not really getting anywhere: you’d just be stagnating in life. And maybe we don’t always change in the ways we want to or in the ways we foresee,” he continued, smiling sadly. “But it’s still a way in which we are growing, right? It’s still progress; it’s still something to learn from.”

            “I guess you’re right,” Keith sighed, settling back down against Shiro’s chest. “I mean, looking at it like that, I wouldn’t want to be the same as I was before the Garrison, or even, I guess, from when I was in it. I was a bit of a dick, after all,” he offered a small laugh. “But… I don’t know, I just had a better feel for who I was then and I could come to terms with that. But now? I don’t really think I know who I am anymore and that’s just really getting to me, I think.

            “I know both you and Lance have assured me that _what_ I am doesn’t change _who_ I am, but… I think on some level it does, just… maybe not as drastically as I fear? But I don’t know, though, because I can’t see it from any perspective other than my own and I don’t have any way to gauge whether the person I’m evolving into is someone I want to be or not. …Does that make any sense?”

            “I think so,” Shiro returned tentatively. “I think you’re just going to have to come to trust us, in the end.”

            “I do trust you!” Keith shot up at once. Shiro smiled at him fondly, leading Keith gently back to rest against him.

            “I know you do,” he assuaged. “I’m just saying you’re going to have to trust that we won’t let you become that person you fear. That we’ll react in ways that will be telling to you. And maybe I was wrong for just blindly saying that being Galra doesn’t change who you are, but I know I was right for saying that it doesn’t make you a bad person. It just means that your perception of the world has shifted and that the way others may approach you in the future will be different, too. It’s something to adjust to and I’m sorry if I haven’t been sensitive to that; I can tell it’s been really hard for you to accept and get used to.”

            “You haven’t done anything wrong,” Keith mumbled.

            “Maybe, maybe not,” Shiro shrugged. “But I still want to apologize for it; there’s no use hanging on to ghosts, right? I can’t deny that things are different for you now without denying who you are as a person, and that’s not right of me. You don’t need that kind of dysphoria and that’s not me being a good boyfriend. I want to support you fully, and that means accepting your reality, too.”

            “Thank you,” Keith smiled, feeling the stress unkink from his body. “That… I really value that. Thanks for the acknowledgement, that really feels good,” he admitted, turning into Shiro’s chest and placing a kiss atop his shirt. “But I’m still going to contest that you’ve always been a good boyfriend. Fight me on that all you want, I’m not gonna change my mind.”

            “Alright,” Shiro laughed, feeling the tension break. “If you insist.”

            “I do.”

            “Besides,” Shiro returned, offering a light squeeze, “We don’t need all the answers right now, you know? I’m still figuring out who I am, too, but we have all the time in the world. We can figure it out together,” he resolved, encircling Keith with both arms and holding him close. Keith snuggled into the comfort of his chest, sighing in contented relief.

            He made to move after a moment, attention flagged by a distortion against Shiro’s prosthetic. It was a light reflection, broken bands of a yellow-gold shining across the metal surface. With dawning realization, he turned his head, watching from the corners of his eyes as the reflection swung out to the side along the arm.

            “Shiro?” he asked softly, acutely aware of his boyfriend watching him. Shiro said nothing, still rubbing gently at a shoulder. “Are my eyes –?”

            “Galra?” Shiro finished, completely calm. “Yes.”

            “How long have they…?” Keith trailed off, touching gingerly at the surrounding skin. “I mean, I would have thought they would have been really fucking painful. Especially when they were transitioning but… ”

            “It happened earlier,” Shiro admitted, looking askance as if to say: “when we were having sex”.

            Keith winced at the insinuation, tearing his glance away. “Shit, Shiro, I’m sorry I wish I had kn– .”

            “Hey, hey,” Shiro cut across in soft tones, hands working gently over Keith’s shoulders. “It’s okay, Keith. You don’t have to apologize for it.”

            “But… were you scared? Or… triggered?” Keith queried fretfully.

            “No,” Shiro promised. Keith relaxed marginally, gauging his boyfriend’s tone critically.

            “You… you don’t seem upset at all,” he stated.

            “I’m not.”

            “But…” Keith returned, face scrunching. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m glad that it’s not upsetting to you I just don’t really know why it isn’t? I mean… it’s pretty freaky looking, isn’t it? I think I’d be pretty startled to see it, especially… well… in a situation like _that_.”

            Shiro released a huff of a laugh, fitting a finger beneath Keith’s chin and gently raising it so their gaze met. Keith flushed from the intimacy of the gesture, letting Shiro lead him. He was acutely aware of Shiro’s attentions on him, his eyes soft and searching. Slowly, he drew his finger up to trace around Keith’s eyes, fond expression never fading.

            “I won’t lie,” Shiro spoke after a time. “I used to associate these eyes with the people that captured me and hurt me. But,” he added before the guilt could blossom across his boyfriend’s face. “But, it’s different on you, somehow. I never thought I could find these eyes to be so beautiful. They’re really captivating, you know? Intense.”

            “They’re still creepy,” Keith mumbled, unwilling to accept the compliment so readily. “You can’t deny that, right?”

            “I don’t know,” Shiro returned thoughtfully. “I’ve never…” he trailed off thoughtfully, reconsidering his words. “They’re different if you can see them close up like this. They’re not pupil-less as I used to think. It’s faint, but it’s there: there’s an iris and a pupil, they’re just in these subtle shades of gold. I mean, I guess they’d have to be there to be functional eyes, but… they really are quite beautiful. _You’re_ quite beautiful.”

            “Really?” Keith asked softly. Somehow knowing that one person – Shiro in particular – found him beautiful was enough to make him feel immeasurably better about himself.

            “Really,” Shiro nodded resolutely. “That’s a promise,” he concluded, bending forward and pressing a kiss to Keith’s lips. Keith smiled against Shiro’s own, returning the gesture eagerly. They broke apart contentedly, Keith settling back down against his boyfriend’s chest with a yawn.

            “Tired?” Shiro hummed, holding him close.

            “Yeah,” Keith sighed happily, turning and placing a few kisses to Shiro’s ribs. “You kind of tired me out a bit. Thank you, again, by the way.”

            “You really don’t have to keep thanking me!” Shiro laughed with a hint of embarrassment. “I’m the one who –.”

            “Alright, hypocrite,” Keith cut in playfully. “But, yeah, I’d love to get a bit of sleep if that’s alright with you?”

            “Perfectly,” Shiro answered gratefully. “I figure we’ve still got a bit of time until everyone gets up for breakfast, at least an hour or so,” he estimated, rolling onto his side and cradling Keith to his chest.

            Keith smiled and snuggled closer, feeling his ears twitch of their own accord as the gentle puffs of Shiro’s breaths ghosted across them. Shiro ushered another soft laugh, tones warm and loving. With gentle fingers he reached up, thumbing across the foreign appendages, brushing the fur lightly into place. Keith keened against the attentions, relaxing almost at once.

            “You like it?” Shiro asked, massaging towards the triangular base.

            “Oh yes,” Keith grinned, eyes fluttering closed. “I feel like a happy cat.”

            “You kind of look like a happy cat?”Shiro offered. “Really cute. I’ve really been wanting to touch them, to be honest. I think everyone has, actually.”

            “I can’t believe Lance actually kept his hands to himself, then,” Keith snorted, feeling his lids grow heavy. “Ten bucks says Pidge will touch ‘em right off the bat.”

            “That’s not something I’m willing to bet against,” Shiro countered with an audible smile.

            He continued to say more, but it was quickly swept away into oblivion as Keith succumbed to his exhaustion and fell asleep, entirely contented. The time seemed to pass quicker than it ought, and when Keith awoke once more he could swear it had only been a scant five minutes that he’d been asleep. Still, he felt well rested, and enjoyed a private moment or two admiring Shiro before he, too, was roused to wakefulness.

            They put themselves together at a leisurely pace, straightening their clothes and taking turns brushing out one another’s hair until they both looked a little more conscious. Suiting up in their armor as was custom on the ship, they meandered down to the dining hall, slipping into their places at the table a few seats away from one another. The other paladins – sans Pidge – were already there, offering them a passing greeting as they approached. Lance – seated to Keith’s left – gave him an encouraging smile, nodding towards Shiro excitedly.

            “He looks like he’s doing good,” he appraised in undertones as Hunk began to engage Shiro in a conversation of their own.

            “Yeah, he’s all patched up now,” Keith returned in obvious relief. “Uhm, thank you for…”

            “Eh, it’s nothing,” Lance dismissed quickly. “You know, you look a bit better yourself.”

            Keith couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to the showers and struggled to squash down a heavy blush. “Yeah,” he answered as evenly as he could muster. “We were happy to get a break and both be healthy and stuff. Just… really thankful we were both alright after everything that’s happened so far.”

            “Well,” Lance responded unflappably, “I’m just glad to see that you guys are both doing so much better. Besides, you know, we’ll need you guys in top shape and all that. You’re kinda an important part of the whole Voltron thing.”

            “Yeah,” Keith laughed around a mouthful of Altean porridge. “Kinda.”

            After breakfast Allura called them all to the bridge for a meeting, hands clasped nervously before her. Behind her the viewport showed the dizzying expanse of space, a planet clear on the horizon and growing steadily closer.

            “Is that it?” Keith was the first to speak, nodding to the astral body.

            “O’shetal?” Allura clarified, sending a hesitant glance over her shoulder. “Yes, it is. Quite beautiful, isn’t it?”

            “Are we going to land there?” Hunk asked a bit excitedly. “The Lions should all be flight ready.”

            “Uh, I doubt it,” Lance cautioned, looking to the princess for confirmation.

            “Huh?” Hunk looked around in confusion, expression mirrored by Shiro’s own. “Why not? Pidge has been safe and everything, right? So it should be no problem to go down there.”

            “That’s why we’re having this meeting,” Allura sighed heavily. “You were gone and Shiro was unconscious when I told Lance and Keith – O’shetal resides in the same solar system as the Galra’s home planet. The Galra – and therefore Zarkon – have control over the entire Vol system; while, yes, Pidge has been incredibly safe, being in this airspace at all is highly dangerous, especially as this castle is a little less than inconspicuous.

            “That said,” she continued, “We will message Pidge now and make sure that her Lion is flyable. If it is, then you four will wait on standby here while she flies up to us. If not, then we will have to be extremely careful. Hunk, you will, of course, be the one to maintenance Green if need be, so you would be going down to the planet. Lance, I suggest that you accompany him. Shiro, Keith, I would want the two of you to stay here and be ready to deploy in case of an attack. You have that… whatever it is you did with your Lions.”

            “Yeah!” Hunk piped up eagerly. “What the heck _is_ that!? It’s super cool!”

            “We fused them,” Keith explained distractedly. “Kinda like we do when we form Voltron, just with only two Lions. It’s a lot harder because there’s less people to carry the mental load. We can show you guys later when we have the time.”

            “Indeed,” Allura concurred with a short nod. “It certainly presents an intriguing new means of fighting, one we may need sooner than later. I’m going to hail Pidge now; when this call concludes I would like all of you to head to the hangars and await further instruction. Does everyone understand?”

            With a round of affirmatives, Allura turned to the ship’s center console, tapping at the projected screens and filling the main viewport with the call. The ringtone filled the wide space, the image flickering as Pidge connected on her end, coming into view as the camera of her hailer adjusted into focus.

            “Whoa!” she cheered at once, peering into her screen excitedly. “Guys! Wow! You’re all together! What’s going on? Jesus, last I heard anything Keith and Shiro had just – okay, but you’re all together now so you all probably know about that,” she cut off vaguely. The other occupants of the room turned immediately to look at the two paladins in question. Keith threw up his hands in defense.

            “We haven’t exactly had the time to fill everyone in on everything,” he clarified pointedly. “It’s been a little hectic so far.”

            “Well, shit, are you okay at least?” Pidge pressed. “Shiro looked fucking terrible last we talked and you were both really shaken. I thought I’d lose one or both of you,” she admitted with distress. “I wish you’d called me back sooner.”

            “I’m sorry, Katie,” Shiro spoke up guiltily.

            “What are you apologizing for?” Keith frowned. “You _passed out_.”

            “He what!?” Pidge burst.

            “Yeah,” Keith rectified quickly. “I mean. He got better. Obviously.”

            “We returned to the village and ran into Allura and the others,” Shiro explained more thoroughly. “We were able to return with our Lions to the castle but I kind of... lost consciousness. They put me in one of the pods so I’m considerably better now.”

            “Jeez, I’d hope so,” Pidge sighed, hugging an arm to her chest. “So I’m taking it you guys are on your way to me now?”

            “Yes,” Allura answered for the group. “We’re nearly to you, actually. We were hoping that you could fly up to us, providing your Lion is able.”

            “Green?” Pidge blinked a moment. “Yeah, all good to go on this end; I didn’t really sustain much damage and now that everything’s fixed up we’re both in good shape. Even my leg’s better,” she added with a little thumbs up.

            “I still can’t get over that,” Keith marveled.

            “So how’s the fused Lion?” Pidge pressed, looking between her friends expectantly. “All fixed up now? Oh, and did you guys get my program?”

            Hunk spoke up in confirmation, and one by one the paladins filled in the missing pieces of their respective stories. Keith and Shiro talked the longest, taking turns between narratives to add in a piece of information here and there. By the time they had finished, the entire group was in a mixed frame of mind, torn between relief and chiding chagrin.

            “So I take it we’ll all be heading back to Hydrus, then?” Pidge calculated. “Because of Zarkon and all that.”

            “And,” Allura added a little thinly, hand cupped to her temple. “Because someone will need to retrieve Keith’s missing armor and bayard.”

            “Allura, I’m really sorry about it,” Keith returned guiltily. “I tried to look for it, but I just didn’t have the time with so many guards around and the alarms –.”

            “No,” the princess cut across, features ironing out into a resigned smile. “I’m being too hard on you. I know you did the best you could; I still think your actions were a bit reckless, but in spite of that, both you and Shiro were only doing what you had to in order to reach us. Besides, it worked; I don’t know how much longer it would have taken to locate you without your distress signal.”

            “I take it that the bayards can’t be replicated?” Lance spoke up, nodding to his leader. “Otherwise Shiro would’ve had one by now, right?”

            “That is correct,” Allura sighed. “And we still need to do what we can to retrieve _that_ one, although…” she shrugged a bit hopelessly.

            “I can’t imagine Zarkon’s going to be so eager to surrender it,” Shiro filled in for her.

            “Precisely,” she agreed. “I’ve been thinking about our situation as you’ve all been talking,” Allura continued, resting a thoughtful finger to her chin. “I believe our best plan will be as thus: Pidge flies up to us once we’re in proper range and then we set course for Hydrus. When we get there, she provides remote assistance once again, operating the security cameras and doors and such.”

            “Works for me,” Pidge confirmed good naturedly. “I mean, last time was scary to watch, but it was easy enough to do from my end. I got both Shiro and Keith out alright, anyway.”

            “And we’re thankful for it,” Keith piped up gratefully. “You saved our asses, that’s for sure.” He winced a moment later, looking to the princess. “I’m assuming we’ll be the ones to return to the base again for the retrieval?”

            “Again-again, more like,” Pidge grumbled from the monitor. Lance laughed.

            “Well, yes,” Allura admitted with a small giggle of her own. “But you two _do_ know the layout the best at this point so that seems like the best plan to me. The goal will be to proceed as quickly as possible and to extract with as few damages as possible. The sooner Keith’s armor and weapons are restored, the better condition we’ll be for fighting when Zarkon arrives: the more options we’ll have at our disposal, especially if any fighting has to be done outside the Lions. I certainly hope it doesn’t come to that, though,” she added worriedly. “I wish we could plan more certainly, but without knowing when Zarkon will reach Hydrus, it’s hard to project into the future very much.”

            “We’ll adapt where we have to,” Shiro encouraged her. “I think that’s a good plan for the time being, though I can’t say I relish the thought of going back to the base. I understand it’s the safest bet, however.”

            “I wish it weren’t that way,” Allura offered in apology.

            “It’s fine,” Shiro assured her. “It’s the best we can do for ourselves at this point.”

            “Well, all this said,” Allura sighed, scanning one of the projected screens at her side, “We’re nearly in range of your location, Pidge, so prepare to launch shortly. Stay on the line with me until you arrive. Paladins, if you could assemble in the hangars?” she instructed.

            Shiro gave the affirmative, leading the group from the room and directing them the back way to the loading bays in lieu of immediate boarding. They chatted anxiously on the way, shaking their limbs from the nervous energy. “You don’t think we’ll have any trouble out here, do you?” Hunk questioned worriedly.

            “Guess we’ll have to see,” Keith shrugged with some indifference. If he was being strictly honest with himself, he was almost looking forward to a confrontation: his time on Hydrus had been solely about hiding and evading and that frankly did not suit him in the least. He flexed his fingers experimentally, almost feeling the weight of the thrusters beneath them.

            “Are you kidding?” Lance scoffed as they disembarked from the main elevator. “Have you taken a look at that Lion of Shiro and Keith’s? They’d knock any of the Galra flat in minutes! We’ve got nothing to worry about!”

            “I wouldn’t say _nothing_ ,” Shiro hazarded realistically.

            “Uhm, _yes_ ,” Hunk perked up, peering around to get a good glimpse at the gargantuan craft from across the concourse. “Are you guys going to fill us in on that or not?”

            “What’s there left to say?” Keith brushed off. “Like I said, it’s like forming Voltron, just with less people.”

            “Well we can _see_ that much,” Lance rolled his eyes. “But like, how do you do it? What’s your secret?”

            “Yeah!” Hunk chimed in, leading the way through the hangar. “Do you think the rest of us can do it, too? How many combinations do you think we can make? Like, can there be three of us? Four? How wild would that be!?”

            “How would I know?” Keith shrugged again. “One of the Lutauri just showed us how they do this shared consciousness thing in their culture and we figured we might be able to use it to our advantage. Turns out it worked.”

            “So you can like, read each other’s minds?” Hunk marveled, wide eyed.

            “No?” Keith answered in question. “I mean, like, we can… sort of?”

            “Keith and I can communicate through thought to an extent, yes,” Shiro responded as they approached the fused Lion. “But we both have to be concentrating on it for it to work. And we haven’t tried it outside of being in the Lion. Not yet, at least.”

            Keith shot him an excited look that boarded on the devilish. Shiro squinted back at him suspiciously.

            “That’s wild,” Hunk grinned, missing the little exchange entirely. Lance looked between the other two and shook his head knowingly.

            “You’re hopeless,” he mouthed to Keith, who scowled back.

            “I guess we’re gonna have a lot more training, then,” Lance sighed aloud instead. “Doing the crazy mind meld stuff, I mean. Man, what do we even call this thing?” he wondered, patting at a massive forepaw.

            “That would be the Janus form,” a voice quipped. The group turned around sharply, unaware that someone else had joined their midst.

            “Coran, Jesus!” Lance yelped, pressing a hand to his chest dramatically. “Don’t scare us like that, man. Where’ve you even _been_?”

            “Checking the castle’s defenses,” the older man replied easily, staring up at the fused Lion with unchecked awe. “And we may very well need it, travelling around these parts.”

            “So Allura’s told us,” Shiro returned, crossing his arms over his chest concernedly. “Do you know something about this?” he pressed, nodding towards the giant Lion.

            “Ah, yes,” Coran smiled, stroking at his mustache. “These are the Black and Red Lions, are they not?” he asked for clarification.

            “Yeah,” Keith nodded eagerly. “Kind of happened by chance. You mean this is a thing the rest of us can do, too?”

            “Well that I don’t know,” Coran explained with a twinkle of excitement. “I’d heard many stories of the Janus forms from the old days, but I’d never dreamed it was a real possibility! This is really quite something, you know? I don’t even remember the last set of paladins making use of it – if they did, it wasn’t used often and was kept secret from anyone outside their group. I imagine King Alfor must have had some idea of it, though. A shame we can no longer refer to him for expertise.”

            “Yeah,” Shiro hummed, looking thoughtful. “So you’d only heard of it as a legend?”

            “That’s the gist of it,” Coran confirmed. “I’m sorry to say I don’t know too much else about it; there are plenty of stories, however, and I’d love to regale you all on them! Why the Janus forms –!”

            “‘Janus forms’?” Hunk cut in quickly. “As in the Roman god?”

            “I haven’t the foggiest,” Coran answered brightly. “Roman?”

            “Earth thing,” Keith explained hastily.

            “Huh,” Hunk frowned. “I was kind of under the impression that there really wasn’t any religious crossover across a bazillion lightyears?”

            “Depends on how you look at it,” Keith countered. “I’m pretty sure that a two-faced god is something kinda likely to show up once or twice, right? You’ve got to figure that the translators on this ship can be pretty loose when dealing with words that have specific cultural meaning. Remember the ‘selfie’ versus ‘self-portrait’ translation?”

            Lance snorted immediately, grin splitting his face. “‘And the ancient Alteans were well known for their beautifully painted _selfies_ ,’” he quoted dramatically. “Priceless.”

            “Okay, you got me there,” Hunk admitted. “But it’s still weird.”

            “So, Coran, can everyone combine?” Lance quipped, turning to face the advisor. “I mean, cause that’d be like sixteen combinations other than Voltron!”

            “Eight, Lance,” Keith corrected. “We can’t fuse with ourselves, you know.”

            “That I don’t know,” Coran mused. “The legends all stated that the Black Lion was an integral part of all the fusions, so that would limit the Janus form to four combinations in total.”

            “Yeah, math stuff, whatever,” Lance brushed off eagerly. “What about only three or four of us? I bet that would _really_ come in handy if someone couldn’t fight.”

            “While I agree, I’m not sure if that’s possible,” Coran returned with a tug to his mustache. “As far as the princess and I are aware, only the double or quintuple combinations are available.  According to King Alfor, Voltron was never meant to exist as anything other than the five single Lions or the large combined unit – at least, that’s what he said publically. If it weren’t for what’s right in front of our noses here, I would have said this feat would be entirely impossible.”

            “Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves here,” Shiro held out a patient hand. “Just learning how to make those other three combinations will be work enough. We can work on anything more once we’ve mastered those.”

            “Okay,” Lance relented with a scheming look. “But we’ve gotta name them all, that way we can tell them apart.”

            “Like codenames?” Hunk grinned, smacking a loose fist to an open palm. “That’s a great idea! That way, even if we’re overheard the enemy won’t know what we’re about to do. The Galra will never know what hit ‘em! Er…” he paused, looking awkwardly to Keith.

            “I like the sound of that,” the red paladin returned encouragingly, putting his teammate at ease. “Anything to better kick their asses, right? Let’s see, we could na– ” he broke off, looking up in shock as the hangar began to flood with pulsing red light and the wail of the castle’s alarms.

            “Speaking of ass-kicking!” Lance shook his head. “And here I thought we’d have smooth sailing!”

            “Alrighty, lads!” Coran roused them. “No time to waste: get to your Lions!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, alright, so I promised a Pidge reunion in this chapter but apparently I've not been so great with the promises lately, huh? WELL basically I really wanted to include the relationship building at the beginning, so in order to keep the chapter a decent length and not transform it into a total monster I had to delay it for later. So you'll get a Pidge and Keith reunion next chapter, for sure. I'm actually writing it presently, so no worries it's DEFINITELY happening.
> 
> Hopefully everything was conveyed clearly in this chapter - I had to have the characters be on the same page, but I didn't want to bore you guys with redundant information, either. With luck it wasn't boring and still relayed what needed saying!
> 
> And Coran's here, too! It took me a while before I could work him in somewhat naturally into the narrative without it derailing. Still, it seemed silly to act like he wasn't around, either, haha. He kind of got relegated to Captain Exposition, I realize, but hopefully his presence is still an endearing one.
> 
> Well, the fic is really gearing up now! I'm very excited to share the rest with you all! I wanted to add that snippets of the ending dialogue were written by chocolatemoosey and were originally going to be used for another fic. What this alludes to I'll leave for you guys to puzzle out~  
> <3 Ches 
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Fridays, so expect Chapter Eighteen out on Friday, October 14th (US Pacific Time).**


	18. Waylaid

            The fused Lion rocketed forward, slamming Shiro and Keith back into their seats, hands clasped with determination over the rise of their thrusters. Lance and Hunk followed in Blue and Pineapple, streaking out of the hangar and ejecting into the weightlessness of space. O’shetal hung before them, serene and out of place among the sleek bodies of the Galra ships stationed in a semi-circle about the castle.

            “What’s the plan, Shiro?” Lance called over the intercoms, directing Blue to the fused Lion’s right side out of habit.

            “We could really use Voltron about now,” Keith grit, scanning the row of enemy vessels before them. The ships began to light one by one at their presence, crimson light sparking with the intent to fire.

            “We can’t form Voltron without Pidge,” Hunk reminded them from their left.

            “We have to protect the castle,” Shiro answered calmly. “We scatter them and lead them away from the ship. Hunk, flank left, Lance, right. Keith and I will take the center. Use whatever means you have to.”

            “Roger!” the two answered in unison, launching forward and drawing immediate fire.

            “Ready?” Shiro asked, glaring out the viewport.

            “Take the lead,” Keith returned, feeling the other paladin’s intent creep into his subconscious. Without speaking further, the Lion pounced, arcing ahead to the center of the barricade. They landed with a deafening clang of metal against metal, the front claws of the fused craft renting through the siding of the first ship they made contact with. There was a hiss of steam and an ominous groan as the Galra vessel broke apart from their assault, obscuring the viewport with a tangle of debris and laser fire from the rest of the fleet.

            “Can you see anything!?” Keith yelled, barely audible over the din.

            “No!” Shiro shouted in turn, yanking hard at a thruster to right the Lion as the struggling enemy vessel attempted to toss them aside. There was a jolt and the Lion was repelled backwards, spiraling about with dizzying speed.

            “ _FUCK!_ ” Keith swore, bracing hard against his seat, his lap belt digging painfully into his gut. His head snapped violently against the rest as they righted, a growl of pain tearing from his throat unexpectedly.

            “You alright?” Shiro asked with alarm, sparing a quick look before returning to piloting.

            “I needed that armor more than I thought,” Keith answered, shaking off the building ache. “Never really appreciated that dorky helmet before.”

            “Keith, you okay, buddy?” Lance broke through the intercom worriedly, voice almost drowned out by the cacophony of the fight.

            “Will be,” the red paladin promised, wrenching the controls so the Lion’s mouth opened to a torrent of fire, quickly engulfing the rival ship.

            “Nice!” Shiro cheered, assisting in their quick ascent as the failing vessel careened sideways, knocking against another member of the fleet, exploding brilliantly a moment later. The team whooped in momentary victory, each clearly distracted by their next target. Continuing their strategy, they circled off stray enemy ships, attacking them until they disintegrated beneath the Lion’s claws all the while avoiding taking heavy fire.

            “They never have to recharge, do they!?” Hunk groaned in exasperation, the sound of blasts echoing dully against Pineapple’s armor.

            “There’s so many of them, too!” Lance added with equal stress. “Are they sending more out to us? I can’t see through all this – SHIT – all these lasers and debris.”

            “There’s a main ship,” Shiro confirmed, peering through the chaos. “They must be deploying from there. Someone has to take it out.”

            “I’ve got this one!” Hunk responded with determination. “I should be able to withstand it the most.”

            “Use your cloak!” Lance suggested quickly.

            “That’s right!” Shiro brightened. “Listen up!” he called, quickly relaying his plan to the other paladins.

            “Understood!” Hunk returned, pitching forward towards the main vessel, Pineapple’s hulking form dissipating as the cloaking mechanism activated around it. Shiro watched after him, turning to Keith the moment the yellow paladin disappeared.

            “Ready?” he repeated.

            “Yeah,” Keith nodded, white knuckled around the thrusters as he let his mind empty, pushing away from Shiro’s own. There was a strange sensation of a stretching emptiness, the metal bodies of the Lions grinding apart as the Janus unit separated into two. Keith hadn’t even noticed he had shut his eyes against the transformation, opening them to find the Red Lion feeling smaller and more vulnerable than ever. Through his viewport he could see the much larger form of the Black Lion righting itself and rearranging its features into proper order.

            “Alright!” Shiro commanded from above him, voice sounding farther away than he was used to hearing. “Go to it, Team!”

            Shaking off the strangeness of the situation, Keith set to his task, hurling Red to the left to fill Hunk’s position. He could see the streaking movements of Shiro and Lance as they moved to opposite sides of the aerial field, cornering their own enemy ships. Keith scanned his options quickly, weaving around crafts and laser emissions alike. Blasting away his opponents with bursts of flame he cleared the space, locking his sights on a straggling ship.

            “Gotcha,” he grinned darkly, powering forward and slamming the Red Lion against his target’s side. Both crafts shuddered from the impact, Keith reorienting Red quickly and repeating the attack from another angle. The Galra ship whirred to life, guns charging up indignantly.

            “That’s right,” Keith crooned, darting forward and releasing a quick barrage from the Lion’s tail laser. “Play with me.” The Galra ship charged him, making to attack in turn as he skipped Red backwards, taunting his enemy.

            “Do you guys have the coordinates?” Shiro broke over the intercom. Keith shot a glance to his console, noting a flashing blip on one of the screens.

            “Affirmative,” he returned in tandem with Lance.

            “Then it’s time to rendezvous!” Shiro commanded.

            “Understood,” Keith grinned, turning tail entirely and dashing for the destination. The Galra vessel lurched, giving chase at once. “You got this, ‘ _Tailor_ ’?” he called teasingly as the Blue Lion rose into view from across the battlefield.

            “Stuff it, Mullet!” Lance shot back with obvious anxiety.

            “We can do this, guys!” Shiro insisted, breaking into view from Keith’s left. The three Lions raced closer and closer towards one another, speed never flagging.

            “Now!?” Lance asked shakily.

            “Nope,” Keith grinned, gunning harder.

            “Steady!” Shiro ordered. The Lions rocketed closer still, a blanket of enemy fire at their flanks. “Steady!” Shiro called again, mere seconds from impact. “NOW!”

            In tandem, the Lions flickered out of sight, cloaking mechanisms activated as they nosedived and fell away, the ships pursuing them crashing together overhead with an ungodly scream of metal and glass. There was a low rumble of engines failing, a steady stream of explosions following suit and building in volume until one final, overwhelming boom signaled the complete decimation of all three enemy vessels.

            “YES!” Keith exclaimed, pumping a fist excitedly.

            “Excellent work, guys!” Shiro spoke proudly over the intercom. “Disengage the cloaks; let’s not use up their full charge. Keith, Lance, you two pick off the remaining cruisers. I’ll head over to Hunk and provide backup.”

            “Roger,” Keith affirmed, toggling off the cloak as both Shiro and Lance rippled back into view. He circled up next to the Blue Lion as Kuro took off towards the main ship. “Ready for this?”

            “Oh just you wait,” Lance grinned audibly. “Bet I can wreck more’n you!”

            “You’re on!” Keith laughed, shooting off before Lance could get in another word.

            “No fair!” the blue paladin called after him, wheeling across the battlefield towards a small battalion. “You got a head start!”

            “I don’t remember hearing any rules, McClain,” Keith shot back, sinking Red’s jaws into a rival craft and giving it a mighty shake. Lance made to retort, but Keith barely heard him over the commotion. The craft at his paws broke in two with a series of sparking cables and splintering glass, shimmering a moment in the light of the Lion’s eyes before falling away to the boundlessness of space.

            Then he was onto the next one.

            He could see Lance cross his viewport between the swirling rush of aerial dives. Keith and the Red Lion threaded through the charge of enemy vessels, sliding along their bellies, ejecting fire into their canons and turbines. The engines caught aflame and Keith watched with sick satisfaction as ship after ship listed from the damage before immolating.

            “That’s four now,” he crowed, punching the Red Lion through a burning arc of twisted metal.

            “Damn it!” Lance swore, barreling Blue through a frozen ship and shattering it to bits. The Lion cascaded down to meet Keith, the ensuing laser fire dwindling rapidly. “That was my third,” he grumbled competitively, bumping lightly against him.

            “Watch it,” Keith snapped, immediately influencing Red as it pounced away and lowered into a defensive crouch. He froze a moment later, viewport angled just over Blue’s shoulder towards an oncoming craft, and, from its center, a barreling beam of crimson light. “DOWN!” he screamed, scrabbling for the controls.

            “NOT TODAY, MOTHERFUCKER!” a voice growled across the intercom, and before either Lance or Keith had time to react, they were swept aside in a tumble of mechanical limbs.

            “PIDGE!?” Keith yelled, disoriented and trying desperately to right his Lion.

            “You bet your ass, Kogane!” she called back, the Green Lion materializing into view a few paces from him. “Christ, I knew you guys were lost without me but I didn’t expect you to be THIS big a wreck!”

            “Yeah, ha ha,” the red paladin shot back without energy for venom. “Thanks for saving us.”

            “Scared the shit out of me!” Lance added, sizing up their attacker from Keith’s side.

            “You’re welcome,” Pidge returned dryly, circling up beside them. “Come on, let’s wipe this jerk off the map.”

            At her encouragement, the trio launched ahead, tearing at the larger vessel with fervor. Within minutes, the ship succumbed to their onslaught, torn to shreds by their claws and fangs. Pidge discharged a final blast from her mouth canon and the Galra craft powered down entirely, turning eerily dark as all systems failed.

            “Come on!” she called, catching sight of the main ship across the astral carnage.

            “Shiro, we’re inbound to you,” Keith signaled, taking point and leading Pidge and Lance towards their leader.

            “Ready to form Voltron, boss?” Pidge added good naturedly.

            “PIDGE!” Shiro and Hunk replied at once amid explosions of conflict.

            “Everyone,” Shiro took charge. “Get in position!”

            A round of affirmatives and the Lions surged together, flipping in midair and reassembling into their combined form. Keith grit against the now-foreign experience of sensing the thoughts of three more people, vague and distant in the back of his mind. He forced himself to relax, letting the energy of his team flow through him.

            _‘It’s their Quintessence,’_ he realized belatedly. _‘This is different from fusing Kuro and Red; I’m sensing their willpower, their reasons and energy to fight.’_

Voltron squared off against the opposing ship, shield activating as an extension of Pidge’s protective will. Keith sized up the situation rapidly, wincing in realization.

            “We’re at a severe disadvantage for close combat,” he assessed aloud. “Without my bayard, we can’t summon the sword; we’re going to be counting on you, Hunk.”

            “You got it,” the yellow paladin returned as Voltron reassembled above them to reveal the shoulder canons.

            “We need to keep our distance,” Shiro directed, urging them backwards from the enemy craft. “Let’s wrap this up quickly, alright? Target lock on any weak points you find and Hunk, you fire. Got it?”

            “Yes sir,” Hunk replied, and the comms crackled with the input of each paladin, the shoulder canons charging to life. “Alright,” Hunk called determinedly, “Here goes, guys!” With a lurch, the first blast erupted from the canons, training on a wing of the Galra ship and colliding with it with a reverberating boom.

            “Next one!” Pidge cheered, the second missile following her instruction. This tore through the open hangar at the belly of the craft.

            “Nice!” Keith grinned, watching as smoke billowed from their enemy’s underside. “Keep hitting it!” he encouraged.

            “Full tilt, then!” Hunk agreed, and when the canons fired next they burst in quick succession, emptying a round of ammunition into the opposing vessel. The Galra ship creaked warningly, lighting from the inside out, metal sides bowing out from heat and pressure.

            “BACK!” Shiro ordered, and Voltron fell in quick descent just in time to avoid the ensuing fallout of the enemy ship’s explosion. Embers and jagged metal and fiberglass littered the space, raining upon them and slicing at their sides.

            “YES!” Lance whooped, the rest of the team following suit in relieved laughter.

            “We did it!” Pidge exclaimed.

            “Well done, everyone,” Shiro praised, and Keith could feel their connection begin to disintegrate. “Let’s go home.”

            The Lions reemerged from Voltron’s shadow, falling in line behind Shiro as they swept back victoriously to the waiting bay of the castle. Keith felt almost out of place as he pulled into his own hangar, letting Red park for him. Calming down from the rush of battle, he could feel a murderous throb in his skull, no doubt a result of piloting without an available helmet.

            “Never again,” he muttered to himself as he disembarked and made way out of his bay and onto the concourse. The rest of Team Voltron was already assembling, chatting animatedly as they made their way towards the main elevator.

            “KEITH!” Pidge shouted, catching sight of him and running over to meet him. Drawing near, she threw herself at his chest, burying her face against it and squeezing him into a hug. “I’ve been so freaking worried about you!” she greeted him, making a contented sound as her embrace was returned.

            “Pidge, I’m kinda sweaty and gross right now,” Keith laughed, patting the top of her helmet. “We can hug it out later, you know.”

            “Don’t care,” Pidge shrugged, stepping away long enough to give him a solid once over. “Still love ya.”

            “Yeah,” Keith smiled embarrassedly. “Love you, too, Pidge.”

            “Awe, you guys are so cute,” Lance grinned, joining them.

            “Adorable,” Keith answered in deadpan.

            “Fuck yeah we’re adorable!” Pidge chuckled. “Speaking of,” she added with interest, tugging at Keith’s cuirass so he bent closer to her height. Without further preamble she closed her hands about his fluffed ears, rubbing at them with eager wonder. “These are freaking cute, Keith!”

            The red paladin sighed in resignation, allowing his friend the behavior, angling a look over the tangle of her arms to shoot a meaningful glance to Shiro. “You owe me ten dollars.”

            “I owe you no such thing!” the black paladin laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I never accepted that bet, if you recall.”

            “What are we betting?” Hunk chimed in, looking between his companions with amusement.

            “That Pidge would touch my ears first thing,” Keith explained, shaking off the green paladin and patting his ears and hair into place.

            “Well shit, I think we’ve all been wanting to touch ‘em,” Lance shrugged honestly.

            “Don’t,” Keith grumbled.

            “Alright, you guys,” Shiro beckoned them. “Let’s hit the showers and meet up with Allura; she’ll want to talk with us all.”

            The group assented with a parting quip from Pidge, all of the paladins clearly overwhelmed with the reality of finally being back together again. Before long they were redressed in their civilian clothes, piling onto the couches of the meeting room and clutching pouches of what Lance liked to refer to as “Space Capri Sun”.

            “Wonderful work out there, paladins,” Allura greeted them, spilling elegantly into a chair of her own. “Your teamwork has been getting better and better, even despite being apart for a spell.”

            “I have to agree,” Shiro conceded with a happy nod. “Even in the face of adversity we’ve made some real strides as a team. You’ve all done a great job.”

            “Awe,” Lance grinned, looking genuinely pleased. “Thanks, dad.”

            “Dad?” Shiro echoed, completely at a loss.

            “Dude, you’re like the dadliest person I know,” the blue paladin pointed out.

            “Yeah, he’s got you there,” Hunk agreed shyly. “I mean, like a really good one, though.”

            “Just take it in stride,” Pidge advised, watching their leader’s perplexed expression. “It means we all love ya, Shiro. But, you know, not as much as Ke–.”

            “ _So Pidge,_ ” Keith cut across quickly. “How was O’she–?”

            “Smooth, Keith,” Pidge countered just as fast with an obvious wink. “Real subtle.”

            “You’re terrible,” the red paladin grumbled as the team looked on with interest.

            “What kind of sibling would I be if I wasn’t?” the brunette shrugged dismissively. “But come on; don’t tell me you thought it was a secret?”

            “Uhm, what’s a secret?” Hunk broke in, looking uncertainly between his friends. “Is it that Shiro and Keith are dating? I mean, you guys _are_ dating, right? I even thought I saw you guys holding hands when you first showed up on Hydrus.”

            “We,” Shiro caught himself, looking to Keith for approval. Keith nodded, still flustered. “We just recently became a couple, yes,” he smiled.

            “That’s awesome, you guys!” Hunk grinned. Lance looked awash with relief that he no longer had to keep quiet about it.

            “I mean, it’s a wonder they only started _now_ ,” he pointed out playfully. “Keith had Shiro’s clothes at that dirty old shack of his and everything.”

            “Hey!” the red paladin balked.

            “Calm down, you two,” Shiro laughed, quieting to send a worried glance to Allura. “I hope this isn’t breaking any sort of paladin code? I mean, I don’t know if ‘workplace dating’ is really –?”

            “Oh no,” the princess laughed, waving a hand. “I’m quite happy for you two. It’s certainly not the first time two paladins have been involved,” she admitted, quirking a brow at some unknown memory. “So there is certainly nothing against it. In addition,” she continued, turning to Hunk and Lance. “There’s nothing forbidding paladins to date at all, whether within Team Voltron or without. So if you find someone special, please don’t hesitate to form a bond; just know that the relationship may be a bit tricky to balance as you’ll still be expected to fulfill your duties as always.”

            “That’s good to know,” Hunk answered for them both, looking thoughtful.

            “Thinking about Shay?” Keith smiled knowingly.

            “What?” Hunk stammered. “No, of course not.”

            “Sure thing,” the red paladin laughed. “Hope that works out for you, man.”

            Hunk blushed, burying his face in his hands. “Thank you,” he squeaked out.

            Allura smiled at them all, shaking her head affectionately. “I wish you all the best,” she said. “But it’s a little early to be thinking about these things just yet. Don’t forget: we still have Zarkon to contend with and a planet to save. Hydrus is going to need our help and our full attentions will be required. Zarkon only came to Hydrus to pursue us; it is therefore our responsibility to protect it from his wrath.”

            “He’ll tear it apart just looking for us,” Shiro affirmed grimly. “He won’t stop until he attains his ends, that’s just the type of person he is.”

            “You don’t think O’shetal will be in danger then, do you?” Lance queried with worry. “I mean, we just kind of beat up some Galra and bounced, you know? We _have_ wormholed away, right?” he added in afterthought.

            “Yes,” Allura confirmed with a sigh. “We are no longer within the Vol solar system, and frankly I believe that is for the best: even in top condition the Voltron we have now is hardly a match for the majority of the Galra army. We would be overwhelmed before we knew it and then we would be in no condition to help anybody.”

            “So we’re just picking our battles, then?” Hunk asked softly.

            “Hey, it’ll be okay,” Pidge spoke up resolutely. “You forget that O’shetal is home to plenty of peaceful Galra. I know the militaristic structure of their culture means that the Galra have no qualms about honor killings, but they’re not stupid, either: attacking O’shetal would mean attacking their own and that would cause social unrest on Gall. Things are getting thrown into flux thanks to us causing a ruckus and Zarkon isn’t the most popular guy in space, you know? So the last thing the Empire needs is a reason to rally against their leader. O’shetal should be safe for a while yet.”

            “That makes sense,” Shiro sighed with relief. “I’m glad we’re not just leaving a trail of destruction in our midst.”

            “As am I,” Allura concurred thankfully. “And by now everyone should be caught up on our plans moving forward. I highly advise each of you take turns in the healing pods; you all really took a beating out there.”

            “Keith?” Shiro spoke up at once. “How are you doing? You have the least armor of all of us for the time being. Were you hurt at all?”

            “Well,” the red paladin hesitated, squashing down the urge to shrug off his injuries. “I was tossed around a bit,” he admitted with a sigh. “But you guys go ahead first; I want some time to catch up,” he finished, pointedly hugging Pidge to his side.

            Shiro stared after him critically a moment before nodding. “Alright,” he relented. “The rest of us will go heal up, then,” he resolved. “Everyone, let’s hold a strategy session after dinner, alright? Take the time until then to recover however best you need. I expect everyone to be participatory tonight.”

            “He’s really grown into the role, huh?” Pidge mused just loud enough for Keith to hear as the other paladins filed out of the room.

            “Yeah, he’s something else,” Keith smiled softly.

            “So, uh, is he also that commanding when he fu–?”

            “Uhm,” Allura spoke up, startling the two friends. “Keith? May I speak with you?”

            “YEAH,” the red paladin returned too quickly, eager to squash down Pidge’s lewd line of questioning. He coughed, settling back into a more casual manner of speaking. “Yeah, what’s up, Allura?”

            “I hope it does not make you uncomfortable,” the princess hedged, toying with her skirts. “But I thought we should address the Balmera in the room.”

            “Whoa,” Pidge muttered quietly. “That’s _way_ bigger than an elephant.” Keith elbowed her in the side.

            “You mean about me?” he answered perceptively. “The fact that I’m Galra now? Or, I guess… always was. I just… didn’t know.”

            “Yes,” Allura nodded, light eyes searching his own concernedly. “I wanted to let you know that I don’t despise you for it,” she continued earnestly. “And that I do not see you as any less a part of this team, either. I know with everything that has happened it would be understandable to think I would react poorly to it, but I just really, truly wish to communicate to you that I do not feel negatively towards you.”

            “Thank you,” Keith returned quietly. “I feel bad for assuming that you might not want me around anymore; I should have given you more credit than that, and I’m sorry for that.”

            “No, Keith,” Allura sighed, settling on the arm of his couch and setting a gentle hand to his shoulder. “I’m the one who is sorry. I have been so blinded by my own loss that I’ve become a bit heartless when it comes to the Galra people. While some of them have done some truly horrible things, it is not representative of their people as a whole. It is only natural that you would feel my anger reflected towards you, as well. But that is not the type of person I wish to be and that’s not the kind of leader that you deserve. You’re an integral part of this team and the last thing I’d want is for you to feel unwanted.”

            “Thank you,” Keith repeated, genuine relief seeping through him. “It’s really nice to hear that, especially from you: you have the most reason other than maybe Shiro to despise the Galra and I just… I wasn’t sure, you know? So thank you.”

            “The one thing I don’t understand,” Allura pressed gently. “Is how we never knew that you were Galra in the first place. How was it that you looked human all this time?”

            “Actually,” Keith sighed, dropping his gaze with a heavy sigh. “I’m… I’m not human at all, I guess. You know how I told you guys that I got captured at the base? Well during that time some Druids took a look at me and they said that I appeared human due to some sort of binding spell. So they tried to lift it, but it didn’t work.”

            “A binding spell?” Allura interjected stiffly.

            “Yeah, that’s what they said,” Keith confirmed.

            “Why, do you recognize what that is?” Pidge chimed in, petting at Keith’s hand consolingly.

            “Binding spells were created specifically for use against Alteans,” Allura explained, a rare look of genuine anger crossing her features. “They were kept in glass containers so they could be thrown and dispersed over a group of individuals. So, say during the war a squadron of Alteans decided to shift into… oh, I don’t know… Arusians, I guess? Well an Arusian is going to be significantly weaker than a Galra is, so if they were trapped in that form they could be killed a lot easier.

            “Well, when Zarkon began hunting down every Altean across the galaxy, some of them got quite clever. They used the spells meant to help kill us in order to save us; they would choose a form and then utilize the spell, effectively disguising them. That said, the spell had to wear off on its own course, so I’m certain that those Alteans have long since died due to the way they were hidden.”

            “Wait,” Keith spoke up, alarm creeping under his skin. “You’re saying that the spells then gave the people the lifespan of whatever they were disguised as?”

            “Yes,” Allura nodded plainly. “Both fortunately and unfortunately, I suppose. Alteankind’s greatest ability is to seamlessly blend into another race’s culture, and so that includes how they age.”

            Keith sat in stunned silence, realization beginning to slowly dawn on him.

            “Still,” Allura hummed. “If a binding spell was used on _you_ , then that must mean…”

            “Yeah, apparently he’s part Altean,” Pidge confirmed, watching her friend with concern. “As crazy as that may seem.”

            Allura brightened at once, staring at Keith with emotion welling in her eyes. “That is so wonderful to hear,” she murmured, biting at a lip to hold in her tears. “I never thought that another Altean would have persisted to this day.”

            Keith broke from his thoughts, turning to the princess hesitantly. “You see me as Altean?” he asked.

            “Of course; if you’re Altean then you’re Altean, right?” she insisted.

            “Even if I’m like this?” Keith pressed, touching lightly at a furred ear.

            “Naturally,” Allura smiled. “Keith, one blood does not negate the other. It is overwhelmingly exciting to know that the Altean race will live on at least a little longer. We are truly the last of our kind. But, that said, please do not forget my words from earlier: I accept you for how you are, not just because you’re a Paladin of Voltron or because you’re – wonderfully – part Altean. Who you are is enough.”

            Allura leaned forward from her perch on the couch’s arm, placing a soft kiss to Keith’s forehead. He blushed from the sweetness of the gesture, unable to keep from feeling a bubbly warmth fill his chest despite his rising fears.

            “I’m going back to the bridge,” Allura explained, rising and rearranging her skirts. “Coran will need assistance in steering us back to Hydrus. Please be sure to take care of yourselves until dinner.”

            “Yes, princess,” Keith and Pidge nodded in understanding, watching her go. They sat in silence a moment longer, the green paladin hugged to Keith’s side, an arm slung around her shoulders.

            “So that was a lot,” she said after a while.

            “Yeah,” Keith mumbled.

            “How are you doing?” Pidge pushed, resting her shaggy head against her friend’s shoulder.

            “You know, before, I was doing pretty okay,” Keith laughed humorlessly. “Now I’m not as sure. There’s been a lot of ups and downs for me lately.”

            “Yeah, I’d imagine,” Pidge sighed, snuggling close. “I mean, you already told me a lot of what was on your mind. What’s up in that head of yours now?”

            “I’m going to outlive Shiro, aren’t I?” Keith whispered brokenheartedly. “I’m going to outlive all of you.”

            “I…” Pidge trailed off, unsure what to say to comfort him.

            “It’s true, isn’t it?” Keith pressed, voice strained. “That’s what Allura meant.”

            “Well… she _did_ say that you would live however long the race you appear as is supposed to live. So, I mean, you could always look human again if you wanted to live as long as we do?”

            “Yeah…” Keith exhaled heavily. “It’s just… it’s shit, you know? Because I’ve never had a family to call my own and damn it if you guys aren’t the first kind of family I’ve ever had. I’m not ashamed to admit that to you, it’s just how it is for me. I don’t want to lose you guys, not ever. So that makes the solution seem easy, right? But… I’m just starting to try and accept who and what I am and it’s like… if I were to bind myself to a human form now would that be denying that part of myself? Would that just hurt me more?”

            “I think only you can determine that,” Pidge answered honestly. “But here’s the thing, Keith – don’t agonize about it, not yet.”

            “How?”

            “Alright, like…” Pidge sighed, gesturing to the space around them. “Would you have ever believed _any_ of this batshit bananas business would happen? Like if I told you this a few months ago you would have thought I needed to be institutionalized, right?”

            “I guess.”

            “You _guess_?” Pidge snorted. “Yeah, Keith, in a few months you’re going to be piloting a big ass mecha lion through space while fighting aliens and defending the many galaxies and also, oh yeah, _you’re_ an alien!”

            “Okay,” Keith smiled a little, unable to shake a laugh. “I definitely would have thought you were crazy.”

            “Exactly,” Pidge nodded resolutely. “But that’s because we’re looking at all of this from a really limited human perspective. We have no way to fathom all of the things out here because we’ve never seen them. So don’t assume anything’s set in stone, okay? Because there could be any number of solutions out here that we just don’t know about yet. But we’ll figure something out, okay? Don’t forget you’re not doing this alone,” she finished, nudging him lightly in the side. “We’re not going anywhere. So don’t you get down on yourself before you begin, alright?”

            Keith exhaled slowly, leaning over and hugging Pidge to him. “You’re kind of fantastic, you know? You always know what to say to me to get me to calm down.”

            “I know,” Pidge teased, returning the embrace. “You’re just easy to read.”

            “Am not.”

            “Are too.”

            “Whatever,” Keith chuckled, pulling away. “What about you, Pidge? You’ve given me all the time in the world lately. About time I pay you back; what’s going on with you?”

            “Missing my girlfriends,” the green paladin admitted with a lopsided smile.

            “Oh?” Keith cocked a brow. “Are you telling me you’re actually getting attached to these ones?”

            “You make me sound so heartless!” his friend laughed, swatting at him abashedly. “I don’t know, they’re just really cool people, you know? I mean, Millie is so kind and so brilliant. She’s a great doctor and knows all sorts of things about all different kinds of people and medicines and plants. And then there’s Inga, and she’s like… got this quiet kind of fire about her? She’s super passionate about history and social issues and she loves reading and is so good at explaining things…” Pidge sighed sweetly.

            “You’re smitten,” Keith teased.

            “Shut up.”

            “No, I’m happy for you,” Keith insisted. “Are they your ‘Shay’?”

            “Oh geez,” Pidge wrinkled her nose. “No? Like Hunk is going to _marry_ that girl, I swear he is so in gross love with her.”

            “So you’re not gross in love?” Keith smirked.

            “I’m going to take my damn time before I settle down with anybody,” Pidge returned firmly. “I mean, you really shouldn’t be one to tease, though, because you’re pretty obviously gross in love yourself.”

            “Oh shut up,” Keith fumed playfully. “Thanks for ratting me out, by the way.”

            “You’re welcome,” Pidge returned flippantly, poking out her tongue a moment. “But really, are _you guys_ gonna get married now, too? I mean, you _were_ kinda talking about wanting to be by his side forever so it seems puh-retty serious. Oh my god, Keith, you’re turning bright purple!” she finished gleefully.

            “Am not!”

            “Are too,” Pidge laughed. “So what, you gonna get married and have a million cute little furry purple cat babies?”

            “ _What?_ ” Keith choked.

            “Holy shit,” Pidge froze, looking serious. “ _Can_ you get pregnant? I mean, you told me that you have –.”

            “I DON’T KNOW?” Keith returned a bit hysterically, looking concernedly at his lap. “I don’t think I want to know, either.”

            “You guys being safe?”

            “Yes?”

            “You don’t sound very certain,” Pidge cocked a brow.

            “Well we haven’t exactly…”

            “You should ask Lance for some condoms,” Pidge decided, slapping a loose fist to an open palm.

            “Lance?” Keith blinked, looking lost. “Why would _Lance_ have condoms?”

            “You really think that guy doesn’t stuff ‘em in his wallet?” Pidge snorted. “Please, he’s the type that talks big so you can pretty much bet he’s carrying them and also never gets the shot to use ‘em.”

            “You’re savage,” Keith snickered, ruffling her hair. “But you’ve kinda got a point.”

            “Kinda?”

            “Well, I mean,” Keith figured more rationally. “The Galra must have this figured out by now, so there’s probably something to do. Looking beyond our limited human perspectives, right?”

            Pidge smiled, nodding as she settled against his side once more. “That’s the ticket,” she hummed. “No sense in fretting too much, not with so many unknown factors. We’ll figure something out, right? We always do.”

            “Yeah,” Keith nodded, resting his cheek atop his friend’s head. “Hey, Pidge?”

            “Hmn?”

            “That goes for you, too, you know,” Keith murmured. “Even if you don’t bring him up. We’ll figure that out, too. We’ll get Matt back.”

Pidge froze a moment before squeezing tight around Keith’s middle, face buried against his chest. Keith gave a knowing sad smile, rubbing little patterns against her shoulder as the weight of her own stress caved in on her.

            “It’s alright,” he whispered privately. “You’re not doing this alone, either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here she is! The return of Pidge! I know you guys were really excited to see her reunion with Keith, so hopefully this chapter does it justice. I wanted to balance the seriousness of their situations with their usual lighthearted banter, so with luck none of it was too mood whiplash. I feel they're both kind of joking around to lighten up a stressful time, you know?
> 
> So this was also the first major space-based fight! How was the execution? Did you get how the action was flowing? I tried to keep the energy up while balancing the otherwise repetitive actions with some dialogue to convey how things were going down. 
> 
> I also was determined to keep some of the interaction between Keith and Allura that came from the deleted chapter. Obviously I made some tweaks to suit the current situation and setting, but it was really important to me that they were on the same page and maintaining their relationship. I guess this chapter was fairly heavy for Keith's friendships, huh? Regardless, feel free to tell me what you think and thanks for reading!  
> <3 Ches
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Fridays, so expect Chapter Nineteen out on Friday, October 21st (US Pacific Time).**


	19. Turncoat

            “Oh dear,” Coran announced from the helm, “This does not look good.”

            The paladins – assembled on the bridge behind Allura and her advisor – sat up in immediate attention, craning forward to peer through the front viewport. It was early in the morning and they had just made it back to Hydrus, the castle obscured behind one of the planet’s moons. Shiro rose from his seat, pacing over to the redhead worriedly.

            “Coran,” he returned cautiously, “What’s not good?”

            “I’m seeing it too,” Allura confirmed, scanning her many projected screens. Shiro turned back to her, watching as she flicked through them with a finger, enlarging one for the group to see. “This is what Hydrus’ airspace looks like normally,” she explained, revealing what appeared to be a graph containing a few jagged lines. “The castle collected this reading when we arrived last time; the lines represent frequencies picked up from the planet. These emissions are here because of the Galra base. But this,” she continued, flicking the screen to reveal another graph nearly obscured with data, “Is what Hydrus is putting off now.”

            “Oh,” Lance quipped. “Yeah, that’s not good.”

            “Zarkon must be here,” Keith analyzed grimly. “That’s the only way those frequencies could have increased so drastically so fast.”

            “That was my thinking as well,” Allura concurred. “We were lucky to have missed him altogether, but this does throw a bit of a wrench in things.”

            “We still have to go to the base,” Shiro frowned in understanding. “We can’t have another paladin missing their bayard. Besides, without it we can’t summon Voltron’s sword.”

            “I am aware,” the princess nodded.

            “Neat,” Pidge groaned, flopping back against her seat. “We’ve got a suicide mission.”

            “Don’t get so down, lads,” Coran turned from the helm. “The plan all along was to fight Zarkon – this just adds an extra challenge to it. We’ve still got to defend the planet.”

            “Coran’s right,” Shiro acknowledged. “We just have to think more critically. Our plan has to be airtight. Keith and I still need to retrieve his missing things from the base and we still need to protect the Lutauri. We brought Zarkon to Hydrus, so it’s our responsibility to make sure it remains unharmed.”

            “We’re going to have to lure him away,” Hunk assessed, lacing his fingers thoughtfully. “He’s got some heavy fire power, so the more we fight him in space the better condition the planet will be left in.”

            “Hunk’s right,” Shiro nodded. “The Galra don’t hesitate to use others as pawns. They’ll start purposefully attacking the Lutauri just to counter us. Or at least pretending to, like they did on Arus. Either way, we can’t really afford to split our attentions on this mission: we’ll need everyone present and able to form Voltron as soon as possible.”

            “Well we’ve gotta do something in the meantime,” Lance frowned. “The rest of us, I mean. If Zarkon’s down there we can’t really expect you and Keith to just waltz right in and out of the base without alerting everyone to your presence. It’ll be super dangerous, especially now. Besides, I’d bet you dollars to doughnuts that Zarkon’s at the base, especially if he’s just arrived. It’d be the most sensible place to start, right?”

            “Makes sense to me,” Hunk agreed. “Not to mention, you guys are gonna want to park your Lions pretty close to the building, right? Lance is right: you’ll probably trip some alarm because security is bound to be really tight. With trying to make your infiltration quick, you’re gonna want to have a quick getaway.”

            “So someone’s going to have to watch our Lions,” Keith realized. “Otherwise Zarkon could just tractor beam them up to his ship. Then we’d be really screwed.”

            “Exactly,” Hunk sighed.

            “Alright, how about this?” Pidge suggested. “We all go down in our Lions together. Keith and Shiro find somewhere close to park and do their little mission. In the meanwhile, Lance, Hunk, and I will start attacking the base. We’ll stick close enough to Red and Kuro to protect them so they can’t be captured. Then–”

            “Okay, wait,” Lance interjected. “I’m all for going in guns blazing, don’t get me wrong, but why would we want to start firing on them before we’re all able to fight together? That’s kinda crazy, isn’t it?”

            “Not exactly,” Shiro mused, chewing at a lip. “It would mean you guys are creating a diversion. The Galra are going to notice something is up one way or another. As it is, with so many of them, they might just notice us from the get go. If we can see their transmissions, they’re bound to read ours, as well. Attacking first just might be the best strategy because it would allow you guys to start picking off some of their numbers prior to forming Voltron. That would mean less time working through the little guys and more time leading Zarkon away from the planet.”

            “Not to mention it would split their attentions,” Keith agreed. “There would be fewer soldiers at the base trying to interfere with Shiro and I. This just might work.”

            “I agree,” Allura spoke up. “Unfortunately, this situation also means that we won’t be able to check in with the Lutauri until after our mission is complete: if the Galra can scan for us before we arrive, then the last thing we can afford to do is lead them straight into the village. I was hoping that I might convince Caudi to send in some of her army to help us, but that seems impossible to me now.”

            “That’s true,” Shiro sighed. “Although that could have been a big help. Pidge, did you have more to share?”

            “Yeah,” the brunette nodded. “I was thinking when you and Keith come back from the base and everything that we’d stay disassembled long enough to pick off some of their cruisers so there would be less following the main ship and distracting us. Then we’d sort of cat and mouse it off of Hydrus, making Zarkon chase us. Once we’re clear of Hydrus, we can form Voltron and start attacking the ship. I’m going to be real with you all,” she continued seriously, “I don’t think we’re ready to truly defeat Zarkon. We just don’t have enough practice, you know? We’ve only been at this a few months while the past paladins were at it for years.”

            “And one of those paladins _was_ Zarkon,” Shiro added in. “Which means he’ll know what we’re capable of and what more Voltron can do. He has the advantage over us in a lot of regards. I don’t want to discourage anyone, but I agree with Pidge: I don’t think we should be aiming to take him out this time around.”

            “Then what _do_ we do?” Lance frowned, nodding out the viewport. “Just because we lead him away doesn’t mean he won’t just destroy Hydrus anyway. Like, if we’re not trying to off him then what _are_ we trying to do? Just beat him up a little and then leave? That doesn’t seem right. Or helpful.”

            “We’ll have to try and damage the ship enough to power it down,” Keith offered. “Disable it enough where he can’t pursue us and he doesn’t have the energy left to attack Hydrus. They’ll have to take it somewhere else for repairs and then be out of commission at least for a little while.”

            “I guess that makes sense,” Lance relented. “Just… how do we do that? I doubt we can just attack all willy-nilly, you know? We’ve only got so much power ourselves so we’ve gotta make it count.”

            “Well, we can aim for the engines,” Hunk shrugged. “That would do the most damage. That and attacking the hull; it should have a lot of vital parts down there, including the temperature controls. Space is freezing cold: I don’t care how furry they are, there’s no way they can survive that.”

            “I’ll do what I can, too,” Pidge shook her head slowly. “I mean, it’ll be really tough because we’ll be fighting and all, but I can try and run a diagnostic on Zarkon’s ship. It’s Galra tech, so it should be similar in signature to the base. If I could hack that, then I may just be able to hack into the ship, too. If I can remotely power down anything vital, then it may just give us the edge we need.”

            “Just watch yourself out there,” Keith cut in worriedly. “As helpful as that would be, you should prioritize on defending yourself.”

            “I’ll do my best,” the green paladin promised. “Besides, I’ll already be giving you and Shiro remote assistance at the base. Doors and cameras, just like last time.”

            “That’d be seriously appreciated,” Shiro thanked her.

            “It’s nothing,” Pidge shrugged before turning to the rest of the group. “And don’t forget: I can make myself invisible, as can all of you now. I say when we fly in we use the cloaks. The Galra can anticipate us all they want, but if they can’t see us, then we’ve got an advantage. Not to mention the chaos it’ll cause when the three of us start attacking.”

            “That means we can be covert about it,” Hunk added excitedly. “We can get in real close to the enemy ships, so we can also make it look like they’re attacking _each other_. They might just take the work out of it for us!”

            “That’s brilliant, man,” Lance beamed. “Nice one.”

            “Sounds as good a plan as any,” Shiro resolved, looking to Allura for confirmation.

            “Then it’s settled,” the princess announced. “We’ll follow this plan. Does everyone understand their role?” With a round of affirmatives from the group, Allura returned to her place on the bridge. “I’ll be monitoring everything from up here with Coran piloting and running our defenses. There’s a chance that the enemy will find us and launch an attack here, as well. I implore you all to focus on Zarkon, however. If I absolutely need you, I will send out a summons and we will get out of here as soon as possible.”

            “Understood,” Shiro spoke for the group. “Alright guys, let’s move out,” he instructed, leading the way. The paladins followed after Shiro quietly, each lost in their own thoughts and fidgeting with nervous energy. It seemed that no matter how much they fought the fear was still present. It didn’t help them any to know how mortally dangerous each of their missions were, the fact that they might lose a friend or their own life at any moment. Keith recalled Lance’s admissions of his own fears and turned to him quietly.

            “Doing okay?” he asked in undertones.

            “Yeah, never better,” the blue paladin returned with false optimism.

            “For real,” Keith pressed, searching Lance’s panicked gaze. “How are you?”

            “Scared to shit,” the other admitted, hanging back so the others couldn’t hear them. “You?”

            “Yeah, same,” Keith murmured. “The first time Shiro and I went to the base I was captured and medically examined, and the second time we went Shiro was shot and we both could have died. I’m worried we won’t be so lucky this time.”

            “If you consider that lucky,” Lance winced. “Jeez, man, I’m really sorry to hear about all that. But look, Hunk, Pidge, and I? We’ve got your guys’ backs. If you guys take too long you bet your ass one of us will go down there and haul you back out. Probably Pidge, though: she loves you to death.”

            “Yeah,” Keith laughed softly. “You’re right. Come on, we’re falling behind.”

            The two raced up to follow the rest of the group to the elevators, taking their own terminals to rappel into their Lions. Keith made to board Red when a gentle hand at his shoulder stopped him. He turned, finding Shiro staring down at him with a weighted expression.

            “Hey,” Keith frowned, taking the hand in his own and rubbing it lightly. “What’s up? You look… sad?”

            “Keith,” Shiro pressed, gripping one of Keith’s hands seriously, “If I don’t make it out of here, I want you to lead Voltron.”

            “Don’t,” the red paladin bit back with equal fervor.

            “What?”

            “Don’t talk like that,” Keith insisted. “Like you’re gonna die. That’s just as much as giving up, isn’t it? I know you, and I know you’re going to try and protect me at any cost but we’re both going to make it out of this. We need you, Shiro. So don’t you go giving up on us. _I_ need you,” he added in softer tones.

            “Keith…” Shiro faltered, brushing his fingers to the red paladin’s cheek. Keith turned against the hand lovingly, never taking his eyes off of Shiro.

            “I couldn’t bear to lose you,” Keith continued. “And if something like that really were to happen, you think I’d be in any condition to lead Voltron? I’d make a shitty leader, besides. You see how I fight with Lance all the time.”

            “You’ve been getting better,” Shiro pointed out. “You both have.”

            “It doesn’t matter,” Keith countered. “A leader is someone who can be level headed and respected, someone who can make the right calls for the betterment of the group. Someone like you. I’m too hotheaded, I know this. I’d do things because I’m feeling emotive about it, not because it’s the wisest choice. _You_ should know this; you’re always getting on my case for acting rashly and putting the others at risk. You can’t deny it now just because you’re my boyfriend.”

            Shiro sighed, averting his gaze. “I suppose you’re right,” he admitted. “I just want to leave you all in good hands. This is a big undertaking, Keith. I just want to be responsible.”

            “You _are_ responsible,” Keith frowned, kissing Shiro’s palm. “Too responsible, sometimes. But if anyone was going to take over for you, it should be Allura. She’s kinda been at this the longest and we already follow her as it is. She could probably pilot Kuro just fine. It’s not like he’d listen to me, anyway.”

            “You _are_ convinced he doesn’t like you,” Shiro agreed with a small laugh.

            “He doesn’t,” Keith asserted. “But hey, we’re all going to be fine, alright? _You’re_ going to be fine.”

            “Alright,” Shiro nodded, taking Keith’s chin in hand and turning his face upward for a gentle kiss. “Thank you, Keith,” he breathed, parting from him. “I just… I get scared sometimes. I know what it’s like out here. I know how the Galra are, from the inside out. I can’t help but get a little paranoid.”

            “I understand,” Keith returned gently, stealing another quick kiss. “We’re working on it, right?”

            “We’re working on it,” Shiro affirmed. “Come on, everyone’s got to be waiting for us.”

            Keith made his way down to his Lion with his head feeling like cotton. He didn’t want to consider the weight of Shiro’s words, or the possibility that they could come to fruition. He knew their mission was dangerous, but so long as he didn’t fathom the extremity of things, he could keep fighting unhindered.

            “Guess Lance and I have a little in common,” he muttered as he stationed himself at Red’s helm. The Lion flickered to life at his touch, displays appearing beside his viewport and intercoms crackling to attention. The others were in the middle of a conversation, clearly voicing their own trepidations.

            “Alright, guys,” Shiro interrupted, the Black Lion beginning to move from its hangar. “Look sharp.”

            Beyond, the bay of the castle swung open, providing a clear runway. With a burst of speed, Kuro propelled forward, dropping out amongst the stars. At Shiro’s command, Keith then Pidge followed suit, followed by Lance and Hunk. The Lions hung in the air a moment, aimed towards Hydrus.

            “Ready?” Shiro asked, and when the others had given their go ahead, he rocketed forward, the group forming a tight V in his wake.

            “Do we have coordinates?” Lance questioned as they cut through the cloud layer.

            “I downloaded them from my hailer and onto Kuro,” Shiro confirmed. “We’re flying straight to the base. Cloaks up, everyone.”

            Keith took a deep breath as the Lions faded from view, the craggy outcropping of the mountains and ocean growing larger. He could see Zarkon’s fleet glittering below them, suspended in air along the coast. The main ship loomed above the rest, the needle of its runway meeting the loading bay of the base.

            “Shiro,” he called, scanning the horizon critically. “Where do we land? We could try the cave again but we’d be really close to Zarkon’s ship. What do we do?”

            “There’s a bit of a plateau on the side of the mountain, right between the main staircase and the back entrance,” Shiro returned after a moment. “We’ll take the front this time as they’ve probably shifted security to the back given our last two attempts.”

            “Sounds good, guys,” Pidge cut in. “You let me know when you get there and I’ll do what I can from here. According to the blueprints I found, the armory should be just beyond the holding cells and a flight down. Keith, do you remember how to get there?”

            “I have an idea, yeah,” he answered hesitantly. “But if you could lead us, it would be a big help. I’d rather not waste time getting turned around.”

            “Roger that.”

            Keith broke from the pack, following Shiro at a safe distance. Without being able to see the Black Lion he was wary, watching the ground below for signs of landing. Sure enough, the grass billowed out from beneath the Lion’s paws, giving Keith a safe approximate of where to steer. Parking Red, he disembarked, reaching forward until his palm met Kuro’s side. Carefully, he edged around the craft’s side, feeling for where the Lion ended. He joined Shiro a moment later, looking up the flight of stairs to the base’s front.

            “Ready?” he voiced.

            “Yeah,” Shiro nodded, then talking into his helmet, “Pidge, we’ve landed.”

            A moment later a loud explosion was heard, smoke billowing up from the side of the building. “Time to move!” Keith called, darting up the steps and taking them two at a time. Shiro followed at his heels, arm sparking to life with potent energy. Charging ahead, he reached the base first, taking out a guard without a second thought.

            The second yelled, surprised by the sudden attack and fumbling for his gun. Keith reached him before he could fire, slicing at his exposed hands with his dagger and making him drop the weapon. The guard hissed in pain, doubling over the next moment as Keith kneed him in the gut. Throat exposed, the red paladin lashed out once more, slitting the skin and releasing a gush of dark violet blood. The guard gurgled out a scream, clutching at his throat and reeling.

            “Too loud,” Shiro grunted, knocking the Galra to the ground and straddling him, his hand phasing through the man’s head a second later. The guard twitched violently and stilled, a bloody heap. Shiro sighed, rising quickly and nudging Keith back into action. “Come on,” he murmured.

            Keith nodded, a little shaken, and followed after Shiro, who was conversing quietly with Pidge over his helmet. “This way,” the black paladin motioned, leading them down a curving hallway. Ahead a door sprung open and Keith tensed, expecting an ambush. Realizing belatedly it was Pidge’s work, he calmed, still a bit unnerved that he could only hear about half of her and Shiro’s conversation.

            “Which way?” he asked quietly, prodding for direction.

            “Ahead and to the second left,” Shiro responded distractedly, scanning the corridors for signs of life. “Quickly.”

            “Yeah,” Keith returned unnecessarily, clutching tightly at his dagger.

            With Pidge’s help they made their way through the base, avoiding contact with any of the sentries. Shiro reiterated the green paladin’s instructions for Keith, preparing him for the suddenness of the opening and closing doors. After several minutes of careful navigation, Shiro paused, raising a hand.

            “Hold,” he murmured distractedly, clearly listening to Pidge on the line. Keith waited anxiously until the black paladin turned back to him. “Pidge says we’re going to have to cut through the main holding cells,” he explained grimly. “There’s guards coming from the direction we were headed and she won’t be able to reroute them without raising the alarms.”

            “What if there’re prisoners in there?” Keith frowned, following after Shiro as he led them down a short passage and to a wide door.

            “We’ll have to go quick,” Shiro said by way of answer. The door buzzed a moment, the control panel to its side lighting up as the metal sheeting rolled upwards and allowed them entrance. The cells inside were unlike those Keith had been contained in, chiefly walled in save for the upper half which was composed of some sort of glass punctured by the occasional hole to allow airflow. They stood in neat rows lining a main hallway, lit from the inside in a bright purple. Shiro hesitated a moment, clearly overwhelmed by the sight. “Come on,” he ushered a little curtly, striding forward, the opposing door in sight.

            “Hey,” a voice caught their attention, making them freeze in place. Shiro whirled around, arm at the ready, Keith at his side with dagger raised. In one of the cells reclined a prisoner: a Galra still in armor with strong features and kindly eyes. He raised his hands in peace, voice calm and deep. “Don’t worry, I won’t yell,” he promised, angling closer to the glass of his cell.

            “How can we trust that?” Shiro returned guardedly.

            “Because,” the man continued, and Keith noticed the Galra’s gaze was trained solely on him. “Whether you believe me or not, I’m on your side. You’re a few of the Paladins of Voltron, are you not?”

            Keith and Shiro exchanged a questioning look. “We are,” Shiro offered stiffly. “What do you mean by saying that you’re on our side?”

            “Simply that,” the Galra replied with a shrug. “There’s nothing left for me with the Empire. I’m in here, after all, aren’t I?” he laughed a bit humorlessly. “I helped you in the past,” he explained, smiling at their surprise. “About a week ago, in fact. Zarkon caught wind of it and had me locked up for my treason. It’s a wonder I wasn’t executed on the spot, but I suppose they’ll want to get any information they can out of me – not that I have much to tell.”

            “They’ll torture you,” Shiro stated tonelessly.

            “They can try,” the man replied, sounding tired. “I won’t cave. They’ll have to kill me.”

            “What do you know that’s so vital to them?” Keith spoke up, looking to either door anxiously. His attention snapped back to the prisoner suspiciously, knowing their time was limited. “If you’re truly on our side you’ll tell us,” he pressed, dagger still aloft.

            “Keith’s right,” Shiro cut in, equally leery. “You’ve said nothing to substantiate your claims. You could be lying to us.”

            “Keith?” the Galra spoke softly. The red paladin bristled.

            “What?”

            “Is that what you’re called now?” the man hummed, expression oddly soft.

            “What?” Keith repeated with a scowl. “The hell do you mean by that? Acting like you know me or something.”

            “I do know you,” the prisoner smiled briefly. “After all, I am your father.”

            Keith froze, wide eyed a moment before his shoulders hardened into a tight line. “Bullshit,” he spat, turning to Shiro. “He’s just wasting our time. Waiting for the guards to come and find us. We should just kill him and go.”

            “Wait!” the Galra exclaimed, hand to the glass. “Wait, please. I can prove it to you. That dagger you have there,” he continued, pointing. “I see the hilt is still wrapped. Underneath it there’s an insignia on it. It’s glowing white and shaped like… well, it’s a curving line, almost like the number three. It was mine, once. I have its mate, but right now it’s locked up in the armory. The guards weren’t too keen on keeping me armed, as it were.”

            Keith stilled once more, lowering his weapon slightly.

            “That’s correct, isn’t it?” the man pressed excitedly. “There isn’t another dagger like those two; they were made special for me. When you were just a child I gave the one to your mother so she could help keep you both safe. It’s taken so long but I’ve finally found you.”

            “Keith?” Shiro murmured, hand to the red paladin’s shoulder. Keith remained quiet, weighing the prisoner’s words. “What do you want from us?” Shiro asked instead, turning back to the Galra. “Circumstantial evidence is hardly enough to believe you, and we have no guarantee that you’ll not double cross us. The Voltron Code states that we should aid you, but you have to give us good reason first. We’re in a tight situation and now is not the time to be worrying about dead weight.”

            “I can hold my own,” the man laughed. “I was a part of the military, after all. My name is Thace, by the way. I know this base fairly well, so I can show you how to get out of here. Obviously what I’d like in return is to be let out of this cell; I’d rather not be killed for protecting my son and his friends. My only interest now is to make sure that he’s safe, so if you would let me assist you…?”

            “Do you really intend to act in Keith’s best interests?” Shiro challenged.

            “Entirely, yes,” Thace promised readily. “But in order to do that, we have to move quickly. The guards rotate every –.”

            “I’m aware,” Shiro cut in. “We need to reach the armory before we leave this place. Can you take us there?”

            “Shiro!” Keith exclaimed, wheeling on him in shock. “You can’t be serious.”

            “Absolutely,” Thace nodded. “I would like to recollect my dagger, besides.”

            “Then we’ll let you out,” Shiro sighed heavily. “But the second you make to betray us we won’t hesitate to kill you. Understood?”

            “ _Shiro!”_

            “Understood,” Thace agreed. “It’s no less to what I’m used to, besides. It’s only fair.”

            “Shiro, what the hell are you thinking?” Keith persisted, tugging at the black paladin’s arm. “He can’t prove to us a damn thing.”

            “Look,” Shiro shook his head. “I don’t care if he’s really your father or not but if he wants to keep you safe, that’s in our best interest as well. Whether you’re his son or an asset, it’s all the same, right? We can use him to our advantage and if he acts against us, we can kill him. Besides, if he’s been cast out by the Empire, he’s as good as dead. He has better chances with us anyway. Simple as that.”

            “You’re out of your mind,” Keith groaned. “This is crazy.”

            “Pidge,” Shiro spoke into his helmet. “Unlock the cells.” There was a pause. “I mean it.” Another pause wherein the green paladin had to be mirroring Keith’s own sentiments. “We don’t have much time,” Shiro insisted a bit testily. “ _Now_ , Pidge.” There was a short delay, and then a series of clicks could be heard as the cell doors unlocked and sprang open.

            Thace sighed in relief as he stepped free of his cell, hands clasped together in gratitude. “Thank you,” he assuaged, being sure not to come too close to either paladin. “This way,” he nodded towards the opposing door. “We have to move quickly. I’ll lead; if you think I’m going to betray you, you can literally stab me in the back.”

            “I’ll remember that,” Shiro returned stiffly.

            Thace nodded, sparing a lingering glance to Keith before setting off down the hall and powering up the door with a swipe of his hand. The latch released and they were down another hall, the Galra leading them expertly through the maze of the base. Drawing short, he beckoned them through a final door, casting wary glances for signs of oncoming sentries. Keith and Shiro stepped inside, immediately relieved to find that Thace had correctly led them into the armory and not into a trap.

            “Christ,” Keith groaned, looking about the glittering display of weapons, most of which he couldn’t begin to name or describe. “Where the hell do you think they put my stuff?”

            “Better start looking,” Shiro sighed, already sifting through a mountain of blasters.

            “What are you looking for?” Thace spoke up, himself buried in a collection of dulled blades. “It may look like chaos in here, but there is a system. The quicker we move the better, right?”

            “The rest of my armor,” Keith returned shortly. “And my bayard.”

            “Your bayard?” Thace paused, brows raised. “No wonder you risked it here. How’d that wind up in the armory?”

            “Long story,” Keith countered. “Where would it be?”

            “Those cabinets against the north wall should contain spare armor,” Thace explained with a gesture. “Your bayard, however, is going to be tricky. Something like that is extremely valuable and rare, so it’s going to be secured heavily.”

            “How heavily?” Shiro frowned, throwing wide the cabinet doors and finding Keith’s armor quickly amidst the dulled greys of the Galra issue. He tossed the pieces to his boyfriend, who suited up quickly.

            “You see that row of glass-topped displays?” Thace pointed with his chin. Shiro turned warily to them.

            “Yes?”

            “Try that,” Thace urged, locating his dagger and checking its condition with concern. “Just be ready to run when you break it.”

            “It’s alarmed, isn’t it?” Keith grit, shoving on his helmet and pacing over to the display. There, nestled among some impressive looking weapons was his bayard, unassuming in its condensed form. “Well fuck,” Keith groaned. “Is this it?” he spat, turning to Thace with venom. “Is this your plan to get us caught?”

            “Obviously not, kit,” the Galra sighed with a tired smile. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have warned you first. Here, hold onto this,” he continued, tossing the sheathed dagger to Keith who caught it without trouble. He glanced down at the unwrapped hilt, almost shocked to see an insignia that matched the marking of his own dagger. Thace nodded to him knowingly. “You don’t need to fear me. Now grab your bayard and let’s go.”

            Keith swallowed his pride and nodded in turn, driving an armored elbow through the glass of the case and swiping up his weapon. At once alarms began to sound, a strobing red light filling the armory and glinting blindingly off of the weapons. Metal sheeting began to cover the door, inches from latching into place, but Thace was quicker, lunging for the control panel and slamming his palm against it.

            “Override!” he barked, halting the security gate. “ _Override!_ ” he yelled again, and the gate began to slide away, freeing the door. A moment later and they had barreled through it, stumbling out into the hall.

            “Now where?” Shiro called, barely audible over the scream of the sirens.

            “Keith?” a voice spoke in the red paladin’s ear.

            “Hey Pidge,” Keith returned, thrown off by the sudden communication. “Kinda busy.”

            “What’s going on? I can barely hear you!”

            “Set off the alarm,” Keith responded grimly, pounding down the halls after Thace and Shiro. “Trying to find a way out.”

            “Shiro’s out of his mind.”

            “I know.”

            “Are you safe?”

            “Hard tellin’.”

            “I’ve got your location now,” Pidge relayed, this time speaking to both paladins. “I’m shutting all the doors to your location, but I don’t know where you’re headed.”

            “Where are we going?” Shiro yelled to Thace, who turned to look over his shoulder.

            “Side exit,” he explained loosely. “It’s only for emergencies so it won’t be guarded.”

            “Pidge,” Shiro instructed. “Do you see an emergency exit on the blueprints? That’s where we’re headed.”

            “Got it,” the green paladin confirmed. “Okay, everything leading to you is locked down.”

            “Nice work,” Shiro praised, following after Thace at a dead run.

            “Up ahead!” Thace yelled, and sure enough, a door came into view. The trio bolted the last several meters, throwing themselves against the exit and bursting out into the morning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Sorry this chapter was nearly late: I took a day trip to San Francisco with my girlfriend and we only just got home! I nearly forgot! 
> 
> SO! What did you guys think of Thace and his revelation? Obviously Keith isn't having any of that and Pidge is on his side about things. Do you think Thace can prove himself or do you think he's full of it? Very curious to hear your responses!
> 
> Not much more to say, but I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks as always for the readership and support!  
> <3 Ches 
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Fridays, so expect Chapter Twenty out on Friday, October 28th (US Pacific Time).**


	20. Proposition

            “What do we do with _him_?” Keith yelled, running the final stretch to the Lions. Already the cloak had worn off, the last few feet materializing back into sight.

            Shiro looked over his shoulder at Thace, who had fallen behind to let the paladins lead. “I don’t know,” he scowled in turn, drawing short before Kuro as the Lion opened its mouth to allow him passage. “He can ride with me.”

            “No fucking way,” Keith countered at once. “Not on your life.”

            “Come on, Keith, we don’t have much time,” Shiro argued, shooting anxious looks to the base as the wails of the sirens mixed horrendously with the fighting outside.

            “I know, I know,” the red paladin nodded impatiently, half aboard Red. “Just look at the facts: you’re too valuable an asset, and so is Kuro. If he’s going to betray us, it’s better I get the brunt of it than you.”

            “ _Keith!_ ”

            “It’s true, so don’t argue,” Keith shook his head.

            “We could just fuse and take him together,” Shiro supplicated.

            “Too risky,” Keith shot down. “Besides, we don’t even know if we can form Voltron from the combined form. Now’s not the time to experiment.”

            Shiro quieted, unhappy, and gave a curt nod.

            “Alright,” Keith spoke, turning to Thace. “Hop on and hold tight; these craft weren’t made for multiple passengers.”

            “So I’ve found,” Thace returned cryptically, scrambling aboard after Keith and making for the cockpit. “I’m going to hold onto the pilot’s chair,” he forewarned. “Is that okay?”

            “I think I’d prefer you concussed,” Keith bit back, sliding into the seat and securing the lap belt. “But fine, whatever.” Pulling at the thrusters, he launched into the sky after Shiro and Kuro, wheeling the mountain range and entering the fray. Cruisers darted to and fro, grappling with the other three Lions, now visible.

            “Pidge,” Shiro called over the intercom. “We’re clear of the base.”

            “Excellent,” the brunette shot back. “Now we can wreck the place.”

            “You got it!” Hunk added, and the Yellow Lion dove for the side of the base, slamming bodily against the main wall. It shuddered, cracks appearing in the façade as the metal elements crumpled.

            “Let me help you, buddy!” Lance called, bringing Blue down to join Pineapple. Blue gave a reverberating roar, a torrent of ice shooting from its mouth a moment later. “Now, man!” Lance encouraged, and Hunk rammed the building once more, the walls crumbling away from the combined attack. The pair cheered, rubble falling to the ocean below as a visible hole opened up in the side of the base.

            “Nice work guys,” Shiro praised, pulling tight turns around the attacking fighters. “Pidge, Keith, let’s take defensive and give them cover from these cruisers.”

            “Understood,” Pidge answered, challenging a ship of her own. “So guys,” she added, clearly distracted by the fight. “What about your passenger? What happened?”

            “He’s with me,” Keith grit out, tearing a vessel asunder with a stream from Red’s tail laser. He steered straight for the injured craft, head butting it into pieces as he charged.

            “Is that safe?” Pidge questioned, just as Hunk chimed in.

            “Passenger?” he echoed. “Who?”

            “My dad, apparently,” Keith grumbled to a chorus of surprise.

            “Hello,” Thace offered quietly.

            “Keith, you sure about that, buddy?” Lance asked dubiously.

            “Nope,” Keith groaned. “A little too convenient an excuse, if you ask me.”

            “I promise, it’s not an excuse,” Thace protested.

            “Don’t care,” Keith shot back, pulling Red into a controlled dive. Above him, an attacking ship sailed forward, crashing with a fiery burst against the side of the mountain. He scanned the battlefield grimly, taking in the swarm of enemy vessels. “Fuck, this isn’t good,” he reported darkly. “Shiro, can we pull off that maneuver we did last time? Where we made the ships crash into one another?”

            “Not likely,” the black paladin countered, coming under heavy fire. “We relied on the cloaks for that to work and we’ve depleted their ability for the time being. We won’t be able to count on them again.”

            “What about Voltron?” Pidge offered.

            “Wait for us,” Lance cautioned. “We’ve nearly got this place!”

            Below, Blue was blowing alternating blasts from its tail laser and ice ray, cutting crystalline lines across the base for Hunk to obliterate with his heavy armor.

            “Hurry!” Pidge urged through gritted teeth. “We can only hold off these fighters for so long; there’s too many of them.”

            “Why don’t you just blow them into one another?” Thace spoke up from behind the pilot’s seat.

            “What?” Keith frowned.

            “You know, using the Black Paladin’s attack. The gust?”

            “What’s he talking about, Keith?” Shiro spoke up in confusion. “What attack?”

            “You don’t know it?” Thace continued incredulously. “You could overpower the fleet and knock them into one another. Or, at least, repel them from your Lions a bit or redirect some of their fire.”

            “As incredibly helpful as that sounds, I don’t know how to do that,” Shiro answered honestly. “Unless you do?”

            “Unfortunately, no,” Thace sighed. “That was Zarkon’s territory.”

            “How does he know _any_ of this?” Pidge queried skeptically. Thace made to answer, cutting short as a chain of explosions sounded beneath them. Keith turned Red to the sound, finding the base engulfed in flame. Hunk and Lance whooped in victory, firing more readily through the wreckage until they hit something critical. A huge column of black smoke followed the final explosion, choking the air and clouding the pilot’s vision.

            “NOW, GUYS!” Shiro yelled, steering Kuro through the darkness to find Keith and Red. “This is the perfect time to form Voltron – while the enemy can’t see us!”

            The remaining Lions rocketed to them, locked onto Shiro’s coordinates to find them through the smoke. Already Keith could feel the foreign tingle of their intent. Closing his eyes, he let them in, feeling their thoughts fill his subconscious, indistinct but clearly there. The Lions gravitated towards one another as though magnetized, the heavy churning of machinery telling of their rearrangement.

            “Brace yourself,” he warned his passenger, “We’re going to invert a bit.” Red pitched forward following his words, its massive head rearranging slightly so its pilot wasn’t oriented straight downward. “Hope you don’t get motion sick,” Keith continued as Thace braced firmer against his seat. “Things are going to get hectic.”

            “What’s the call, Shiro?” Hunk asked from the south. “We could get a good spread from here – should I engage the shoulder canon?”

            “Go ahead, Hunk,” Shiro permitted. “Fire from one side of the field to the other; with luck we’ll catch several of the ships.”

            “Roger that,” Hunk’s answer was almost drowned out from the heavy reverberations pulsing through Voltron as the gun arranged itself into place. With a shudder, it locked against Voltron’s shoulder, a low whir indicating it was swiveling towards a target. “Alright guys,” Hunk called, “Be prepared to dodge return fire.”

            Keith focused his attentions on the other paladins as heavy blasts began to burst above their heads, driving Voltron into a defensive stance. There was a responding explosion a moment later, the canon fire finding an enemy vessel and blowing it open. Through the still-heavy smoke, Keith could make out a torrent of flame as the other ship disintegrated. A second followed it, streaking down to crash amongst the rocks.

            “That’s two!” Hunk cheered, and the canon ground metallically to reposition.

            “Careful, guys,” Lance warned. “The smoke is starting to clear up.”

            “Pidge, activate the shield,” Shiro responded. “If we’re spotted –.” He cut off, the telltale whine of laser bullets whizzing towards them and clipping the side of the giant mecha. Voltron jolted from the attack, the paladins audibly wincing as the craft jostled them.

            “On it,” Pidge grit out. “I get the feeling that’s only the first of it.”

            “Guys, let’s change position,” Shiro added, and Voltron began to list to the side, gaining momentum as the paladins concentrated on moving. A mile to the right, they braced again, Hunk repeating his attack. There was another explosion, but this time the return fire came quicker, a barrage of lasers streaming towards them. The shield materialized in an instant, swinging before Voltron’s chest and following the assault, deflecting the brunt of the attack.

            “There’s a break in the cover up ahead,” Shiro observed. “We’ll be able to target better, but so will the Galra. Keep your guards up!”

            “Now’s a great time to use your sniper,” Thace spoke up, startling Keith, who’d nearly forgotten the other man was there.

            “The what?” he returned testily.

            “The –,” Thace began, sighing in frustration. “You aren’t utilizing your weapons to the best of your ability.”           

            “We haven’t exactly discovered them all yet,” Keith bit back, shifting the thrusters to help Voltron dodge. “We’ve only been at this a few months, you know.”

            “But these things are imperative to know!” Thace responded earnestly.

            “Honestly,” Pidge cut in with equal annoyance, “How _do_ you know all of this?”

            “Yeah,” Keith agreed at once, “Exactly how old are you anyway?”

            “Old enough to remember the last Paladins of Voltron,” Thace answered with a hint of pain. “I knew some of them, so I’m familiar with your weaponry.”

            “Again,” Shiro called as Voltron came under further fire. “If you know anything, now is your chance to prove yourself.”

            “Who’s the Blue Paladin?” Thace jumped to action, looking to Red’s console expectantly. Keith got his drift, sparing a moment to enter the commands to bring up a video screen of Lance’s cockpit.

            “Oh, uh, hi,” Lance answered awkwardly, peering past Keith’s shoulder to where Thace was stationed. “I’m Lance?”

            “Thace,” the other returned shortly. “It’s a pleasure. Now, do you know how to activate the sniper rifle or not?”

            “No?” Lance blinked. “We have one of those?”

            “Yes,” Thace nodded once, torn between the viewport and his conversation. “Starboard side,” he called louder to the others.

            “Shift left!” Shiro translated quickly, and Voltron banked hard to the side as a particularly nasty blast soared passed them.  

            “Uh, Thace, buddy?” Lance prodded, to which Keith growled.

            “He is _not_ our ‘buddy’.”

            “Now is a critical time to use the sniper rifle,” Thace continued, “While we’re long range and can pick off the cruisers before they reach Voltron.”

            “Okay,” Lance sighed. “That’s great and all. Still don’t know how to do that.”

            “Use your bayard,” Thace frowned, as if the response was answer enough. Lance retrieved the unactivated weapon, staring in confusion between it and where Thace appeared on his dashboard.

            “Uh… kay…?” he hesitated.

            “Put it in the slot!” Thace urged, somewhat at a loss. “The port to the right on your console. Turn it and it will unlock the casing on that big blue button to your left. Then press it.”

            “Huh,” Lance grinned, following the instructions, “I was wondering what that was for.”

            Keith could see Lance’s cockpit flare brighter with blue light as the paladin engaged the sequence, turning and slamming his open palm against the button at his side. Voltron quaked at once, tremoring in similar fashion to the summoning of Hunk’s canon, a grinding and rearranging of metal resounding above them.

            “Whoa!” Lance exclaimed, leaning forward excitedly to look at his viewport. “Is this coming out of the other shoulder?”

            “Yes,” Thace confirmed, relaxing slightly. “Your view should have changed: it should now be a sight for the rifle.”

            “Fuck yeah it is!” Lance laughed, tapping at his console with gusto. “Sweet! It’s even got a scope!”

            “Thank you, Thace,” Shiro cut in with a note of relief. “Lance, get to work: target carefully and help us take out the fleet.”

            “You got it, boss!” Lance answered with a determined smile. Keith watched as he focused on his target, an almost predatory look encroaching his features. The kickback of the rifle shook Voltron’s body, the attack cutting through the remaining smoke and flying home towards an enemy ship. With a crack the hit sunk, the other vessel splintering apart in a conflagration of metal and fire. The ship to its side dove sideways, struck by shrapnel and the suddenness of the attack.

            “Fantastic!” Shiro praised, letting his excitement show.

            Lance let out a cheerful laugh, shaking his head eagerly. “Oh yeah!” he whooped victoriously, “This baby’s got a punch to her!”

            “Stay on defensive,” Shiro ordered the team. “We’ve got an advantage now with this new weapon; we’re going to want to keep our distance until the fleet is cut down further.”

            “Alright Lance,” Hunk added. “How about co-op mode?”

            “Like our COD campaigns?”

            “Just like that,” Hunk laughed. “And I’m on machine gun.”

            “This isn’t a game, guys,” Shiro scolded and both the canon and sniper rifle began to fire in tandem.

            “Let ‘em have their fun,” Pidge audibly shrugged. “They’ve got this.”

            The combined effort paid off immediately, Galra ships catching fire and spiraling out of control around them, barely able to get close before catching Hunk or Lance’s attentions. Zarkon’s ship could be seen in the distance, now drifting away from the decimated base. Keith watched as it sparked to life, lights along its exterior glowing as the craft began to ascend.

            “GUYS,” he called worriedly. “Zarkon is inbound to us.”

            “That’s not all,” Thace added urgently. “He’s about to deploy the fighter craft.”

            “Fighter craft!?” Lance choked, and Keith could see him spare a panicked glance to the ship below them. “Then what the hell were we just fighting?” he jerked in his seat a moment later, firing the rifle with deadly accuracy.

            “Those were just the cruisers,” Thace explained, addressing the team. “They’re the primary line of defense, the expendable pilots. The best are reserved for the fighter units, the P-15s and P-22s, named for how many parsecs they can travel from Gal in a designated time. Do _not_ try to outrun them, you won’t manage.”

            “Good talk,” Pidge groaned. “Very uplifting.”

            “It’s strategy,” Shiro countered. “Start the ascent, guys. These pilots are going to mean business and we can’t let them destroy the planet. We’ve got to bring this fight to space.”

            “If they can outstrip us,” Keith licked his lips, pushing against the thrusters to propel Voltron upward, “Then we’re going to be in close combat, aren’t we?”

            “Guess my usefulness has run out, huh?” Lance pouted. “Whatever, I’m going to try to pick these guys off before they get here,” he shrugged, already intent on his first target.

            “Summon the sword,” Shiro responded, understanding his boyfriend’s unspoken question. “And Pidge, expand the shield as much as you can. Voltron is cumbersome, so we’re bound to take quite a few hits. We need to deflect as many as we can so that we don’t disconnect from one another. Being in the solitary Lions could be really dangerous for us right now; we need our combined strength.”

            “Shit!” Lance swore as Voltron penetrated Hydrus’ exosphere. “They’re fucking _fast_!” Already the fighters were closing in, sharp nosed and corkscrewing towards them in tight spirals. Lance aimed at an X-winged craft, firing with grit teeth and swearing again when the hit only clipped the side of his intended victim.

            “Again, kit!” Thace urged. Keith watched as Lance nodded in turn, screwing up his brows in concentration as he took aim a second time. Voltron recoiled from the shot, the projectile tearing through the air and torpedoing into an oncoming fighter. It burst into flame at once, smoking debris recaptured by the planet’s gravity and falling away through the atmosphere.

            “YES!” Lance beamed, flush with excitement as he sent a thumbs up to his monitor. Keith spared him a lopsided smile, Thace nodding with approval behind him.

            “Keep it up,” Thace encouraged.

            “Good work Lance,” Shiro added from the head. “They’re closing in too close now, though, so redirect to Zarkon’s ship. See if you can disable it; we’ll use the shoulder canon and Keith’s sword to cover the fighters. Pidge,” he added. “Any news?”

            “I’m in, yeah,” the green paladin confirmed distractedly. “But everything is heavily encrypted and I can’t focus on both this and on piloting Green and thereby Voltron.”

            “What have you got?” Shiro pressed as Hunk’s gun began to pepper the oncoming fleet. The fighters fell away, breaking off into squads that flanked either side of the mecha.

            “Nothing much more than blueprints,” Pidge grunted back, hefting Voltron’s shield aloft as return fire reached them. “I think I know the critical points based on design; I’ll help Lance target while on defensive.”

            “Much appreciated!” the blue paladin chimed in.

            “What about you, old man?” Keith queried, extracting his bayard and slamming it into its port. With a twist, Voltron changed positions, its massive sword summoned into place. “You know these ships better than the rest of us; time you cough up what you know.”

            “I’ll make no secret of it,” Thace replied openly, voice surprisingly soft despite the obvious tension. He shifted behind Keith, attentions directed to the monitor. “Lance,” he instructed. “Zarkon’s ship is weakest structurally along the runway. It’s thinnest there, so aiming at one point along it may break it from the main vessel. That would make it harder to deploy pilots.”

            He paused, sending a look through the fray to where the enemy ship lay in wait. “More critically,” he continued, “If you aim towards the back of the craft you may be able to disable one of the engines. This will be tricky, however, so if you attempt this then your aim better be excellent – you won’t get many chances.”

            “You mean like in Star Wars?” Lance shot back excitedly.

            “What’s a Star W–?”

            “Sure, Lance,” Keith interjected quickly. “Like in Star Wars. Now go get the Death Star.”

            “SWEET!”

            “I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Thace admitted in undertones.

            “It’s a cultural thing,” Keith rolled his eyes. “Human stuff.”

            “So guys?” Pidge cut in. “If that’s the plan, where should we move Voltron? We can’t exactly roam around freely with these – FUCK! – with these damn fighters everywhere,” she swore between words, the shield moving in tandem with enemy strikes.

            “We’ll aim for Zarkon’s ship,” Shiro decided. “Lance, you try and disable it as best you can. Pidge, stay on defense. Hunk, Keith, you guys take turns with offense. I’ll monitor our progress. We need to cut through the battlefield and engage Zarkon directly: we’ve got to get him away from Hydrus completely and I think I may just know how to do it,” he concluded, explaining the details as the team executed their orders.

            “Do you think it’ll work?” Thace murmured as Voltron sprang into action. Keith made a low grunt, focusing on alternating parrying and offensive strikes with the sword.

            “Hell if I know,” he shrugged. “But it’s Shiro’s plan, so we’ll make it work.”

            “You have a lot of confidence in him,” Thace observed, eyes locked on the viewport. “To the left.”

            Keith quickly deflected the oncoming blast, offering a muted thanks. “I really don’t want to get into it,” he offered shortly, acutely aware that the rest of the team could likely hear their conversation. “My personal life is off the table. Also, I’m kind of trying not to die right now.”

            “So I am aware,” Thace sighed, focusing instead on the blue paladin. “Lance, you’re in good position now,” he guided, hand tightening against the back of Keith’s seat. “Aim carefully.”

            “Doing my best,” Lance returned, lip bitten in concentration. “Fuck, I’m nervous.”

            “You’ll be fine,” Thace encouraged. “Just trust yourself.”

            “What’re you trying to do now, be everybody’s parent?” Keith snorted derisively. Thace chose to ignore his barbs.

            “Are you using the target lock?” he directed instead.

            “Yeah, I think so,” Lance confirmed. “But it looks like these fighters are starting to outnumber us. Should I just –.”

            “Stick to the plan,” Shiro interjected firmly. “Let Thace lead you on this one.”

            “Oh,” the Galra brightened with surprise, “Thank you.”

            “Don’t get used to it,” Keith growled, hissing in pain as Voltron reverberated from a particularly nasty blast to the right side. “HUNK!” he yelled in frustration. “Be less discriminate with your firing, just mow these fuckers _down_!”

            “Working on it, Keith!” the yellow paladin returned distractedly. “Just slice through any that get too close and let Pidge worry about covering for us.”

            “I can only reach so far!” the green paladin exclaimed with exasperation. “Whatever; do what you can. This isn’t looking good.”

            “Lance,” Thace supplicated again. “Are you on target?”

            “I can’t get the mark in my crosshairs,” the blue paladin returned fitfully. “Everything keeps moving!”

            “The second it turns red, pull the trigger,” Thace pressed anxiously. “Don’t worry about making it perfect, just trust in your Lion.”

            “Alright,” Lance nodded curtly. “Okay, here… GOES!”

            There was a reverberating burst of kickback as the sniper rifle fired, a cacophony of metallic groans echoing along Voltron’s frame. Keith made to complain at the head splitting noise, but a sharp crack and a steady creaking of metal interrupted him, a thick column of smoke gushing from the back of Zarkon’s ship. The craft jolted, tilting heavily and listing to one side as another blast sounded internally as one of the engines gave out.

            “Fuck _YES_!” Lance exclaimed breathlessly. “Did that really just –!?”

            “Nice, Lance!” Shiro cheered.

            “Just like that, kit!” Thace chorused. 

            “Like fucking Luke Skywalker up in here!” Lance continued in a disbelieving ramble.

            “Sure, and don’t dark side us,” Pidge deadpanned.

            “Guys,” Hunk cut across worriedly, “We’ve got company.”

            Below, fighters poured from Zarkon’s smoking craft, shooting down the runway and rocketing up towards them. They veered off in expert formations, following their squad leaders around the battlefield with dizzying speed.

            “They’re circling up!” Thace analyzed quickly. “They’re going to surround us!”

            “What should we do?” Keith directed to his boyfriend. “Earlier you said splitting up was dangerous. Now it might be able to draw their fire. What do you think?”

            “We still need Zarkon to chase after us,” Shiro returned to the team tensely. “If we split now then we may not be able to get him to follow. Keep together.”

            “Well that’ll be easy enough,” Pidge sighed tersely. “We’re about as good as… trapped…” she trailed off as the fighters began to slow, hovering in a broad ring around Voltron.

            Keith tensed, scanning the field uneasily. “What’s going on?” he asked aloud, and suddenly his hoarse voice sounded booming in his ears, the sounds of battle having died out all at once. It was eerily quiet. The enemy units observed them critically.

            “What the hell?” Lance echoed in sentiment, slumping uncertainly against his seat.

            “Do we… fight them?” Hunk hedged, just as lost. “Is this a good opportunity or shou–?” He cut off suddenly as a grainy crackle of a transmission cut across the intercom.

            “Feedback?” Pidge audibly frowned.

            Keith stared ahead in mute apprehension as the center of his viewport distorted, a window opening like an unseeing eye as static filled the box. “Guys are you seeing–?” he began, question dying in his throat as another voice took his place.

            “Greetings, paladins.”

            Keith could feel the hair at his nape bristle, a shiver of cold fear splinter down his spine. There was a harsh chorus of drawn breath, Shiro and Thace the first to react, voices harsh with hatred as they called out to the man whose figure had come into focus before Keith’s eyes.

            “ _ZARKON!”_

The emperor’s lip curled into a self-satisfactory grin, unsettling eyes locked intently on Keith’s own. The red paladin fought the urge to turn from his scrutiny, to scrabble for some means to block the transmission.

            _‘What does he want?’_ he thought frantically. _‘Is anyone else seeing this? Is he really looking at_ me? _What do I say what do I –?”_

“It appears some congratulations are in order,” Zarkon spoke up, and Keith could hear an unsettled rustling from his team. “It seems as if you have nearly incapacitated my ship. Now to whom do I owe the compliment?”

            For once Lance was completely silent. Keith’s lips thinned from the keeping of the secret, his own off kilter heartbeat roaring in his ears. The paladins continued to say nothing.

            “I know it was the Blue Paladin,” Zarkon sniffed, and this time his gaze shifted pointedly beyond Keith. “It always was a nasty little favorite of hers, wasn’t it, _Thace_?”

            The Galra released an angry sniff, the backing of Keith’s seat creaking from the pressure of his clenching fist. Still, he too said nothing.

            “That said,” Zarkon continued almost lightly. “It’s a shame to have to waste such potential by killing you all. You’ve fought commendably for being such a ragtag team of amateurs. Unfortunately, that’s all the better you’ll ever be.” He paused, gaze dropping as he nonchalantly toyed with the controls of his ship. Outside, the ring of fighters perked to attention, burning brightly as they began to charge their turrets.

            “However,” Zarkon added almost thoughtfully. Once more his eyes locked onto Keith’s own, devoid of any scrap of charity. “It has been brought to my attention that one of you is Galra.”

            Keith fought the urge to slide from his seat, anywhere to escape the emperor’s piercing gaze. Clenching his jaw he stared back in defiance, trying not to belie the hammering in his chest. “So what if I am?” he spoke tersely, and this at least seemed to garner a reaction out of his enemy.

            Zarkon quieted a moment, cocking his head thoughtfully as the ghost of a grin played across his reptilian lips. “So you should return to where you belong,” he answered. “With your people, with your kind.”

            “I know where I belong,” Keith returned thinly.

            “Do you?” Zarkon mused. “Perhaps with that traitor Thace? Though if you’re smart you’ll know with whom to side.”

            “What are you getting at?” Keith shot back. The other paladins were deadly quiet.

            “Join me,” Zarkon replied simply. “Defect from your hopeless mission and be spared from the same fate the other paladins will share. Pilot under me and have not only your life but future glory. There is only room to benefit.”

            “I doubt that,” Keith challenged venomously. “And my life isn’t worth shit if it’s spent under your thumb, subjugating and murdering innocent people. I’ll share in the fate of my team, thanks, even if that means death. I’m not bowing to you.”

            Zarkon stiffened and in an instant his seeming nonchalance hardened into indignant spite. “Is. That. So?” he returned, punctuating every word. “If that’s the case, then you’re just as stubborn and foolish as your mother.”

            “My mother?” Keith whispered in shock.

            “Ignore him,” Thace grit out.

            “I give you one last chance,” Zarkon offered poisonously. “Take the Red Lion and come with me willingly. If you still refuse, I will have you dragged to me by force. If you choose to see reason you will be treated with all the dignity and respect that a Galra deserves. If not, then you’ll be no more than another d’Gal chattel fit for the Arena. Make your choice.”

            Keith’s heart lurched at the words, shocked when no outburst came over the intercom from Shiro. _‘They’ve been muted,’_ he realized belatedly. _‘I wonder if they can even hear what_ I’m _saying. Shit, I hope they haven’t been provoking him further. Why does he only seem to be focusing on me? Surely he’d have gone after Shiro, but this…?’_

“Why all this effort?” he asked aloud, drawing Zarkon’s attention. “Why are you pursuing me so much? Sure, I’m Galra, but that can’t mean that much to you, not when you have some of your best men killed on a regular basis for minor failures. So why me?”

            “I’m merely protecting my own interests,” Zarkon returned vaguely, and again the smug hint of a smile returned to his face. “You just happen to be one of those interests. So don’t think that this little act of insubordination and youthful rebellion mark the end of things. After all, I will always be able to find you. Know what you’re doing, if I wish. You’re not so hard to find, no matter where in all the galaxies you may try to escape to. Perhaps another waterfall cave? Whatever it is, I _will_ know.”

            Keith jerked to attention, heart threatening to burst from his chest. His hands were white knuckled and sweaty around the thrusters, the solidness of their form feeling like the only thing left keeping his composure together.

            _‘Waterfall cave?’_ he echoed back in frantic thought. _‘That’s oddly specific. Too specific. How would he know about that? About that in particular? That was before he came here, back when… when Shiro and I were still making attempts on the base. After our first attempt, in fact. After I was captured.’_

            The pieces began to fall into place with alarming clarity, disgust and dismay unfurling in Keith’s gut as he aligned the full picture. _‘That first injection,’_ he realized hollowly. _‘Back in the med bay, before they numbed me out. The first injection felt different from the second. Like something pushing beneath the skin. It was a tracker. A fucking tracker. That’s why the Galra never attacked Shiro and I. That’s how they knew when we were coming back. They never had to lift a finger because I was already telling them everything. They already_ knew _.’_

            Zarkon watched with sick pleasure as the realization blossomed across Keith’s face, anger and embarrassment and vulnerability flashing over his features in turn. “So you understand now?” the emperor crooned. “It doesn’t matter what happens now. It doesn’t matter where you run. There is no place in all the galaxies where I won’t find you. You put your entire team in danger by staying. So make your choice: this is your last opportunity.”

            Keith froze, images of his teammates passing before his mind’s eye. His friends. The only family he’d ever come to see as his own. His stomach lurched painfully.

            _’I have to act,’_ he thought anxiously. _‘If I don’t do something fast then Zarkon will just track me down again and endanger everyone, providing we make it out of this. If I stay they may all die. I won’t be responsible for this, I won’t endanger them.’_ His thoughts leapt to Shiro at once, heart doubling over in pain. _‘I can’t let him get hurt again, I won’t let him go through any more suffering.’_

“Keith?” Thace pressed with quiet worry.

            “I’ve made up my mind,” the red paladin announced firmly. Zarkon made a curious hum, watching Keith intently.

            “And what is your decision?” he urged.

            “I choose,” Keith sucked in a breath, moving before anyone could stop him. He hissed through the pain, vaguely aware of Thace’s yell of surprise as Keith dug the blade of his dagger through the material of his under armor and beneath the swell of his skin. Dark purple blood bubbled up around his fingers as he pressed in deeper, grinning in pained satisfaction as the weapon struck metal, a tiny obtrusion beneath the skin. With a final wrench of the blade he popped the tracker free, holding it aloft to the monitor in a blood soaked and shaky hand. “I choose my _family_ you son of a bitch!” he spat. “And like hell you’re gonna take it from me!”

            Zarkon sneered, lip quivering in disgust. “Fine,” he sniffed imperiously. “Play the fool, you’ve sealed your fate. I’ve enough with you; enjoy your anonymous deaths.” The window blinked out of sight and suddenly a rush of voices could be heard, all spilling over the top of one another in anxious supplications.

            “KEITH!” Shiro yelled, presumably aware that something had changed.

            “I’m fine!” the red paladin insisted, grimacing as he cupped a hand to the oozing gash in his arm.

            “Keep pressure to it!” he barely registered Thace saying.

            “GUYS!” Lance cut through. “We can’t block them all! They’re going to –!”

            The fighters could scarcely be seen over the brightness of their turrets, suddenly discharging in tandem, sights trained on Voltron.

            “DISBAND!” Shiro barked, and with a screech of metal the units flew apart, streaking above and beneath the tight ring of vessels as their firepower met in the center with an ungodly clash, sparks ricocheting and striking at the fighters with force.

            “Stick to the plan!” Shiro yelled once more, and the Lions circled up to meet him, falling into formation before Zarkon’s damaged craft. The ship lurched, unable to fully right itself but still dangerously quick. The Lions skipped backwards and Zarkon’s vessel jumped after them. “Excellent!” Shiro cheered, and then Kuro was tearing through the air, the other four Lions tight on his heels. Zarkon’s ship glowed fiercely and powered to life, racing behind them just slowly enough to not outstrip them. The fighters broke rank, trailing after the main ship.

            “ALLURA!” Shiro called. “NOW!”

            “I read you!” the princess cut across their transmissions briefly. Before the Lions’ racing paws the void of space began to ripple, tearing at the seams until the swirling face of a wormhole stretched before them. They sped closer and closer, a foreign network of stars and distant planets visible beyond the galactic wrinkle. Zarkon paced at their heels, a hail storm of laser fire chasing after them and disappearing through the portal’s mouth.

            “Closer!” Shiro urged, racing through the final sprint. Keith clenched at his thrusters anxiously, waiting, waiting until… “NOW!” Shiro yelled, and the Lions fell straight into a nosedive, feinting in the final stretch to the wormhole, the ships behind them both too big and too fast to react to their ploy. In seconds the craft and its fleet had sailed through the tear and with a final command from Shiro, the wormhole snapped closed with definitive finality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Lots of action this chapter. Most of it was a huge space battle, which I sincerely hope made for a fun read. Also the first lines from Zarkon! He's surprisingly fun to write, actually.
> 
> I was also very thrilled to see such positive reactions towards Thace. I think a lot of you will be happy to know that there will be much more of him in the future. :3
> 
> Things may seem like they're winding down, but fear not - there's a lot more to come! In fact, feel free to get a hint of what's up next by checking out my fic's tumblr: voltronrising(dot)tumblr(dot)com! I also posted the Galran language there that is used in Pressure Suit for anyone who is interested~
> 
> Also a HUGE thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, leaving kudos, and bookmarking! I am so, so amazed that this fic has made 10K hits! You guys are awesome!  
> <3 Ches 
> 
> **New chapters will be released on Fridays, so expect Chapter Twenty One out on Friday, November 4th (US Pacific Time).**


	21. Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What!? 21 of 21 chapters!?
> 
> Fear not, I won't leave anyone hanging! Please enjoy this final chapter and read the closing author's notes for a little surprise~
> 
> Also, this chapter is NSFW/contains sexually explicit content. Enjoy!

            _‘Safe,’_ Keith thought dizzily as he stared at the blank expanse of sky where Zarkon and his fleet had been only moments before. _‘At last we’re going to be safe.’_

            Around him, the intercoms were buzzing with cheers of excitement and congratulations, the threat to both themselves and the planet below extinguished for the time being.

            “Where did we even send him?” Lance was asking in giddy disbelief.

            “Could have been anywhere!” Hunk laughed.

            “We’ll get information from Allura,” Shiro promised. Already Kuro was pulling to the head of the team, leading the group towards the moons of Hydrus where the castle was stationed. The black paladin’s words grew more uncertain as Keith flew on, delirious from the lack of blood and the draining source of adrenaline.

            “Easy, kit,” Thace murmured worriedly, drawing to his side. “Let’s get you patched up.” Keith nodded groggily, barely conscious as the Lions approached the castle, Red taking over as the hangar opened up before them. Nestled safely in their bays, the paladins disembarked from their crafts, torn between animated conversation and looking after Keith, whom they pressed with gentle hugs and words of comfort he wasn’t really hearing. When they got to the bridge, Allura took one look at him and ordered him straight to the healing pods.

            “I’m fine,” he countered weakly, scarcely able to stay upright. It felt like blood was still flowing from his wound.

            “Come on,” Shiro insisted, taking over for Thace and steering the red paladin out of command. “We’re not doing this.”

            Keith protested weakly as he was loaded into the pod, shivering at the unusual warmth of healing energy as the unit began to power on around him. “Please, Shiro,” he begged uselessly, “What’s going to happen now? What about… about Thace?”

            “We’ll wait up for you,” Shiro promised, bending into the pod to place a reassuring kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. “ _I’ll_ wait up for you. You’ve done enough of it for me, after all. But right now you need to rest and be healed, alright?”

            Keith felt the remaining tension flood from his body, the last strings of fight leaving him. “Alright,” he relented, lids feeling heavy from tiredness, the effects of the pod, or both. “See you soon,” he murmured and was out before the unit’s doors had time to swish closed.

            In what felt like no time at all Keith was reviving once more, his muscles more limber and relaxed than he had remembered them feeling in a long time. _‘Man,’_ he thought ruefully as he emerged from within. _‘I really should have made use of this thing before we came back to Hydrus.’_

            Shiro was at his side in an instant, fussing over him and checking over his exposed skin worriedly, as if convinced he’d find something out of place. Keith allowed the behavior, laughing softly as he tried to encourage his boyfriend that he was honestly completely restored.

            “Shiro,” he pressed, reaching up with his hands and cupping the black paladin’s face between them. “Shiro, hey,” he insisted, unable to keep from smiling. “I’m fine, you big goof,” he laughed, pulling the other in for a kiss and lingering around the familiar brush of Shiro’s lips across his own. “We’re both going to be fine now,” he promised as they broke apart, nuzzling their foreheads together a moment.

            Shiro exhaled slowly, concern melting away to reveal contented relief. “You’re right,” he smiled, stealing another kiss before taking Keith’s hand in his own. “Come on, I promised we’d wait. It’s been a bit awkward from what Pidge keeps texting me.”

            “With Thace?” Keith surmised in an instant.

            “With Thace,” Shiro nodded with a sigh.

            Keith shook his head, following quietly behind. He wasn’t entirely sure what to think of Thace, or his profession of being his father. It seemed too good to be true.

            _‘Where does he get off saying these things?’_ Keith thought with frustration. _‘He better not just be fucking with me. But… how would he know that I’ve never had a dad? That’s not something you can just surmise from looking at a person.’_

            “Hey guys,” Shiro murmured as they entered the meeting room. Thace was standing nervously to one side, Allura and Coran pretending to entertain themselves in a private conversation to the other. The other paladins snapped to attention, each looking awkward as they sat tensely on the couches.

            “Oh thank _god_ ,” Pidge drawled at their arrival. “This was starting to get unbearable.”

            “Thanks for waiting up,” Keith muttered, almost guilty.

            “Yeah, no prob, man,” Lance smiled a bit manically. “So, uh, can we start this… whatever this is?”

            “Is this gonna be a roast?” Pidge smirked. “Because I want popcorn.”

            “Depends,” Keith returned a little darkly. Shiro elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

            “Hear him out before making a judgement,” he scolded softly.

            Keith gave him what could be mistaken as a pout before sitting beside Pidge on the couch, Shiro settling opposite between Hunk and Lance. Allura sighed audibly from the side of the room, gesturing Thace and Coran to join her before the paladins.

            “Well,” she began uncertainly. “This certainly is an unusual predicament we’ve found ourselves in. I wish to be as hospitable as possible,” she prefaced, turning seriously towards Thace. “But please understand that we must all be cautious here.”

            “I understand,” the Galra nodded graciously. “I can’t imagine my presence here makes anyone too comfortable,” he admitted.

            “You must realize,” Allura continued carefully, “That we have no way of knowing how genuine your intentions are. You are, or, were a part of the Galra military?”

            “Were,” Thace responded definitively. “It was only ever an arrangement of convenience,” he admitted with a heavy sigh. “And while I sincerely regret the things I’ve had to do while in service, I don’t regret the choice to enlist.”

            “Why?” Keith cut across with a scowl. “What could possibly be worth being one of Zarkon’s pawns?”

            “Because I was able to find you,” Thace answered simply.

            “What do you mean?” Keith returned warily. “What does joining the military have to do with anything?”

            “It’s… it’s complicated,” Thace frowned to himself, grappling with his words. “But I knew that you were out there, somewhere; that you and your mother would be in stasis for a while. I just didn’t know how long it would take or what planet you had ended up on. So I joined the military in order to find you again, knowing that I would be able to travel the galaxies. It was a worthwhile sacrifice for the chance to be reunited with you.”

            “I still don’t get it,” Keith countered. “Why did you leave in the first place? If I’m so damn important to you then why weren’t you there to begin with?”

            “I couldn’t be,” Thace replied openly, voice faltering. “With your mother being Altean, it wasn’t safe any longer for her to remain in the Vol system. Zarkon was hunting down every last living Altean, and that put both her and you in extreme jeopardy. I couldn’t lose you, so I helped the two of you escape. Unfortunately that meant that I would have no means of knowing where you ended up. Keith, I’m sorry for not being in your life. It’s not what I would have wanted. You deserved to have a father in your life.”

            “Well it’s not like you can just waltz right back now,” Keith returned bitterly.

            “Keith…” Shiro made to placate, but the red paladin shook his head angrily.

            “No, this is bullshit,” he spat. “He can’t just decide to be a father when it’s convenient. He doesn’t have the right to just come into my life when he was never there in the first place!”

            “I wanted to be,” Thace insisted. “Keith, I wanted nothing more than to join you and your mother, but I just couldn’t. I’m Galra – I wouldn’t have been able to blend in with whatever society you found yourself in. And with Zarkon’s rule spreading across the galaxies I wouldn’t have been welcomed anywhere. I would have only made things more difficult for the both of you. That aside, the only way I could guarantee your safety was to pretend to be a part of the Empire: if I found you first, then I would be able to redirect attention from you, protect you.”

            “This was ten thousand years ago, wasn’t it?” Allura broke in, look haunted by her own grim memories. “That was a dark time for all of us; I can only imagine how dangerous it must have been for you. I must admit, it does make me feel more at ease to hear that you sheltered an Altean. That could have meant your execution.”

            “Easily, yes,” Thace agreed with a sigh. “But the risk was worth it. I’ve been looking ever since,” he continued, looking back to Keith. “I never stopped looking.”

            “Who are you, exactly?” Allura pressed, growing curious. “You seem… oddly familiar, somehow. Have we met before? Before the war?”

            Thace smiled for a change, turning back to her. “I’m surprised you remember me at all, princess,” he answered nostalgically. “You’re Allura, daughter of King Alfor, correct?”

            “Yes,” Allura nodded hesitantly.

            “We met before, briefly,” Thace continued. “Back when Zarkon was still the Black Paladin. He was a testy bastard, wasn’t he? Always caused problems for your father.”

            Allura barely suppressed a surprised giggle behind a hand. “Well that’s one way to put it,” she answered diplomatically. “Did you know the last paladins?”

            “Yes,” Thace answered in brief. “I’m Thace; back then I was an elected official and prince of Gal.”

            “A PRINCE?” Lance cut in in shock. He looked quickly between Thace and Keith in disbelief. “So you mean Keith is a _prince_?”

            “Well…” Thace blinked, a little taken aback. “I mean, yes. Although I think you misunderstand me? I’m not a Crown Prince or anything, just a member of titled nobility. It’s really no big deal.”

            “Oh sure, Keith is a freaking alien prince. NBD,” Lance threw up his hands.

            “Well,” Thace laughed awkwardly, “While I still carry the title as a birthright, it’s not like I’ve been living that kind of life. I have been a soldier, after all.” He looked back to Allura, offering explanation, “You probably remember me from the peace summit that was held on Pence: I was one of the officials the De’elisians held captive. That was a very tense situation for Team Voltron and your father, in particular. I owe them for still being here,” he added thankfully. “We did not spend much time in one another’s company, I admit, but I do recall meeting you. It’s strange; you look exactly as I remember you.”

            “I was in stasis once the Lions were scattered,” Allura confessed sadly. “My father did it to spare me from the massacre. I only awoke recently, I’m afraid. There is a lot more that you must know about the political climate from the interim. I would very much like to catch up on those matters, if you wouldn’t mind?”

            “Certainly,” Thace agreed at once. “Anything I can do to help. I know that may sound suspicious coming from a Galra,” he smiled sadly. “Although,” he added with some thought, looking over to his son. “You all seem to have accepted Keith? And that is wonderful to see.”

            “We didn’t know he was purple,” Lance piped up.

            “Keith was disguised due to his Altean blood,” Allura translated more eloquently. “His Galra nature is a new development to all of us.”

            “Did you know?” Thace asked Keith directly.

            “No,” the red paladin shook his head. “And it’s not like mom had much chance to tell me, either.”

            Thace stiffened, genuine fear crossing his features. “What do you mean?” he questioned in a small voice. “Is she… is she alright?”

            “She’s dead,” Keith returned flatly. “Passed away when I was really little.”

            “So… you’ve been alone?” Thace asked brokenly. He paced a step towards his son, drawing short and forcing a sad laugh. “I’m so sorry… you’ve been by yourself all this time?”

            “Pretty much,” Keith shrugged, growing uncomfortable. It wasn’t as though his team didn’t know he had grown up an orphan as he’d made no secret of it, but it was hard to see someone get upset on his behalf. As it was, Keith never spent much time thinking on it and he certainly didn’t let himself get emotional over his circumstances, either.

            “How did she die?” Thace asked quietly.

            “Childbirth,” Keith lowered his gaze. “Or, complications from it. Neither of them made it, though, so it’s not like I have any siblings.”

            “Child…?” Thace trailed off, eyes wide and full of pain. “That would mean…” he stammered, cuffing at his eyes. “I see,” he settled at last, and his gaze grew softer still.

            Keith shifted in his seat, torn between emotions. “I don’t want your excuses,” he spoke quietly. “You had ten thousand fucking years to find me and you still couldn’t be there for me when I needed you.”

            “Keith,” Shiro tried again, reaching between the couches to place a hand to his boyfriend’s knee. “I think he was trying the best he could.”

            “I don’t care!” Keith shot back. “Because of this bullshit I never had a family. I never had a _home_. I was always, always alone. You think I’m just going to accept this?” he hissed, rising suddenly and wheeling on Thace. He could feel his face was flushed and damn the prickling in his eyes that preceded his angry tears. “That I’m just going to welcome you, be all happy that you’re here? You’re a stranger at best. You don’t know me. You can’t call yourself my father just because we share the same blood: that doesn’t make you a dad, just a progenitor.”

            Thace recoiled, looking struck. Shamefaced, he dropped his gaze, offering an uncertain shrug. “Keith… I can only apologize so much before I seem insincere,” he began softly. “I understand that you’re upset and you have every right to be. Please believe me when I say I’ve been trying my best; this isn’t the life I wanted for you, it’s not the life you deserved. It’s not been fair, not for anyone. But… I want to get to know you, at the very least. You don’t have to look at me as your father if you don’t want to. You’re an adult now, and I know that makes things different for you. I just… please give me a chance to prove myself to you? To prove how much I really do care. I know I have a lot to make up for, a lot of _time_ to make up for. I know I can’t undo anything or change the fact that you grew up alone, but I swear I did everything I knew how to do to protect our family.”

            Keith faltered, quieting as the fight left his body. Family. The word struck him to the core. _‘This means nothing,’_ he tried to convince himself. Still, it was tantalizing to think the thing he craved all his life was within reach. He started at a hand to his shoulder, Shiro offering him a kindly look.

            _‘I know,’_ Shiro’s voice filled his mind. _‘You’re scared of being hurt, right?’_

            _‘I don’t want to give him the chance to hurt me,’_ Keith admitted in turn. _‘Because if he betrays me that would truly destroy me. He can’t offer me this only to deceive me, I just couldn’t take it.’_

_‘I think he’s being sincere,’_ Shiro assessed, nodding wordlessly in Thace’s direction. _‘Look at him; he’s on the verge of crying. That’s not so easy to fake, is it?’_

“I guess not,” Keith replied aloud with a short sigh. “Fine,” he determined, looking Thace over warily. “I’ll give you a chance, so don’t fuck it up.”

            Thace looked up in surprise, ears perking hopefully. “You mean it?” he asked eagerly. “You’re not obligated to by any means, I don’t want you to feel you have to, I just… it would mean the world to me. I really want to be able to be a part of your life, Keith.”

            The red paladin huffed, feeling his cheeks grow hot once more. Thace laughed at his expression, his own growing fond.

            “You look just like your mother when you do that,” he observed. “You even…” he added, squinting curiously. “You have her markings, don’t you? They’re faint, but I can see them.”

            “I do?” Keith blinked, caught off guard. Shiro bent forward to examine his boyfriend’s face, thumbing over the swell of Keith’s cheeks.

            “How did I never notice?” he mused with a smile. “They’re blue,” he informed Keith. “They glow when you’re flustered, I think.”

            “Our markings usually do,” Allura affirmed.

            “They’re cute,” Shiro added, quiet enough for only Keith to hear. Keith blushed harder, the small triangular markings glowing further. Shiro laughed, pushing his boyfriend gently towards his father.

            “Keith?” Thace supplicated. “What can I do to make you feel more comfortable?”

            “Promise not to harm Team Voltron,” Keith answered at once. “These people have… have been my family more than anyone and if you hurt them I’ll never forgive you. So don’t cause any trouble.”

            “Understood,” Thace agreed readily. “I wouldn’t think of hurting any of them as it were, but,” he paused, dropping to one knee in front of Allura, head bowed in subservience. “If it puts any of you at ease, I wish to formally swear my fealty to the princess and the whole of Team Voltron. I have always been a separatist from Zarkon and his Empire, even if it had to be in secret. I have never aligned with his ideals and done whatever I could to rebel from under his rule. There are others like me, and I can help you find them. Princess Allura, I swear to serve you in whatever capacity you need.  I would do anything to protect these many galaxies from Zarkon’s control; I would do anything to oppose the man who tore my family apart.”

            “Thank you, Thace,” Allura responded graciously, gently placing a hand to his head before beckoning him to rise. “I accept your fealty and hereby recognize you as a member of this team. That said, please understand that we will have to monitor you for a little while until we can trust you completely. We can provide you lodgings aboard the castle, but your freedoms will be restricted and provisional. Is this understood and agreeable to you?”

            “Absolutely,” Thace grinned, hand to his chest in earnestness. “That is only fair and I would expect as much providing the situation. Besides, I am accustomed to far worse; I would endure it for Keith’s sake regardless.”

            “Jeez,” Keith muttered from the couches, scowling without much venom. With a begrudging sigh he crossed the final distance to where Thace stood, offering his hand stiffly. “Uhm, welcome aboard. And… thanks for caring, I guess.”

            Thace cocked his head with a lopsided smile, shaking Keith’s hand before pulling him into an awkward hug. Keith made a sound of protest, shocked by the sudden affection but settling a moment later when he realized he was in no danger.

            “I will always care about you, Keith,” Thace promised softly, pulling away with his hands cupped seriously to the other’s shoulders. “Even if you ultimately decide that you don’t want me around. I will do anything it takes to keep you safe and to ensure your happiness. Thank you so much for allowing me the chance to prove it to you.”

            “Y-Yeah,” Keith nodded, flustered. “Don’t let me down, okay?”

            Thace nodded resolutely, straightening. “How is your arm doing?”

            “Yeah, what happened there?” Hunk spoke up for the first time, face troubled. “You were bleeding like crazy when we got back here. I mean, the wound looked somewhat shallow but man are you an easy bleeder.”

            “Oh,” Keith grimaced. “That.” With a sigh, he pulled the tracker from the front of his cuirass where it had been stored for safekeeping. He handed the device off to Allura, still caked with dried purple blood. “Sorry it’s a bit gross,” he made a face. “It’s a tracker,” he explained. “They tagged me when I was captured that first time. The Galra have been using it to keep tabs on me. When Zarkon was messaging me earlier he gave it away, so I cut it out before it put any of us in further danger. I don’t know if I damaged it or not so Pidge should probably take a look at it.”

            “With pleasure,” the green paladin spoke up readily. “That little thing might come in handy in the future, besides.”

            “I was thinking the same,” Keith concurred. “It wouldn’t surprise me if Zarkon will try to use this to find me again, so we can plant it somewhere benign to redirect him for a while, keep him off our tail.”

            “You cut it out of your arm?” Lance asked with horror. “Like, you did it yourself?”

            “Yeah,” Keith shrugged. “What else was I supposed to do?”

            “I don’t know,” the blue paladin shook his head. “But that’s metal as hell.”

            “Thanks,” Keith laughed, suppressing a yawn. “Uh, if no one minds I’d kind of like to head to bed? I’m still pretty exhausted from losing all that blood and the fight and… uh, everything,” he surmised.

            “As would I,” Shiro agreed at once. “Even with our reprieve aboard, the two of us have been running on fumes.”

            “Of course,” Allura assented with a kind smile. “Pidge, if you could look at this as soon as possible?”

            “On it,” the brunette returned, hopping up from her place on the couch. “Hey Keith,” she ribbed with a devious grin, “ _Sleep well_.” She sent a look between her best friend and Shiro meaningfully.

            “Yeah, totally,” Keith shot back, unfazed and sporting a grin of his own. Shiro coughed in embarrassment. Keith smirked, taking Shiro’s hand and leading him from the room. They made their way to the sleeping quarters, drawing short before Shiro’s door. It was only then that Keith grew flustered.

            “So uhm, would it be okay if I slept in here with you?”

            “Of course,” Shiro murmured, leaning in for a kiss. “I’ve kind of gotten used to sleeping beside you. I think at this point it would feel a bit lonely to not have you there.”

            “I know what you mean,” Keith sighed in relief, slipping inside Shiro’s room and making for the bed. He eagerly shed out of his armor, stripping down to the bodysuit that was still cut into two pieces.

            “Comfy?” Shiro asked, doing the same.

            “Enough, yeah,” Keith shrugged, flopping down onto the mattress. “I mean, I’d rather be in my civilian clothes, but frankly I’m too lazy to walk over to my room to grab ‘em.”

            “That’s fine,” Shiro laughed, joining him on the bed and pulling him close to his chest. Keith snuggled against him, nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend’s jawline. “You’re so cute,” Shiro praised, rearranging them so they could kiss comfortably.

            Keith pulled away with a smile, growing coy. “So Pidge certainly had some ideas of what we were getting up to,” he prompted, making Shiro blush.

            “Apparently,” he answered vaguely.

            “Well?” Keith urged, pressing his body closer. “What do you think about it?”

            “I thought you were tired?” Shiro cocked a brow skeptically.

            “I think only _you_ can tire me out completely.”

            “ _Keith._ ”

            “What?” Keith teased. “Not in the mood?”

            “I didn’t say that…” Shiro muttered, flushing once more. He pulled Keith closer, running a hand along the dip of his boyfriend’s spine and over the rise of his hip. Keith rolled against it in turn. “You want to?” Shiro questioned sincerely.

            “Fuck yeah I want to,” Keith laughed, stealing a kiss. “Are you kidding? After all the shit we’ve been through? Either of us could have died and just… fuck, I really want to be close to you right now.”

            “Yeah,” Shiro breathed around another kiss. “You don’t feel close enough.”

            Keith released a soft moan of approval, rolling onto his back and encouraging Shiro on top of him, fingers clenched in the fabric at his shoulders. He could feel the prosthetic fingers of Shiro’s arm warm to his presence, the Galra tech activating with a soft and impotent glow. Shiro hesitated, making to withdraw, but Keith wouldn’t let him, slipping his fingers around the back of Shiro’s hand, drawing the palm to cup his cheek. He could feel his heart fluttering from the melted look his boyfriend was giving him.

            Shiro had never looked so handsome: skin flushed, lips pinked, the gentle curve of his thick eyelashes shading his stormy grey eyes. The white of his forelock hung over Keith, tickling his forehead as he pressed their lips together in a lingering kiss. Slowly, he drew his arms up around Shiro’s neck, stroking at the back of it and playing in the velveteen stubble of his undercut.

            Even though their touches were slow and tender, Keith could feel himself getting worked up already, reveling in the attentions Shiro was lavishing him with. “Let me feel you?” he breathed needily, back arching off the mattress to press against the other’s muscled frame.

            Shiro smiled, eyes misted over with affection. “Let me take care of you this time,” he insisted gently. “I want to take all the time that you deserve.”

            Keith blushed, nodding his approval. “Then will you touch me?” he asked instead.

            Shiro hummed his ascent, burying his face in the crook of Keith’s neck, laying hot rows of kisses along it as his hand began to roam. The warmth of the prosthetic left lingering trails of heat across Keith’s body, making him shiver with anticipation. He could feel the gentle hum of the prosthetic as it lingered at his waistband, moving the fabric aside to encircle him a moment later. Keith released a jagged breath that eclipsed into a moan, eyes fluttering shut from the sudden stimulation. Shiro nuzzled against him, kissing at his collarbones and the exposed flesh of his neck.

            “Good?” he checked, thumbing leisurely over the head.

            “Y-Yeah,” Keith sighed, letting his hips sway against the motions.

            “Here,” Shiro paused, looking contemplative. “It’s a little hard to get to you; would you mind if we –?” But he didn’t get to finish as Keith was already eagerly stripping out of the remainder of his clothes, tugging at Shiro’s insistently. Shiro hesitated, sitting back and fighting the urge to stare at Keith’s lithe form.

            Sure, he had seen him naked before in the showers, but somehow it seemed completely different to see his boyfriend spread naked beneath him on his bed. At an urging look from Keith, he too removed his clothes, enjoying the coolness of the room as it touched his bare skin. Keith grinned at him wickedly, scooting further beneath him and letting his hands map the broad planes of Shiro’s chest.

            “God, you’re sexy,” he praised, palming up to secure his arms around Shiro’s neck once more, fingernails ghosting across his back.

            “No, you must be mistaken,” Shiro returned humbly, hand fitting against the swell of Keith’s cock once more. “You’re the sexy one,” he added, watching appreciatively as Keith moaned from the contact, pressing alluringly against the mattress. Keith just grinned at the compliment, rocking his hips as if for emphasis. Shiro groaned at the display, stroking leisurely along Keith’s length.

            “You, too,” Keith encouraged, reaching between them and teasing at his boyfriend’s cock. At a surprised gasp from Shiro he continued his attentions, wrapping his fingers more securely around him and pumping to the base. Already precum was beginning to leak from the head, wetting his hand and slicking the heated skin.

            “Fuck, you feel good,” he purred, kissing at what parts of Shiro he could reach. Shiro smiled back, cheeks pink, as he leant in to kiss Keith properly. The kiss deepened at Keith’s insistence, his free hand twisted up in the back of Shiro’s short hair, holding him close. A moment later and he was gasping against Shiro’s lips, engulfed in pleasure as Shiro moved to wrap his hand around the both of them, pressing their cocks together wetly.

            “You like it?” Shiro murmured, frotting against him languidly.

            “Feels amazing,” Keith moaned, shifting needily against Shiro’s hand. The prosthetic seemed even warmer than before, the buzz of its circuitry sending electric tingles deep into his gut. “ _Fuck_ ,” he swore appreciatively. “You keep doing that and I’m gonna cum already.”

            “You’re really eager today,” Shiro observed not unkindly.

            “You’re touching me and for once we’re not running for our lives,” Keith laughed around a gasp. “It’s hard not to be this into it.”

            “Well I’m not complaining,” Shiro smiled, groaning as the heads of their cocks slid across one another. He fisted them loosely, repeating the action. Keith quivered beneath him.

            “ _Fuuuck,_ ” Keith whimpered, feeling desperate. “Shiro, will you finger me?”

            “Of…” Shiro paused, deliberating. “That’s probably not the best idea, unless I go wash up,” he returned apologetically. “We really shouldn’t risk it.”

            Keith frowned a moment, puzzled, before gasping in remembrance. “Oh shit,” he muttered, flushing. As a Galra, his anatomy allowed him something he’d never had to consider before: Shiro could get him pregnant. The thought made him giddy, nervousness twinned with a floaty sense of happiness.

            _‘Slow down, crazy,’_ he chided himself, unable to shake his elation. It was far too early to consider starting a family with Shiro, but that didn’t mean it didn’t make his heart melt to think about it anyway.

            “Yeah,” he said aloud, “You’re right.”

            “I can do you one better,” Shiro promised, voice taking on a sultry edge. Keith cocked his head, watching with interest as Shiro released his hold on the both of them, his lips descending across Keith’s body, savoring every inch of him. Keith sighed and relaxed into the touch, jerking with pleasure as Shiro lathed over first one nipple and then the other. Keith surged against Shiro’s tongue, the indulgent motions rocketing to his core and making him wet with need. He whimpered, rubbing his legs together as the ache of needing to be touched and filled began to overwhelm his senses.

            He could feel Shiro’s lips quirk into a knowing smile, his attentions trailing lower along Keith’s body, his hands smoothing over Keith’s sides and hips. He tapped at Keith’s legs with a finger and they spread willingly for him. Shiro groaned at the display, repositioning himself between them and crawling onto his side. Unhurriedly, he began to kiss the insides of Keith’s thighs, dipping to the crook of his groin before trailing back up to the rise of his hipbone. Keith whimpered beneath him, fighting to hold still but failing miserably at it.

            Shiro positioned himself carefully, human hand cupping over the swell of Keith’s den. “Can I?” he asked softly, intent clear.

            Keith nodded enthusiastically, practically breathless from the teasing. “Fuck yes, please yes,” he encouraged, spreading himself for Shiro more fully.

            Shiro groaned, parting the soft folds with his fingers and pressing the flat of his tongue between them. Keith gasped at once, shivering from the heat of Shiro’s mouth and the slow lathe of his tongue. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt: exposed and intimate and damn good. Shiro continued to move against him, tasting him deeply. Decisively he licked a path from the delicate stretch of Keith’s opening to the taut bundle of nerves that made up his clit. He cradled the mound with his tongue, flicking over it and sucking gently at the sensitive skin. Keith trembled around him, overwhelmed as he clutched at the sheets desperately.

            “ _Shiro_ ,” he breathed out shakily, chanting his name like a mantra. “ _Shiro, Shiro, Shiro.”_

            Shiro hummed in response, sending a jolt of pleasure through Keith and he cried out in bliss. His hands balled tighter against the comforter, fighting the urge to wind his fingers through Shiro’s hair and hold him close, never wanting the sensation to end. Still, the aching need to be filled made him throb with want and he knew in the end it would win out.

            “Shiro?” he hedged, voice catching in his throat. He wasn’t sure if his boyfriend was ready for his request, if they were moving too fast. He just knew what he wanted and he knew he wanted it to be with Shiro.

            Shiro pulled away wetly, licking at his pinked lips and breathing heavily. “Is it okay?” he asked uncertainly, eyes searching Keith’s worriedly.

            “Amazing,” Keith assured him, reaching down to cup Shiro’s cheek lovingly. “Babe, you’re so good at this. Thank you so much.”

            “Do you want me to stop?” Shiro asked perceptively, cocking his head.

            “I… well…” Keith blushed heavily. “Will you… will you fuck me? I just I really want you, I need you. I just… if that is too much then –.”

            “Yes,” Shiro cut across softly, nuzzling against rise of Keith’s hip. He propped himself up, locking eyes with his boyfriend, expression soft. “Yes, I will make love to you.”

            Keith’s blush darkened and he buried his face in the pillow behind him, unable to keep from grinning. “You romantic,” he chided happily.

            “Do you hate it?” Shiro hummed, already knowing the answer.

            “No,” Keith admitted, turning back to send Shiro a shy smile. “Uhm, do you have… ?”

            “Condoms?” Shiro supplied, already climbing backwards off the bed to reach his side drawer. “Yeah. And, well,” he paused, a little embarrassed as he handed a tube off to Keith. The other took it wordlessly, turning it about in his hands.

            “Is this lube?” he asked incredulously. “How did you get a hold of _this_?”

            “Well, I…” Shiro blushed, carefully opening the foil packet in his hands. “When we were here briefly Lance kind of took me aside and gave me some stuff,” he admitted. “Said we’d need it more than him, which was really kind, if embarrassing.”

            “Jeez,” Keith laughed, shaking his head. “Hey, come here,” he offered, adopting a sultry tone. Adeptly he took the condom from Shiro, drawing his boyfriend close and rolling it over him in smooth strokes. He lingered over his cock a moment, pumping him with a loose fist and leaving chaste kisses across the head.

            Satisfied, he lay back out on the bed, uncapping the bottle of lube and letting it run over his palm. Spreading his legs so Shiro could see, he began to slick himself up, rubbing slowly over his clit and reveling in the pleasure. When he couldn’t take it any longer he let his fingers dip lower, circling his entrance teasingly before sinking inside. He gasped at the light stretch, unaccustomed to the sensation but loving it at once. Eagerly he began to finger himself, canting his hips as the pleasure began to mount.

            “Have me?” he supplicated, watching with satisfaction as Shiro’s expression darkened with need.

            “How do you want it?” he asked, voice husky.

            Keith thought a moment, unable to still his fingers. He hitched a breath as he withdrew, toying again with his clit. “I want to ride you,” he settled on, smiling deviously as Shiro closed his eyes in a moan. Keith scooted back on the bed as his boyfriend approached; Shiro arranged himself towards the center and propped himself up with what pillows were available. Carefully Keith climbed into his lap, reaching between them to guide Shiro’s cock inside himself.

            Shiro watched him adoringly, one hand to his hip to steady him, the other pressed to his cheek, a thumb rubbing lightly over the skin. He encouraged Keith with gentle words, getting him to relax as he moved down atop him, instantly hot and tight and aching. Shiro bit at a lip, determined not to move before Keith was ready, the desire to thrust up into that soft heat almost too much to bear. Instead he leaned forward and captured Keith in a slow kiss, letting his boyfriend get acclimated to the pressure.

            “Ready?” he asked as they broke apart, Keith panting and flushed in his lap.

            “Yeah,” Keith nodded, raising his hips experimentally to slide back down against Shiro. He moaned sweetly, leaning forward and bracing his palms on the wall above Shiro’s head, angling his boyfriend’s cock deep within him. Eagerly he began to thrust against him, legs shaking every time he came to rest flush against Shiro’s lap.

            “ _Takashi_ ,” Keith breathed adoringly.

            Shiro’s breath caught at the sound of his name, kissing Keith deeply as he rocked his hips up into him. “Keith,” he called back with equal affection, bracing their foreheads against one another and gazing into his eyes. They kissed desperately, moaning at one another’s lips.

            “ _Takashi,_ ” Keith repeated, eyes soft. He was trembling, close to release and he could feel Shiro shaking just as much beneath him. “Close,” he choked out, trembling as Shiro’s arms wrapped around him, embracing him as he came undone, shuddering out the height of his orgasm. Shiro smiled against his sweat-slicked chest, leaving unsteady kisses across it as he thrust a few more times, following shortly thereafter. Keith gasped at the feeling, all but collapsing and curling up against Shiro’s chest.

            Shiro shifted them onto their sides, pulling out carefully and getting up to clean off briefly. When he returned to the bed Keith had wiggled – still naked – beneath the covers, inviting him in.

            “Aren’t you a bit hot?” Shiro laughed, kicking back the comforter so only the sheet covered him.

            “Don’t care,” Keith muttered. “I wanna cuddle.”

            Shiro smiled, holding his boyfriend close and lingering over another kiss. “Thank you,” be breathed as they broke apart. “That was… thank you. It was so special.”

            “Yeah,” Keith nodded earnestly. “For… for me too. Thank you for being with me. I… you’re the only one I’d ever want. You’re everything to me.”

            “Of course, I –” Shiro cut off, the sound of the engine shifting coupled with a strange feeling of suction indicating that they were travelling through a wormhole. Keith stiffened, unable to keep from remembering their escape from Zarkon and how the portal had been corrupted by the Druid’s magic. Shiro nuzzled his nose into Keith’s hair, kissing it softly.

            “You’re okay,” he murmured soothingly. “We’re both okay. We’re safe now.”

            “Pidge must have deactivated the tracker,” Keith acknowledged, slowly relaxing.

            “She works fast,” Shiro agreed, settling down amongst the bedding. Keith cuddled closer, pressing his cheek against his boyfriend’s chest until he could hear the steady beat of his heart, just slowing down from their sex. He smiled, instantly at ease, his hand finding Shiro’s own and lacing them together to rest between them.

            “Thank you for being here,” he said at length. “For supporting me, for keeping me safe.”

            “Of course,” Shiro smiled fondly, giving Keith’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I always will. You’re not just my boyfriend, you know? You’re my team mate, my equal, and one of my best friends.”

            Keith flushed happily, nodding. “I know what you mean,” he admitted. “It’s just… I really needed everything you’ve been giving to me. All of this lately has been so fucking scary and just… hard, you know? And your being there – not just physically, but emotionally? That’s meant the world to me. You’ve made me feel safe despite everything around us.”

            “You’ve been there for me, too,” Shiro pointed out. “I know I can’t be the easiest to deal with sometimes. The… the anxiety and the trauma? I know how much it wears on me so I can only imagine how much it must wear on you. How scary it must be to witness. And I’m really sorry that you’ve had to endure it. But, at the same time I’m really grateful that you were there, as well. Does that make sense?”

            “It’s not a burden, you know,” Keith assured him.

            “Isn’t it?”

            “No,” Keith continued resolutely. “It’s a part of you, and maybe it’s a part you don’t like, but I accept it and I don’t think it’s something you have to be ashamed of.”

            “This sounds kind of familiar,” Shiro laughed bumping their noses together.

            “Yeah, yeah,” Keith smiled. “I’ve kind of been reassured enough to get the message. But… really, it’s how I feel. I accept you as you are, scars and all.”

            “Even the mental ones?”

            “Even the mental ones,” Keith nodded. “I love you no matter what.”

            Shiro froze a moment, hand still laced with Keith’s fitting under his chin and raising his head so their eyes could meet. Keith blushed a bright plum, suddenly realizing what he had said. “I…” he stammered, searching Shiro’s shocked expression anxiously.

            “Do you mean it?” Shiro whispered, and Keith could hear the hope in his voice.

            “Yeah,” he breathed in turn, feeling his chest swell with warmth. “I love you, Takashi. I’ve… I’ve always loved you, I think. Since back at the Garrison. When you stayed by my side and I knew for the first time that you wouldn’t leave me.”

            “I love you, too, Keith,” Shiro admitted in a rush. “And I’ve loved you just as long. You just… you make my life so whole. I’ll never leave you, not so long as you want me in your life. I’ll always be here for you, and that’s a promise. I’ll be your anchor, your place to come home to, anything you need.”

            Keith released a happy laugh, drawing close and kissing his boyfriend deeply. “You’re everything to me,” he repeated. “You’ve stayed by my side despite everything; have supported me when I was the most scared. I… you know I have a hard time opening up, being honest. But with you? It’s easy. It just… it feels natural, it feels right. I trust you more than anyone, Takashi. You’ve always been home to me.”

            “And I always will be,” Shiro promised, kissing Keith softly. “No matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. Pressure Suit is all finished up.
> 
> But what happens now? WHY does Zarkon want Keith? Is Thace going to betray Team Voltron? Is Thace REALLY Keith's dad? Can the other Lions do the fusion thing? What's the story behind Keith's mom?
> 
> WELL I am happy to say that all of those questions - and more - will be answered shortly. Quite shortly. In fact, you can go right ahead and start finding out!
> 
> A lot of you have been asking about how long Pressure Suit will be and I've been vagueing about it for a few weeks now, but now I can reveal to you all what's up: Pressure Suit is actually the first story in a trilogy entitled Leo Rising. The sequel, entitled Satellite is up right now and you can read the first chapter! This and ongoing works will be cowritten by myself and my best friend and girlfriend, chocolatemoosey. We've been cowriting for over eleven years so our styles blend very nicely by now, so please don't feel worried about tonal shifts or choppiness in the writing. We have a lot planned for Shiro and Keith and we sincerely hope that you all enjoy reading about their relationship and their future adventures. Satellite will be updating weekly on Fridays same as Pressure Suit's schedule for your convenience. We hope to see you there!
> 
> A huge, huge, HUGE thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, bookmarked, subscribed, and left kudos on Pressure Suit. I am so amazed and humbled by this overwhelming support and response. This has easily been the most exciting thing for me to write. You've all been really wonderful and have helped me to grow as an author. Thanks so much for supporting this story.
> 
> <3  
> Ches


End file.
